Dangerous Liaisons
by kerimack
Summary: What would you sacrifice for your hearts desire? For some nothing is too precious and you can never go too far. Welcome to the most dangerous game of all. Please R&R.
1. Hello Stranger

Dangerous Liaisons

Author: Kerimack 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Cruel Intentions. I'm simply borrowing a few of the characters 

Rating: R 

Summary: What would you sacrifice for your hearts desire? For some nothing is too precious and you can never go too far. Welcome to the most dangerous game of all. Please R&R. 

Authors Note: Vague enough for you? Yeah well that's the point. I'm not going to give anything away with this one but needless to say it's _very_ alternate universe. 

Seeing I've at last completed Who Are You, I've felt like starting fresh with a new story. Even though I have much more of CI: The Serial to finish I just don't feel inspired to work on it right now or Second Generation but they will get finished. Possibly even before I hit 30. Until then tell me what you think of this and let me know if I should continue. Thanks and enjoy! 

**Chapter 1:**

****

**Hello Stranger**

* * *

_"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes . . ." - MacBeth_

* * *

__

____

_Hello Stranger_

He awoke with a jolt. Snapped out of a dream by those two familiar words, coming from that familiar voice. An all too familiar voice. It was enough to awake him even from the deepest of sleeps and insure that he would stay awake for the time being. Keeping his eyes closed he struggled, as he did so many morning before, over whether he wanted to remember the dream or forget it. The real question was did he want reality or fantasy? 

As it so happened he wouldn't have to chose. A hand featuring soft fingers and manicured nails reached out and gently caressed his bare neck. Reality it would be. 

With much reluctance and a little pain Sebastian Valmont opened his eyes. The effects of a bottle of cristal and a few joints were still with him and likely would be for a better part of the afternoon. Yes judging by the antique clock to his left he had already missed the morning. The next question then became: where the fuck did he pass out last night? Picking up his head he groggily took in his surroundings. Plush carpets, view of the New York skyline, and a bottle of pills on the night stand. Okay he was somewhere between 5th and Park. 

Now who was he with? 

Always a scary proposition, rolling over and seeing what it was you were sleeping with. Lord knows what you would find. Beautiful girl, frat boy, farm animal, all of the above. Not that anything like that had happened to him before. Not that he would admit it. Taking a deep breath of courage he slowly turned around to see what exactly was stroking him. 

Ah yes, Mrs. Fairchild. She liked it when he called her that. He imagined she'd seen _The Graduate_ too many times. He'd hate to break it to her but he had had his fair share of Mrs. Robinson's in his time. Although to be fair Suzanna Fairchild was high on the list of older women he's bedded. A former runway model, she was gorgeous with long red hair, high cheekbones and a body that wouldn't quit. She had to be one of the best looking 40 year olds Sebastian had ever see. And if his fuzzy memory served, she wasn't bad in the sack either. 

"Good morning my love" she purred caressing his face. 

Sebastian had to contain his urge to wretch at that moment. It had nothing to do with his newly blossoming hangover and everything to do with the woman's incessant need to sound like a paperback romance novel. He imagined she found it erotic; he found in embarrassing. None the less he would play along until he could get the hell out of there. While he found Suzanna beautiful, sexy and at times amusing, he had no wish to stay beyond their time in bed. He never stayed with any of them and he liked it that way. 

"Good morning" he greeted her with a lazy smile as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. The remnants of his dream were now long past. 

"Sleep well?" 

"Almost too good, I nearly forgot where I was." 

"But you didn't forget me right?" 

"Oh never you." It was a lie, one of many he was likely to tell in the next ten minutes. 

Sebastian moved his hand up her arm and rested in on her neck before slowly drawing her mouth down to his. They kissed eagerly, with vacant passion. He rolled her onto her back and ran his hands down the curves of her body, much like he was examining a piece of fine art. Indeed he was. Breaking from their kiss Sebastian trailed his mouth down her cheek, neck, and collarbone before stopping at her breasts. After swirling his tongue around her hard rose colored nipples he squeezed her breasts and looked up at her face. He was looking for something, he wasn't exactly sure what but he didn't find it. There was nothing there. 

"Do you have any aspirin around?" 

She looked a little disappointed. "Um, yes the bathroom." 

"Great" 

He got up and languidly stumbled around the room gathering up his rumpled clothes before heading into the bathroom. It was a his and her set up. Sebastian absent mindedly wondered where Mr. Fairchild was at. He didn't much care. 

Suzanna was talking to him through the door but he ignored her in favor of going through her medicine cabinet. He found the aspirin and took a couple, then pocketed a couple of bottles of some other pills for later use. 

"Oh Sebastian" she sighed dramatically as he stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm old enough to be your mother!" 

He wondered how she would react if he agreed with her. It might be amusing but he wasn't in the mood for the drama that would inevitably follow. Instead he took a seat beside her on the bed and lovingly caressed her face. "You are a beautiful, passionate woman Suzanna. Full of life and vitality that no younger woman could hope to match." 

She beamed at this, half in love with him already. "You're sweet, sweeter than your reputation led me to believe." 

"Reputation?" He asked with mock horror "what reputation?" 

They both laughed at this, knowing very well that his reputation was all true and in fact it was the very thing that brought them together in the first place. Sebastian bent forward and kissed her once more. Pulling away abruptly Suzanna asked "b-but this was special wasn't it? I didn't just imagine that?" 

"Of course it was special" he assured her in a tone so gentle it didn't even seem to be coming out of his mouth. In contrast his hand reached around and lewdly rubbed her ass. "No one has ever let me put it _there_ before." 

It was a lie of gigantic proportions but one none the less he enjoyed telling. She beamed back at him, obviously quite proud that she took that portion of his 'virginity' away. He kissed her one last time before getting to his feet. "I have to get going, I have to meet a friend for brunch." 

"All right but you'll call me right?" 

"Suzanna of course, good-bye." 

Turning on his heel he exited the room, rolling his eyes. He wondered at what age women stop believing that line to be true. Oh well she would learn. In the end these sordid little trysts were nothing more than stories to brag about later, gossip to whisper around the country club or in his case entry's in his journal. 

Sebastian made his way down the staircase and headed towards the elevator. He vaguely remembered the Fairchild's owned the building and therefor the elevator went right up to their living room. As he waited for the doors to open he suddenly got a feeling as if he'd been their before... 

The doors slid open suddenly and nineteen year old Ashlee Fairchild appeared. Oh yes that's right, he _had_ been there before 

"Sebastian!" She exclaimed as her whole beautiful face filled with joy. Indeed she looked like the spiting image of her mother during her younger years except with a longer nose and shorter legs. The next thing he knew she literally jumped off the elevator and into his arms. "Oh I thought you were spending the rest of the summer in Greece?" 

"Change of plans" he lied as he untangled himself from her. 

Before he could explain further she pulled him into a kiss. Although he was eager to get the hell out of there he kissed her back. Breaking away she asked excitedly "so did you come to see me?" 

The way she was looking at him he suddenly remembered why he was so eager to get away from her after he nailed her a few weeks earlier. Ashlee was in love with him, or at least she thought she was. She looked at him like an eager little puppy would to a new master. So happy to please. She wouldn't be for long. "No actually I didn't." 

Her expression fell and she appeared confused. She was about to interrogate him further when he heard "oooohhhh Sebastian! You forgot your watch you naughty boy. Come back here so I can give you a spa-ASHLEE!" 

Sebastian turned around and nearly lost it when he spotted Suzanna standing on the stairs completely nude with her mouth hanging open. Evidentially she hadn't been expecting her daughter home and obviously Ashlee hadn't figured out that moment that her mother was a whore. The younger girls face fell and tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized what was going on. "M-Mother" she gasped softly. 

Strutting past her Sebastian smirked as he walked over and snatched the watch out of her mothers hand. "Thanks Mrs. Fairchild." 

He started for the elevator when Ashlee pulled him back with a shaky hand. "But I-I-I thought y-you loved me?" She stammered now crying. Angrier she exclaimed "you said I was special!" 

Sebastian gently cupped her face as he cooed "oh Ash you are special." Reaching his hand around he groped her ass and looked over her shoulder at Suzanna. "No ones ever let me put it _there_ before." The older woman looked back at him with utter hatred and embarrassment. 

Backing away from her he stepped into the open elevator and waved. "You ladies have a nice day." As the doors closed the last image he had of them was one of total despair and heartache. Their relationship would likely never survive this betrayal. They would get over it but there would always be a little part of them inside that was completely damaged, never to be fixed, and it was all his fault. Sebastian smiled.

* * *

It suddenly occurred to Sebastian as he was making his way down busy Park Avenue in his vintage jag, that he was 20 years old and it was entirely possible that he was getting to old for his nonsense. True he had enjoyed playing his nasty little trick on the Fairchild women but in the end it all seemed rather pointless. It was just another entry to add to his journal. Just another couple of notches in his already cluttered bedpost. 

It wasn't as if he was dissatisfied with his life. Well not really, just...bored. Yes that was the word. It seemed to Sebastian that there was nothing to look forward to and nothing to anticipate. All his future seemed to hold was an endless parade of nubile but vacant easy women and drunken nights wasting his money. To most young men his age this was more than enough to look forward to but Sebastian found he was becoming restless with it. Perhaps he really was dissatisfied with his life. 

Sebastian was 20 years old and he had no idea what to do with himself. He was wealthy, came from a good family with a good name. He was handsome, charming and had a far above average intelligence. He could have anything he wanted but the thing was there was nothing that interested him. Currently enrolled in his third year of college, it seemed to him he was learning nothing except how to nail two sorority sisters before brunch and perfecting the perfect hangover cure. There was really no reason to bother with school. He had enough money in the bank for five lifetimes thanks to his dearly departed father (may he rot in hell). The only reason at all he went was because he had nothing better to do. 

As he pondered just what the hell to do with himself he pulled his jag up to the curb beside a large, impressive looking townhouse. It was four floors high and took up half the block with a perfect view of the central park reservoir. It wasn't much but he called it home. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who called it that. 

A year ago his mother Natasha Valmont remarried almost a year after the passing of her husband and Sebastian's father. He had supposedly died during a so called business trip but his son knew better. There was no business trip. He was off partying with one of his whores behind his mothers back when the accident happened. Even though the two were a lot alike Sebastian hated his father and felt little emotion when he heard of his demise. The man had always treated his mother like a trophy and his son as little more than a nuisance to throw money at. 

His mother on the other hand was another story. Sebastian adored his mother even though he didn't always show it. She was beautiful, cultured, refined and elegant. She was everything Sebastian thought a true women should be. His father had never been worthy of her and in his opinion her new husband wasn't either. It didn't help any that the man also came with children of his own. 

Ignoring the meter maid who was tirelessly trying to explain to him that he couldn't park his car in the red zone, Sebastian dragged himself into the house. His hangover was still affecting him as his energy felt completely drained. Not bothering to take his sunglasses off, he entered one of the sitting room's and sunk down onto his mother's antique fainting couch. 

Resting his head back he thought about his new family and scowled. He had often considered moving out on his own seeing as he was of age and had the resources to make it happen. However there was this one thing that kept him here. In the black hole that was his mothers new marriage there was one particular bright spot: his stepsister. 

He couldn't help but smirk as he thought about her. Indeed she was everything he imagined in his ideal women but at the same time she wasn't. Beautiful, smart, and full of grace and class she was a wonder to behold. Everyone loved her and he wasn't any different although he likely wouldn't classify his feelings for her as loved. Maybe just respect and of course lust. He was dying to get into her pants, he didn't give a rats ass if she was his step sister or not. However she refused him and only laughed off his advances. 

Sebastian closed his eyes and could feel himself drifting off to sleep with thoughts of his not-quite-sister when someone came up behind him and very rudely and cruelly screamed into his ear: "AFTERNOON!" 

He jolted up with a start clutching his throbbing head. The sound of throaty laughter could be heard as he cringed. Speak of the devil and the devil should appear. "Annette that wasn't a very nice trick to play on your step brother" he grumbled through the pain. 

Wiping a strand of her wispy blond hair behind her ear she chuckled as she leaned over the opposite end of the lounger. "No I suppose it wasn't but it was funny. Rough night Sebastian?" 

Reclining back once again he sighed "you could say that." 

"And what was it you overindulged in this time?" 

Sebastian leered at her. "Do you really want to know?" 

"Judging by that smell emulating off of you I think not." 

He sniffed his jacket and was met with the tangy overly sweet smell of French perfume. "Trust me it smelled a lot better on Mrs. Fairchild." 

"Mrs. Fairchild? You mean Ashlee?" 

"No I mean her mother." Annette's perfect little nose crinkled and her mouth fell open a little in shock. He always loved that expression of hers. "Impressed?" 

"Try disgusted" turning away from him she walked over to the desk and began going through the mail. "You're unbelievable." 

"Thank you" he replied proudly. 

"I did not mean it as a compliment." 

Sebastian smiled in spite of her insult. He had been infatuated by Annette Hardgrove ever since he was introduced to her by her father. She was indeed beautiful with soft blond shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes, perfect full lips and body with curves in all the right places. However it wasn't just her appearance. There were a hundred more girls in their social circle who were just as pretty if not more so. Certainly one's who dressed better. Although she always looked pretty in her pastel colors and flattering tops he would have preferred something sexier. He liked women in black. 

Then again her lack of fashion sense wasn't what interested him most. Annette was unendingly interesting to him. The Hardgroves were a wealthy family from Kansas who moved to New York two years ago. Perhaps it was her morals she acquired outside of the city that made her stand out. She was kind, sweet but far from a pushover. She was just as intelligent as him but no where as experienced. Annette believed in god but in no way was she pious. She had a good sense of humor, she laughed a lot, and always gave people, even himself the benefit of the doubt. One would think she'd be self righteous or full of herself but she was neither. And to top it off her most appealing quality to Sebastian had to be her virginity which she was adamant would stay intact until her wedding night. 

This of course made her just that more irresistible to him. If he believed in god he would think this was a cruel joke he was playing on him to get him back for all the heartache he's caused over the years. Making a beautiful, sexy, virgin is step sister was a very cruel twist of fate indeed. However he didn't let this stop him and used every opportunity to make overtures towards her which she ignored each and every time. She adamantly insisted that they were siblings and there would be no way in hell it would go beyond that. But every now and then he would catch her out the corner of his eye looking at him not as a brother but as something more. He knew she liked him and was fighting herself over it. 

"So are you going to the benefit tonight?" 

Sebastian scowled at the question. He had forgotten all about his mother's latest charity event and with good reason. He hated these events but had agreed to go anyway. "Unfortunately" he grumbled loosening his tie. "I promised mother I would go. I take it you will be attending with bells on of course." 

She smiled softly "it's for a good cause. You should be very proud of your mother." 

"Yeah, yeah" sighed. Reaching for her hand he ran his fingertips down her bare arm. "So would you like to be my date Hardgrove?" 

Annette looked up at him startled at first but then relaxed and rolled her eyes. "I have a date and even if I didn't the answer would still be no." 

"Why not?" 

"Must I explain the concept of step siblings to you once again Sebastian?" 

Grabbing her arm forcefully he pulled her onto his lap and smirked "explain it to me again." 

"I don't like you like that Sebastian and I never will" she sighed but didn't move from his lap. "Besides I'm seeing Trevor. You know that." 

He scowled "I was trying to forget." It wasn't very hard Trevor wasn't the sort to leave an impression. He was about as interesting as a piece of bread. Blandly handsome, somewhat smart but a complete bore. Apparently he was also completely okay with Annette's whole waiting until marriage thing. This led Sebastian to believe he was likely playing for the other team. "Annette sweetheart I think it's time for you to face the facts that old Trevor is gay as the day is long." 

"Shut up Sebastian, he is not" she huffed angrily. "Just because he doesn't spend all his time sleeping around and has more on his mind besides sex does not make him a homosexual." 

"I think they call this denial." 

Annette shook her head at him. "Sebastian I care about him, deal with it. I know this may seem impossible to you but it is possible for two people to care about each other. Maybe even love each other. One day, possibly in the not too distant future it will happen to you. You'll meet someone and she'll show you that you can love just one woman. You'll realize you want to be faithful to just her and you'll want to spend every waking minute just living to make her happy. It is possible and if could happen to you if you-" 

"SHUT UP! JUST STOP IT!" 

Annette's eyes widened in surprise and she jumped back at the tone in his voice. "Sebastian what's the matter?" She asked softly. 

Frankly he didn't know why he acted like that. He wasn't one to loose his composure in such a way. But suddenly he was feeling incredibly tense and was having trouble breathing. "I'm sorry" he muttered. "I don't know where that came from." 

Her shock suddenly melted into compassion. Reaching out she gently caressed his face and asked "you can tell me, what is it?" 

"I don't know" looking up his eyes briefly met hers and then he looked away. "It's just all that talk about love. I can't take it." 

Before she could press him further for answers someone else walked into the room. "Valmont get the HELL away from my sister!" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes in irritation before swinging his head around to face the intruder. His other step sibling Steven Hardgrove stood in the doorway glaring at them. Only eighteen months older than her he had all the same features of Annette minus the ample chest. Tall, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes and a lean body he was attractive but nothing exceptional. 

Although Annette liked to tease that the two of them looked as if they could be brothers they in fact had nothing in common. Where as Sebastian liked to spend his time partying and charming women, Steven was more introverted. He had girlfriends but never for that long and wasn't as graceful in social situations as the other men in their circle. He was generally quite, well mannered and kept to himself. However not when it came to his step brother. He both despised and envied Sebastian and his lifestyle. From day one the two did nothing to hide their hatred from one another making the household all that much more tense. It didn't help any that Sebastian was constantly flirting with Steven's baby sister. This drove him insane. 

Knowing this Sebastian purposely began to rub his hands along Annette's body. "Hey Steven, sis and I were just getting reacquainted." 

"I mean it Sebastian get your hands off her" he snarled. 

Annette rolled her eyes as she quickly climbed off his lap. "You guys knock it off" she warned. "Steven, we were just discussing the benefit tonight. You're going right?" 

Cooling down he shrugged "yeah." 

His sister smiled obviously pleased. She was always introducing her brother to girls, hoping to get him more socially active. "Have you asked Holly to go?" 

"Um, I'm going to" he muttered uncomfortably looking to the ground. 

"Steven" she sighed. 

"I will this time!" He insisted. "I'm going to do it soon." 

Sebastian smirked amused. Steven had been nursing a crush on Holly Sullivan for nearly a year and kept insisting that he would eventually ask her out. His pathticness amused Sebastian to no end. "Ahh, is John Boy finally going to grow a pair of balls and ask a girl on a date all by himself? Perhaps I should have mother break out the champagne." 

Annette came up behind him and swiftly smacked him up side the head. "Shut up Sebastian. Don't you have something better to be doing?" 

He chuckled "not really." 

"Well I have to go check on my dress. Steven let me know how it goes." 

Sebastian watched as she left and then smirked over at his stepbrother. "Hey, why don't you just have her ask Holly out for you. Then at the end of the night maybe she'll fuck her for you too." 

Steven crossed his arms to his chest and didn't back down. "And what airhead bimbo are you taking tonight Sebastian?" 

"Which ever one I want" 

"Oh I can think of one girl you won't be taking." With a confident smile that seemed utterly foreign on his face Steven explained "no matter what you say or how hard you try my sister will NEVER have anything to do with you. Even if our parents never had married she's still too smart to get involved with a loser like you. Mock me all you like but at least I have a chance with Holly. Can you say the same about Annette?" 

Steven turned and headed down the hall quite pleased for once he had the last word. Sebastian however scowled at his departing form and grumbled "we'll see about that bro." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hey Holly it's Sebastian Valmont. I was just wondering are you doing anything tonight..."

* * *

He was going to be late. Glancing at his Rolex he cursed himself for not getting out of there sooner but it was beyond his control. Sebastian refused to leave until he got a look at his stepsister in her dress. Perverse yes but he had a feeling it would be worth it. 

Meanwhile he sat in slumped in an arm chair on one side of the drawing room while Steven sat on the other side in front of the piano. He absent mindedly fiddled with the keys ignoring his step brother. Between them their parents stood embracing, whispering sweet nothing in each other's ears. 

Jacob Hardgrove annoyed Sebastian to no end. A self made millionaire he was smart and generous but his stepson didn't care. He was always so cheerful and full of good will. It made Sebastian ill. It didn't help any that he always had his hands all over his mother. Not that she seemed to be complaining any. 

As he kissed his wife's neck Natasha noticed a familiar photo sitting in a large frame on her piano. "Dear, I hate to be insensitive but do you think it's at all possible that we can remove that picture of Erica or perhaps place it somewhere less noticeable?" 

Sebastian glanced at the pictures of the late Mrs. Hardgrove. She looked like an older version of her daughter. "Sweetheart I understand it might make you uncomfortable but Annette insists. She just misses her mother so much." 

Valmont knew this to be true. According to his step sister, her mother was a glorified saint who Annette worshipped and her father adored. This of course didn't sit well with his mother and it was written all over her face. She glanced over at Sebastian and rolled her eyes. He smirked back at her. 

"All right well we better get going. Good-bye Steven" she called waving her hand disinterestedly in his direction. As the couple passed Natasha bent down and kissed her sons head "see you later Sebastian." 

"Have fun mother" 

As they were exiting Trevor came back in. He had arrived a short time ago and was waiting patient for his date to make her entrance. At last she did and all three men stood to their feet. Annette came walking into the room looking distractedly into her purse, not noticing that she was suddenly the center of attention. "Okay I'm ready." 

She had no idea how beautiful she looked and that made her even that much more breath taking. Wearing a pale blue strapless ball gown with her blond hair swept up into a bun and just the slightest touch of make-up she looked stunning. Looking up she noticed the three men staring at her. "What?" 

Sebastian spoke up. "You look beautiful." 

"Thanks" she smiled. "You guys don't look half bad yourself." 

Annette took Trevor's arm and kissed his cheek and they murmured softly to each other. Sebastian scowled at this and started for the door when Annette's voice stopped him. "So Steven are you going to go pick up your date?" 

Her brother shrugged casually "um, naw she can't make it. She has to stay home with her grandmother." 

"That's too bad, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine" 

She glanced dubiously over at Sebastian "and who are you taking tonight Sebastian?" 

Without flinching he replied "Holly Sullivan." 

You could hear a pin drop in the room it was so quiet. Sebastian relished every second of the look on their stunned and wounded faces. Without a word Steven walked out and slammed the door. Annette turned to her date "Trevor can you wait in the car? I'll be right out." 

"Sure" 

He made his exit and Annette closed the door behind him. Even though he sensed what was about to happen Sebastian still leered at her openly and asked "so you want to get me alone huh? I knew you-" 

He was abruptly cut off by a hard smack across the face. That he hadn't been expecting. "Ow! Jesus Christ what's your problem?!" 

Annette looked back at him with absolute fury. "You son of a bitch! Do you have any conscience at all?" 

"Now, now" he grumbled. "Did they teach you that language in Sunday school?" 

She ignored his playful insults and hissed "you knew Steven has had a thing for Holly for a long time and he was finally going to ask her out. You can have any girl you want but you purposely went after the one girl Steven liked! I can't believe you would ask her out just to hurt him." 

"Believe it" he drawled. 

"God look at you, so smug! Well hell Sebastian why don't you just finish the job! Take her back and fuck her on the couch for everybody to see! Then you can prove you're a real man!" He raised his eyebrows at her sudden vulgar use of language. Annette never spoke like this unless she was really angry. "Do you think this makes you a man? Do you? Well you're not! You're nothing more than a spoiled arrogant rich boy with nothing better to do than hurt other people." 

"Annette-" he sighed. 

"No I take back what I said earlier" she spat pulling away from him. "No one will ever love you. There's nothing there to love except vacant, empty hatred. You're a void Sebastian. You feel nothing, how could you and act the way you do. You're incapable of love therefor no one will ever love you, least of all me!" 

Turning away from him she headed for the door. "Annette!" He called out "Annette, come back" 

"Have fun with your date" she called back coldly before slamming the door behind her, leaving him where be belonged: alone.

* * *

As it turned out Holly wasn't so much of a catch after all. Apparently Steven didn't have such great taste in women. Color Sebastian shocked. 

She was attractive enough. Leggy with long brown hair and nice breasts however he had met squirrels who were more interesting than her and had more going on in their head. All night she kept babbling on about her vacation in the Hamptons and filling him in on all the gossip. Like he gave a shit. As the night wore on he began to think this was his punishment for stealing Holly away from Steven. He was most definitely regretting this latest nasty joke. 

However his obnoxious date wasn't the only reason. Sporadically throughout the party his eyes would wonder over to the other side of the ball room where Annette was sitting beside her date. If he was honest with himself Sebastian might admit the real reason he regretted what he did was because he knew he had hurt Annette. She was disappointed in him and for some reason that bothered him most of all. 

"Sebastian" his date whined beside him "can we dance?" 

"No" he snapped coldly. His eyes remained fixated on his step sister across the room. She glanced briefly in his direction and scowled before turning away. Yes he really had fucked up where she was concerned. Worst of all what she had said to him really got to him. More than even she knew. Something in Annette's little rant cut right to the heart of Sebastian. One that he very much had despite all appearances. 

Sebastian watched with disgust as Trevor lead his date onto the dance floor and held her close. It was a nauseating display. One he couldn't watch for very much longer. At last he turned his attention away from his stepsister and back to his date who was looking up at him eagerly. Grabbing her gruffly from around the waist his pulled her into a sudden kiss. She was surprisingly quick to respond, telling him that indeed she was the slut he thought her to be. Breaking away he ordered her in a bored tone "get your shit, lets get out of here." 

Holly looked back at him confused. "Where are we going?" 

"Does it matter?" He barked irritated. 

"Okay just let me say good-bye to my friends." 

He nodded as he watched her walk off then rolled his eyes. Sebastian needed a distraction and Holly, as dumb as she was, would be the perfect candidate for that. He'd take her home, fuck her brains out and then forget about everything shitty in his life. At least in theory. 

After finishing off his fifth glass of champagne that night he headed over to a group of girls to collect his date when he looked up and spotted something across the room. It stopped him dead in his tracks. Suddenly he felt faint and his heart seemed like it was about to beat out of his chest. 

_Hello Stranger_

Two green eyes stared back at him. They were filled with longing, intensity and they seemed to mirror his own so completely it stung. This girl, this creature seemed to look right into him as if she could see into his very soul and know exactly what he felt in that moment. Indeed she likely did because she was feeling the exact same things. After all they were two halves of the same person. 

Sebastian stood there glued to the spot, a million different emotions running through him. Happiness, anger but most of all fear. His throat felt dry, his body ached and he was suddenly sweating. No other girl had ever had this effect on him except the one standing twenty feet away. He was torn in that moment whether to run towards her or away from her. 

Before he could decide the host of the benefit that evening announced that dinner was about to be served. All of a sudden all the people on the dance floor began to make there way towards their respective tables and as they did she seemed to disappear into the crowed. Sebastian looked left and looked right but she wasn't there. He felt nervous in that moment, naked, like any moment she could appear, throwing him completely off balance. 

Turning around he pushed past the crowd, not sure where he was going, all he knew was he needed air. He couldn't breath and he couldn't stop shaking. Torn between wanting to throw up and smash his hand into the wall. Somehow he found himself standing in the alcove of the ballroom. Hidden enough but not completely out of sight. 

Sebastian loosened the bow tie of his tuxedo as he gasped for air. He wiped at his damp brow, pressing his forehead up against the cool wall. All the while he told himself it couldn't be her, it couldn't be her, it COULDN'T. Not after all this time, after all these years. He told himself it wasn't her, he just imagined it but in his heart he knew it was a lie. 

For years he would think he saw her. In a crowd, at a party or more frequently in his dreams. But it was just a figment of his imagination. Not now though, it had been her this time. Sebastian rocked back against the wall as he felt himself losing control. Only one person had the power to do this to him. 

"Get it together" he grumbled to himself. "This won't do. Get it the fuck together. She doesn't matter." 

Sebastian repeated this but he knew it wasn't true. She was the only one who mattered. The only one who ever did. He knew in his empty, vacant heart it was true. Like it or not- Kathryn Merteuil was back.

* * *

Three hours into the party and Annette was still fuming in anger over what Sebastian did. She didn't know why she was so surprised though. In the year she had known him she had never once seen him exhibit even a shred of kindness-especially towards Steven. However he had never gone this far before. He purposely set out to hurt her brother all for a laugh. It was petty and childish and beyond mean spirited. 

At the same time though she didn't know why she was letting it bother her so much. After all it wasn't like she liked Sebastian in _that_ way. As she had told him many times before she saw him as just a step brother, nothing more. Yet she couldn't help but admit she was disappointed with him. She thought he was better than this. Obviously she thought wrong. During the party she occasionally noticed him staring at her. This also irritated her but she couldn't say precisely why. Annette told herself it was because she was angry at him but she knew it was more than that. He wasn't looking at her like a sister and it was making her feel anxious and a little nervous. 

"Annette? Hello Annette, anyone home?" 

Trevor was waving his hand in front of her face. She realized she was staring off in thought. This was not the first time this happened that evening. Annette offered him a small smile "sorry what were you saying?" 

Her date shook his head and sighed. "You've been doing that all night. What's going on with you today? You seem completely out of it." 

She knew he was right. She wasn't being a very good date. Touching his face gently she sighed "I'm sorry Trevor, it's nothing. I'm just worried about Steven. You've been looking forward to this night and I'm ruining it for you." 

"No you're not" he assured her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"You're sweet" she moved in and lightly kissed his mouth. "I don't deserve you." 

They kissed once again and as they pulled away he noticed someone over her shoulder. "Hey there's professor Keaton. Do you mind if I go say hello?" 

"Of course not" she replied distractedly. 

As Trevor got up and made his way over to the professor Annette also noticed someone on the other side of the room. Not for the first time that night it was Sebastian. However this time it was different because as Annette watched him she suddenly became concerned. He was not just looking a little worse for ware, he looked downright ill. His face was completely pale and he was leaning against the wall as if he didn't have enough strength to stand up. 

Forgetting her earlier anger towards him Annette got up from her seat and strode over to where he was hunched over by the alcove. Coming up beside him she touched his back "Sebastian?" 

He nearly jumped a foot in the air before falling back against the wall. He looked even paler close up. "Sebastian what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." 

"I just did" he muttered. "My very own casper." 

Annette was confused to say the least. "What's going on? Are you going to be okay?" 

He turned away from her resting his head against the wall. "I-I just need some air" he mumbled. 

"Maybe I should get a doctor?" 

"No" he shook his head. "I'm fine, I just need to get out of here." 

"Okay" she replied still completely clueless as to what the hell was going on. "Where are you going?" 

"I don't know. Just do me a favor? Tell Holly I had to leave." 

"All right" before she could question him further Sebastian stumbled past her and headed for the nearest exit. "Sebastian" she called out but it was useless. He didn't hear her. Annette didn't know what was happening with him but she was sure about one thing. There was something very wrong with her stepbrother.

* * *

Two hours later Sebastian found himself stumbling through the door. He had not been out drinking or screwing around all night. No he had been sitting in the parking lot trying to get his shit together with little success. At least he got his hands to stop shaking which was a plus. He would have hated to explain to everyone why he left his jag in the parking lot and took a cab home. After what happened earlier with Annette he would already have enough questions to answer. 

That whole time all he could think about was her. Years and years of repressed memories floated to the surface. Every memory of Kathryn, and rest assured he recalled every second with her, seemed as vivid as the day it happened. All the happiness and all the pain she brought upon him suddenly seemed so real and tangible. So much so that he couldn't bare it. 

Eventually though he managed to calm down and drive himself home. Now here he was grateful no one else was there for he very much wanted to be alone with his misery. Glumly he headed to his bedroom and made a beeline for the bar. He needed something, anything to make him forget what he had seen that night. Even if the numbness only lasted a short time. 

Sebastian poured himself a scotch and brought it to his mouth when he suddenly realized he wasn't alone. Even before he turned around he knew who it was. Even before she called out to him. 

"Hello Stranger" 

Her voice sounded different but the same. Not as confident and almost sad. Sebastian shut his eyes as if hoping to shut out the dream and go back to reality. Trouble was, this very much was reality. Still not turning around he grumbled "what do you want?" 

There was a pause. "Can you at least turn around and look at me?" 

Reluctantly he slowly turned and met her gaze. For some reason he almost laughed. She was nothing more than a girl, barely a woman, and yet he was terrified of her. Then again nothing and no one could bring up in him the kind of emotions she could. Sebastian always prided himself on feeling nothing for no one. In fact though it was what he feared most, feeling. No one could make him feel like Kathryn could. 

He considered her for a moment, getting his first real decent look at her. She sat poised on his bed just as she had a hundred times before. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that she was still beautiful. So petite she could almost pass for an innocent young girl if she wanted. However she was very much not a girl anymore and she was far from innocent. 

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, sizing one another up. Finally he asked "how did you get in?" 

"Martin recognized me" she replied referring to their doorman. 

"Well he's fired" Sebastian grumbled under his breath just loud enough for her to hear. 

Kathryn smirked just slightly. "You saw me at the party. Why did you run away?" 

"I didn't run away" 

"You didn't come over" 

"I didn't see you walking across that room either." 

"I didn't want to talk to you there. With all those people..." 

There was another long pause of silence. Kathryn got off the bed and stepped towards him. Sebastian instinctually took a step back. A brief look of pain flashed across her face. "What are you afraid of me now Valmont?" 

"Should I be?" 

"No" she replied softly. 

Finishing off his drink in one gulp Sebastian slammed the empty glass down on the bar. "Four year Kathryn. You show up here after four fucking years! What the hell do you want?!" 

She didn't flinch at his anger, not surprising since she never did. Instead she moved towards him. "I think you know what I'm doing here." 

As convincingly as he could he declared "I don't care." 

Kathryn stepped closer until they were only a few inches apart. Looking up into his eyes she replied "you never could lie to me convincingly." 

"Things change" 

"Not really" she stepped closer. He could have kissed her if he wanted. "You still love me." 

Sebastian snickered cruelly "no way." He moved past her desperate to look at anything but her eyes. 

In a voice barely above a whisper she told him "it's funny...because I still love you." 

He turned back on his heel to face her. "Well I don't give a fuck!" 

"Yes you do." Her calmness was starting to irritate him. Especially when he was feeling anything but. "You can hate me and be as angry as you want with me but it doesn't change anything. No one on this earth knows you like I do just as no one else knows me like you do. We understand each other better than anyone else possibly could. We're two halves of the same person. Forever and always." 

"Not anymore, not after what you did. You're right once upon a time I let myself feel for you but that's over with now. YOU ruined it." 

Kathryn nodded in agreement "you're right, I fucked up." 

"Oh gee you think?" He snarled back sarcastically. "There aren't words for what you did. We're over with Kathryn so just leave, get out of New York, go back to Europe I don't care." 

She flinched "how did you know I was in Europe?" 

Oops, he hadn't meant for that to slip out. Shaking his head he tried to back peddle. "I didn't, I just took a guess. Look there's nothing here for you anymore. I've moved on." 

"There's someone else?" 

"That's generally what moving on entails yes." 

For the first time that evening Kathryn's body tightened and her jaw clenched in anger. He watched as she strained to contain herself. "You can't possible mean that piece of country club trash hanging on your arm all night? If so your taste is diminishing. Since when do you have a hard on for bimbos?" 

Sebastian smiled for the first time that night. "There's the Kathryn I know." 

"Who is she?" She demanded clearly unamused. 

"It's not the girl I came to the party with. It's someone else, you don't know her. She's amazing. Beautiful, smart, caring and considerate and don't worry she has money too. In short she's everything you're not." 

Kathryn crossed her arms to her chest and turned her nose up. "Caring and considerate? You're dating a telephone company?" 

"Shut up Kathryn, you don't know her. The truth of the matter is she doesn't even compare to you." 

She shook her head "you're lying." 

"No, no I'm not." Striding over to her he looked her in the eye and bragged "she's incredible, I've never met anyone like her. I think I might be falling in love with her. But this time it's for real. Not just a bullshit infatuation like we had." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes now and he was torn between feeling guilty for making her suffer and his unrelenting anger. "Stop it!" He ordered "stop fucking crying, you're not allowed to play the injured party here. You are the one who ripped out my heart and served it to me on a silver platter. You are the one who betrayed me! You're not allowed to be hurt!" 

Sebastian realized he was breathing rapidly and that his own eyes were now moist. He wiped at them and cursed under his breath. Turning away from her he prayed she'd go away. However as usual Kathryn didn't give up. She stood before him and for the first time that night she touched him. Sparks of electricity seemed to come from her hand as it gently made contact with his skin. A million memories came flooding back with that touch. "I'm sorry" she whispered caressing his face. "I'm so sorry for what I did. You'll never know how sorry." 

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Not for the first time that night he realized how beautiful she was. Dark hair, pale skin, those bright, intense green eyes and her body he had spent so many hours of his life worshiping. There was no girl on this planet he had lusted for as he did Kathryn Merteuil. He had had her a hundred times before but it didn't seem to be enough. Although he was furious and hurt he couldn't deny that a part of him longed for her as well. He wanted to force her onto that bed and melt into her like he had done so many times before. 

Animal instinct took over and he grabbed her suddenly by the arms and pulled her close. Sebastian's mouth hung just above hers as he agonized over whether or not to indulge. He wanted her, god how he wanted her but he couldn't. Pushing her away roughly he ordered "get out." 

Kathryn looked back at him and shook her head "no." 

"Get out, get the fuck out Kathryn. Leave!" When she just stared back at him, undaunted by his anger he yelled "leave me alone! Leave damnit!" 

Slowly she backed towards the door and turned away. "I'll leave, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to prove to you that I'm right." 

He wanted to ask her what she meant by that but it was too late, she was already gone. Sebastian wanted to believe that she was gone for good from his life but he knew better. Things were far from over and settled between them. In fact he had the feeling that they were just beginning. 

- to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

A/N: well what do you think? A little different, no? I'm not sure all of the chapters will be this long but we'll see. In the meantime please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? I'll try and reply to all comments and question. Thanks for reading. 


	2. The Girl In Question

Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter 2:**

****

**The Girl in Question**

* * *

_"Why do you suppose we only feel compelled to chase the ones who run away?"_

_"Immaturity?" _

_- Valmont & Merteuil, Dangerous Liaisons_

* * *

__

__

__If there was one thing Kathryn was good at it was getting her own way. Ever since she was a small child she had perfected the subtle art of bending people to her will. When she was eight her parents were going to buy her a show pony for her birthday. However that wasn't good enough. Kathryn wanted two ponies. There was no reason in particular, she didn't need the other pony, she just wanted it. So she cried, she pouted and then she played her parents against each other. Bingo! Within a weak she had her second pony. Well it was twelve years later and she was very much over her horse phase. Now there was something else she desired. Something a lot more precious than any goddamn pony. Sebastian Valmont. 

She imagined he wouldn't take too kindly to being compared to a horse. After all he wasn't terribly fond of those animals and always put up such a fuss when she brought Sugar and Spice (her aforementioned birthday presents) around. 

_"Valmont I want to go ridding" she would pout._

__

_"Oh I have something for you to ride sweetheart" he would smirk knowingly at her before tugging her into one of the empty stalls at the stables._

It was not long after that when everything began to fall apart. Not because of the horse incident of course, and not because of anything he had done. No it had been all her. It was a very un-Merteuil like gesture to admit blame, something she had been taught from birth was a sign of weakness. However Kathryn wasn't one to live in denial. She was the one who fucked up. Badly. 

Kathryn had loved Sebastian Valmont since she was thirteen years old. He was her first love and really her only love. Sure she had, had her fair share of lovers but nobody compared to him. No one even came close. It had taken her four years to come to that realization. She had betrayed him in the worse possible way she could think of and then she left. Ran off to England with her tail between her legs vowing never to return and never to look back. Kathryn was to erase Sebastian from her memory and move on with her life. She thought it would be simple, _they_ told her it would be but in fact it was anything but. 

The first few months had been the worst. At Manchester Kathryn had been the most popular girl in school. However at her new prep school she didn't even bother. She hid herself from social events and didn't try to make friends. Of course this wouldn't do and her mother made it quickly apparent she was to forget the past and start social connections. After all she had a reputation to uphold. It was all about the reputation. Kathryn agreed but really in her blackened heart she didn't give a shit. 

Putting very little effort forth she once again regained her position as miss popular. All the right friends, all the right parties, all the same bullshit. She began fucking random guys nightly. Blond hair boys, with blue eyes and nice cars. Kathryn would pick them up at a party, fuck them in their daddies Porsche and then threaten them not to open their mouth about what transpired under penalty of social death. Occasionally she dated these boys for a few weeks but nothing longer. In the end she knew she was just trying to replace someone who was irreplaceable. There were no other Sebastian's out there outside of the original. 

It's quite easy to sabotage someone's life if you want to, even simpler to destroy your own. Kathryn specialized in both. She delighted in destroying everyone's life around her. She'd manipulate her so called friends, teachers, boyfriends and even her own parents. Kathryn had never been a particularly nice girl, point of fact she was a bitch and she took pride in that. However she was becoming more and more ice cold inside, her broken heart seemingly destroying any sort of humanity left inside her. As the years went on her cruelty seemed to know no bounds. 

Her father had been screwing around with one of her mothers friends. She was pretty sure her mother knew all about his philandering ways but never dreamed he was messing around with her best friend. For amusement purposes Kathryn had arranged for her mother to find out in a most embarrassing and awkward way. The older Merteuil was devastated but she knew she could never divorce her husband less risk being penniless and humiliated. Kathryn knew this and when her mother cried to her later that night about what she had seen her daughter had replied coldly "hurts doesn't it? Well don't cry about it mother, it's a sign of weakness." 

She had been shocked at he daughters cruelty and chided her for her lack of compassion. Kathryn had snickered at the older woman. "Everything I've learned, I've learned from you. Aren't you proud mother?" She had moved out after that, taking her trust fund with her and forever whipping her hands of her hypocritical parents. 

Kathryn continued on destroying and crushing anyone who laid in her path. However the person she hurt most was not surprisingly herself. She kept everyone she knew at arms length, she had no real friends outside of her two favorite vices: cocaine and alcohol. She acted like Suzy Sunshine during the day and as debauched as she wanted to at night. She fucked, sucked and snorted everything in sight. The ultimate goal was numbness. Anything to avoid the pain. For awhile it worked until one night everything exploded. 

After an intense night of partying Kathryn awoke two days later. She was in the hospital having overdosed on her drug of choice. The guy she was with, a duke of all things, hadn't been as lucky and died. People were not going to be pleased. There were a couple of cops outside her room waiting to question her. Kathryn was completely alone. She couldn't risk any of her phony friends finding out about this and her parents wouldn't stand being humiliated in such away. The only person she had left was her lawyer. 

This was about the time her grand epiphany started to take shape. As she was laying there in the hospital bed thinking of who to call she realized there was only one person she wanted to see. One person who could make her feel better and make the ache inside of her go away. Unfortunately however he hated her. It was with this thought she began to cry. 

Kathryn hadn't cried in awhile and she found in a surprisingly painful experience and not as cathartic as people made it sound. She cried so hard one of the nurses came in convinced she was having a psychotic episode. After kicking the woman out Kathryn came to her senses and things started to seem clear once again. Everything came down to one simple answer: she was still in love with Sebastian. 

Of course she had known this all along but she had refused to think about him, refused to let those memories surface. After what she had done to him she knew there was no way he would ever come back to her. And yet she couldn't help but wonder...what if? What if she could go back to New York and be with him again? What if he could find some way to forgive her? 

With very little left to lose and nothing keeping her there Kathryn made arrangements. Her lawyer had managed to handle things with the authorities and keep her name out of the press so she was scandal free but she didn't care. There was only one thing she cared about and it was waiting for her across the Atlantic ocean. 

She didn't plan to stay in New York, she wasn't that delusional. She knew Sebastian would likely see her, tell her to go to hell and that would be it. If anything she thought this would at least help her to get over him and then move on with her life finally. After settling in at the Four Seasons she heard that Natasha Valmont was throwing one of her charity galas. Kathryn knew Sebastian was bound to show up and she hadn't been wrong. 

She had kept a low profile that night not wanting to be recognized and having it get back to him before she could see him herself. Kathryn hadn't been sure what she was going to say to him, she couldn't really see herself making small talk with the guy who took her virginity and whose heart she subsequently broke. She spotted him from across the room and suddenly felt ill. She was terrified, a feeling that was utterly foreign for the usually confident girl. Kathryn couldn't bare the thought of talking to him with all these people around. It also didn't help that he hadn't come alone that evening. 

What a piece of trash, that was her first thought. Common, boring and utterly beneath him Kathryn couldn't fathom what the hell he was doing with her. Of course she had heard his reputation had steadily grown since they broke up and she departed. Oddly enough this hadn't really bothered her for in some way it made her feel better. He was just as miserable as she was. Kathryn could tell by the look on his face he wasn't happy with his date but it nearly killed her when she saw Sebastian kiss the tramp. It had been nothing overtly passionate but it hurt to see anyway. 

For a brief moment she considered turning and leaving but then he looked up and saw her. Shock would be an understatement for how he reacted. He looked how she felt and that scared her. She realized then the extend to which she hurt him and once again felt sick. When the guests began to scatter to their tables Kathryn used the opportunity to flee. She left the party and considered heading back to London but she couldn't get the look on Sebastian's face when he saw her out of her mind. She needed to see him again so she went to his house and waited. 

The subsequent conversation went better and worse than she expected. He had been angry, violently, bitterly angry with her. He claimed he hated her and never wanted to see her again. He ordered her to leave. Yet this wasn't the worse part. This she had expected. The other girl though was a surprise. Sebastian claimed to love her, claimed she was everything Kathryn wasn't. This had hurt and the fucker actually made her cry. For a minute there she wanted to run out and never return but she had done that before and all it did was bring her right back to where she started. No she wasn't going anywhere. 

There had been a moment during their confrontation where a flicker of what he once felt for her became evident on his face. It was when he first turned around and saw her and once again when he grabbed her and pulled her close. In those moments he looked at her like he once had and that gave her hope. As she left his townhouse that night she called up a relator and her lawyer to tell them that she would be moving permanently back to New York. She had some business to attend to. For Kathryn always got what she wanted and now what she wanted more than anything else was Sebastian. 

A week later Kathryn was in her limo driving up Lexington to visit an old friend. She needed information, not about Sebastian because she knew everything there was to know about him. Instead she wanted to find out who the mystery girl was. She knew it wasn't a girlfriend, for he would have taken her to the benefit if it was. Kathryn suspected a conquest of some kind and that she could handle. _That_ she could squash like a bug and she planned to. 

Richard Michell. If there was anything to be known about this girl he would know it. No one took a shit in their little social circle without him knowing about it. He knew everyone, he knew all their secrets and best of all he didn't mind sharing...for a price of course. Luckily for Kathryn, she and Richard went way back and he likely would have no problem overcoming any loyalty he might have acquired to Sebastian while she was gone. At least she hoped so. 

Her limo pulled up to his swank townhouse and she stepped out, straightening her maroon colored Marc Jacobs dress in the process. A proper speaking British maid answered the door and informed her Richard was not in at the moment but she was welcomed to wait. As she climbed the steps to the second floor Kathryn chuckled to herself as she took in the antique furniture and decor. It seemed like an old lady lived here and not a twenty two year old bachelor. She guessed Richard still saw himself as a character out of an Edith Wharton novel. He was a strange one. 

Slipping inside his bedroom Kathryn noticed immediately that there appeared to be someone under the covers of the large four poster bed. Approaching the silk covered lump she softly called out "Richard?" 

Suddenly a head popped out from the opposite end, startling her. It was covered with bleached blond hair. Even before he picked his head up she knew who it was. Snapping her sunglasses off she remarked with great disdain "Tuttle?" 

"At your service" he muttered groggily. Rotating his head around he looked in her direction and a lazy smile of recognition appeared on his face. "Well, well if it isn't the coke queen of the upper east side." 

She scowled at him clearly unamused. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"What does it look like? I'm playing my game of weekly mattress tag with Mr. Michell." When her eyebrows raised at this revelation he leered at her. "What? Surely you can't be surprised. Did you check out the boys decor? Elton John would be embarrassed." 

Actually she wasn't terribly surprised to discover a man in Richard's bed after all his sexuality had been known to swing both ways, but she was a little put off at the appearance of Tuttle. "Actually I'm just surprised in his choice of bed mates. I thought he had better taste." 

Tuttle let out a humorless chuckle as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and popped a cigarette in his mouth. "You know it's funny, I seem to recall saying the same thing to Valmont when he took up with you." 

Kathryn's eyes narrowed at him but she let the comment pass. Needless to say she and Blaine Tuttle had never gotten along. They didn't hate each other they just shared a similar distrust of the other and for good reason. When they were thirteen they got caught smoking pot together at a Christmas party. Blaine at the time had this whole Eddie Haskel thing going on and all the parents adored him. Apparently more than herself because she was the one who got blamed for it. Luckily they were a society full of fuck ups and it was only a matter of time before someone else got caught doing something even stupider. The incident was forgotten not long after but not by Kathryn. She disliked weasely little Blaine ever since. 

In the coming years Blaine came out of the closet. Even that no one seemed to have a problem with. Guess every society set needed one gay kid. All the parents still adored him. Kathryn guessed they wouldn't be as smitten with him if they knew he was also a small time drug dealer and had been since the tenth grade. On second thought he would probably figure out a way to spin that to his advantage too. She had to admit as much as he irritated her she did admire that quality in him. 

Taking a seat in a leather arm chair Kathryn asked "so where is Richard?" 

"Something about meeting some friends in Acapulco." Blaine shrugged indifferently as he scooped up a silk robe from the floor and put it on. "I think he's going to be gone for the rest of the summer. That's all he told me." 

"Aw and he didn't ask you to go with him?" Kathryn mocked "guess he found another boy toy to play mattress tag with." 

Blaine looked back at her with a cruel smile. "Gee it's so nice to see you again Kathryn. Let me guess why you came crawling back into town. Come to beg Sebastian to take you back?" He snickered coldly "good luck with that princess." 

Kathryn flinched in spite of herself. Blaine and Sebastian went way back. They knew each other even before she came into the picture. Sebastian was never one to have male friends but for some reason he had taken up with Blaine at a young age. Kathryn had always joked that assholes tend to stick together. If anybody knew what was going on with Sebastian right now it would likely be Blaine. She didn't think it was probable though he would tell her anything. Still she asked "how is he?" 

"How do you think he is? The only girl he's ever loved, the same one who decimated his heart suddenly walks back into his life after four years wanting...what is it exactly you're after Kathryn?" 

She looked away "I don't know." 

"Yes you do." 

"What makes you so sure?" 

"People like you and me always know what we want. It's part of our charm." 

Kathryn looked him in the eye and nodded. "Okay you're right, I want him back." Blaine said nothing, just smiled faintly and shook his head before turning away from her. "You don't think it will happen?" 

"After what you did-" 

"He told you?" 

"Of course" Blaine picked up a golf club resting against the bureau and took a practice swing into thin air. Looking back at her he asked "what the hell were you thinking? I'm not usually one to be surprised, but I have to say even I was shocked. I thought you loved him." 

"I did" is a softer tone she added "I still do." 

He took another swing and addressed her over his shoulder. "Well I don't know what to tell you. He's not sixteen anymore. It's going to take more than a few rolls in the hay for him to get over this one, that is if he _even_ can get over it." 

Kathryn stood up slowly and leaned against the desk. "Was it really that bad after I left?" 

"Bad? Honey Natasha had him of suicide watch for Christ sakes, his whole world imploded." For some reason she thought hearing this, hearing how much he loved her would make her feel better but it didn't. Blaine glanced over at her and must have seen the apprehension on her face. "Look I'm not saying this to be an ass..." 

Kathryn smiled faintly "yes you are, but it's okay." 

"I take it you wanted to see Richard to get info on what Sebastian's been up to?" 

"Sort of." When he looked over at her curiously she explained "I wanted to know who he was seeing." 

A huge smile broke out over Blaine's face. "You don't need Richard to tell you that. Ask any stranger on the street and they'll tell you, your ex has been boning a better part of the city for the past few years now." 

"Yeah I'm keenly aware of that" she huffed. "But when I saw him last week he mentioned someone else, someone...special" 

He looked up at her confused. Forehead crinkling in thought he pondered it for a moment before a scowl appeared on his face and he muttered "oh yeah...her." 

"Her who?" 

"The step sister" 

Had Kathryn been drinking something she might have spit it out at that moment. A momentary bit of relief mixed with curiosity hit her as she discovered Sebastian's latest fixation was none other than his stepsister and thereby not an actually rival for her to worry about...or at least that's what she thought. When Blaine wouldn't elaborate further Kathryn strode over to him and quickly yanked the golf club from his hand. "Tell me everything" she hissed. 

Blaine looked her up and down and smirked. "What are you willing to give me in exchange for this information?" 

"Tuttle" she snapped clearly in no mood to barter "just answer the fucking question." 

"Okay" he sighed "so a year after old Eddie kicked it, Natasha remarried again. Not one of those blue blood types everyone expected her to hook up with but rather some nobody millionaire from Kansas with two kids in tow. As you can imagine that went over big with Valmont." 

Kathryn began to pace anxiously twirling the golf stick in her hand. "What are his kids like?" 

"Steven, the older one is the smart, quiet type, full of good morals. Naturally Sebastian loathes him. Annette on the other hand-" 

"Wait, _Annette_?" The brunette chuckled evilly "seriously?" 

Blaine grinned as his lit up another cigarette. "Afraid so, anyway she's the one who's got your boy in a tizzy. A pretty, blond, shapely little thing. She's pre-med, heads the west side charity divisions of Natasha's charter, bakes cookies for the church bake sale, you get the point. But I haven't told you the best part yet." 

"What?" 

"She's also a virgin" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed "Jesus. Sebastian is seriously into her?" 

"Appears that way" 

"But she's his step sister!" 

Blaine petted her head and gave her a condescending look. "Princess when have you ever known a little thing like family relations and marriage get in Sebastian's way. He's determined to nail her by the end of summer." 

She took this in suddenly not feeling so confident about the matter. Tuttle was right, if Sebastian wanted something he wasn't about to let anything get in his way, including morals and decency. Still Kathryn held on to a slight bit of hope. "So that's it huh, he just wants to fuck her?" 

"Strangely enough no, he genuinely seems to like and respect her. In fact I don't think I've seen him act like this about a girl since..." 

He trailed off as their eyes met briefly. Kathryn turned away feeling hurt at the idea that there could be another girl out there who he loved as much as he loved her. "Do you think he loves her?" 

"No" Blaine responded rather quickly. "Not like he loved you if that's what you're getting at." 

Kathryn was only slightly comforted. "I guess that's something then." 

Taking the golf club back he took another swing. "Some would say that's everything. Where are you going?" 

"I've got some things to take care of before this afternoon" she called out over her shoulder as she headed for the door. Stopping mid stride she looked back at him with a small grin. "Blaine tell me something, do you dislike this girl as much as you dislike me?" 

He winked at her "not a chance."

* * *

Sebastian despised the country. The fresh air, the bugs and basically nature in general irritated him. He much preferred the chaos and noise of the city. You could hide in the city if you wanted. There was safety in the shadows. Right now there was nothing Valmont wanted more than to hide. 

During the past week hiding was all he had been doing. He had become a virtual Anne Frank, holing up in his bedroom, avoiding everyone as best he could. It was seeing Kathryn of course that did it. Knowing she was out there, that he could step outside, turn the corner and run into her made him a bundle of nerves. After what happened the previous week he couldn't handle another confrontation with her. 

He was well aware of the irony of the situation. Sebastian Valmont, the smug incorrigible bastard, had become a practical recluse over a woman. True referring to Kathryn as just another woman was like calling a diamond a shiny rock, but he was suppose to be better than this or at least more immune. Sebastian had hoped after the last time they talked that she would leave but he heard from Richard Michell that she had bought a house and appeared to be moving back permanently. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. Part of him was furious at her for doing this to him, tormenting him in such a way. Another smaller part was a little bit thrilled that she would be around but mostly he was just scared shitless over what he was going to do when he saw her next. 

Of course he hadn't told anyone outside of Blaine that he had talked with her. His mother didn't know but she did recognize something was wrong for her only son generally didn't make it a practice to spend long stretches of time in his room. When she asked him what was wrong he claimed to be sick. It wasn't entirely a lie. Sebastian had planned to spend the rest of the weekend in bed but Natasha had other plans. His aunt Helen was throwing her annual summer garden party and she was insisting he come. 

Sebastian refused at first, because even if he wasn't hiding out from his ex he still had no intentions of hanging around the country at the old bats dusty estate. However his mother could be quite persistent, insisting Helen would cancel the event if he didn't show. When her son refused to budge she informed him she would give Steven the spare keys to his jag if he didn't. That got him up and going. 

Now as he drove down an all but vacant country road, towards the North Shore he scowled as he felt a set of eyes on him. "What?" he barked. 

There was a pause. "Are you all right Sebastian?" 

"I'm swell Annette" he replied with false enthusiasm. "How about yourself?" 

"Something's going on with you and I'd like to know what. Maybe I could help." 

Sebastian glanced over at his stepsister and shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to let her drive up with him. He should have insisted she go in the limo with the rest of the family. Annette never asked to go anywhere with him however and his curiosity had been piqued. Now he knew the only reason she wanted to tag along was so she could invade his private life. It was a place she was not welcomed, at least as far as his relationship with Kathryn was concerned. 

"Look do me a favor and just mind your own business sis, okay?" 

Annette barely flinched at his coldness. "I can't when you're obviously in some sort of pain. Come on Sebastian you've been hiding in your room all week. You barely come out and talk to anyone. You've been acting strange ever since the night of that party." Running a hand through her blond hair she sighed "you never did explain what that was all about." 

"I told you!" He snapped "I had food poisoning." 

"And I told you I'm not buying it. I know a panic attack when I see one-" 

"That's NOT what that was." Sebastian noticed he was gripping the wheel now to the point that his knuckles where white. He tried to calm himself down but he couldn't stand talking about this. Especially with Annette. "I'm fine okay? If you have the need to play amateur psychiatrist with someone why don't you start with that half wit brother of yours. 

"No need to be an ass Sebastian." 

"Can we just drop this please?" 

She finally relented and for the rest of the ride neither of them spoke. When Sebastian at last pulled his jag up the long driveway that led to his aunt's estate he drove to the garage and got out. Annette got out as well and without a word walked past him and into the house. As he watched her Sebastian couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. He didn't like being mean to her but she couldn't just let it go. She didn't understand there were parts of him that he didn't want to share with other people, even her. 

Grudgingly Sebastian strolled over towards the two white tents set up not far from the back terrace of the house. The party was already in full swing with people walking about laughing, gossiping and drinking good champagne. Little children chased each other down to the duck pond and some of the younger people headed towards the pool. Sebastian was looking to head into the main house to smoke the joint in his pocket and avoid everyone all together. However before he could go anywhere he was cornered by his aunt Helen. 

"Sebastian!" The older woman called out before embracing him in a tight hug. "Oh darling it's so good to see you." 

Forcing a smile onto his face he hugged her back. "Hello aunt Helen. How are you doing? You look splendid." 

She pulled away and lovingly caressed his face. "Oh you, ever the charmer. You know your mother made it sound like you weren't going to make it. I told her I would cancel if my favorite nephew couldn't make it. There's no point in throwing a party if Sebastian is not going to be there." 

He was her only nephew but Sebastian didn't mention it. "Of course I would come. I wouldn't dream of disappointing you." 

"That's my boy" she smiled. "Now I want to hear all about your plans for the summer but first there's someone waiting for you by the pool and they insisted I send you right over when you arrive." 

Sebastian assumed it was one of her flighty friends daughter or something. He disinterestedly swung his head over in the direction of the east end pool. He spotted her instantly standing among a group of young tan looking men who were all gawking at her admiringly. There was a lot to admire about her and wearing only a black bikini you could see a lot of it with little problem. It was his shitty luck of course that Kathryn would in fact be there waiting for him. 

She hadn't noticed him yet, so he had time. Time to turn and run. He looked back at his aunt but found she was gone, already off chatting with her other guests. When he once again looked towards the pool he found Kathryn was now staring at him. A predatory smile spread across her lips as their eyes met. It was now or never. He could either run away like last time or face her. Although he very much wanted to turn away and pretend he never saw her Sebastian knew he couldn't go on avoiding her forever. 

He walked towards the pool, his eyes never leaving her. Just as he was a few feet away however Kathryn suddenly turned and walked away ignoring the protests of the boys around her. Sebastian didn't even think about stopping he just continued to follow after her, mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she walked. She wanted him to follow her, just like in the past she was pulling his strings and just like before he allowed her. 

Kathryn walked into the pool house and Sebastian followed after. Without even realizing it he locked the door behind him as he stepped inside. She was standing in the far room with her back to him, fiddling with the back of her bathing suit. "I don't suppose you want to give me a hand." 

Four years ago a line like that would have had him on his knees. Now though he had much better control over himself. Barely. "Why don't you ask one of your admires out there. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to give you a hand...and whatever else you'd like." 

She looked at him over her shoulder and grinned slyly. "I'm not asking them. I'm asking you." There was a strange tone in her voice, almost as if she was daring him. Without thinking he stepped forward and unclasped the back of her top. His fingers gently brushed against her soft skin suddenly setting a flood of memories free. Sebastian's eyes left her face and slowly swept down her bare back. His fingers were still caressing her and he realized that his hands were jittery. Kathryn noticed too. "Your hands are shaking" she told him. 

Stepping closer to her he let his finger tips slid down her back until they rested on her hips. "They are not" he insisted. 

She let out a light throaty laugh. "Are you nervous?" 

"Of course not" 

Slowly she turned around showing him her exposed chest. Immediately Sebastian's eyes moved downward and took in her perfect breasts. Kathryn stepped closer until her nipples were pressing into his chest. "Are you now?" She whispered. When he didn't reply she said "I haven't seen you like this since the night of my fourteenth birthday party. Do you remember?" 

He closed his eyes as he recalled the memory. If it was possible he was even more nervous that night than he was right now. His senses were suddenly in over drive, having her be this close to him. Struggling to remain in control he replied crisply "it's not something one tends to forget." 

Sebastian's fear of being so close to her again was quickly giving way to arousal. He knew that's exactly what she wanted. Kathryn had always delighted in teasing and tormenting him and nothing had changed. Well he refused to let her pull him in. He stepped away from her and walked over to the window that looked out at the party. Sebastian tried to focus on anything besides the half naked girl beside him. He saw Annette talking with one of the guests. She was laughing and she looked so airy and light like nothing could ever bother her. He suddenly envied her more than ever before. 

"Is that her?" 

Still not looking at her "who?" 

"Your stepsister" she replied the distaste obvious in her voice. "The one you've moved on with." 

He shut his eyes and cursed silently under his breath. "Who told you? Richard?" 

"Close, Tuttle" 

Sebastian made a mental note to deal with him later. Meanwhile Kathryn stood in front of him and studied the blond out the window. "She's pretty I'll give you that but you can't honestly expect me to believe you prefer her to me." 

He looked over at her finally and demanded "why not?" 

"Oh come on Sebastian she's seen nothing, done nothing, do you actually think you'll obtain any pleasure from her." 

"It's not just about sex" 

"Of course it is" she purred as she stepped closer to him. Kathryn reached out and caressed his face. "God Valmont you're so tense. You need to relax. Would you like some help?" 

He tried to look away from her by he couldn't. He was trapped and she had sucked him in just as he knew she planned. "I hate you" he whispered under his breath. 

Before she could think of a witty comeback Sebastian suddenly grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her into a kiss. He wasn't sure why he did it, he certainly wanted her but it was more than that. He felt so much anger and resentment towards her for what she'd done to him he wanted to strangle her but he couldn't do that. Instead he would settle for the next best thing; he'd fuck her. 

As they kissed one another eagerly he remembered how much pleasure he could get just from kissing her. His hands moved down the curves of her body and cupped her ass which was only covered by the thin layer of her bathing suit. As Sebastian began to lead her back to the bed a small, but rational part of his brain screamed at him to stop this. It was a mistake of gigantic proportions to get involved again with Kathryn in any capacity. He argued with himself however that it was just sex. He would fuck her, he would feel better, he would move on. 

They fell back onto the bed. Kathryn pushed something out of there way as she pulled him on top of her. He bit her lip as their tongue play grew more aggressive. Breaking away Sebastian made sure not to make eye contact as he pulled off the bottom part of her swim suit. He took in her naked form for a minute, trying to hold back the memories that were struggling to get through. Moving his hands up her stomach he stopped at her breasts. He squeezed the supple mounds and tried to keep from looking up into her face. 

He undressed quickly, carelessly flinging his clothes to the side. His underwear was barely off before he pushed himself inside her. With her legs drawn up she rested her calf's on his back and Sebastian began to move inside her. Slowly at first, almost gently but not quite. There was no awkwardness between them, they both knew the other so well. For Sebastian it was like playing his favorite concerto on the piano. He knew every angle of her body, all the places to touch to make her moan and he touched them all. 

Their movements became more urgent. The room was completely silent except for the sound of Kathryn's faint whimpers and the light sound of their bodies joining. Sebastian could feel himself starting to pique and he found he couldn't look anywhere except her face. That face, the one that had brought him so much pleasure and pain. Suddenly she was coming around him, her walls pulled him in further and Kathryn let out a sudden moan. Sebastian pressed his forehead against hers as he found himself coming as well. He desperately tried to contain his reflex to call out or say her name. Somehow he managed to bite his tongue and only a soft groan escaped from his lips before he collapsed on top of her, spent and temporarily satisfied. 

Kathryn was wrapped around him like a snake and he rather liked it. Her warm limbs and hot breath against his ear threatened to stiffen his limp dick. His mouth was now pressing against her throat and he at last felt himself start to relax as he listen to her pant. Sebastian wanted to lay just like this and pretend the past four years never happened. He was sixteen again and he and Kathryn snuck away from another boring party to go mess around. However reality reared it's ugly head again. 

"I missed you." 

Her voice sounded so vulnerable it might have broken his heart if he let it. Instead however the realization of what they did and who he was with set in. He was much calmer than earlier but he was just as angry. Sebastian got up suddenly and untangled himself from her. Without a word he snatched his pants from the floor and threw them on. 

"Sebastian" 

"No, stop it" he snapped angrily. "This was nothing understand? It didn't mean anything and nothing has changed." 

A look of hurt passed over her face as she held the sheet to her chest. She was a wonderful actress he reminded himself and this was just part of the act. Frustrated he demanded "what are you doing here anyway, huh? Why did you come back?" 

"You know why" 

"No I really don't. You are the one who ended things. You wanted nothing more to do with me, you made that painfully clear so what the hell are you playing here?" 

"I'm not playing anything" she replied icily. "Look Sebastian I lo- 

"DON'T even say it" he warned. "I don't believe a word of it and even if I did it doesn't make any difference. I don't love you anymore, I can't. We are over with so kindly do me a favor and stay the fuck away from me." 

Without another word he angrily tore out of the pool house and stormed off down the lawn. He was about half way to the party when he realized someone was following behind him. "You don't get to FUCK me and walk out" Kathryn yelled loudly after him. "You didn't back then and you certainly can't now." 

Sebastian turned back around to face her. She was now dressed in a black dress with spaghetti straps that came a few inches above the knee. "Will you keep your voice down" he hissed. 

"Since when do you care about what people think?" 

"Since when do you not?" 

"The only thing I care about right now is you." 

Sebastian let out a humorless laugh. "Please even you're not that good a liar." 

Kathryn moved closer to him and her bright green eyes locked on to his. "Go ahead call me all the names you like if that makes you feel better. We both know I can more than take it as well as dish it out" she added icily. "I have no intentions of going anywhere Sebastian." 

He shook his head "what do you want from me? My forgiveness? Not in this lifetime sweetheart." 

"What I did was unforgivable-" 

"No kidding" 

"That's why I did it" she explained, her voice as smooth as silk. "I wanted to push you away." 

"Why? You know what, never mind I don't want to know. For your own twisted reasons you decided to destroy everything we shared together. I don't need to hear them but know this. I will never forgive you Kathryn. NEVER. I'm sure as hell not going to give you the opportunity to destroy me again." 

"I don't want to." 

"If you cared about me like you laughingly claim to then you'd leave. Do you have any idea how much it kills me to see you again, how" Sebastian nearly choked on the words "how painful this is. Stop trying to drag this out further." 

Kathryn went to touch his face but he backed away. "I know how painful this is for you because I feel the same way. However I'm not noble and I'm not some martyr. I want you Sebastian and you know me...I always get what I want." 

He rolled her eyes at her. "Am I suppose to find this endearing?" 

"You use to." She reached out and stroked his face and this time he didn't pull away. "Remember when I told you that story of the horses I wanted for my birthday? Remember the lengths I went to get them?" 

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at her. "Is one of us suppose to be a horse in this scenario?" 

Leaning closer to him she whispered in his ear "perhaps just hung like one." For the first time since seeing her again Sebastian laughed. It wasn't hard but it was genuine. "Well that's something. At least you can still laugh." 

His smile faded and he told her softly "it won't work. I won't let it." 

"We'll see" 

Sebastian was going to debate her again but he didn't have the energy. Instead he let his face rest against the warm palm of Kathryn's hand and he closed his eyes. He would never forgive and he would never forget. He'd force her out of his life if he had to but for now he was content to just stand here with her and live in his fantasy world.

* * *

"Your house is so beautiful Mrs. Rosemond." 

"Thank you Annette" the kindly woman smiled. "But please call me Helen. We're family now." 

Annette returned the smile as she took a delicate sip of her champagne and then set the glass flute down on the linen covered table. She wasn't just being polite in regard to the Rosemond estate. It truly was breathtaking. She couldn't understand why her step brother was so reluctant to come here. Then again she couldn't understand half the things Sebastian did sometimes. 

Take the incident in the car this afternoon. He had acted even more rude and unpleasant than normal. True, perhaps she shouldn't have been prying into his personal life but she just wanted to help him and he was always more than willing to give her the details of his private life. Something was obviously troubling him. Annette was at a complete loss as to what it could be seeing as from her point of view her stepbrother lived an absolute charmed life. 

As Helen started chatting with one of the women on the nursing home board Annette looked out towards the back gardens. She took a step forward when she thought she saw Sebastian. On closer examination she saw that it was him all right and he wasn't alone. A girl about their age was standing close to him and gently caressing his face. The strange part was Sebastian appeared to be letting her. 

In all the time she had known him Annette had never witnessed Sebastian look at someone the way he was looking at this girl. He looked intense and full of genuine emotion. There was no trace of the shallow playboy she knew and it was staggering. The girl, who she didn't recognize whispered something and he shut his eyes, holding his face against her hand. It was a most shocking sight indeed. 

"Helen?" 

"Yes dear?" 

"Who is that girl with Sebastian?" 

The older women looked towards the gardens where the couple stood. A faint smile appeared on her lips. "Oh that's Kathryn. My nephew and she go way back." 

"They grew up together?" 

"In a way" she mused. "They use to be sweethearts." 

Annette smiled at the old fashion term and then asked skeptically "wait, are you telling me Sebastian had a steady girlfriend?" 

Helen chuckled "shocking I know but it's true. They were very much in love. It nearly killed poor Sebastian when Kathryn left for Europe." 

The young blond still had trouble believing all this. Sebastian had always given off the impression that he didn't believe in love. He was a skeptic through and through. She wondered if perhaps Mrs. Rosemond was romanticizing what might have been just a casual fling. But then again the way they were looking at each other... 

"You should go introduce yourself. I'm sure Kathryn would love to meet you." 

Annette nodded and reluctantly headed over to them. She didn't want to interrupt but then again her curiosity was killing her. Sebastian's latest odd behavior was staring to make sense in light of this latest development. Might his recent mood swings be on account of this girl? 

As she approached them Sebastian noticed her first and automatically pulled away from Kathryn. "Hey" he muttered not quite sounding his usual confident self. 

"Hello" she replied. As the girl beside him turned around she got her first real good glance at Kathryn. She was very beautiful, with dark hair that just hit her shoulder, porcelain skin and a perfect petite body. She looked like one of those beautiful, valuable, delicate china dolls to Annette. Extending her hand she greeted her. "I don't think we've met, I'm Sebastian's stepsister." 

"Annette, I know. Your brother has told me all about you. I'm Kathryn Merteuil" she took her hand and shook it daintily. "It's so nice to meet you." 

"Like wise I'm sure" Annette replied. As she took in Kathryn's kind smile and confident manor she liked the girl right away. She could see why her stepbrother might have fallen for her. She was so beautiful and poised even Annette felt intimidated by her. "So Helen was telling me you two go way back." 

"You could say that" Sebastian replied with little emotion. 

Looking him over she noticed for the first time his wrinkled clothes. That was most definitely looked out of place seeing as her stepbrother always looked perfect. She wondered what Kathryn and Sebastian had been up to all afternoon. "I'm curious Kathryn what was my brother like as a kid?" 

"Oh almost exactly the same except...he use to smile more" 

Both girls laughed as Sebastian stared back stonily clearly unamused. "Tell you what Annette since Sebastian is in such a mood why don't we take a walk through the gardens and you can tell me all about the charity you're heading up for Natasha. It sounds fascinating." 

Nodding Annette agreed "sure. You want to come Sebastian?" 

He gave her a sarcastic smile "no I'm fine here but perhaps-" 

"Let's go then" Kathryn cut him off and took Annette by the arm. As she lead her away Kathryn looked back and gave Sebastian an odd sort of smile. Annette was curious about the tension between them but didn't ask. Not right away any. 

As the two girls walked among the rows of exotic flowers in the garden Annette discussed her new charity and about starting med-school. Kathryn seemed interested in everything she said and asked lots of questions. Occasionally she would ask something about Sebastian. She found Kathryn equally as fascinated but she couldn't help but feel she wasn't getting the full picture of this girl. 

Finally however Annette's curiosity got the best of her and she asked rather bluntly "I don't mean to pry but I'm just dying to know. Did you and Sebastian really date?" 

Kathryn smiled slightly and nodded "yeah we did. It was about four years ago." 

"I'm sorry to be so forward it's just...I've never seen Sebastian even remotely interested in seeing the same girl twice. I guess I find it fascinating that he could." 

The brunette looked away from her and stared out towards the party. A strange look came across her face as she revealed "he use to say that we were two halves of the same person. We understood each other in ways no one else could have. He was my first love and I'd like to think I was his." 

Annette smiled at the thought. "I've never seen him look at anybody the way he looked at you." 

Kathryn glanced back at her "really?" 

She nodded "yeah, it's obvious he still cares for you. I don't mean to pry further but how come you two broke up?" 

"It was my fault I'm afraid" she sighed. "I pushed him away. I thought it was for the best but I was wrong. After all this time I still love him. Unfortunately though I guess he's moved on." 

"Oh don't say that." Annette reached out and gently stroked her arm. "It's never to late and trust me Sebastian has definitely not moved on. If the way he's acted this week is any indication I say he still loves you." 

"That's very sweet of you Annette but I have no idea how I could possibly win him back." 

"I'll help" she volunteered. "Trust me between the two of us we can definitely crack him." 

"Really? Oh Annette you're so sweet!" Kathryn hugged her tightly. "I just know we're going to be the best of friends." 

"I think so too" 

Annette was amazed that a girl as sweet as Kathryn would have anything to do with her brother. Then again perhaps she didn't know Sebastian as well as she thought she did. If Kathryn was any indication he had a completely different side to him she didn't even know about. 

As the girls embraced Annette was completely unaware that at that moment a serpent was wrapping herself around her. She wouldn't be in the dark for long.

* * *

Sebastian had enough fun and games. He did his duties as the dutiful nephew. He talked with all this aunt's boring friends. He drank, he mingled and he fucked. He was more than ready to go home. 

As the party was coming to a close Sebastian stood out by his car waiting for his sister to come out. Earlier he had agreed to take her home. He might have just ditched her but he was eager to find out what she talked about with Kathryn. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. The two girls were attached at the hip through most of the party and he had talked with neither since they left him to go stroll around the garden 

Kathryn was most definitely up to something, this he knew. She wanted something and when she wanted something she would stop at nothing to get it. This use to be one of the things he loved most about her but now it was making him anxious since he had become her latest prize. She wasn't going to give up until she either drove him insane, destroyed him or won him back. He couldn't be sure what she was really after. It came as no shock to him however that she was willing to use Annette to get to him. 

Sebastian was leaning against his car smoking a cigarette when he noticed a few of the guests exit the house and stand on the front terrace. One of these guests was Kathryn. She seemed to notice his right away. A smile formed on her face as they eyed each other. However this wasn't just any smile; it was the way she looked when she was plotting something. Smug and snarky, it meant trouble. As she waved at him he took a deep drag off his cigarette but refused to smile back. 

"Ready to go?" 

He nearly jumped a foot in the air as the voice seemed to appear out of nowhere. Spinning around he looked back at Annette annoyed. "Must you always sneak up behind me?" 

She chuckled "why so tense Sebastian?" 

For a moment he flashed back to earlier that day when he was in the boat house with Kathryn. He needed to forget about that. Shaking the memory off he barked "I'm not, let's go." 

As she walked around to the passengers side and got in Annette smiled "you know that ex girlfriend of yours is really incredible." 

"Oh?" 

"I mean she is so sweet and so smart. Did you know she went to Oxford university?" 

Sebastian started the car up and backed out. "She must have forgotten to mention that to me" he grumbled. "What else did you two discuss?" 

"Well we talked about the charity and Europe amongst other things." 

For the next ten minutes Annette proceeded to sing the praises of Kathryn. As she babbled on it started to become apparent to Sebastian that his stepsister didn't have a clue about the real Kathryn. There was only so much of this he could take before he would explode. 

Turning the wheel suddenly he pulled the car off to the side of the road. "Okay that's it!" 

"What?" Annette asked startled. "Sebastian what are you doing?" 

Unhooking his seat belt he turned towards her and explained. "I'm setting you straight on a couple of things. Okay I don't know who you met today but that was not Kathryn Merteuil." 

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about? Who was she then?" 

"The sweet, nice young lady you met wasn't real. She was created by Kathryn to manipulate you onto her side." 

"We're taking sides now?" 

"Annette trust me, the real Kathryn in a manipulative, evil bitch who is just using you to get to me. She doesn't care about your or anything else besides getting what she wants." 

"I have trouble believing that Sebastian. She seemed pretty genuine to me and she obviously is still very much in love with you." In a softer tone she added "and judging by the way I saw you looking at her earlier I'd say the feeling is mutual." 

Sebastian looked away from her before admitting "you're not wrong. There was a time....I did love her. I loved her more than I could possibly explain to you but not anymore. Not after what she did." 

"She said she made a mistake-" 

"A mistake?" Sebastian laughed humorlessly. "No she betrayed me is what she did and in the worse way possible. Trust me if you knew what she did you wouldn't think very much of your new friend." 

"What exactly did she do?" 

He shook his head and looked out towards the empty road. He really didn't want to dredge up everything from the past, he didn't want to remember anymore. However Annette had to know who she was dealing with. He couldn't let her blindly walk into Kathryn's trap. Plus there was a part of his that wanted to talk to someone about what happened. He needed to get it off his chest. "Do you really want to know?" 

Annette touched his hand "yes, please tell me." 

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Alright then..." 

- to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

**A/N**: So much for shorter chapters, oh well. Anyway what do you think? You get a little more insight into Kathryn and perhaps a little into her relationship with Sebastian. I promise in the next chapter you'll get their whole back story. It might be a little confusing now but hopefully everything will become more clearer as the story progresses. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed. As for some of your questions: this story will be about eighteen chapters long, Annette will be pretty likable seeing as this really won't be a triangle story in the traditional sense. Annette really isn't an obstacle towards K/S being together, more like an excuse. Also you could almost divide this story into two parts. You'll see what I mean later on. Keep reading and please review! 

_Next Chapter 3: Back To the Start_


	3. Once Upon A Time

Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter 3: **

**Once Upon a Time**

* * *

_The persons of their world lived in an atmosphere of faint implications and pale delicacies, and the fact that he and she understood each other without a word seemed to the young man to bring them nearer than any explanation would have done - "The Age of Innocence"_

* * *

It was not love at first site. When Sebastian first laid eyes on Kathryn the world did not stop. He didn't hear music, there were no fireworks, or mesmerizing glances. In fact when he first saw her he didn't think anything of her at all. He barely noticed her existence. He was ten. 

At this point in time girls were not a part of his life. The fairer sex had yet to register on his radar as his hormones were still waiting to kick in. Instead Sebastian spent his time reading everything from Nietzsche to Shakespeare and spending long hours thinking and philosophizing more that any ten year old had a right to. He also spent time studying art or anything else with any cultural relevance he could find in the city. Sebastian was an exceptionally smart young man and if his parents had bothered to pay the slightest bit of attention to him they might have noticed how gifted their only child was. 

It was perhaps on account of their lack of involvement in his life that lead him to act the way he did. Then again perhaps it was the fact that he had practically memorized "The Prince" by the time he was eight that attributed to Sebastian's almost frightening ability to cause trouble. He spent a better part of his youth terrorizing his parents, teachers and fellow students. It was his nannies however he enjoyed making miserable the most. Sebastian had resented the fact that his mother hired glorified retards to watch over him so he took immense pleasure in getting each of them fired or driving them to the point of insanity. Each time his methods got more and more creative. Finally Natasha gave up and stopped hiring them when one girl ended up at Shadybrooke after a failed suicide attempt. Some of Sebastian's best work. 

For all intents and purposes his interest in books and art along with his strong desire to cause mischief should have made him a social leper. On the contrary he was one of the most popular boys at his private school Oakwood. Most of the children in his social circle had known one another since they were in diapers and therefor they were use to some of Sebastian's more eccentric qualities. Besides which he was a Valmont and they were always to be respected no matter how much of a terror they may be. 

Although Sebastian was popular and accepted among the students it wasn't necessarily a position he strove to be in. He deplored most of his fellow students and absolutely refused to join anyone's clique. He had one genuine friend, Blaine Tuttle who also never seemed to make it his life mission to fit in. Sebastian viewed everyone else as sheep to be looked down upon. Seeing as she was practically their leader Sebastian despised Kathryn Merteuil most of all. 

Everyone loved her so naturally he hated her. She was pretty, she was smart, she was athletic and most of all she was sweet. Always willing to stay after class to help a teacher or help someone with their assignment, to everyone who mattered she was the epitome of perfection. Sebastian however saw right through her facade. He knew this girl wasn't for real and the only reason she acted this way was to garner more popularity points. She was a phony and Valmont hated phonies. He went out of his way to be even more condescending and mean towards her than he did anyone else. He called her names, ignored her completely when she addressed him and would use each and every opportunity to humiliate her. 

As it turned out Kathryn did not feel the same way towards Sebastian. In fact she had a crush on him since she was eight. Much like him she viewed her fellow students the same way. She saw them as sheep and therefor she wanted to be their shepherdess. She wanted to control and manipulate all of them to her will. No one more than Sebastian. He was the only one who didn't adore her and buy into her act which is why she probably liked him most of all. She invited him to parties, he never came. She tried to talk to him during recess, he ignored her. She walked past him in the hallway, he sneered. Kathryn rather liked his sneer. 

_"Sebastian I was wondering-"_

_"No"_

_"You don't even know what I was going to ask you."_

_"I don't care. I don't have any desire to spend a moment of my valuable time doing anything that might have anything to do with you whatsoever."_

_"I'm having a party. It's for my birthday. Will you please come? EVERYONE will be there."_

_"Oh. Everyone? Even you?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Then no. Fuck off"_

Sebastian continued on ignoring her existence until one afternoon Kathryn made the gigantic error of correcting him in front of everyone. They were in English class when the teacher called on Sebastian. He let out a big put upon sigh before delivering in his most condescending tone the correct answer or what he thought was the correct answer. Thinking she could impress him with her smarts Kathryn raised her hand before the teacher could correct the young man, and gave her the right answer. Everyone in class chuckled because Sebastian was never wrong and here was a _girl_ of all people correcting him. He did not take kindly to this minor humiliation and quickly began plotting how to bring down Kathryn. 

The opportunity presented itself a week later at the school awards assembly. Kathryn was to be honored with the student of the year award. Again. Sebastian had happened to catch a late night viewing of the film _Carrie_ and had gotten an idea. With Blaine's assistance the two boys rigged a bucket of pig's blood above on the rafter and when Kathryn went on stage to accept her award they triggered the bucket and it went spilling all over her. Kathryn's cream colored dress was completely covered in blood as was the rest of her. The audience was stunned into silence but it was quickly broken by Sebastian who burst into laughter. He was soon followed by a good part of their class. To worsen the situation even more he started to baw like a sheep at her and several other people in the audience followed suit. 

Kathryn was humiliated to her very core. She could never stand anyone laughing at her and here she was being heckled to death by all her peers who were being led by the boy she liked more than anybody. Kathryn had dashed off stage the whole time willing herself not to cry. The teachers quickly followed after her trying to clean her up and comfort her. She barely acknowledged them and instead stood their shaking until Sebastian and a few others suddenly appeared back stage. 

_"What's the matter, little Miss perfect upset that her dress got ruined?"_

_"Shut up, nobody laughs at me"_

_"Oh they're laughing now. Didn't you like my little joke? Didn't you find it funny?"_

_"Y-you did this?!"_

_"Of course, who else around here could pull off such a stroke of genius? Certainly not any of your little sheep Bo Peep."_

_"I hate you"_

_"Promise?"_

From that point on Kathryn loathed Sebastian Valmont and vowed someday she would pay him back for this humiliation. Over the next three years the two made sure to keep a careful distance from one another. Sebastian happily continued on in his ways completely oblivious to the fact that he had very much pissed off the wrong girl, a girl who very much knew how to hold a grudge and get revenge. 

By the time he entered junior high Sebastian's hormones had officially kicked in and along with them came his appreciation of the female form. While most of the boys in their grade were going through the typical awkward phase he seemed to blossom. By far the most attractive boy in school he came to realize he could use his looks to his advantage and had no problem using this new found weapon. 

It was at the start of eighth grade when Sebastian began to see his old nemesis in a different light. Every year for the summer Kathryn went away for four months with her parents to some exotic local. This time when she came back she looked different to him. Her hair seemed shinier. She had developed curves that weren't there before. Her smile which had always seemed too big for her face suddenly seemed so perfect. She _was_ perfect and suddenly his years of hatred melted into deep desire. Sebastian wanted her badly. 

Kathryn however seemed oblivious to him. She continued on ignoring him like she always had during the past three years. He was a little annoyed she didn't immediately notice him back in the same way but he figured she was just too vapid and wrapped up in herself to notice anything beyond her nose. It never occurred to him she might still despise him for his little prank so he had no problem asking her to the homecoming dance. 

_"Well?"_

_"You want me to go to the dance with you?"_

_"That's generally what was implied when I asked would you like to go to the dance."_

_"Hmm"_

_"It's not rocket science, yes or no Merteuil?"_

_"Tell me why should I want to go with you again?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? You're hot and I am by far the best looking guy in this school"_

_"And modest too"_

_"Look do you want to take some loser who's going to breath on you and try to cop a field at the end of the night?"_

_"As opposed to you who will act like a perfect gentleman right?"_

_"I make no promises"_

_"Hmm"_

_"Oh come on Kathryn, eighth graders aren't allowed to go without a date anyway and I know you want to go. You live for this shit. You mine as well go with me."_

_"I suppose you have a point. All right I'll meet you outside the dance at seven. I already have two tickets, you can pay me back later."_

Sebastian was so excited that she agreed he didn't even stop to wonder why she didn't want him to pick her up at home. He should have taken note at the word 'meet' as he would later come to regret that oversight. 

The junior high students were allowed to attend Manchester's homecoming dance but only if they brought a date. Some sort of old tradition. Sebastian usually despised these types of events but he was using it as an excuse to get close to Kathryn who even though agreed to go out with him still ignored him completely at school. 

The night of the dance came and Sebastian waited outside the ballroom where the festivities was already underway. He waited for a half hour and she never showed up. Standing pathetically out in the hall he watched as couples danced together closely. Suddenly he noticed Kathryn was already inside and talking to someone. Confused he entered the ball room, ignoring the chaperones who were demanding his ticket, and stalked after her. He was stunned when he watched her walk straight into another guys arms. He was taller and most definitely older than them. Still Sebastian didn't get intimidated easily so he walked up to her and demanded to know what was going on. 

_"Oh hello Sebastian"_

_"What are you doing? You were suppose to meet me out front?"_

_"Meet you out front, why would I do that?"_

_"Because you're my date!"_

_"I don't think so twerp, she came with me."_

_"Really Valmont why would I ever agree to go out with you? No offense but you're not exactly my type."_

_"You god damn bitch"_

From there on it got very ugly. Kathryn's date, who Sebastian later discovered was a junior on the football team, punched him out. The chaperones immediately flanked to his aid until they realized he was there without a ticket and promptly dragged his ass out. The whole time Kathryn just stood on the sidelines snickering as did many of the other couples. This humiliation however was nothing compared to what was to come Monday morning at school. It quickly got around what happened at the dance but it had been embellished to the point where people were saying Sebastian was in love with Kathryn and stalking her. Blaine informed him that the latest rumor was she had a restraining order against him. 

For days everyone snickered at him when he walked by and all the respect he had garnered over the years seemed to disappear entirely. It didn't help any that Kathryn really seemed to play up how pathetic he was, telling anyone that would listen that he wouldn't stop calling and harassing her. Sebastian finally snapped when he overheard her telling someone in the cafeteria that he was only pursuing her so he could be popular. It was his life long dream. 

Grabbing her by the arm he forced her outside and screamed at her for fucking with his life. The whole time she just stared back at him completely emotionless as if he was boring her. When he demanded an explanation she reminded him about the prank he pulled on her. 

_"That's why you're doing all this? You're completely destroying my rep because of some little prank I pulled in elementary school?! Are you mental?"_

_"I was completely humiliated! People laughed at me for weeks because of you!"_

_"It was fifth grade Kathryn get over it!"_

_"Well we'll see if you get over this in three years. You think your rep is damaged now, just wait until I get through with you!"_

_"I wouldn't count on it bitch. Maybe I'll spread a few rumors around myself. How about the one where I saw you giving Chris Adams head in the boys lavatory? When I'm done you'll have a sluttier rep than your mother!"_

She didn't respond well to that threat. Turning around Kathryn picked up a particularly large rock and chucked it at him with surprising force. Sebastian quickly ducked however the rock whizzed right over his head and into the glass window behind him. The two of them barely noticed and continued arguing loudly. A few minutes later the dean came out and demanded to know which one of them threw the rock. Without even thinking Sebastian quickly took the blame. It was hard to tell who was more shocked, himself or Kathryn. As the dean lead him back to his office he wondered why he was taking the blame for something he didn't do all on account of saving Kathryn's ass. 

Respect, that's what he boiled it down to. The little witch had screwed him over good and it was completely deserved. Kathryn had always liked him, he knew this and yet he had humiliated her just to smooth his own fragile pride. Even though he would die before admitting it to her, he knew his comeuppance was completely earned. It was also executed quite brilliantly. He was impressed therefor she had earned his respect. 

The dean had suspended Sebastian for two days and notified his parents. He could care less about his punishment since having a few days off from school was more of a reward and he knew his parents wouldn't care in the slightest about this latest bought of trouble. As he was leaving the school that afternoon he noticed Kathryn standing out beside her limo. He considered just ignoring her but he was curious. Sebastian walked up to her and before he could get a word out Kathryn stepped forward and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, her lips pressed lightly against his as her left hand touched his cheek. 

It happened so fast Sebastian didn't have time to respond. Kathryn pulled away, gave him a slight smile and then got into her limo. As the car drove off he stood there frozen on the pavement touching his mouth. He couldn't believe what just happened. Further more he couldn't explain it. He always considered himself pretty acknowledgeable about human nature and wasn't easily surprised. After that incident he was fucking stunned. 

Following his two day 'vacation' Sebastian returned to school to find his bad boy reputation was now firmly intact. It seemed everyone had forgotten about the business with Kathryn, everyone that is except for Valmont. For two days all he could think about was that kiss and the girl who gave it to him. He spent hours laying back on his bed thinking about her mouth on him and his mind began to run amok with sexual thoughts and feelings. Sebastian couldn't figure out why he felt this way, it wasn't like he hadn't kissed girls before but this seemed different somehow. 

Kathryn had once again taken to ignoring him at school and this bothered him further. He wanted to kiss her again and he quickly went about plotting a way to make it happen. It didn't take long for a brilliant idea to come to him. Sebastian waited around after French club one afternoon and confronted her with a proposition. 

_"Valmont I believe this is what they call blackmail."_

_"No I believe they call it a win-win situation. You get something out of it and I get something out of it."_

_"Yes and what exactly are you expecting to get?"_

_"Look I'll get you excused from gym class on Tuesdays and Thursdays and in exchange you agree to meet me during that time in the third floor lavatories."_

_"And what is it you want to do to me in the **vacant** lavatory?"_

_"I don't know, I'm sure I'll think of something."_

_"I'm sure you will."_

After much prodding and threatening Kathryn eventually agreed to his proposal. Using some stationary he swiped from the deans desk Sebastian forged a note and got her exempt from class and in exchange she met him upstairs. The third floor lavatory was deemed off limits to students after Freddie Tyler and his juvenile delinquent buddies took off all the stall doors and refused to tell anyone where the hid them. It had now become the spot everyone went when they wanted to mess around. However Sebastian made sure no one was around when he met Kathryn up there. 

For the rest of the school year she continued to meet him as promised. They would spend the whole hour making out against the stall, barely saying a word to each other. They kissed until their lips were bruised and their tongues were limp. Sebastian had made out with more than his fair share of girls but it was different with Kathryn. For starters they never did it the same way. Sometimes he would be the aggressor, sometimes it was her. They made out in the stalls pressed up against the metal walls, against the sink, on top of the sink, along the window and once on the floor. 

Sebastian had liked that best of all even though Kathryn complained about it messing up her hair. He liked the feeling of his body resting on hers. The downside however was it made it harder to hide his erection. When Kathryn felt it pushing against her abdomen she demanded to know what was poking her. Sebastian realized then that she was a virgin. He found himself quite delighted by this discovery seeing as he was also still a virgin. 

Once she realized what she was dealing with Kathryn used it to her advantage. She made sure to grind her lower half into him when ever she could. It amused her when he would gasp in surprised and at the same time she found it strangely arousing. She began to get moist between her legs every time he would start to slide his warm hand up her stomach. Sebastian would feel her up or move his fingers against her panties but it never went any further than that. 

Neither had really ever broached the subject of things going further. After all they weren't really a couple, they still ignored each other in the halls and the only person who knew about their bathroom trysts was Blaine. They were both fine with the status of their relationship until the school year started to come to a close and they realized they wouldn't have an excuse to be together. Not knowing how she felt about that exactly Kathryn stopped meeting him in the bathroom and Sebastian didn't go out of his way to peruse her. 

However everything changed when Marcus Bennington returned from his semester long stay in England. At his welcome home party he told anyone who would listen that he lost his virginity to some hot French girl. As far as anyone knew Marcus was the only person in their social circle that was no longer a virgin. This was something Sebastian and Kathryn just would not stand for. They always prided themselves of being more sophisticated then their peers so to discover that a moron like Marcus was more knowledgeable about something like sex was horrifying. That was something that would not be tolerated. Their pride would not allow it. 

When Kathryn turned fourteen a few weeks later her parents through her a lavish birthday party as they did every year. Like every year before she invited Sebastian but this time he actually showed up. As everyone talked and danced he sat sulking in a nearby chair until Kathryn came by. When no one was looking he gave her a present and a quick kiss. She surprised him by taking his hand and discreetly leading him upstairs to her room. 

As soon as the door closed behind them Kathryn bluntly announced that she wanted to have sex. Sebastian was surprised but none the less thrilled seeing as he had been dying for months to fuck her. He half heatedly asked if she was sure before proceeding to take off his jacket and tie. She was more than sure stating she knew they were both adamant that they would not enter high school as virgins. He agreed. They both made a vow that this didn't mean anything. They weren't boyfriend/girlfriend and they weren't in love. After some awkward fumbling getting their clothes off they got into bed with each other and proceeded from there. 

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"A l-little bit"_

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

_"N-no just keep going."_

_"Tell me if this feels better"_

_"Ah! Yeah that feels nice. Keep your hand there."_

_"Kathryn open your eyes"_

_"Why?"_

_"I like looking at you"_

The first time had been a little awkward and more than a little painful but they both enjoyed it enough to try again. This time things went a little smoother and they both were able to reach orgasm. Afterwards they laid in bed talking intimately with one another about their family, boredom with their peers and the importance of their mutual reputations. Sebastian came to realize just how much Kathryn and he were alike. Up until then it wasn't something he ever really considered. 

They both dressed and then said their good-bye's. As was typical Kathryn was going away with her parents for the summer. They agreed they were free to see other people and they had no commitments. While Kathryn was off sunning herself in Tahiti Sebastian spent the summer turning his rep from bad to horrid. Before that summer he was called a bad boy but the word playboy had never been used to describe him. A few months later it was the only word used to describe him. 

Kathryn's was not the only virginity he took that summer. The next four months Sebastian hopped from one bed to the next. Many of the girl he slept with wanted to loose their virginity some others however took convincing and it was then that he began to build his skills at seduction. All that knowledge he had acquired from books and people over the years was suddenly put to much better use than he ever imagined. Soon sleeping with girls wasn't so much the objective as getting a reluctant girl to bend to his will. That almost became more important than the sex. 

Still with all the experience he was gaining there was no girl that measured up to his first time. The night with Kathryn had been truly unique and special. Sebastian started to realize that no girl would ever measure up to Kathryn in his eyes. He couldn't be sure though if it was because she was his first or because he had developed feelings for her. 

When Kathryn returned after the summer Sebastian was eager to pick up where they left off. However she quickly made it known that wouldn't be happening. She informed him while she was happy he managed to further his rep she wasn't about to put her own in jeopardy by getting involved with him. Sebastian had been more than a little put off by this announcement, even more so when he learned the real reason why she refused him. 

_"Besides I'm sort of seeing someone"_

_"Who? School just started."_

_"Yes well we met while we were away. Our parents are very good friends and introduced us. Court is-_

_"Court? You're dating Court fucking Reynolds?"_

_"Calm down Sebastian, you're starting to sound like a jealous boyfriend"_

_"I am not and stop laughing at me damnit! I'm Court is an utter idiot and completely unworthy of you"_

_"I'm not arguing that."_

_"Are you sleeping with him?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I think you should dump him immediately."_

_"And what date you?"_

_"It would shock people wouldn't it?"_

_"Valmont I'm not about to throw everything I've worked for all these years away just because of your desire to fuck with people's heads."_

_"So I take it you won't be meeting me in the lavatory during gym?"_

_"Afraid not but don't worry I doubt you'll have any trouble finding a replacement."_

_"Hmm, and here I thought you were irreplaceable."_

During their first year at Manchester Kathryn and Court became the most popular couple in school. Every dance, every school event they attended hand in hand. Just like in elementary school Kathryn once again set out on her one woman campaign for popularity. Once again she had no problem reaching her goal. By the end of the semester everyone loved and respected her. They all thought her to be a sweet, good natured loving girl. Sebastian was the only one who knew the real Kathryn. 

It was during this time that the two became actual friends of sorts. No longer did they ignore each other in the halls. Instead they greeted each other at Sebastian's locker each morning and he would walk her to first period. They had study hall together and they spent the time talking only with each other. To most this friendship seemed a little odd but almost everyone just chalked it up to Kathryn habit of being polite and friendly with everyone. No one had any idea that in actuality Sebastian was her salvation, he was the one person in the world she could be herself with. The same was true of Sebastian. While he slept with many girls Kathryn was the only one he could actually talk with. For months they continued on as platonic friends but that didn't stop him from making advances towards her. 

_"Come on you can't honestly tell me you that half wit satisfies you."_

_"He gets the job done"_

_"Obviously not well enough or you wouldn't be hanging out with me all the time."_

_"I only hang out with you because I feel sorry for you Valmont. The only friends you have is that drugged out fag and those bimbos you call conquests."_

_"Excuses, excuses"_

_"Get your hand out of there"_

_"Why? I think you're enjoying it. Does it remind you of our night together?"_

_"Get over it Valmont. Trust me you weren't **that** good."_

Things continued on this way until one afternoon when Sebastian was waiting for Trisha Martin in the back stacks of the library. Trisha never came but Kathryn did. Without saying a word she seemingly appeared from out of nowhere, pushed him back against the rows of books and started kissing him. Seeing as he had been waiting for this all year Sebastian wasn't about to protest but he was curious what brought on this sudden change of heart. Kathryn refused to give him a straight answer when he asked and he didn't push for one. 

They continued on in this pattern. Kathryn continued to date Court while she would randomly meet up with Sebastian at some hidden location where they would make out. It never went beyond this and he never question her motives. It was frustrating yes but he was glad to have even a small part of her so he wasn't going to push for more. 

Then a few weeks later the news broke. It came out during so and so's party that Kathryn and Court had broken up. It was unclear who broke up with who but apparently it had happened weeks ago. Sebastian was shocked at the news but wasn't sure weather to be thrilled or hurt that she didn't bother to tell him. Comforting her after school he demanded some answers which as usual weren't easy to come by. 

_"I just want to know why you broke up with him."_

_"It's private Sebastian"_

_"Private? Last week you made me give you a blow by blow account of my encounter with Mrs. Richards. I shared with you now it's your turn."_

_"No"_

_"Oh come on Kathryn what did he do? Did you catch him fucking another girl or-"_

_"HE broke up with ME! Happy now?"_

_"No just pleasantly surprised. What did you do princess? He didn't find out about us did he?"_

_"Don't worry Valmont your ass is safe."_

_"Are you sleeping with someone else?"_

_"I'm not sleeping with anyone that's the problem."_

_"I'm sorry what?"_

_"Wipe that stupid smug smile off your face Valmont! You heard me I never slept with Court or anyone else. Unlike you I didn't spend the whole summer fucking everything that moved. Perhaps I should have. Court dumped me because I wouldn't sleep with him. I'm not kidding wipe that god damn grin off your face now before I smack it off!"_

_"Why wouldn't you sleep with him? Was I so good you were afraid he wouldn't measure up?"_

_"No actually I think you just turned me off sex all together"_

_"You're such a pathetic liar"_

_"Shut up Valmont"_

_"Oh come on he didn't deserve you anyway. You should be with someone who can appreciate the real you."_

_"Like?"_

_"Me for example."_

They had slept together again that night. Kathryn didn't give any further explanation as to why she had never had sex with anyone else. Sebastian wondered if perhaps her feelings for him went deeper than he knew. As for himself he realized his feelings for Kathryn were far from just friendly and more than just lust but he wasn't quite sure how else to define them. 

After Kathryn's fifteenth birthday she was set to leave once again with her parents but this time Sebastian didn't want her to go. He suggested she stay on in the city so they could spend the summer with each other. Kathryn had balked at the idea at first but she hated the thought of Sebastian hooking up with random sluts all summer while she was stuck on some other continent. She told her parents that she wanted to stay in New York for the summer on account of a new charity she was organizing that was sure to bring their family even more respect and recognition. They had quickly agreed to let her stay. 

No such charity however was ever formed. Instead Kathryn spent the next four months spending almost every waking hour with Sebastian. Although they claimed to anyone who would listen that they weren't dating. However next to no one was convinced. Every party they attended together, at every gathering they stuck to one another side and every night they spent in each others bed. Whenever a girl approached Sebastian he turned her down flat. The same went with Kathryn. 

They claimed not to care what others thought of them and for once it was true. They were in their own little universe where only each other existed. Every night that summer they spent fucking in every room of the Merteuil townhouse. During the day they spent their time amusing themselves between shopping trips and museum visits by playing little games on their classmates. They sharpened their claws so to speak on anyone who crossed their path. Sebastian would flirt with a random girl he slept with before and get her to give him the keys to her fathers Porsche under the guise that he would pick her up for a date. He never would pick her up but rather take Kathryn out to the country where they would mess around at his aunts estate. He'd give the keys back to the girl the next day with a cruel, unfeeling apology. 

Kathryn also delighted in tormenting the boys who flocked around her. She would tease and get them worked up before agreeing to meet them some place private under the assumption she would give herself to them. However she would never show up and instead she would screw Sebastian in the next room and they would wager how long the guy would wait for her before giving up. 

It was towards the end of their summer together when Sebastian began to realize something he had long suspected. It was something he feared actually and would never dream of voicing to Kathryn. The sad truth of the matter was he knew he was falling in love with Kathryn. 

This was something that both claimed to want no part of. They prided themselves on being above such mushy sentiments. After all they were much smarter than all their idiot love struck classmates. Surely they would never be stupid enough to let themselves be controlled by their emotions in such a way. Sebastian vowed he would bottle up what he felt for her and never tell another soul. His love for her was his and his alone and he had no intention of sharing it with anyone even her. However things suddenly changed one evening when he came to her after having a fight with his father. 

_"I hate him! I hate that evil fuck!"_

_"What did daddy dearest do this time?"_

_"He was suppose to take my mother to Barbados for their anniversary. She's been planning it for weeks. Tonight he suddenly called it off on account of work. Now she's home crying her eyes out because of him!"_

_"Well maybe he really has to work."_

_"No he's staying home because his girlfriend from Connecticut is coming down. He wants to spend the weekend fucking that slut. He doesn't give a damn about my mother. When I called him on what a gigantic prick he is he told me I was over reacting. All men have needs and he's no different. He said I should cut him some slack given my reputation. The son of a bitch actually tried to bond with me over it."_

_"Charming"_

_"Well I will never be like him! I will never treat someone I claim to love like he treats my mother. I could never treat you like that. It's so-"_

_"Wait what did you say?"_

_"Nothing. Stop interrupting me."_

_"It sounded like you implied you were in love with me."_

_"Well you're mistaken."_

_"So you don't love me?"_

_"If I say yes will you let me continue on with my rant?"_

_"Perhaps"_

_"Fine I love you, now as I was saying-"_

_"Valmont?"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"I love you too"_

_"Good to know."_

As their sophomore year started up they made no secret of their relationship. To everyone is seemed an odd match up seeing as Sebastian had the worst rep in school and Kathryn was considered the nicest most classy girl at Manchester. A majority of the people in their social circle assumed that Sebastian was using her in some way and tried to warn her. Kathryn would always smile politely and assure them she knew what she was doing before turning and rolling her eyes. 

It seemed both their reps suffered a little on account of their new relationship status but neither cared for they were very much in love. It was a first for both these manipulators that they were allowed to let their guard down in such a way. In some ways they were just like any other fifteen year olds in love, however their relationship was anything but common place. For starters they never held hands in school or made romantic declarations unless they were completely alone. They made sure to never fight in public thus giving anyone the pleasure of thinking they might have been right when they speculated it would never last. Also they always made it a point to never be too overly affectionate in public because Kathryn was fearful of people thinking her a slut. 

However when they were alone things were very different. They did fight, usually loudly and with thrown objects. Mostly it was on account of stupid things or minor spats of jealousy. Although she claimed to trust him Kathryn got jealous whenever a girl even talked with Sebastian. For his part he had no problem trusting her completely because he was safe in the knowledge that he had been her first and only. Then during Christmas break when he was completely stoned Blaine let it slip that Kathryn had given him head when they were thirteen. Apparently her no sex policy didn't extend to oral sex because according to Blaine Kathryn had blown half the males in their class. Sebastian had been furious and overcome with rage at this news. They had one hell of a blow out that night. 

_"How many?"_

_"I don't know I never took a head count."_

_"What is that suppose to be funny? God why the hell didn't you ever tell me about this?"_

_"You are unbelievable Valmont. It's perfectly fine that you've nailed half the girls in Manchester but god forbid I sucked off a few guys."_

_"Just give me a number Kathryn"_

_"Ahh! Fine I don't know, forty?"_

_"Forty! Jesus fucking Christ how could you keep this from me?"_

_"Oh just let it go Sebastian."_

_"I will not. Hey stop that!"_

_"Why? I think you like it."_

_"Fuck! I'm still angry with you."_

_"Sure you are."_

Nearly every argument they had ended with sex of some kind. As the school year continued on their sex life became more and more interesting. They rarely limited their excursions to the bedroom and the missionary position. Seeing as their mutual hormones were constantly in overdrive they often found themselves getting turned on in the strangest places. 

They'd do it up against the stacks in the back of the library, in the front seat of Sebastian's new jag, in empty classrooms and in one particular instance up against the back of the stage minutes before Kathryn was expected to make her first speech to the class as student body president. He wasn't sure what possessed them but the next thing he knew he was pumping into Kathryn against the dusty wall, her legs wound tightly around him as the headmaster was calling out her name. They came a split second later and as she went out and delivered her speech she could still feel the remnants of their orgasm dripping down her thigh. 

On her sixteenth birthday Sebastian plucked her last remaining flower. As they laid exhausted both bent over the side of the bed Kathryn mused aloud about the stangeness of their relationship. 

_"Do you think most sixteen year olds have sex like this?"_

_"Baby I'm sure most sixteen year olds don't even know this kind of sex exists."_

_"Too bad, it's quite relaxing."_

_"Relaxing? That's not what you were saying a half an hour ago."_

_"You're a very bad boy Valmont."_

_"You're even worse princess. You know sometimes I think you and I are just two halves. Two halves of the same person."_

_"I think you're right"_

Their antics however amusing got them into trouble a few weeks later. While her parents were away Kathryn thought it would be fun to take Sebastian up to their bedroom and fuck him. This turned out to be a very bad idea indeed because her parents came home early and were shocked to find their own daughter mid orgasm going at it with her boyfriend all over their thousand dollar sheets. Needless to say they weren't in the missionary position. The elder Merteuil's were not pleased. 

Kathryn's parents had never been fond of her relationship with Sebastian. Point in fact they hated it. Although Sebastian was wealthy and came from an upstanding family his reputation alone was enough to taint him in their eyes. This latest episode was the last straw and they told their daughter she was not to see him again. Kathryn tried everything in her power to get them to understand and give Sebastian another chance but they refused to budge. 

However neither had ever listened to a god damn word their parents ever said before so they weren't about to start now. They continued to see one another albeit in secret. Everybody believed they broke up but in fact they were still as committed to each other as ever 

Then towards the end of the summer things started to change. Kathryn started pulling away from him and acting distant. When he called her up to meet somewhere she would make up excuses and she would avoid going to bed with him. Sebastian had no idea what was going on. It seemed so sudden and it didn't make any sense that Kathryn would pull such an about face. Briefly he wondered if perhaps she was seeing someone else behind his back but he knew this wasn't it. She'd tell him if she was fucking someone else. 

Kathryn came to him one day not her usual confident self. She wouldn't look him in the eye or give him a straight answer when he asked what was going on with her. For possibly the first time in his life Sebastian was afraid. He loved her so much and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her. 

_"Kathryn will you just tell me what the fuck is going on?"_

_"It's just I was thinking...maybe we should take a break."_

_"Take a break?! What the fuck does that mean? We're not even technically dating anymore so how the fuck can we take a break?"_

_"Sebastian stop making this more difficult than it has to be."_

_"I'm in love with you Kathryn and up to a few weeks ago I thought you felt the same way. What's changed?"_

_"Nothing! I still love you Valmont, I always will..."_

_"But?"_

_"Look my parents-"_

_"You're parents! I should have known."_

_"They're making it impossible for me at home. They're monitoring my every move and having the help spy on me. I can't have a moments piece. It's just getting too hard Sebastian."_

_"So you want to break up with me?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"Then what do you want?_

_"I want things to go back to how they were two weeks ago. I want you to be my boyfriend again. I want-"_

_"I want that too!"_

_"But it can't happen anymore."_

_"The fuck it can't, lets get out of here."_

_"What?"_

_"I mean it let's just go. I can clean out about half my trust fund. Let's just get the hell out of here, get away from your fucked up family and mine."_

_"Where would we go?"_

_"Does it matter? Please Kathryn, please just come with me. I can't be apart from you any longer or I'll go insane. I refuse to be apart from you. I love you more than anything else in my whole miserable life. We're two halves remember? Forever and always. Please just leave with me."_

_"All right lets go."_

They quickly made plans after that to leave the country. Sebastian's family own a villa in Italy and he was sure they could stay there for awhile until they figured out where they wanted to stay permanently. He knew this was an insane idea (and if he didn't Blaine told him enough times) but he couldn't think past a future with Kathryn. He had meant what he said about her being the only good thing in his life and he was going to be damned if he gave her up. 

Kathryn still was acting distant towards him but he tried to push that from his mind. Sebastian told himself she would start acting like herself once they were far away from her parents. On the night they were scheduled to leave Sebastian had one last thing he had to do. Before he would leave for good he wanted to say one last good bye to his father. One last fuck you was more like it. He wanted to tell him once and for all what he really thought of his dear old dad. 

Charging down towards his fathers bedroom he didn't bother to knock before throwing the door open. He wished to god he had. His father wasn't alone. There was a naked young girl sitting on his lap. A girl with dark shiny hair, green eyes and a smile he had loved since he was thirteen years old. Sebastian's heart permanently broke the day he found Kathryn in bed with his father. 

He didn't say anything and he couldn't for the life of him remember if his father said anything. The only thing he remembered was the look on Kathryn's face. It was completely cold and emotionless. The maid could have found them fucking for all she cared. As he gasped her name she casually got up from the bed and closed the door without a word. 

Sebastian stood on the other side of the door trying to grasp what was going on. He honestly felt ill like he was going to throw up. Every ugly emotion he tried to surpress since he was ten years old suddenly rose to the surface. He was angry, hurt and utterly destroyed. Sebastian fell back against the bedroom door and began to pound on it. 

_"WHY?! Why the fuck would you do this to me?! How could you? With him! I thought you loved me I thought I-I meant more. God damnit Kathryn please open the door! Please talk to me! KATHRYN! KATHRYN! KATHRYN!"_

He had pounded on that door for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes. He was crying and it seemed as if his sanity had forever left him never to return. He couldn't think, he could barely breath. All he could do was choke on her betrayal. 

Eventually Kathryn came out fully dressed. Sebastian was propped up against the opposite wall, tears running down his usually proud face. She looked back down at him coldly before turning and heading down the hall. He quickly followed after her and grabbed her arm demanding answers. 

_"Just tell me why? What did I do that would make you betray me in such a way?"_

_"It's beyond my control."_

_"What? What does that mean? Kathryn please! I love you and I know you love me!"_

_"It's beyond my control."_

_"Stop it! Stop acting like this! I-If you didn't want to leave with me all you had to do was tell me. How the fuck could you do this? With him! Him! You know how much I hate-"_

_"Sebastian let go of me."_

_"Not until you tell me why you did this!"_

_"It was never going to work out between us Valmont. You had to know that. People like you are I aren't meant to fall in love."_

_"I DO love you"_

_"Well I don't love you. I would think that would be obvious to you by now. Then again you were never as smart as you thought you were Valmont. Always thinking you were so much smarter than everyone with your philosophy books and literature. In the end you're nothing more than another rich boy who gets lead around by his dick."_

_"Stop"_

_"Why? I thought you wanted to here the reasons I chose to fuck your father rather than you. Would you like to learn how you two stack up against each other?"_

_"Shut up"_

_"Stop crying Valmont it's a sign of weakness. Once upon a time you use to be a man to be reckoned with. Now you're nothing more than a sniveling, whimpering little boy."_

_"Do you want me to tell you I hate you."_

_"I don't care what you do. I'm leaving."_

_"Where are you going? Kathryn where are you going!? KATHRYN!"_

She never did answer him. Turning away she strode down the hall ignoring him as he called out for her and crumpled to the ground. Any bit of good Sebastian had left in him died that day. From that moment on he would never trust another person and he certainly would never give his heart to anyone again. 

He found out later that Kathryn had moved to Europe with her parents. For a long while after she left he wondered why it was she betrayed him. Was it her parents pressuring her? Was she really in love with someone else? Or perhaps the scariest scenario of all, she never loved him to begin with. As the years past he began to not care what her reasons were for pushing him away. All that mattered was she betrayed him and whatever the reason was, it could never be good enough. Sebastian had closed the book on Kathryn Merteuil and there was no way he was ever going to open it again. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 

* * *

**A/N:** I swear I meant to make this chapter shorter but damn it just got away from me. Yeah I also changed the title of the chapter because I was going to use a quote from a Coldplay song but scraped it at the last minute. 

Now what Kathryn did was pretty bad was it not? Rest assured though she had her reasons though they won't be explained for awhile. To answer your question Bebeluvspikey, the truth along with a healthy dose of sacrifice will be the only thing to get Sebastian to even **consider** taking her back. Annette, while not exactly a saint in this story (she'll be exacting some revenge in the next chapter) will be largely sympathetic, especially in the larger scheme of things. As for Steven he most **definitely** has a purpose and you'll be seeing him quite a bit in upcoming chapters. Okay, that's all please review and tell me what you think. 

_Next Chapter 4: A Dish Best Served Cold_


	4. A Dish Best Served Cold

Dangerous Liaisons

Chapter 4:

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

* * *

_"Revenge may be wicked, but it's perfectly natural" - Becky Sharp, Vanity Fair_

* * *

The incessant knocking just wouldn't let up. Sebastian glared warily over at his bedroom door and sneered at whomever it was disturbing his afternoon of solitude. In his lap sat his prized leather bound journal which he was currently scribbling in furiously. When the pounding continued on he angrily slammed the book shut, threw it across the bed and stormed over to the door, with his silk bathroom flicking after him gracefully.

"WHAT!?"

He opened the door and came face to face with his grinning step sister. "Just wondering if you were still alive." Her concerned eyes lingered over his disheveled form and she added "guess I should call the funeral home after all."

In no mood for playful banter he snapped "I'm fine, good-bye."

Sebastian started to close the door but Annette pushed it back open and stepped past him into the room. Much like its occupant the bedroom was usually neat as a pin but not so anymore. Books, crumpled up newspapers, and dinner trays laid scattered throughout. "Well this proves my theory that you really don't know how to clean up after yourself. You should at least let the maid in."

"Oh don't worry I did" he breezily replied crossing his arms to his chest. "Just the other day I invited Olivia inside. That woman works wonders on her knees."

Valmont's attempts at shocking her with his sexual bravado didn't work. "Well at least you sound like your old self but I'm not buying it Sebastian."

"I'm fine" he replied tightly.

"No you're not. You haven't been fine since **she **arrived."

It was hard to miss the distaste in Annette's tone as she mentioned Kathryn. If he had been in the right mood Sebastian might have laughed. His sister usually made it a point to like everyone so he found it highly amusing that she at last found herself an enemy. It appeared that finally, the step sibling actually had something in common.

Still Sebastian wasn't in any way ready to have another discussion about his ex and quickly went about trying to ignore Annette's presence. Picking his journal off the floor from where he threw it, he walked over to his desk and cleared a space. As he continued on with his writing Annette paced before his desk, arms crossed to her chest and her pretty blue eyes narrowed in anger. "I cannot believe her. I cannot believe she would actually have the nerve to try to coarse me into helping her after what she did to you."

"Believe it" Sebastian replied flatly.

Leaning over the desk she demanded "how can you let her get away with this?"

He stopped writing but he wouldn't meet her eyes. With a tired sigh he pleaded "Annette, can you just-"

"Look what she's turned you into! You're a prisoner in your own home because you're too afraid to face her."

Meeting her gaze he replied weakly "I am not afraid." When his sister stared him down he insisted "I'm not! We talked at that party and I told her in no uncertain terms that I would never forgive her."

"Was that before or after you slept with her?"

He shrugged lamely "after."

Annette rolled her eyes as she sat back on his messy bed. "Sebastian you can't just hide out until she goes away. From what you've told me about her, Kathryn isn't the type to give up easily. Usually neither are you. Make her see that you don't want her in your life."

Sebastian didn't answer right away. Turning back he looked out the window and thought back to his last confrontation with Kathryn. He hadn't intended to have sex with her. He had gone to that stupid party in hopes of ending things for good but as soon as he got within twenty feet from her it was like another part of him took over. And it wasn't the most obvious part. "It's complicated Annette. I...

"You still love her" she finished for him.

He didn't deny or confirm her claim. "I have no control when it comes to her. I never have."

"And here I thought the great and powerful Sebastian Valmont was all about control."

"Mock me if you wish."

"Are you coming to the charity luncheon this afternoon?"

He looked back at her, curious about the abrupt change in topic. "Why would I?"

"It's for a good cause."

Sebastian turned his nose up at this and grumbled "no thanks."

Annette stepped closer to him and revealed "Kathryn will be there."

His eyes widened slightly and then he shook his head at her. "Why would you invite her?"

"You might be able to let her bad behavior slide but I won't" she replied coyly.

"Meaning?"

"I think Ms. Merteuil needs to be taught a lesson."

Sebastian couldn't help but grin at this. His step sister wasn't exactly the vengeful type so this sudden about face didn't exactly have him convinced she had any idea how to plot revenge. Trying his best to resist the laugh that was suddenly aching to come through, he remarked "you're going to teach Kathryn Merteuil a lesson? Miss charity food drive-bake sale queen-treat everyone as you wish to be treated-forgive us our tresspasses-as God as it is...however the rest of it goes. Well this should be enlightening."

"What, you don't think I can do it?"

He smiled at her fondly "well let's face it you don't exactly have experience in this area. Kathryn on the other hand considers it her religion." As Sebastian began to think about it he began to realize what a potential disaster in the making this was. "Look whatever you are planning; it's not a good idea. If there's one thing Kathryn is good at it's holding a grudge. Just promise me you won't do anything to instigate her."

"I most certainly will not. I'm not afraid of her and I'm not about to let that little…" she trailed off and Sebastian smirked back at her in amusement as he waited for her to say that naughty word she had likely never uttered before. However, Annette didn't back down and finished "bitch. I'm going to show her she can't just walk over other people. Now are you going to come or not?"

He realized with whatever Annette was planning, he now had no choice. He had to go if only just to make sure Kathryn didn't try to hurt her. Plus he was a little curious to see what his stepsister had planned. Sighing he headed towards the bathroom and called back to her "what time does it start?"

* * *

Kathryn hated doing charity. The only charity she believed in helping was herself. She was fully aware that this made her a bad person but frankly she didn't give a fuck. She didn't care about needy children. Never gave a single thought to those poor souls stricken with illness. She didn't give a rat's ass about the environment or the fact that it was going to shit at that very moment. Nope, the only person she cared about was herself. Well that wasn't entirely true. If it was she wouldn't be standing amongst the sea of society women gathered in the Valmont-Hardgrove ballroom. So, yes there was somebody she cared about as much as herself, if not more...but she still hated doing charity.

Doing good for others was for losers, which she supposed was why Annette Hardgrove was so into it. Fingering her diamond droplet neckless Kathryn smirked to herself as she thought about how excited the perky blond girl was when she asked her to attend the benefit for orphaned children. _"Oh just think of all the good we can accomplish Kathryn. Please say you'll come!"_ Annette had gushed to her with more enthusiasm then Kathryn had ever had for anything in her entire life. Still, she was nothing if not a great actress. Of course she would come, after all it was a perfect opportunity to run into Sebastian or at the very least corner him in his bedroom, where she guessed he was hiding right now.

It was taking all of Kathryn's limited resolve to stay in that stuffy ballroom and not head up the back stairs, the same stairs that she used to sneak in and out of Sebastian's bedroom late at night when they were teenagers. Thinking back to those days she felt a wave of nostalgia and something else...anger. What she had missed out on, what she had given up...just thinking about it caused her to ball up her delicate hands into fists. She wanted to scream about the injustice of it all. She wanted to run up those stairs and scream at Sebastian about why she did what she did until she was blue in the face and he finally listened. However, she did still have a tiny speck of pride left and she wasn't about to let it go. Kathryn would let him the truth, when the time was right.

She was still trying to let go of her anger when she noticed Annette heading towards her with that annoyingly friendly smile of hers. Kathryn ignored her though when she spotted Sebastian trailing after her. He looked good, dressed in one of his dark Prada suits and his face filled with the same unwavering boredom it always held. As his eyes lazily swept over the room she impatiently waited for his to notice her. When at last his blue eyes looked in her generally direction she held her breath and then...and then something strange happened. Something, Kathryn could never remember happening before. She was ignored.

He looked right through her and kept walking. Kathryn felt as if she had been punched in the gut. He **ignored **her. As she processed what just happened she suddenly was transported back to elementary school. All of nine years old and desperately in love with a boy who didn't even know she was alive. Sebastian was behaving just as he had back then. Watching him as he made his way through the crowd and greeted his mother, Kathryn was suddenly filled with the childish urge to go over there and demand that he acknowledge her, admit he still felt something for her. However, that seemed far too much like one of those bad fatal-attraction Lifetime movies. That wasn't her style.

Kathryn was still stewing in her bafflement when Annette came up beside her and embraced her. "Hey! Thank you so much for coming."

Stiffening against the hug, she rolled her eyes over her shoulder. She was so not in the mood to put up with Annette's cheerleader bullshit right now. "Of course, whatever I can do to help the children" she grumbled with a forced smile.

"Hey are you okay? You seem kind of down. Is this about Sebastian?"

Evidently she wasn't as dense as Kathryn originally thought. Looking over at her ex who was currently surrounded by a throng of gushing older women she murmured "he's ignoring me. Just now he looked right past me. Like he didn't even see me."

"Maybe he didn't" she offered.

_Fucking idiot_. "No, trust me I can tell when I'm getting the cold shoulder."

"Then maybe you should take the hint."

Kathryn was so stunned by the remark she looked back at the blond sure she had heard her wrong. "Excuse me?"

Annette gave her a soft smile, "I meant perhaps you should play hard to get. I mean if there's one thing I know about my step-brother, it's that he loves unavailable women. Ignore him, and when he realizes you aren't paying attention to him he'll suddenly be all over you. Trust me, just leave him alone."

She hated to admit it, but the advice actually sounded good. The best way to get under Sebastian's skin was to ignore him right back. He expected her to fawn all over him and when she didn't, it would freak him out. Kathryn smirked "I think you're right. Thanks Annette."

"No problem. Look Kathryn, I know we don't know each other that well but I feel a connection to you. Like we were fated to meet or something."

Kathryn wonder if her first instincts were correct and Valmonts sister really was a lesbo after all. It would certainly explain all the hugging. "Gee, thanks Annette. I-um-feel the same way."

"All I want is for you to get _exactly _what you deserve"

"Thanks, you too" she replied distractedly. Had she been paying the slightest bit of attention to the girl in front of her she might have noticed that her tone had a slight bit of menace to it. However, at the moment Kathryn was distracted by the sight of Sebastian talking with Julia Van Holden, an insipid society girl who was pre-law at Harvard. She had met her earlier and the only thing more boring than the drab Calvin Klein dress she was wearing was her personality. _What the fuck was Valmont thinking?_

Kathryn had forgotten all about her vow to ignore him and was about to storm over there when Annette announced "it's time for your speech."

Once again she snapped back to attention. "Speech?"

"Yes, remember you promised you'd talk for a few minute about the new aditions to St. Agnes's Orphanage. You did remember didn't you?"

Unfortunately she had. "Yes of course the damn orphans" she mumbled.

Annette's blue eyes widened in surprise. Kathryn quickly back peddled "I mean, those poor children. There just never seems to be enough for us to do for them. I hope you don't mind but I sent a donation to St. Agnes this morning so the children can have new computers before the school year starts."

It was a lie of gigantic proportions and it was all Kathryn could do not to burst out laughing in the middle of it, especially when Annette's face lit up. "Mind? Kathryn that's wonderful! I wish everyone could be as generous as you." Once again she pulled her into a hug and once again Kathryn tried to wriggle free.

"It's my pleasure" she remarked with false brightness as she gathered up the index cards from her clutch. "Now, shall we get started?"

As the girls headed to the stage set up in the front of the ball room and the guests took their seats, Annette whispered to her "I hope you don't mind speaking first. Public speaking always makes me nervous."

"Not at all." As Kathryn headed to the stage Annette went to take her seat in the audience. "I'll talk to you later."

"Uh-huh" was all she said.

Public speaking had never bothered Kathryn in the slightest. In fact she fed on it. The thought of all those people watching her, admiring her, she loved it. Hell it turned her on. The ultimate power rush. As she took her seat on the stage, Natasha Valmont got up to say a few words and introduce her. Kathryn's attention however, once again began to drift when she spotted Sebastian in the audience. He was sitting beside Annette and he had his hands all over her. To the untrained eye it might have looked like just typical brotherly affection but Kathryn knew better. The son of a bitch was copping a field with her in full view. Rubbing the pretty blond's shoulders his eyes at last met Merteuil's. He smiled back at her.

Kathryn was so overcome with anger she began to crinkle her note cards in her hands and didn't hear Natasha when she called out her name. It wasn't until the room started applauding that she snapped to attention and got to her feet. Focusing her attention on the audience and not on Sebastian she smiled modestly as she stood at the podium. Pretending to appearer humble was all part of her act. Tucking a piece of hair under her ear (a trick she picked up from watching Annette) she cleared her throat and began. "Thank you Natasha. I'm so happy to be here today, and so happy to be back in New York." Eying Sebastian she added "I truly feel this is where I belong."

This was met with another short round of applause by almost everyone in the audience. "Like I was saying, I'm so happy to be here today for this special cause. To me there is nothing more important right now then bringing awareness to the plight of the children at St. Agnes Orphanage. These children, who have either lost or been abandoned by their families deserve all all love support and of course all the charitable contributions we can get."

Expecting to be met with a few applauds of agreement Kathryn was taken aback when she looked out at the audience and noticed people murmuring to each other and giving her strange looks. She couldn't believe these ingrates actually had the nerve to sit there and talk while she was speaking! They could at least wait 'til the Brownie Queen got up to speak before they started gossiping amongst themselves.

Still, determined not to be derailed from the task at hand she continued on. "Since many of these children are too old to be adopted and St. Agnes's will likely be their home until their legally of age to live alone, I propose that we use our resources to make St. Agnes the best it can be. We can build another..." Kathryn began to trail off when the murmuring in the crowd grew louder and some people actually began to snicker. Looking towards Annette for answers she simply shrugged and motioned for her to go on. However when she looked over at Sebastian and saw a cool amused smirk on his lips she knew something was up. She had a momentary pang of panic as she stared down at her cards and fumbled with the words. "By...creating a-a...new wing for the childre..." Finally, after a particularly loud snicker Kathryn lost it and yelled out "what's wrong with you people? Don't you have any respect!?"

Her outburst was met by a few short gasps of shock. Looking out into the crowd, trying to piece together what the fuck was going on, Kathryn was about to storm off the stage when Natasha came up beside her and delicately whispered in her ear "dear, someone must have gotten their signals crossed. The benefit isn't for the children's orphanage. It's for the Peruvian Pelican."

Forgetting for a moment that there was a room full of people watching her Kathryn demanded "what the fuck is a Peruvian Pelican?"

"It's a very important, endangered bird in Central Park" Natasha explained. "See?"

Turning around she pointed towards the poster behind them of a big ugly bird that sure enough was being sponsored by the Valmont charter with Annette Hardgrove as co-chairman. Staring at that stupid bird Kathryn's heart seemed to stop for a moment as she began to realize what a complete idiot she just made of herself. Now all of New York's upper crust was laughing at her including Sebastian and...everything became clear.

_"All I want is for you to get exactly what you deserve"_

As Natasha once again took the podium to announce a short break in the proceedings, Kathryn's eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on Annette. Gone was her sweet as apple pie, wholesome smile and in it's place was a smug grin of satisfaction. She had done it, she had set the whole thing up. She couldn't believe it, all this time Annette had been playing her. HER! Staring into those laughing blue eyes of hers, Kathryn was overcome with rage. When the room began to break up and undoubtedly go off to gossip about what a complete ass she made of herself, she strode off the stage and made an immediate bee-line for Annette.

The little bitch was quicker than she looked and before Kathryn could reach her she turned and walked off in the opposite direction. However, she had no intentions of letting her get away and pushing past the luncheon ladies she followed after. Not surprisingly Sebastian seeing what was about to happen stepped into her path. "Don't, let it go" he ordered her.

Without a second thought Kathryn kicked him in the shin with her Manolo Blahnik strappy sandal and hissed "move."

Cursing under his breath Valmont was forced to move aside and Kathryn continued to follow after the petite blond who had made her way out of the ball room. _Perfect_, Kathryn thought, _now there will be no witnesses when I kill her_. She followed her down the hall to the solarium which housed the Valmont-Hardgrove's indoor pool. Pushing past the glass doors into the steamy room she spotted Annette standing by the edge of the pool with her arms folded in front of her chest as if she had been waiting for Kathryn to show up. "Well I have to admit, I mis-calculated. I completely underestimated you" she announced as she came up beside her.

"Don't worry about it" Annette replied in a tone as smooth as silk. "You aren't the first person and I doubt you'll be the last."

"That sweet smile, those big doe eyes, and all the fucking hugging. I totally bought it, I'm betting Valmont has too" Kathryn added icily.

"Whatever are you talking about Kathryn?" Her tone suddenly darkening she repeated "all I want is for you to get exactly what you deserve."

Shaking her head stunned at this new side she was seeing she sneered "you evil little cunt."

Annette snickered "oh you'd like that wouldn't you, make me the villain in this scenario? The only person you have to blame for this is yourself. You're the one who betrayed Sebastian, with his own father no less, and you're the one who actually had the gal to think you could use me to manipulate him to come back to you. Everything that's happened to you, you brought upon yourself Kathryn."

"You self-righteous little...you don't know the first thing about me or Sebastian!"

"Actually, he told me everything." Kathryn was taken aback by this and it must have shown on her face. "You think you're the only person he's ever confided in? I love my brother and there's no way on earth I'm going to allow you the chance to destroy him again. From here on in stay the _fuck _away from him."

For the first time that afternoon Kathryn cracked a genuine smile. "I'll give you this Gidget you have balls but do you honestly think you can intimidate me?" She laughed evilly and took a menacing step towards her opponent. "You stupid, country bumpkin, you have no idea what you're messing with. I might have let what happened today pass, but to think you can keep Sebastian from me...well now you're just asking for it. You want a war Annette you got one, although I promise you what I have in mind will make what you pulled on me today look like the juvenile, amateurish prank it was."

Taking a step back from her Annette warned "don't threaten me."

Kathryn grinned "or what, you'll-"

Before she could finish her sentence Annette stepped forward and with one hard shove pushed Kathryn back into the pool. The brunette let out a loud, surprised shriek as she hit the cold water. As she surfaced Annette stood at the edge of the pool and sighed "sorry Kathryn, but it's beyond my control."

* * *

Sebastian was getting anxious, they had been gone for far too long. Grabbing another glass of champagne off a passing waiter's tray he stared at the exit Annette went through and Kathryn followed. He never should have let her go after his sister. Not that she gave him much choice. Scowling Valmont rubbed his leg where he was sure he'd find a big unattractive bruise tomorrow morning. _Bitch_. If she'd kick him for just standing in her way he could only imagine what she was doing to Annette at that very moment.

Then again his sister had proved she could more than hold her own when it came to Kathryn. He was still in shock that Annette had managed to pull one over on Kathryn in such a diabolical and ingenious way. The brunette had completely humiliated herself in front of nearly all of the Upper East Side. People would be talking about it for weeks. There was already whispers going around that she was hopped up on some kind of drug. Still, as amusing as the situation was he couldn't help but feel a slight-very slight- pang of sympathy for his ex. After all her reputation was everything to her and although it wasn't completely down the shitter, Annette had managed to put a few dings in it. And yet, _she deserved it._

He was just about to go see what was going on when Annette suddenly came walking back into the ballroom. She was wearing her typical easy going smile and there was no Kathryn in sight. She started to walk right past Sebastian when he demanded "what happened?"

"I took care of it" she replied confidently before strutting away to mingle.

Sebastian watched her leave too stunned to ask for details. He expected to see Kathryn come strutting in their smug and confident with Annette following behind with a bruised and battered face. What the hell happened to Kathryn?

He got his answer when he looked back at the same exit Annette had came through only moments before and saw Kathryn walk past. She was soaking wet and limping on one leg.

* * *

_So this is what rock bottom feels like. _

Hiding in the Valmont-Hardgrove's decadent west wing sitting room, Kathryn sat huddled on Natasha's antique chaise lounge shivering. She was dripping wet from head to toe and for once in her life was at a complete loss as what to do. There were two exits out of the house and in order to get to them she would have to cross the ballroom and that was most definitely not an option. She had already humiliated herself once in front of those women she would be damned if she did it again. So she sat there shaking and sniveling with the same thought running over and over again in her head on a continuous loop:

_I'm nine years old again._

It's the fifth grade, she was standing in front of the whole school covered in pig's blood with everyone laughing at her and at the center of it all was the only boy she would ever love. Evidently not much changes in eleven years. Once again she was wet, humiliated, alone and it was all on account of that same boy. Well almost. Kathryn could not allow herself to process the fact that a nobody, hick had gotten the best of her. She'd think about that later, then she would get her revenge.

Right now she just needed to find a way out.

"I warned you to let it go"

When Sebastian stepped into the room he was struck by what he found. There was Kathryn huddled in a ball, shaking against the fainting couch, dripping wet. She looked so tiny and fragile that he suddenly felt guilty for laughing when Annette told him she pushed Kathryn into the pool. For a moment he forgot about the present and he thought back to the last time he saw her like this when they were children. Back then she was surrounded by people to care for her but now she was alone and although he knew she deserved it he couldn't ignore that nagging need to protect her. That's why he had gone and grabbed a towel even though he had promised Annette and himself that he would stay away from her.

As he approached her, her green eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Sebastian wrapped the towel around her shoulders and took a seat beside her. Kathryn gripped the terrycloth fabric to her shaking body and murmured "thanks."

"Why are you sitting in here by yourself?"

"The only way out of this place is past those doors and I'm in no mood for one more humiliation."

He shrugged "it wasn't that bad."

"_Really_?"

"Well, okay...maybe it sort of was. On the upside everyone is blaming it on the drugs."

Kathryn's eyes widened "drugs?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Caldwell is telling everyone you're strung out on ecstasy."

Groaning she fell back against the lounge as if in pain. "That's just fabulous. God I can't believe that sister of yours."

Sebastian smiled in agreement. "Yes I guess I underestimated her, apparently we both did. She's a lot tougher than I gave her credit for. It looks like you've finally met your match Kathryn."

"Spare me" she hissed back at him. "And what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were ignoring me?"

"I am" he sighed in a board tone. "It's just I can't have you dripping all over mothers antique furniture."

Kathryn snickered "you're such a Mommy's boy Valmont."

His face darkening he volleyed back "gee Kathryn I didn't know you were so committed to helping children. Why don't you tell me more about it."

"Fuck you"

They both smiled at each other fondly as they fell into their old pattern of verbal sparing. Sebastian hated to admit it but he missed this. Leaning back against the opposite end of the couch he asked "what were you thinking about before I walked in?"

"Fifth grade" she sighed.

Sebastian grinned "I was a nasty little bastard wasn't I?"

Kathryn scowled "you completely traumatized me."

"Little over dramatic don't you think?"

"No, I was completely humiliated and all at the hands of the boy I was in love with."

Looking back at her somewhat amused he asked "in love with?"

She rolled her eyes "yes, you knew that."

"No, no I didn't" he said sitting up suddenly excited. "Little Kathryn had a crush on me?"

"Shut up"

"No I want to hear more about how you were in love with me" he snickered.

Grabbing the pillow behind her she began to swat it at his head. "Stop laughing, it was very traumatic for me!"

"Traumatic for you?" he laughed as he blocked her hits. "I was the one being stalked by a love struck sexual predator. I was just defending myself!"

"I was nine!"

Sebastian grabbed the pillow out of her hands, propelling Kathryn forward. He fell back against the couch and she fell on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder. She stopped laughing but didn't move. Almost on instinct Sebastian reached around and placed his hands on her back, pulling her closer. Valmont closed his eyes and took in her smell, a strange heady mixture on Channel #5 and chlorine. Perhaps it was the pheromones or bringing up their childhood together but Sebastian didn't pull away when she kissed his neck. Once, twice, until her mouth found his. By that point his eyes were already closed and he was kissing her back. His mind wandered to...her eyes when he was losing his virginity to her...her eyes when she first told him she loved him...her eyes when he found her in his fathers bed...

Pulling away from her abruptly, Sebastian got out from underneath her and quickly got to his feet. Wiping his mouth, he felt guilty for once again giving into her. Kathryn was calling out to him but all he could think about was that afternoon when he found her, when he found them...together. "Sebastian" she said as she now stood beside him. Taking his hands she asked gently "what's wrong?"

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the hallway he stood in when he begged and pleaded with her to tell him why she had done it, why she didn't love him anymore. He had been so pathetic and weak, all because of her. "DON'T touch me" he barked pushing he away.

Kathryn looked back at him surprised "what is it? What did I do?"

"What did you do?" he repeated incredulously. "What did you do? Well let's start with you fucking my father!"

"Sebastian I-"

"Is that not enough? How about when you walked out on me when I was begging you on my hands and knees to tell me why you did it!?"

"I know I hurt you-"

"NO sweetheart you don't have a fucking clue what you did to me" he sneered. "If you did you'd know that I never want to look at your face again."

"Really?" Kathryn asked not backing down an inch "It didn't seem like it a moment ago, when you had your hands all over me."

He shook his head "it was a mistake."

"You seem to make a lot of those around me lately." Stepping closer to him she ran a hand down his chest "the pool house comes to mind."

Sebastian grabbed her by the wrist and stared down at her coldly. "I can close my eyes Kathryn and fuck you, no problem but do you know what I see when I open my eyes? I see nothing but a whore. I see you for the heartless, spoiled, oversexed brat you are and I thank god you're no longer in my life. Now kindly get the fuck out of my house."

As Valmont turned on his heel he started towards his room when Kathryn called out to him "You son of a bitch, I'm starting to wonder why I ever bothered with you in the first place."

So stunned by her words he turned around and demanded "come again?"

"I may be all those things you said" she hissed as she strode up to him "but you're kidding yourself if you think you're any better Sebastian. Have you ever stopped once to think about why I did it or are you too caught up in your own self pity to care about the facts?"

"I don't care what your reasons were Kathryn." It was a lie of course but his pride wouldn't allow him to give in and ask. "Just stay away from me."

"Gladly" she replied icily.

He started to leave again then stopped. "And stay away from Annette."

A smirk spread across Kathryn's lips and she purred "do you honestly think I would do anything to harm the little lamb?"

"I mean it Kathryn!"

"I'm sure you do" she replied calmly. "Now you better run along before you make another..._mistake_."

Shaking his head he let out a frustrated yell as he tore off down the hall and into his bedroom. Kathryn watched and as his door slammed shut her cool, confident demeanor began to melt away. Falling back on the chaise she wonder what she'd just done. She was furious at him for treating her like that but at the same time she knew she couldn't stay away from him. She still loved him no matter how many nasty names he called her. Banging her head back against the cushion she tried to think of what to do next.

"So you and Valmont go way back, huh?"

Kathryn opened her eyes to find a cute, tall, blond guy about her age standing not ten feet away. She knew most of the guys in their circle and he most definitely wasn't one of them. He was a little too bland looking and dressed too shabbily to ever be anyone important. Irritated she demanded "who the hell are you?"

"I'm, um, Steven Hardgrove. I'm Sebastian's stepbrother."

"How unfortunate for you" she brittled. Thinking back she recalled Tuttle saying something about Annette having a brother. Kathryn could see the family resemblance in the hair color, blue eyes and of course their fashion victim clothing. Noticing him staring at her she barked "can I help you with something?"

"Maybe we can help each other Kathryn."

Sitting up she raised an eyebrow at the statement and the fact he knew her name. "Been eavesdropping Steven?"

He blushed and shrugged "not really. I only heard enough to gather you and Sebastian use to be involved and that you're obviously threatened by my sister."

Rolling her eyes Kathryn got to her feet and tried to appearer as menacing as she could which was difficult seeing as Steven was at least a foot taller than her and she was still soaking wet. "Sweetie, I may threaten but I certainly am never _threatened_. Especially not by someone like your sister." With a phony smile she added "no offense."

Steven took a step towards her, his eyes burned into hers as he revealed "he likes her you know and he's not going to stop until he gets her." Kathryn was aware of this fact and it must have shown on her face because he stepped closer and remarked "you probably know him better than anyone and you know I'm right."

"I never said you were wrong."

"I can't let him do it, I **won't**. I'm not going to stand by and let Valmont take advantage of my sister the way he has to so many other girls. I need to stop him and I need your help."

Kathryn let out a throaty laugh "my help? What makes you think I'm offering it?"

"Because you still love him, I can tell and I'm guessing the last person you want him with is Annette."

"You're right"

"Then do you want to partner up? Help me keep them apart?"

Giving him a quick once over she replied "not a chance."

Walking past him Kathryn headed for the door. "Wait a minute" he called out. "Why not?"

Spinning back around she smirked "look no offense Skipper-"

"It's Steven"

"Like it matters" she sighed. "I don't work with armatures, especially one's I don't trust. I'll make sure Valmont never gets through your sisters sacred chastity belt but I'll do it alone."

"Fine, have it your way." Kathryn nodded and once again headed for the door when he called back to her "are you sure you want to go out there? I mean I'm sure they're finished talking about you by now. Hey is it true you've been in rehab for the past four years?"

"Shit" Kathryn cursed under her breath. She knew she couldn't go out there. Not now when she looked like this. Taking a deep breath she turned back to Steven and asked "do you have any bright ideas?"

He shrugged "I might have something you can change into and then I can sneak you out the back if you want."

"In exchange for what?"

Steven shook his head as he got to his feet. "I don't want anything from you Kathryn."

"In my experience men always want something" she replied as she followed after him down the hall.

"Perhaps you've just been hanging around Valmont too long"

Opening the bedroom door Kathryn followed him inside and looked around, thoroughly unimpressed. The room was neat but boring. There was a four poster bed in the center, a dresser, book shelves lined with classics and a sitting area set up in the far corner. Nothing was out of place and nothing stood out. It was all Kathryn could do not to yawn. "Um, I think I might have some sweat pants and a shirt that might fit you."

Kathryn didn't do sweat pants. "A shirt is fine." Steven pulled out a tee-shirt but she turned her nose up at it and instead headed to his closet. Going through his mostly labeless clothes she pushed past them uninterestedly until she found a Gucci suit. Pulling the blue, neatly pressed dress shirt off the hanger she emerged from the closet and announced "I'm borrowing this." Kathryn didn't think he'd object, she had a feeling little Stevie liked her.

For once her assumption was right. Steven thought Kathryn was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and as far as he was concerned she was welcomed to anything in his room, even his only good dress shirt which cost a fortune. She was rude, snotty, and arrogant but he found her fascinating for some reason. He had a feeling she wasn't as bitchy as she acted. He could tell when he watched her after Sebastian walked out on her.

Taking a seat on his bed he picked up a copy of National Geographic and pretended to be leafing through it as she changed. Steven expected Kathryn to go change in the bathroom so he was floored when she stripped off her dress right in front of him without a hint of modesty. She wore a skimpy black lace bra and panties, the kind that Steven had only seen girls in magazines wear. Blushing he looked away again and she laughed. "Don't get many girls in your room huh, Stevie?"

Looking back over at her he tried to appear nonchalant. "I'm not use to strangers walking around my room in their underwear."

She cocked an eyebrow and smirked "my, you and Sebastian really are different aren't you? I take it you two don't get along?"

"You're not wrong"

Kathryn nodded as she turned back around and walked to the dresser where her purse was sitting. As she looked through it with her back to him, Steven couldn't help stare at her ass and how perfect it was. Her underwear left little to the imagination. "So, um, how long have you know Valmont?"

Turning back around she lit a cigarette and replied "since we were kids. We sort of grew up together."

"Were you guys like high school sweethearts or something?"

Kathryn smirked at this. "Not exactly, we were never sweet."

He nodded trying not to look at her breasts but finding he couldn't look away. "I believe that. So why did you break up?"

"Jesus, do you always ask so many questions?" She asked irritably as she took a long drag off her cigarette and marched over to the window. Steven decided he'd be quiet for the time being until Kathryn remarked "so let me guess why you two don't get along, he slept with your girlfriend?"

"How did you know?"

She winked at him "it's what he does."

Sitting up he grumbled "Valmont's an asshole, I don't understand what girls see in him.What did you see in him?"

"Never underestimate the charm of the asshole" she remarked distractedly. Something out the window had caught Kathryn's attention. "Hey, Kentucky."

Steven rolled his eyes "Kansas, I'm from Kansas."

Kathryn looked back at him annoyed "like it matters. Who is that?"

"Who?" Getting up he looked out the window and down below where his sister was talking and laughing with Trevor. "Oh that's Annette's boyfriend, Trevor."

Looking back at him with a beaming, almost blinding smile she asked "boyfriend? Your sister has a boyfriend."

"Yeah they've been going out for years."

"Well then, this is something I can work with." Twirling around she scooped up the borrowed shirt from the bed and put it on.

Steven looked back at her confused. "What are you talking about? Work with what?"

She didn't answer him. Kathryn just shook her head and laughed as she caressed his cheek. "Congratulations Steven, it appears you may be useful after all."

And just like that she was back in the game.

- to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

A/N: So um, yeah it's been awhile. Almost five months to be exact. Sorry about that, but like I've explained to my Yahoo group and those who've e-mailed me I've been busy with school and work. Also the whole muse thing got away from me for awhile. It wasn't until I started making a few CI video's that I felt inspired to write again. In any event it feels good to finally finish this chapter, which just seemed to drag on for weeks (if it seems that way when reading it I apologize). I'd like to thanks those of you who wrote me and encouraged me to keep writing, especially Amanda and Bebeluvspikey. Thanks for giving me that kick in the ass to start up again!

In regards to the chapter, well I think Kathryn needed to be taken down a peg or two. Trust me this is just the tip of the iceberg. Her relationship with Steven will be interesting and something I've never done before (don't worry it's still all about K&S). It won't be an easy journey and if I haven't mentioned it before this story is really two parts. The first part is the K&S relationship and the second part which kicks in about chapter 10 will be about a mystery that involves all the characters and will impact Annette in a big way. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but I can't make any promises. Please tell me what you think, any suggestions, and if you're still interested!

_Next Chapter 5: A Tightly Woven Web_


	5. The McGuffin

Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter 5:**

**The McGuffin**

* * *

_"When one woman strikes at the heart of another she seldom misses, and the wound is invariable fatal_"

- Marquise de Merteuil, Dangerous Liaisons

* * *

"Nice catch"

Trevor turned upon hearing the voice behind him. A beautiful girl about his age with dark shoulder length brown hair and green eyes stood behind him cradling a tennis racket. He wanted to tell her that the ball, which supposedly belonged to her had nearly taken his head off and she should be more careful. However, one look at her soft smile and bright eyes, and all was forgiven. Walking back to her he tossed the ball in his hand before handing it back. "No problem"

Taking her ball from his hand she let her fingers dance across his skin momentarily before pulling away. "Thank you, I'm sorry about that. My serve is a little rusty" she explained.

"Well that's nothing a little practice won't help"

She looked towards the door of the racquetball room and smiled apologetically. "Actually my partner sort of ditched me. Would you mind doing me?"

Trevor flinched. "W-what?"

"I mean he was going to give me a lesson and some pointers to help my game but I was watching you and you're really good. Would you mind helping me out?"

He was just about done for the day and he was suppose to meet his girlfriend in twenty minutes but Trevor never could say no to anyone. It was one of his few flaws. "Yeah sure. How about we start with that serve of yours."

"Great!" she beamed. "Oh I'm Kathryn by the way, Kathryn Merteuil."

Shaking her hand he tried to recall where he heard that name before but couldn't remember. "I'm Trevor, it's nice to meet you Kathryn."

Tilting her head slightly she studied him for a moment. "It's strange, but I feel like we met before. You seem familiar to me Trevor, why is that?"

He shrugged "I go Columbia, maybe we have a class together."

"No that's not it, I'm taking a semester off from Oxford right now."

"Wow, Oxford, impressive"

"I'm an impressive girl" she winked before turning and walking to center court to take position. Twirling back around Kathryn gave him a curious look. "Wait, you're not Annette's Trevor are you?"

Trevor had never quite heard himself referred that way before. "Um, yeah, I guess I am. She's my girlfriend. Do you know Annette?"

Kathryn chuckled "yeah, we're good friends. She never mentioned me before?"

It was entirely possible she had but Trevor couldn't remember. Still not wanting to be rude he said, "er, yeah come to think of it I think she did mention you Kathryn."

"Sure she did" she laughed obviously not believing him. "I swear you guys, if it's not about beer or pussy you could care less." Trevor nearly dropped his racket at her sudden crude language but tried to play it off. "Actually" Kathryn continued "we met not too long ago. I just got back into town last month. We met through her step brother. Sebastian and I are old..." Whacking her ball with surprising accuracy and aggression she finished "friends."

Trevor's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? I wasn't aware Valmont had friends."

"He doesn't" she replied hitting the ball extra hard. "You know I'm curious about something. Does it ever bother you, I mean Valmont living in the same house as your girlfriend? Given his reputation and all, I imagine it could get uncomfortable at times."

"They're step siblings, of course I'm not worried about anything happening."

"But they're close right?"

"Well, yeah, but...I mean I'm not worried about Annette" he assured her. Then in a less confident tone he asked "why did Sebastian say something about her?"

Kathryn shrugged "it's not so much what he said as...oh forget it, it's none of my business."

"No, no Kathryn please continue" he pleaded as he came up beside her and placed a hand on her arm. "If you think he might try something on Annette, I have to warn her."

Looking away from him she muttered "I don't think that will be necessary."

"What?"

"Annette is a virgin right? Well, sister or not that's not something Sebastian can resist. As you're likely well aware, values and morals aren't high on Valmont's priority list, let alone someone else's. Not to mention...he can be very charming. Almost irresistible..."

Trevor took a step back from her. "Wait, what are you saying? You think...you think Annette would...no never!"

Kathryn nodded sadly "that's what I thought until the other night when she told me...well I can't say. She swore me to secrecy. Look, I'm sorry about this but I should get going. I've said too much already."

She started to walk past him when Trevor grabbed her arm. "Kathryn please tell me, what did she say?"

"I shouldn't say, but then again I think you have the right to know...what she said about you..."

He couldn't believe this. Not fifteen minutes ago he was enjoying a quiet Sunday afternoon at the club, without a care in the world past where he would take Annette for lunch. Now here he was begging some stranger to tell him what secrets his girlfriend was keeping from him. Still, he had to know. "Kathryn please" he begged.

Her face filled with sympathy she finally relented. "Okay" she sighed "Trevor I think you deserve to know the truth..."

* * *

_It was just all so fucking easy_, Kathryn snickered to herself twenty minutes later. It could barely be considered a challenge. It was almost boring really. Then again she wasn't doing it for the challenge, she was doing it to reap the rewards, which, if things went her way, as they so often did, she would be doing in no time. Letting out a sigh of contentment she pulled her shirt over her head as she entered the nearly empty ladies locker room of the Ashford club. As she approached her locker she spotted her prey and it was on to part two of her plan.

Annette had just finished swimming laps in the club pool. Although her pool at home was almost as large she hated using it. Whenever she tried Sebastian would make up an excuse to be around and then proceed to leer at her the whole time and make inappropriate comments. It was safer to just go to the club plus she was meeting Trevor afterwords for lunch. Her day was going along nicely until she looked up and spotted a topless Kathryn coming her way. Muttering a curse under her breath she tried to finish getting dressed as quickly as possible.

"What was that Annette" Kathryn asked smugly as she passed by. "Did I hear an impure word come out of your mouth?"

"Screw you"

She snickered "I guess so. Hey I thought that wasn't allowed? Aren't you Mormons-"

"I'm not a Mormon you half wit" she interrupted. "I'm Christian, not that it's any of your business."

"Mormon, Christian, same thing"

"No actually it's not, they're comp...why am I bothering with you" she sighed fed up and frustrated with the conversation. "What do you want Kathryn?"

Opening her locker the brunette smiled coyly, "what makes you think I want anything from you?"

"You wouldn't be talking to me other wise. Besides Sebastian warned me you always have an agenda."

"Well if that's not the pot calling the kettle back I don't know what is" she sneered.

Annette rolled her eyes and continued getting dressed. "Whatever, bye-bye Kathryn."

She let her get a few steps away before calling out "oh by the way I met that boyfriend of your's today."

She knew she was baiting her, she knew it and yet she turned and asked anyway "you met Trevor?"

"Yeah, he let me fondle his balls a little then I licked him..." Kathryn savored the startled look on the blonds face before finishing "...at racquetball. You know he's sort of cute actually. In a tree-hugger sort of way."

Annette rolled her eyes "what, am I suppose to be jealous?"

"Because I think your boyfriend's cute, um no Dorothy you aren't. You should because he wants to nail me."

Kathryn wrapped a towel around her body and headed for the showers with Annette following after. "You know Kathryn this is sad, even for you. You actually expect me to believe my boyfriend hit on you?"

"Well I'm secure enough in myself to say it had nothing to do with being attracted to me. That boy is so hard up and horny, he'd fuck the geriatric bathroom attendant if she gave him half a chance. The poor guy, I actually feel sort of bad for him. I thought about giving him a pity fuck but-"

"You are so full of it Kathryn!"

Turning back to her she smiled smugly "am I? Why is that, because of that stupid vow you made to each other? How did it go? I make this vow to cherish and commit to you and abstain from ever giving-"

"How did you find out about that?!"

"It was published in loser's weekly." Rolling her eyes she explained "he told me moron, how do you think I found out. That stupid vow is killing him. He kept going on and on about how hard up he is but he's apparently so in love with you he couldn't stand to hurt you. It's eating him up inside...and it all because of you."

Annette for a moment forgot who she was speaking too and forgot what she was capable of because she was so concerned about her boyfriend. "He never said anything" she murmured more to herself than to Kathryn. "I thought he was happy with our arrangement."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong" she replied shortly. "You know it's only a matter of time before he finds someone else. Someone just as sweet, pretty, and intelligent. But she'll be smarter than you. Why? Because she'll put out."

Staring daggers at her she hissed "you don't know the first thing about either one of us so just keep your opinions to yourself."

"Actually Goldilocks, it appears I know more about your boyfriend than you _ever _did." Walking into the shower she turned the hot water on and then called out over the stall "think about that the next time you turn him down."

Kathryn smiled to herself just thinking of the hurt and confused look that was likely covering Annette's face. When she heard retreating footsteps she peeked outside the curtain and smirked when she was Annette slump out of the locker room.

_So fucking easy._

* * *

After her nice relaxing victory shower, Kathryn left the club and was just about to call her driver when she spotted a much more appetizing form of transportation standing nearby: A jet black, 1956 jaguar roadster with a pretty blond hair boy leaning against it reading the paper. Forgetting all about their last confrontation and her vow to stay away from him, she strolled up to the car and announced "I need a ride."

Not even looking up he replied flatly "subway is right over there."

"Ew, and no. I want a ride in this." Leaning against the car, she touched in lovingly and purred "it's been so long."

Sebastian at last looked up at her with cold eyes and sneered "I thought we agreed we'd stay the hell away from each other."

"Did we? Hmm, I don't remember."

He gave her a tight smile. "Well I'm picking Annette up and there's only room for one passenger. Sorry, but I'm sure the vale would love to hail you a cab."

Kathryn was about to summon a smart response when she noticed Annette and Trevor come out of the club, hand in hand. Looking more in love than ever, they walked right past the former couple and waited as the vale flagged them down a cab. As they climbed in Kathryn giggled "oh I don't think that will be necessary."

"Shit" Valmont grumbled, throwing his paper to the cement.

"It's so sad to see you lose like this, and to someone like Trevor to boot. It must be so humiliating for you."

Sebastian sneered at her as he walked around the car to get in. Kathryn went to open the passenger side door but he quickly locked it. "No fucking way."

"Oh come on" she sighed. "What's the matter Valmont? Afraid if you give me a ride home you'll make another..._mistake_?"

Gripping the steering wheel he let out a humorless laugh. "I am done making mistakes with you because I am done having anything to do with you."

Kathryn stared at him hard, her eyes filling up with sympathy. "It's just so very sad."

"What is?!"

Leaning over the door she replied "that you've become such a pussy in my absence. The Sebastian of old would've not only have me home by now but have me negotiating what lewd sexual favor I was going to give him in return. It's such a tragedy you're become what you feared worst of all Valmont...boring."

"FINE!" Smacking the steering wheel he let out a frustrated yell before leaning over and opening the door for her "just get in!"

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she got in "such a romantic. I live at-"

"I know where you live" he grumbled as he pulled away from the curb.

She looked back at him in surprise. Since coming back to the states she had bought herself a new place and as far as she knew Sebastian knew nothing about it. "That's curious, I could have sworn I never told you where I was living."

Slipping his sunglasses on he tried to appear nonchalant. "Tuttle might have mentioned it."

"Did he?"

Sebastian let out a deep breath as if it pained him to admit this next bit of information. It probably did. "Well, you're not the only one who's been checking up. I knew as soon as you came back to town it could only be for the worse so I had Richard tell me what you've been up to."

Kathryn had a sinking feeling what was coming next but she asked anyway "and what did he find out?"

Valmont grinned smugly "oh you mean other than all that window dressing bullshit about Oxford? Well besides spreading your legs for half of the English countryside there's the interesting little drug habit you picked up. Then there was something about a dead Duke and an overdose. Mommy and daddy must have worked over time to keep that one out of the papers."

Looking away from him she admitted "actually I haven't spoken to my parents in two years."

Sebastian looked back at her surprised "oh."

"Besides" she sighed "it was nothing."

"Bullshit" he declared suddenly angry. "I saw the report, you nearly died. What the hell were you thinking taking that much blow plus pills?"

"I-"

"It was stupid and careless you could have gotten yourself killed"

"Like you care"

They came to a red light and as the car slowed down Sebastian turned to her and replied coldly "do not presume to know what I do and do not care about, understand?"

Kathryn wasn't sure what the hell he was talking about. Did he still care about her? Not wanting to push it she simply said "whatever."

They rode in silence for the rest of the way there. When Kathryn saw her townhouse approaching she remembered the little plot she was hatching earlier. Grinning she asked "Sebastian, tell me something. One of these things you care about, they wouldn't include your sister would they?"

Pulling up to the curb he turned to her and replied irritably "yes, why?"

"Hmm, would they include her virginity?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer the question"

He sighed "perhaps."

Kathryn nodded "well in that case I wouldn't go home too early if I were you."

Getting out of the car quickly she started for the door when Sebastian called out "Kathryn! What did you do?!"

Turning she blew him a kiss and called back "thanks for the ride."

Sebastian continued to call her name and she continued to ignore him as she went inside, closed the door, and waited for him to follow after her. Sure enough he didn't disappoint. "Kathryn!" he called out as he entered the house uninvited. "Kathryn, what the hell did you do this time?!"

Pouring herself a drink in the living room she rolled her eyes and sighed "come on in Valmont, make yourself at home."

He quickly strut over to her and yanked the glass of Bourbon out of her hand. "Answer me, what have you done?"

Staring him dead in the eye she replied "nothing that wasn't fated to happen anyways." Reaching out she took her glass which he was still holding "I just hurried things up a bit." Sebastian looked down and realized her hand was touching his. As if fearing she'd give him leprosy or something he let go and took a step back. Kathryn smirked and shook her head. "Actually this has nothing whatsoever to do with you anyway. It's between your sister and her boyfriend."

"Yes and somehow you've added yourself into the equation."

"Well I was always good at math."

Sebastian sneered at her and then began to pace furiously. "I cannot believe you. I warned you Kathryn to stay away from Annette. If you've done something, hurt her in anyway-"

"You'll what?" she challenged. "Never talk to me again? Never forgive me? Take a look around, we're already there. I have nothing left to loose."

"I wouldn't count on it" he grumbled.

Watching him pace angrily around the room Kathryn crossed her arms to her chest and huffed "Jesus, will you look at yourself. All tense and pissed off about some girl who doesn't even matter."

Stopping in his track he looked over at her and yelled "she matters to me!"

Slowly approaching him she asked "what happened to the cool and calm Sebastian I use to know? The guy who never let anyone get under his skin?"

Meeting her gaze he replied somberly "he got left behind when you walked out on him."

Kathryn flinched, she wasn't expecting that. Still sensing a possible moment of weakness and possible moment of honesty she asked "tell me, did it bother you to hear about all the other men I've been with since I left?"

"No"

"No?"

"Not even a little bit" he replied with a cold smile.

Kathryn nodded, still not believing him. Taking a step forward she backed him into the mantle place. Now standing uncomfortably close she asked "so it wouldn't bother you in the slightest if I hooked up with someone now?"

Sebastian's eyes drifted down to her low cut top and stared at her cleavage. Placing his hands on her arms he squeezed, no too roughly and remarked "I can't imagine Kathryn Merteuil spending her nights alone."

Her confidence faltered for a second as she murmured "you'd be surprised."

"Would I? What, aren't the goods as ripe as they once were?"

Kathryn stepped closer until her chest was crushing his. Moving her mouth inches from his she whispered "I don't know, why don't you give me a taste?"

Before she could kiss him, still grasping her arms, he turned her around so she was the one pinned against the mantel. Sebastian then moved in for a kiss but then hesitated. Opening his eyes he stared at her a long moment. Finally he smiled. "You better hope you haven't done anything that can't be undone Kathryn."

Without another word he let go of his grip on her, stepped away and walked right out the door. As she heard the front door slam she rolled her eyes and grinned. She loved Sebastian, really she did but he could be a complete idiot sometimes. Hadn't he heard her when she said she had nothing left for him to take? There was no point in threatening her, she had nothing left to loose. Only gain.

Pulling her cell phone out of her bag she dialed as she walked to the window and peered out at Sebastian who was still sitting in his car. "Hello?"

"It's me"

"Hello princess, how's the evil plotting coming?"

"Right on schedule" she laughed as she watched Valmont beat up his steering wheel in frustration. He was going to be nursing an awful case of blue balls for the rest of the day. _Oh well, the schmuck should have taken me up on my offer._ "Everything went as planned at the club and that info you gave me about the love birds bullshit commitment ceremony was right on the money. How did you find out about that anyway?"

"Richard's not the only one who can gather dirt"

"Apparently not, well it's earned you a bonus anyway."

"That's uncharasticically kind of you. What gives?"

"I'm feeling charitable Blaine." Smiling as she watched her ex drive off she explained "I'm about to get everything I want."

* * *

"Let's go to my room" Annette purred while clutching Trevor as close to herself as possible. She didn't wait for an answer, she just pulled him back down the hall until they were safely enclosed her bedroom.

"A-Annette" he stammered as she attacked his neck and ran her hands aggressively down his chest. "What are you doing?"

That was a good question. Ever since the club all she could think about was what Kathryn said to her about Trevor. She couldn't even be sure if she was telling her the truth but it still got to her non the less. She had obviously spoken with him, he had admitted that much at lunch but when she pressed about what they talked about he shut down and changed the subject. This heightened her suspicions all the more. All through lunch she began to reconsider her vow, a vow she made not so much to God but to herself. It was her belief that she should wait until marriage or at least until she was in love. Annette knew she loved Trevor, she never felt this way about any boy before. She began to think perhaps she was ready for sex. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him, especially to someone like Kathryn so the more she considered it the more the realized she was ready. She wanted to give herself to him.

Poor Trevor however, had barely had time to catch his breath before she jumped him. Taking her by the wrists he pulled her away gently. "Wait Annette, wait. Um, what brought this on?"

She couldn't very well tell him about her earlier conversation with Kathryn so she told a small lie. "It's just lately I've been thinking about it and I think it's time. I want to sleep with you."

His eyes went as wide as saucers. "You do?"

"Yes I think I'm ready and I know you're ready. It's selfish for me to make you wait like this when you've been so patient with me for so long."

Trevor seemed to be processing this as he went and took a seat beside her on the bed. "But what about our commitment ceremony? What about your promise to God?"

Annette shook her head "I didn't make that promise to God, I made it to myself. I promised myself I would only take that step when I was truly in love and ready. I know I'm ready now." Studying her boyfriends face she still saw that look of apprehension in his eyes which threw her since she had expected him to be all over her by now. Instead he looked almost frightened like he was afraid she was going to rape him or something. "Trevor, what's wrong? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do sweetheart" he smiled softly at her and caressed her face.

Taking that as a sign to continue Annette pulled him back into a kiss and this time he returned it. When Trevor didn't take the initiative and start undressing her she unbuttoned her shirt herself. They fell back on the bed and continued to make out but still her kept his hands to himself. Suddenly Annette realized something odd. As she shifted her body underneath and against him she realized Trevor wasn't hard. This alarmed her quite a bit. Even Sebastian got hard when she just sat in his lap, but here she was pawing her boyfriend all over and he wasn't the slightest bit aroused. Hurt, but still determined she went for his pants. Before she could even unbutton the first button Trevor jumped up quickly and backed away. "Okay, oh god I don't think this is going to work."

Feeling herself on the brink of tears Annette tried to hold it together. "What's wrong? Is it me? You're not...I mean.."

"No Annette it's not you" he explained soothingly. "It's me. Man, I never should have let this go on this long but I couldn't..."

When he trailed off she looked up at him with deep concern and took his hand. "Trevor what is it?"

Taking a deep breath he seemed to be contemplating something deep in his mind. Finally he took a seat beside his girlfriend and told her "there's something important I need to tell you. Something...I should have told you a long time ago..."

* * *

Later that night Kathryn all but danced into Blaine Tuttle's townhouse. She had been on cloud nine ever since this afternoon when Sebastian left and she realized her plan was working. Normally she couldn't attain a high like this without some sort of illegal substance but here she was, as giddy as she'd ever been. Kathryn was in such a good mood she decided to go pay Blaine in advance and perhaps indulge in a little pre-celebration.

After one of the maid's let her she made her way up to the master suite where she expected to find Tuttle plucking seeds out of his weed or whatever it was he did when alone. However when she opened the double doors she wasn't greeted by the stench of pot but rather by two lumps underneath his duvet on the bed and the distinct sound of moaning. Grinning slyly she muttered quietly "perhaps I'll come back at a later time."

Kathryn turned and started to leave when she heard a distinct gasp. It was a sound so familiar it stopped her in her tracks. She had heard that sound before...earlier today in fact. Slowly she pivoted on her heel and strut up to the bed. With no warning she pulled the covers back to reveal Blaine in the midst of getting his cock sucked by none other than Trevor. Her green eyes blazing in fury she screamed "motherFUCKER!"

Blaine grinned back at her obviously pleased with his little act of deception. "Kathryn, lovely to see you as always but if you don't mind I'm sort of in the middle of something at the moment."

Hands firmly on hips she barely acknowledged Trevor, who was busy scurrying to get dressed. "You smug son of a bitch"

"Sticks and stones..."

"You KNEW he was queer all along didn't you?"

Staring over at his lover who was desperately trying to find his shirt he remarked lazily "I guess you could say that."

"I knew I never should have trusted you! You purposely had me set them up because you knew I would fail."

"Oh no" Blaine cooed as he reached for his nail file. "I also did it because it amused me. You should have heard yourself this afternoon Kat, so smug thinking you finally bagged Valmont.The whole time, completely clueless to what was really going on." He snickered before adding "as per usual."

Trying her damnedest not to reach over and strangle him with her bare hands, she hissed menacingly "you're going to pay for this and YOU" she turned her wrath on Trevor. "I'm going to tell everyone about tonight. By tomorrow there won't be a soul around who doesn't know what a tree-hugging fag you are."

Surprisingly Trevor didn't cower before her like she expected. "Go ahead Kathryn" he sighed. "I don't care anymore. The only person I cared about knowing the truth was Annette and I told her this afternoon. I suppose in a way I should thank you. If you hadn't told me all that bullshit this afternoon about Annette dying to sleep with me and if you hadn't filled her head with all that crap about me leaving her, the truth might never have come out if it weren't for you so thank you."

"Yes well let's see if your as thankful when the police show up to question you"

Blaine eyed her wearily "what are you talking about?"

Kathryn pulled out her cell phone and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm just doing my civic duty and reporting a crime." Walking over to the large bookshelf she removed two encyclopedias and called over her shoulder "you still keep the coke and heroin behind S and T don't you?"

All but flying out of bed, Blaine jumped up and tried to grab the phone out of her hand. "You fucking cunt, how do you know about that?!"

"You babble when you're stoned." The operator who answered the phone but her on hold. Only in New York. "Yes I'll hold ma'am."

Trevor, who's eyes were wide with panic turned to Blaine and said "I can't stick around for this Blaine. It would kill my parents if I-"

"The police are **not **coming" he assured him as he tried to grab the phone once again. Kathryn swatted his hand away however. "What do you want?!"

"Right now? I want to see you get hauled away in cuffs and thrown in a cell, where you can routinely get it up the ass from a guy named Buba. Then again come to think of it you'd probably enjoy that."

"Kathryn" he whined "just hang up the phone and we'll negotiate."

Of course there was something she wanted from him and as much as she would enjoy seeing Blaine get hauled away she knew she could think of a better use for him. When the operator came back on to hear her complaint she sighed and hung up. "All right let's negotiate but first get rid of the fairy."

Turning back to Trevor, Blaine offered an apologetic smile but he was already half way out the door. He had enough fun and mind games for one day and didn't want to get dragged into anymore. "I'm out of here. See you later Blaine."

As the door shut behind him Kathryn took a seat behind Tuttle's mahogany desk. Sighing he sat down across from her. "Okay, we're alone, name your price."

"I want you to dig up every thing you can find about Annette. Use Richards best sources if you have to but..." she trailed off when she noticed Blaine shake his head at her. "What?"

"You just don't learn do you? Your problem isn't Annette Hardgrove, not even slightly."

"Says you"

"Can't you see, she's the god damn McGuffin! She's not what's keeping you from being with Sebastian. The blame for that lays squarely on your shoulders. With or without Annette, Valmont still can't forgive you for what you did to him. He can't trust you and going around trying to make his stepsisters life hell is not doing anything to endear yourself to him sweetheart, trust me."

Somewhere inside herself she knew this to be true but it was easier to blame Annette. She was a much easier obstacle to over come than the truth. Getting to her feet she shook her head. "I don't really give a shit about your theories. Now you're going to do what I asked you or else not only will I call the cops but I'll call Sebastian as well and clue him into how you helped me screw over poor, sweet Annette."

"Well I guess I have no choice then do I" he said with false enthusiasm. "I'll have you something by the end of the week, but Kathryn-"

She held up her hand to silence him "Blaine just do it."

With that Kathryn walked out the way she came in only this time she was feeling a lot less giddy and more depressed then ever. She was considering going home and doing some lines when her phone rang.

* * *

Earlier that evening Sebastian came home to a quiet house not sure what he would find. After his confrontation with Kathryn about Annette he had planned to rush right home and make sure her purity was still in check. However, about half way there he had a change of heart when he realized he couldn't do it. If Annette really was having sex with Trevor he didn't want to ruin it for her by busting in on them in the middle of it. Annette deserved to have her first time be special. _Jesus_, Valmont thought _Kathryn was right. I really am turning into a pussy._

Instead of going home he went to the Hyatt where he kept a suite on retainer. He invited Veronica Hamilton up to join him. She was a pretty junior at NYU who Valmont had screwed a couple of times not because she was outstanding in bed but because of her striking resemblance to Kathryn. They shared the same petite form, the same eye and hair color, and when he had her on all fours and his eye lids got heavy he could pretend it was her. He knew this wasn't the healthiest of activities and it sure as hell would not help him get over Kathryn any faster but it was a lot safer than going to bed with the real thing. Something that he narrowly avoided that afternoon.

A few hours later he came home and quietly made his way down the hall. Stopping at his step sisters door he pressed his ear against it but didn't hear anything. Curious and figuring they were likely done by now Sebastian knocked and without being invited in he opened the door. Annette was indeed in there but she was alone. Dressed in her pajamas she sat wrapped up in a ball on her bed facing away from him. Approaching her he could hear what sounded liked sniffs coming from the bed. She was crying. "Annette" he called softly to her.

"Sebastian go away" she told him, her voice on the verge of breaking. "I'm not in the mood."

Ignoring her pleas he sat down beside her and places a comforting hand on her side. "Annette you're crying, what's going on?" When he was met with only a sniffle he asked "does this have something to do with Trevor?"

Turning to face him suddenly she asked "did Kathryn tell you it did?"

_I knew it_. Sighing heavily he wiped at her damp eyes with his thumb and asked "what did she do?"

Annette heaved a sigh and shook her head "she set me up and I walked right into it. Even after everything you told me about her I still believed her." Wiping her nose she went on "but the thing is it's not even entirely her fault. It's Trevor..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me, she fucked him and-"

"Ha!" she let out a humorless laugh. "Not even close. No, I ran into her at the club today and she told me about how she played racquetball with Trevor. According to her he told her he was really eager to have sex and it was eating him up inside. She knew all this stuff, like that we had a commitment ceremony and-"

"What's a commitment ceremony?"

"Never mind, the point was she was **very **convincing. She told me I was going to loose him if I didn't sleep with him and like an idiot I believed her. I loved Trevor and I thought I was ready to sleep with him so after lunch I took him back to my room...to you know..."

"Fuck?"

She rolled her eyes at his choice of words "yeah but, I don't know he was acting weird. Then before anything could happen he stopped and he told me...God you're going to love this. He told me he was gay!"

It took everything in Sebastian not to start laughing at that moment. Not only because his assumptions about old Trevor were right on the money but because he was betting the evil witch hadn't been counting on that little twist. Still, he held in together and caressed his sister's hair. "Oh Annette I'm sorry, really I am."

"Yeah right" she grumbled unconvinced. "I'm sure you're just loving this. You were right all along. I just feel like such an idiot that I loved and trusted him so much yet the whole time he was lying to me. It's even worse than what you do when you lie to girls to get them in bed. He lied to me for nearly a _year _and made me think we had a future together."

Sebastian had to agree that it was in some ways a lot crueler than anything he'd ever done to a girl. "Well maybe he just realized that he liked guys."

"I don't think so! He's been screwing Blaine for two months! Not only did he lie to me but he cheated on me too!"

"Well then maybe it's for the best that you now know what he's really like."

Annette snickered "yeah, perhaps I should thank Kathryn after all."

His face growing cold he sneered "you shouldn't thank that bitch for anything."

Drying her eyes Annette blew her nose and then rested her head against Sebastian's shoulder. "Well in the end I suppose she didn't get what she wanted."

"She hurt you" he sighed "that's exactly what she wanted."

"No idiot, what she wanted was me out of the way so you'd come back to her. She thought that if I finally gave my virginity up to Trevor you wouldn't be interested in me anymore and you'd come back to her. She did this for you, it had nothing to do with me."

Upon hearing this Sebastian was filled with more rage than he was when he thought Kathryn was out to hurt Annette. The fact that Annette was nothing but a tool to her and that she didn't care what happened to her as long as she could manipulate him made him even more furious. Getting up from her bed suddenly he headed for the door. "Sebastian where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, I have to make a phone call."

* * *

Kathryn wasn't sure what to expect. As she was leaving Blaine's she was surprised when her phone rang and it was Sebastian. He was crisp and short with her informing her that he needed to see her right away. Since she was close by she agreed to meet him at his place. The whole ride there she tried to figure out based on the little he said what this was all about. She had the sneaking suspicion that whatever it was, it wasn't good. He probably had talked with his whiny step sister by now and knew all about what went down with Trevor. Kathryn tried deluding herself that perhaps he had a change of heart about walking out on her this afternoon but she knew better. This wasn't going to be good.

Yet, knowing disaster likely lay ahead she went anyway. She rather have Valmont scream at her than ignore her. Some attention was better than no attention at all. As this thought occurred to her she couldn't help but dwell on how far she had sank. _Oh how the mighty have fallen_. She was willing to take anything from him, even an unnecessary scolding so long as he acknowledged what she did mattered to him in some small way. _Pathetic_.

When she arrived at Valmont's the maid instructed her that Sebastian was waiting for her in the parlor. Trying to appear as confident and unfazed as possible, she breezily walked into the room to find Sebastian standing in the middle of it waiting for her. His face was a mask of stone and didn't change when he saw her. "Well you rang and I'm here. What do you want?"

Touching his chin he didn't take his eyes off her as said "I think you know why."

He was angry that was a definite. Still, Kathryn played coy. Smirking up at him she shrugged indifferently "not a clue."

"Think hard"

Kathryn knew he wanted her to admit to her little prank but she wouldn't cave that easily. Instead she sauntered up to him, got up close and ran a hand down his chest. "Did you have a change of heart?"

His eyes still never leaving her, Sebastian grabbed her by the wrists a little too tightly and pushed her away. "You know why I asked you here, now at least have the decency to own up to it."

"Decency? That's an interesting word coming from you. Honestly, Valmont I don't-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I know what you did to Annette now I want you to admit it!"

Kathryn was startled by his sudden rage but tried her best to conceal it. Shrugging she said "all right so I set her up. I told that idiot boyfriend of hers she was getting antsy and what, with you around she was likely to give it up to you at any moment." She grinned "then I told the other idiot that her boyfriend was hard up and she would loose him if she didn't go to bed with him. That's all I did, told her the truth mixed with a little fiction. How was I to know Trevor was really gay? Though I suppose it should have been obvious. Either way she should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?"

"It's because of me she finally knows the truth about him."

"Yeah all you had to do was rip out her heart in return" he sneered.

Rolling her eyes she huffed "oh boo fucking hoo. She should be grateful that's all I did to her after she humiliated me."

Stepping closer to her he remarked "that's not why you did it though is it? This wasn't about getting back at Annette, it was about trying to get her out of the way. You thought" a smile spread across his handsomely boyish face. "You actually thought that if she finally lost her virginity I would no longer be interested in her and what? Come back to you?" Sebastian started to laugh as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard.

There were many things Kathryn could tolerate but being laughed at wasn't one of them. Scowling she asked "you think this is funny?"

"Oh I think it's hysterical. I'm delirious over the notion that you ever thought that ridiculous plan would bring me back to you. What did you think I would just forget that you went to bed with my father? All is forgiven, because Annette is no longer pure and as attractive!"

"Stop laughing!"

"It's just so very sad" he replied through his laughter. "I mean the Kathryn of old would have gotten long over this by now but it looks like you've become what you most fear Kathryn...pathetic and needy." Kathryn flinched when he threw her words back in her face. "I suppose I should thank you though. After this incident I think I'm finally starting to see the light. I'm seeing this relationship for the freak show it is and you for the useless and dare I say unimaginative girl you are. Good evening Kathryn."

He turned to leave but she wouldn't let him walk out on her that easily. "Sebastian wait."

Kathryn grabbed him by the arm but he spun around and pushed her away forcefully. A little too forcefully. Kathryn fell to the ground and in the process hit her head against the brass lining of the couch. It hurt but it was a surprise more than anything. A look of instant regret passed over Sebastian's face as he started to help her up but stopped himself. Standing firm he told her coldly "don't touch me. I mean it Kathryn, just stay away from me."

"Sebastian-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE" he screamed. "I don't know how to make it anymore clearer than that. The fact that I ever wanted you in the first place, God makes me sick. You mean nothing to me, get it?"

Tears were welling up in Kathryn's eyes as she said nothing but stared at him in shock that he was being so cruel. It got worse however.

Sebastian bent down and cupped her face crudely. "Oh and for the record, thank you. Now that you've successfully gotten Trevor out of the way, you've managed to clear an easy path to Annette for me. I should nail her by tomorrow." Getting to his feet he straightened himself out and remarked "wish me luck." Without another word or backwards glance he turned and left, leaving her to sob on the floor alone.

With her head throbbing and her heart breaking Kathryn couldn't think straight let alone get to her feet. Her nails dug into the Persian rug below her as her tears continued to spill and the look on his face when he left her played over and over in her head. She thought she had nothing left to loose but she was wrong. She had one thing left and he took it from her: hope.

As she began to quiver and her sobs grew stronger she felt a hand on her back. Looking up started she expected to find Sebastian, but no it was Steven. His face full of concern he placed a comforting hand on her back. "Kathryn what happened? Did Sebastian hurt you?"

She nodded, tears still coming down her face. Holding her head up as best she could, she met his eye and told him "but not half as much as I'm going to hurt him."

- to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

A/N: Look at that an update already. Actually I start school up in a couple weeks and there's a certain point I want to get up to in the story before I have to go back and updates won't be as frequent. I won't say how often I'll update because knowing me I'll slack off, but there should be at least a couple this week.

Anyway in regards to this chapter, I changed the title. I didn't like the old one and it didn't really go since Kathryn's web...er, it wasn't so tight. I'm assuming most people don't know what a McGuffin (or MacGuffin) is. Well here's a little history: It's a device the late director Alfred Hitchcock (Psycho, The Birds) used in his films. It's defined as an attention-catching device or element such as a person, object or event that helps propel the story, but is of little importance itself. A lot of people might think it's an important part but in reality it's the least important. Such as Kathryn believing Annette was the reason for not getting Sebastian back when in actuality she has nothing to do with it. I always liked that word McGuffin.

Poor Kathryn, nothings going her way is it? I warned you it would be an up hill battle and it's far from over. Sebastian is sort of an ass in this chapter, it's okay you can think so! He's just frustrated and pissed but knocking Kathryn backwards like that might come back to haunt him (maybe). Either way Kathryn's out for blood and in the next chapter look for her to pull Steven into her scheme. Thanks again for reviewing, keep it up and I'll try to update more often.

_Next Chapter 6: All Aboard!_


	6. All Aboard!

Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter 6:**

**All Aboard!**

* * *

_"You are in a beehive, pal. Didn't you know? We are all busy little bees, full of stings, making honey day and night. Aren't we honey?"_

- Margo Channing, All About Eve

* * *

"Somebody's not a happy camper"

Sebastian peered over the rim of sunglasses and stared at his grinning step sister. Sneering he elegantly rose from his deck chair and strode over to her. "Why did you have to do it? Why did you invite that repugnant little rodent? I thought you and I were going to spend the day together...alone."

Shaking her head Annette sighed "for starters I'd appreciate it if you'd stop referring to my, not to mention your, brother as a rodent. Second I never agreed to spend the day with you alone. I agreed to go boating. You said nothing about it being just the two of us."

"Actually" he corrected her "I distinctly recall using the words _private _and _alone _when I asked you to come."

As she stepped off the boat and onto the pier where Sebastian's late father's yacht was docked, she grinned over her shoulder at him and told him with fake innocence "oh did you? I don't remember."

"Sure you don't" Sebastian pouted. A few weeks following her breakup with Trevor, he had asked his stepsister out for a day of sailing on the boat Edward had left him in his will. Sebastian rarely used the thing, seeing as all the bad memories it brought up. However, he knew it was the perfect excuse to have Annette all to himself for the afternoon without any interruptions. He realized when she told him she had invited Steven and his date, that she must have known why he wanted to have her all to himself and quickly went about making sure they wouldn't be totally alone.

Watching her now he remarked "you don't trust yourself around me, do you sweetheart?"

"Get over yourself Sebastian" she teased. "When are you going to get it? I don't see you as anything more than a brother and I never will."

Leaning forward he twirled a piece of her light hair between his fingertips and smirked. "_If _you're not afraid to be alone with me, why invite Steven?"

She sighed "I told you, he wanted to do something special with his date and like you said, what's more special then spending a day on a beautiful boat in the middle of the ocean almost _practically _alone."

Sebastian pulled his hand away from her hair and folded his arms to his chest. "You think you're clever don't you?"

"No more than the next girl." Staring down at her watch she frowned "where are they? We were suppose to leave twenty minutes ago."

He could care less what time they left now that the whole day was ruined. He'd never get to make a move on Annette with her idiot brother lurking around. Instead he was going to have to contend with a pleasant day of boring, drab conversation and dirty looks from Steven. Then again his stepbrother was bringing another female aboard. Perhaps if he was bored enough he would seduce her. Annette would be undoubtedly pissed but it would serve her right for fucking up his plans like this. "So who is this girl Steven is bringing? Did you finally do as I suggested and higher a hooker to deflower him?"

Annette shot him an annoyed look. "No, actually according to him she's a very intelligent, funny and pretty young girl and...you're going to stay the hell away from her."

"Ooh" he mocked "is that an order mom?"

Turning around to face him, all business she replied sternly "I mean it Sebastian you better not ruin this for him. If you value our relationship at all you'll do as I ask."

Rolling his eyes he slipped his sunglasses back on and slumped back against the side of the boat. "Fine, whatever you say" he drawled still not sure if he actually meant it. "What's this bitches name, anyway?"

"I..." Annette looked perplexed "that's strange he didn't tell me." The two exchanged a curious look. Something didn't feel right.

That feeling of suspicion they both had wasn't uncalled for they realized when Steven at last appeared with his date in tow.

"Hey guys, you remember Kathryn Merteuil."

They stared at the pair completely dumbstruck. All Annette could manage was a feeble "hi."

"We're just going to put our bags on board."

As Steven and Kathryn passed by them, hand in hand, Annette looked at her stepbrother in horror.

Sebastian sighed, "we're going to need a bigger boat."

* * *

"She does not look happy."

Kathryn didn't even bother to look up at the scene before her. Sitting below deck in the main room, she relaxed back on the couch, her feet propped up on the table as she carelessly flipped through the latest issue of Italian Vogue. Steven meanwhile paced in front of her looking out the window at Annette and Sebastian who were arguing. They couldn't hear them but they could see them and judging by her angrily contorted face and her wild hand gestures Annette was not only pissed that Kathryn had managed to weasel her way into her brothers life, she blamed Sebastian for it. All of this was of course terribly amusing to Kathryn, while somewhat worrisome to Steven.

Staring up at the fighting couple she smirked and then told him casually "she'll get over it."

Steven didn't look convinced. "I thought she might be a little...put off but I didn't expect her to be this angry."

"Well I told you your sister wasn't my biggest fan. What did you expect?"

Annette had of course been completely polite when Steven dropped his little bombshell on them. Sebastian had just stood there slack jawed. Annette told them to wait downstairs while she talked with the captain and then grabbed Valmont by the arm and dragged him away for a talking to. Through it all Kathryn had to do her best to not break out into a fit of laughter. When Steven had told her about Annette's offer to go out on the boat she knew this would be the perfect time to not only make sure nothing happened between her ex and Annette but to also screw with Sebastian's head which she couldn't wait to get started on.

Staring at her watch she sighed "you think your sister will get done throwing her hissy fit soon? I'm going to miss all the best sun."

Steven just cocked an eye brow at her in response. Looking back out the window, Annette screamed something loudly at Sebastian that through the sound proof glass sounded like "Asshole" before swatting him across the head and stomping away. Sebastian sighed and then looked through the window where he met Kathryn's gaze. He stared coldly at her and she grinned.

Suddenly Annette came stomping back downstairs. Her angry expression soon melted into a beaming smile. "Okay, well I think we're taking off now. There's fresh towels in the bathroom and Kathryn you can change in the spare bedroom if you like. This should be a lot of fun!"

Annette sounded so falsely perky it startled both Steven and Kathryn who exchanged looks of confusion. Evidently the name of the game today was _everyone-will-get-along_. However, Kathryn had come aboard with hopes of rocking the boat and she had to intentions of changing those plans. Still she smiled sweetly at Annette as she told her "thanks, that's so sweet of you Annette. It was so big of you to look past our differences and invite me to come along like this. It just means so much to me that you're giving Steven and I your blessing."

The blond's tight smile didn't waver. "No problem."

"And who knows" Kathryn continued on. "Maybe one day I'll be part of this family too. Wouldn't that be nice?" Annette's smile fell and she looked back at her brother horrified. "Well I have to go get my bag, excuse me."

Moving past them Kathryn went to the top deck to retrieve her bag all the while beaming as she thought of that look of horror on Annette's face when she mentioned marriage. Like she would ever want to be a member of that fucked up family, let alone marry Steven who she could still barely tolerate. But she was sure that notion alone would keep the little do-gooder up for weeks tossing and turning.

Fetching her Louis Vuitton carry-on-bag from where she left it, she turned to head back downstairs to change but was startled when she turned around to find Sebastian standing uncomfortably close. "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me!"

"I want you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't toss your pretty little ass overboard this second" he snarled menacingly.

Stepping away from him she hissed "Steven wouldn't like it for starters."

"Yes I imagine he wouldn't. I must say well done, however did you manage to get that country bumpkin wrapped around your finger so quickly?"

"I imagine the same way you did his sister" she huffed. "How's that going by the way? Judging by that little scene I just witnessed I'd say the path to her panties isn't quite as clear as you thought it would be."

Sebastian smiled confidently. "Give me time."

"I have no intention of giving you anything" she replied crisply as she tried to move past him to get to the door.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Not so fast. What did I tell you? I warned you to stay the hell away from me. I don't want you anymore, this is over with and no amount of your mind games is going to change that. Now take your latest boy toy and get off my fucking boat."

Yanking her arm free she hissed rather loudly "keep your GODDAMN hands off me!" Sebastian reacted with surprise instantly releasing his grip on her. "Do you honestly think I would still harbor any sort of feelings for you outside of hatred and disgust after the way you treated me? Do you remember nearly knocking me unconscious?Do you remember walking out on me? You arrogant fuck, like I'd ever want to have anything to do with you ever again after that night!"

She started to storm off when he called out to her "Kathryn wait, I-"

"Whatever it is Valmont I don't care" she sneered as she turned back to him. "I'm here with Steven and you can go off and diddle you step-sister for all I care."

He flinched then looked away. "Do you really like him?"

"I haven't decided yet" she replied bluntly. "However, I do like what he does for me and I love the way it absolutely eats you up inside to watch us together. That alone is enough."

"You're using him."

"Maybe but know this: I much rather spend time with him then spend another second with you."

Leaving with the last word she turned away from him and the angry grimace she had been wearing slowly melted into a satisfied grin. _Checkmate._

* * *

Annette was livid. "Steven what are you thinking?!"

"Shh" he hissed to his upset sister. Gesturing to the bedroom door he reminded her "Kathryn's in there, she can probably hear you."

Hands firmly on her hips she hissed "do I really look like I care at the moment?"

Steven shrugged "you did a couple of minutes ago with that impersonation of a pod person you did. What was that all about?"

Taking a calming breath Annette tried to calm her nerves as best she could which was difficult since Kathryn Merteuil was working her last remaining one. She sat down beside her brother and explained "I'm not going to give that little witch the satisfaction of starting a fight with her. That's exactly what she wants, to ruin everyone's day."

"A little melodramatic sis, don't you think?"

"Steven" she cried exasperated "she's using you, can't you see it? The only reason she came with you today was to try and get under Sebastian's skin. She's completely obsessed over him and what they use to have."

Looking away from her he grumbled "she's not the only one. Did you see the look on his face when he saw she was with me?"

Annette had and it bothered her more than she liked. It told her everything she needed to know about Sebastian's feelings for Kathryn. This was yet another reason she would never allow herself to be with him. Even if he wasn't her stepbrother, even if she did totally trust him and ignored his reputation, there was still the fact that he was in love with his ex girlfriend, or at least seriously infatuated with her. She knew she could never compete with that and she didn't want to.

As much as she wanted to separate herself from the games between Sebastian and Kathryn she couldn't just stand back and let them make her brother a pawn. "Steven she's manipulating you and once she's done using you, she'll throw you away and move on. Can't you just-"

"Annette" he interrupted her rant. "Believe me I'm well aware of who Kathryn is and what she's capable of. I know what I'm doing. I like her and I'm having fun so can you just chill out and let it be."

"_Let it be_?" She parroted back. "No I most certainly will not 'let it be' when she's so obviously playing you."

"Yeah I could say the same thing about our Don Juan stepbrother up there" he snickered gesturing to the top deck. "Are you going to tell me it's any different?"

"It is!" Even as the words left her mouth she knew it was a lie. Kathryn was a lying, manipulative witch but in her heart she knew Sebastian was no different even though he proclaimed to be. Valmont might be capable of love and even caring about someone else but in the end it was all about him. He might really care about her but when he looked at Annette all he really saw was the prize: her virginity. Shaking her head of the thought she continued "my relationship with Sebastian is completely platonic. He's our stepbrother for crying out loud!"

Steven nodded "oh I'm well aware, believe me but _you _seem to keep forgetting. The thing is even if he wasn't I still wouldn't want him anywhere near you. The guy is an asshole and you know it."

Rising from her seat she stated flatly "we are not having this conversation again. Sebastian is my stepbrother, that's all there is to it."

"Fine then we'll agree to disagree about Kathryn as well."

Steven started to leave but Annette called back to him "Steven wait."

"Yes?"

She wanted to scream at him he was making possibly the worst mistake of his life by having anything whatsoever to do with Kathryn but she knew he wouldn't listen to her. If anything he would just run to Kathryn all that more faster. Instead she smiled warily and said "just promise me you won't marry her."

He smiled back at her "no worries sis. Not yet anyway."

As Steven departed her easy going smile melted into a worried frown. She could not just sit back and not doing anything while Kathryn used her brother as her personal chew toy. Turning she marched over to the bedroom door and without even knocking threw it open. Kathryn was in the midst of putting her bikini top on and let out a surprised shriek. "What the fuck!? Ever hear of knocking lesbo?!"

"So sorry" Annette replied in her sweet girl tone as she closed the door behind her. "But we have to get a few things straight. Starting with you staying the hell away from my brother."

Tying her top around her neck she grinned coyly. "Oh and which brother would that be? Your sweet, innocent, big brother or the lascivious stepbrother you're nursing a crush on."

"I'm not..." she stopped herself before taking the bait. "You don't deserve either one of them."

"Wake up sweetie, we don't get what we deserve, we get what we're bold enough to take. And right now I want to _take _Steven."

As Kathryn brushed past her and started for the door when Annette pulled her back. "You're not taking anything, least of all Steven."

"Let go" she instructed her icily before pushing the blond away. "You know come to think of it it's an interesting concept don't you think? Which brother are you willing to sacrifice? Which one are you willing to turn your back on Dorothy? What an intriguing problem for you." Kathryn shrugged "well either way I'm going to get one of them."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you--"

"I think you don't have a choice." Taking a menacing step forward her voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "You see I'm going to continue to see Steven and we will continue on with our friendship or whatever you want to call it and you my dear won't say another word against it. You will be sweet and cordial to me in public and you will stop whining to your brother about what a terrible person I am. You will do this and if you so much as step out of line once I will take your dear, sweet sibling and fuck him up so badly it will make what I did to Valmont four years ago look like a god damn pleasure cruise. Understand?"

Annette felt as if she'd been smacked. Shaking her head she lamented "you can't..."

"Oh just watch me. Do you really want to be responsible for another Sebastian walking around? Give me time and I'll turn him into someone even Sebastian would fear and as an added bonus, I'll make it so he never talks to you again." When Annette looked away from her and her face clouded with worry Kathryn leaned in and asked "are you starting to get the picture of what I'm truly capable of now? You picked the wrong person to fuck with princess and now you're going to pay for it."

Sliding on a pair of large black sunglasses Kathryn's wicked grin melted into a soft smile of triumph as she turned to leave. "You're a monster" Annette remarked her voice all but broken.

"No" the brunette sighed grabbing her sun hat as she left,"I'm just terribly motivated.

As the door closed behind her Annette sank down on the bed at last defeated.

* * *

"Well, are you ready for your first lesson?" Kathryn came up beside Steven and linked her arm around his as they headed up deck. She wanted privacy but she still wanted to be in Sebastian's eye-line. He was brooding in a deck chair pretending to read but she knew he was watching them. She could always feel when his eyes were on her.

As he walked with her Steven looked over his shoulder. "Where's my sister?"

"Who knows?" After their little 'talk' Kathryn imagined Annette was staying as far away from her as she could which suited her just fine. The last thing she needed right now was Annette hovering around whispering in her brothers ear about how badly she would corrupt him.

She lead him to the end of the stern and then leaned casually back against the railing. "What are we doing?" he whispered

Kathryn rolled her eyes, she knew this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. "We're being noticed." She pulled off her black sun hat and placed it on the bench. Facing the water she ordered him over her shoulder, "now touch me."

Steven stared back at her somewhat perplexed. He didn't know exactly what she was asking him to do. Still, he didn't want to piss her off so he gently caressed her shoulder. Kathryn huffed "what are you gay? Put your goddamn hands on me." When all he did was put his other hand on her left shoulder she spun around annoyed. "Okay look, it isn't quantum physics. Haven't you ever touched a girl before?"

"Of course" he sighed. "But this is strange. I mean I know he's watching us..."

"Exactly" she grinned. "You're standing in front of the girl he wants more than anything in the world and she's asking you to molest her in anyway you want. So, what are you going to do about it?"

A slow smile spread across his face at the thought. Stepping closer to the petite girl he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Slowly he moved his rough hands up the soft skin of her back and placed a gentle kiss against the nape of her neck. Kathryn nearly whimpered. "Very nice" she breathed. Steven moved one hand up to the back of her neck and gently caressed her while his other hand went down her body and cupped her ass. She moaned softly "even better."

Happy with the compliments he moved his hand down her neck, stopping only for a moment at her breasts before resting on her stomach. Curious he let his fingers dance across her lower abdomen and Kathryn let out a shriek followed by laughter. "Stop it, stop!"

"Oh look at that, you do have a weakness!"

Kathryn continued to laugh and shriek hysterically as Steven continued to tickle her. For a few moments the pair forgot about their audience and enjoyed themselves. Steven was so enamored with a laughing Kathryn he didn't think twice about leaning forward and kissing her. She stopped laughing then and kissed him back but only for a moment before pulling away. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just thought, you know make it believable."

She nodded "okay, but never again. Never start something..." she warned as she pushed him backwards into the bench and then straddled his lap. "...That I don't initiate first. Got it?" Steven nodded confused but excited about where this was going. Kathryn grinned down at him before cupping his face and pulling him into a long, deep kiss.

The two were so busy making out they didn't notice when their audience abruptly rose up from his seat in a huff, tossed his book overboard, and stomped downstairs to have a drink.

* * *

Sebastian wanted to put his fist through the glass table. Then he wanted to hurl the remnants across the room and break everything in the small kitchen area of the boat until it all looked as broken as he felt. If he did this however, he would likely draw attention to himself and that was something he didn't want. He wasn't about to let that bitch see how much she had gotten to him. So instead he opened up a bottle of Jack and had a drink.

It was all theatrical, of course it was, but it wasn't completely. He knew they knew he was watching. He knew it was all an act that Kathryn was playing out just to elicit this exact reaction in him. He also knew part of it was real. When she started to laugh, that was for real. Years of being together had taught Sebastian the succinct difference between Kathryn's fake laugh, the one she used when being polite or scamming someone and her real laugh. That laugh he had only heard her use when she was with him. She had used her real laugh when that asshole was touching her and that turned his stomach worst of all.

He was pouring his third drink when Kathryn came down the stairs. She didn't see him at first as she went straight to the fridge and looked around for something. Sebastian admired her for a moment, wearing her Burberry bikini, a short black skirt, a pair of stiletto mules, and her hair back in a simple ponytail. As elegant and sexy as ever, it was enough to infuriate him all the more. "That was quite the performance out there."

Kathryn jumped at the sound of his voice. She genuinely didn't know he was there. Spinning around she hissed "Jesus, Valmont wear a bell or something would you?"

"Why so tense?"

"I'm not" She resumed her search of the refrigerator.

"Looking for this?" He waved the bottle of Jack Daniels in the air and Kathryn's eyes lit up.

"I knew I saw a bottle of it in here earlier." She strode up to him and attempted to take the bottle from him. He held it out of her reach. "What?"

"Just tell me one thing...are you sleeping with him?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle from his hand. "What do you think?"

He studied her curiously, he honestly didn't know but Sebastian did know that if he continued to push it she would accuse him of being jealous. Kathryn took a large sip out of the bottle and smiled as the warm liquid burned at her throat. "Nice, how long has that bottle been in there?"

He shrugged "I guess since my father used it."

"Good old Edward" she muttered taking another sip.

"You would know."

Sebastian's eyes met hers and seemed to be challenging her to deny it. She wouldn't play his game however and simply set the drink back on the table with a loud thud. "And on that note..." she turned and started for the door.

"How's your head?"

She looked back over at him confused "what?"

"Your head" he explained getting to his feet. "From where you fell. Does it hurt?"

Still eying him warily she shook her head "no it's fine."

Sebastian nodded, his eyes still staring at her intently and his face as serious as ever. "I'm sorry about that, I never should have...well it never should have happened. I apologize."

"Thank you." Kathryn was surprised and thoroughly confused by this. Sebastian hadn't expressed the slightest bit of guilt since he pushed her and she had no reason to believe his apology as genuine but the look on his face...he was either a better actor than she remembered or he was actually sorry. Kathryn couldn't be sure which but she decided she was being played one way or the other and wanted to get away. Once again she started to leave but this time Sebastian came up ahead of her and blocked the entrance with his arm. Kathryn leaned back against the wall an looked at him questioningly "what?"

"I'm truly sorry about what I said to you that night."

"Are you?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really." She started to leave again but be stood in front of the door. "Dammit Sebastian, what do you want?"

"I'm trying to apologize!"

"And I'm not buying it!"

"Do you honestly think I would want to hurt you?"

She cocked an eyebrow "what is that a trick question?"

"I really am sorry it happened." Reaching out he gently caressed the nape of her neck, moving his thumb against her skin teasingly.

This just managed to throw her off even more. _Why is he touching me?_ "Don't" she whispered.

Sebastian didn't move his hand away. He smiled slyly "do you like it better when he does it?"

Kathryn's eyes narrowed at him as she tried to push his away so she could get by. Instead he pushed her back against the wall and pressed himself against her. She groaned when she felt his chest press into hers. "I thought I told you not to touch me."

"Why? Afraid your boyfriend will find us?"

"No I'm just afraid you'll make another _mistake _and then go off and cry about it." Sebastian grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall as he bent forward and nipped her neck, letting his teeth lightly graze her skin. Kathryn whimpered and her body melted against his but she told him "let me go."

Sebastian's features just grew darker and his smile grew more sinister as he moved in and kissed her. Kathryn kissed him back still not sure what the hell was going on. Was he drunk? She didn't think so, but something was going on with him. As he pulled away he trailed a line of kissed down her throat. "Do you remember the first time we were on this boat together?" he whispered, his voice low and husky.

Kathryn couldn't really think at the moment seeing as his hands, which had let go of her wrist, had begun to wander down her body and under her skirt. "E-eighth grade" she stuttered, his hand cupping her mound. "Your birthday party."

"Mm'hmm" he groaned as his hand slipped under her bikini top and squeezed her swollen breast. "That was also the first time I..."

"Went down on me" she finished with a gasp. Sebastian pushed two fingers into her before she could even get the words out of her mouth. Kathryn whimpered and began to grind against his hand, suddenly not caring why he was doing this. She just wanted to go along for the ride, so to speak.

Sebastian kissed her mouth, letting his tongue dance against her lips. "You were so sweet" he whispered. Pulling his hand and fingers out of her pussy he lifted his damp digits to his mouth and licked them, "you still are."

She watched him through hooded eyelids, waiting to see if he would leave her like this, needy and wet or would he give her what she wanted. Kathryn was floored when he slid down her body, lifted her skirt and pulled off her bikini bottoms. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and then went to work cleaning up the mess he had made.

Needless to say Valmont was much better at this particular act now, than he was at fourteen, when he could just barely find her clit. God knows he had, had his fair share of practice, especially on her but Kathryn had forgotten how good he was. His tongue quickly burrowed it's way inside her, as one hand roughly massaged her ass and the other teased her swollen bud. She shut her eyes tightly and reached for something along the wall to grab onto. The only thing she could find was the door handle. Her free hand tugged at his hair, pushing and pulling as his head moved.

Sebastian soon replaced his tongue with two fingers, sliding them into her slick hole hard and fast. Kathryn was trying not to call out, all too aware that they were far from alone on the boat. Her strangled whimpers and moans grew in frustration as he blew lightly against her clit, gently teasing her. Kathryn tried to make contact with his mouth but he held her grinding body in place, digging his fingers against the bare skin of her ass. "Sebastian please...hurry..."

She wondered then if he was doing this on purpose. Was he trying to hold off her cum until someone found them like this? If so she would hate him more than ever before. This was so much worse than him pushing her. Sebastian chuckled a little at her frustration and eagerness. Finally he gave in and sucked her swollen clit between his lips. Kathryn let out a rather loud cry and her hips began to thump back against the wooden door loudly as she rode his mouth hard. When she finally came and felt that final rush of liquid pour out of her, she shut her eyes tightly and whimpered his name over and over again. Sebastian stayed where he was, finishing the job as she came down off her high.

Opening her eyes Kathryn had that dazed feeling of seeing stars. Her heart was still beating too fast and she was still breathing heavily when Sebastian rose to his feet to stand beside her. She didn't look at him because she knew what was coming next. Bending down she grabbed her bikini bottoms from where he tossed them and took a seat on the bench of the breakfast nook. Sebastian watched as she slid them back on. Walking over to her he touched her hair "Kathryn-"

"Don't" she grumbled miserably. She was suddenly feeling stupid for letting this happen. "I know what comes next. Just say it and get it over with."

Sebastian bent down beside her. Cupping her face he whispered "it wasn't a mistake, okay?"

Kathryn looked back at him skeptical. "Really?"

"Did it feel like one to you?"

She sighed and fixed her hair. "I don't know what it felt like."

He feigned hurt, "am I loosing my touch?"

Kathryn at last cracked a smile. "Hardly"

Valmont grinned back at her before drawing her face down to his for a kiss. This time however there was something different about it. There was nothing angry behind it and it didn't feel punishing. It almost felt...gentle. It was something Kathryn hadn't felt from him in a long time. As they continued to kiss she grasped him by the shirt and pulled him down on top of her. There really wasn't any room on the breakfast bench but she liked the feeling of his weight on top of her. Judging by the hard on he was nursing she figured he didn't mind the lack of space either.

With her legs wrapped around his waist Sebastian began to grind against her, his mouth never leaving hers. Before things could go further however, Annette's voice sounded from down the hall. "Sebastian! Sebastian, have you seen my copy of 'The Sun Also Rises'? I can't find it anywhere."

Immediately Sebastian pulled away from Kathryn and sat up. He looked down at his ex rather alarmed like she might tell Annette what just happened. He needn't worry because she was so dazed from what transpired over the last twenty minutes she couldn't think straight let alone scheme. Without a word Valmont fixed his shirt which had come undone from his pants and quickly scurried out of the kitchen. Rising to her feet Kathryn absent mindedly straightened her clothes as she contemplated her shaky legs.

Gathering her wits about her Kathryn started to leave also when Steven appeared. "Hey there you are. What have you been doing?"

Kathryn looked at him wide eyed, at a loss for how to answer. "Um, nothing. Just getting something to drink."

Steven eyed the whiskey on the table. "Did you run into Sebastian?"

"No" she lied right away. "I think he's in his room."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little exhausted. I think I'll take a nap."

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding."

"Here I am"

Annette stepped into one of the two bedroom's on board where she found Sebastian sprawled out on the double bed with a bottle of whiskey. "Hey that no fair" she teased "you're not allowed to hide and leave me all alone with them. The good news is the captain told me we should be docking in thirty minutes. Don't look too happy about it."

Sebastian scowled at his step sister. "I'm not in the mood."

"I thought you were always in the mood."

He didn't even grin at her sexual innuendo which worried her all the more. Taking the bottle from his hands she asked "how much of this stuff have you had to drink?"

"Not nearly enough" he grumbled. "I think this shit is defective. It's just making me more depressed."

Annette rolled her head back and sighed. "Okay, what happened now? The wicked witch has been hiding her face most of the afternoon. Did something happen between you two again?" When Sebastian looked away from her immediately she got her answer. "Oh, Sebastian no! I told you to stay away from her. What did she do this time?"

"Nothing" he explained sitting up. "It was me. I was the one who attacked her."

She raised her eyes at his choice of words. "Attack?"

Sebastian thought it best not to elaborate. It wasn't that he was worried about offending Annette's delicate sensibilities but he figured she likely didn't want to hear about how he cornered his ex against a door and ate her out. The truth was _he _didn't want to talk about it. Ever since he left Kathryn in the kitchen Sebastian had been hiding out in the bedroom thinking about what had possessed him to do it. He had been jealous and pissed that his retarded stepbrother was pawing her when he was standing fifteen feet away but it was more than that. Buried memories, guilt over hurting her, and something else just made him snap...

"It's not important" he told her. "I just did something I shouldn't have. What else is new, right?"

Annette smiled softly at him and placed her arm around his shoulder comfortingly. "I wish I knew what to tell you but frankly I've never had with anyone what you have with Kathryn. Which come to think of it, I'm sort of grateful for."

"Thank you, that's very helpful."

"Do you still love her?"

Sebastian shrugged "I don't know what I feel anymore. There are times when I look at her and all I can see is what she did, and I despise her for it. I can't get away from her fast enough. Then other times I see the girl I was so in love with I couldn't breath and I can't help myself I have to touch her, feel her. Sometimes I can even feel myself wanting to forgive her...God, I'm so fucked up."

Annette pulled him into a hug. "No you're not, you're just human Sebastian."

Pulling away from her he muttered miserably "you were right when you said I was weak. I am."

"Sebastian don't..."

"What..."

They both seemed to realize the sudden proximity between them. Sebastian nuzzled his nose against her and Annette didn't object when his mouth met hers and they kissed. The kiss only lasted a few moments but as it was happening Sebastian felt something. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, alerting him to something. He felt like they weren't alone. Indeed they weren't because as his eyes opened during the kiss and he saw Kathryn standing in the doorway looking on, hurt and stunned. Before he could say anything she turned and left.

Sebastian pulled away from the Annette and stared into the empty nothingness behind her. "What is it?" She looked over her shoulder where Kathryn once stood.

"It's nothing"

* * *

"I think that went well" Steven declared as he drove Kathryn home later that evening.

She looked over at her supposed partner in crime with disbelief. Clearly he was unaware of how wrong things actually went. Not that she was about to tell him. Kathryn didn't want to tell Steven what she walked in on because not only would he not likely be willing to let her use him again, he would ask why she didn't try to stop them. Why didn't she make her presence known? Because for once she was at a loss as what to say.

Four hours earlier she fell asleep thinking that maybe, finally, things were going her way. After that incident with Sebastian in the kitchen she started to think that maybe he was starting to warm up to her again. Hell, he apologized to her, he was the one who initiated things and he didn't make up excuses afterward for why it happened. Kathryn could have sworn she felt something shift in their relationship. Things were finally starting to change between them and then she walked into the bedroom and saw him kissing that little blond do-gooder.

"Kathryn? Hello, Kathryn?" She looked over at Steven realizing he had been trying to get her attention. "What is going on with you? You've been so quiet the whole ride home."

She shrugged, "it's all that sun I guess. It just makes me sleepy."

"Okay, well like I was saying I think things went well. I mean I didn't see my sister and Sebastian together the whole trip. She was off reading most of the day and one of the porters told me he was getting shit faced in his room the whole time. I guess our little scene of the deck really got to him, huh?"

Kathryn smiled grimly "yeah."

He looked over at her with concern. "Are you sure you okay? Is your stomach still bothering you from the boat?"

"Sort of" she replied. After witnessing that nauseating scene between Annette and Sebastian, Kathryn had felt ill so she ran to the side of the boat where she nearly got sick. Steven had found her and she pretended to have prolonged sea sickness. He had bought it of course.

Thinking back to the events of the day Kathryn realized how great Steven had been through it all. Even though his sister had likely been bitching at him most of the day he never once said he wanted out of their little arrangement. He had also proved to be a pretty great kisser. Kathryn wondered what else he was good at.

"Anyway Steven, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Today, I'm guessing it wasn't easy with you sister and all. Not to mention putting up with me, so thanks."

He grinned "hey I had fun. Anytime I get to make out with a beautiful girl I don't complain."

Kathryn smiled as he pulled up in front of her house and stopped the car. Unfastening her seat belt she turned to him. "I'll call you when I'm feeling better."

"Do you have another plan up your sleeve?"

"Not yet"

He nodded "well I'll be waiting."

Kathryn was going to just say goodnight and get out but she wanted one last thing from him. Leaning across the Mercedes she drew Steven's mouth down to hers and kissed him passionately. She didn't feel terribly passionate towards him but she needed some outlet to release all her emotions from the overwrought day. Pulling away she licked her lips. "You are very good at that."

"Thank you."

She smirked at him before getting out of the car and heading to her door. "Hey Kathryn" he called to her out the open window. When she turned he told her "sweet dreams."

Kathryn waved and watched as his car drove off. Going inside she wondered if she should have invited him in. If kissing him felt good fucking him would undoubtedly feel even better. Plus she'd love to rub that in Blondie's face the next time she saw her. On the other hand she wasn't really in the mood for a seduction. She just wanted somebody to fuck to make the pain go away.

She planned to head upstairs for a nice bubble bath when she realized there was someone waiting for her in the living room. Groaning she walked in and eyed her guest. "What the fuck do you want now Tuttle?"

"Good evening to you too Kathryn. Your young gentleman caller there, was that who I think it was?"

Rolling her eyes she went to the bar to fix herself a drink. "If you mean Steven Hardgrove you would be correct."

Blaine whistled "wow, that must have gone over well with Valmont. Not that I can blame you. Based on that kiss I witnessed, Steven isn't as dull as I was originally lead to believe. Any chance he's a fan of Spartacus?"

"Blaine!" Kathryn hissed "tell me what ever it is you're here for and then please get the hell out."

"Touchy, touchy. Fine, here" he handed her a large envelop. "I got what you requested, or should I say blackmailed me for."

Yanking the folder from his hands she went and took a seat on the couch. Opening it up she went through the first few items before turning up her nose and huffing "Blaine, there's nothing in here."

He nodded "what did you expect? She's Mary fucking Brady, the only dark skeleton in her closet is she stole a lipstick from a Rite-aid when she was ten. Looks like you're out of luck."

Going through the information once again she wasn't about to give up that easily. Especially not after what she witnessed a few hours ago. "There has to be something..."

Blaine snickered "not unless you're feeling really creative."

When was she not? Looking through the file one last time she was starting to think Blaine was right until something caught her eye, then as it so often does a very, very, bad idea came to her. One so hideously awful the devil himself would be appalled. Kathryn grinned.

"Actually Blaine, I think there is something here I can use."

"What?"

Getting up from her seat she began to put the pieces together in her head. "I have a way to keep Sebastian from ever trying to seduce Annette again but it's...risky."

The bleach blond leaned forward, clearly intrigued. "Keep going."

"Well it involves a little science experiment..."

- to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

A/N: So Kathryn's back to her typically wicked self and it's about time. Look for Sebastian's confusion to only grow and Kathryn's frustration with the situation lead her to do some things which won't only have lasting side effects for the pair but the other characters as well. Her scheme will set off a chain of cataclysmic events. Before that happens though she will tell Sebastian the truth about what happened four years ago and it might finally be the thing that either makes him forgive her or wipe his hands of her all together. By the way since someone asked, no, Sebastian's father neither raped her or blackmailed her into sex. She did so willingly. The question of course is why? You'll find out at the end of chapter 8. Until then...

_Next Chapter 7: The Green Eyed Monster_


	7. The Green Eyed Monster

Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter 7:**

**The Green Eyed Monster**

* * *

_"O, beware, my lord, of jealousy! It is the green-eyed monster, which doth mock the meat it feeds on." – _Othello

* * *

Jacob Hardgrove went about his typical morning ritual. Coming off the elevator of the fourteenth floor where his office was located, he greeted each member of the staff as they passed him. Usually a man in the position of power that he was in never bothered to know the people who worked below him, let alone their names and the names of their children. But Jacob wasn't a typical boss. He believed in hard work but he also believed in being a good human being and treating everyone as best you could. This philosophy was just one of the reasons he was so beloved as a boss.

"Good morning Brenda. How's Marcus?"

"He's great sir. He's starting second grade in September"

"Oh that's wonderful, such a fun age"

She beamed back proudly at him before passing to get to her next meeting. As he approach his office he passed his secretary Norma's desk. "How are we doing this morning, Norma? Any messages?"

"Yes sir" she replied as she quickly got up and handed him his coffee and mail. "We've gotten two offers from the Philadelphia firm, Mr. Robinson called and oh, your attorney Barry Walters came by."

Jacob checked his watch. "This early in the morning? Is he waiting for me in my office?"

"No, he said he had another appointment but he did drop off a letter for you. He said it was very urgent and that it was concerning Mrs. Har-your late wife's estate. I left it on your desk."

"Thank you Norma" he replied distractedly as he went into his spacious office. He couldn't for the life of him think what could be so important regarding Erica's estate. When his wife passed away several years ago after a boating accident, her will had been taken care of right away. There had not been much there except a few heirlooms that she divvied up between the kids and three letters she had written to each of them in case of her death. He couldn't understand what they could have possibly over looked.

Setting his coffee and other mail down disinterestedly, he walked over to his desk and spotted the letter Norma had been referring to. Opening it quickly and taking in the official letterhead he read the letter. Then he read it again. And again. Yet it still couldn't sink in. He couldn't let it.

Letting the document fall out of his hands and on to the floor the old man, who never before has felt as old as he did in that moment, rested his head in his shaky hands trying to make sense of this new information. It was impossible.

Not even realizing it, a tear fell down his face and he whispered "oh, Annette."

* * *

"How about this one?"

The pretty sales girl held up a red backless Carolina Herrera gown for the customer. It was brand new and wasn't even available yet to the public. The store has been asked to display a few to only their best customers. Kathryn Merteuil definitely fell into that category.

Sitting poised in one of the boutique's black leather arm chairs, sipping her complementary cappuccino, Kathryn eyed the garment as if she was holding up a pair of acid wash jeans. "That color is hideous and what's that fabric? Lycra? Get rid of it."

Immediately the girl tossed the dress into the pile of other dresses that had been disregarded. "Well that's it for the spring collection Ms. Merteuil. The only other gowns we have from that collection are in the downtown stores, and our stock person called in sick today. If you want to view them I'd have to find another employee or go myself to pick them up."

The girl was obviously waiting for her to tell her that wouldn't be necessary. However, she was dealing with someone who lived for making other people bend over backwards to accommodate her. Sipping her drink Kathryn looked over the rim of the cup at her like she was stupid. "Well, what are you waiting for, a tip? Go get the damn dresses."

The sales girl's face fell. Smiling tightly she replied "right away ma'am." As she turned she muttered a swear under her breath and cursed the gods for putting her in the position where she had to kiss the ass of spoiled kids like Merteuil.

Rolling her eyes as the girl left Kathryn muttered "fucking idiot."

Usually ordering low level employees around and bending people to her will tended to put Kathryn in a good mood but it wasn't working today. It had been a week since the little boating excursion with the Valmont-Hardgrove siblings and she was still dealing with the fall out. She hadn't really talked with either Sebastian or Steven since. She didn't even want to see Valmont, since every time she thought of him she saw him kissing the virgin princess. And Steven well…she hadn't told him what she walked in on and she didn't plan to. Frankly she didn't know what to do about him since she couldn't exactly fill him in on her latest scheme. Thinking about her plot with Blaine she smiled.

Kathryn was jolted out of her thoughts by her cell phone. Reaching into her Gucci purse she pulled out her phone. "Yes?"

"Hey, it's me"

Her face wrinkled in confusion "who is this?"

"It's Steve Hardgrove"

"Oh sorry" she sighed. "What's up?"

"Well not that you care, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be around for the next week or so. I have some family business I have to take care of back in Kansas."

Kathryn perked up at this "what kind of business?"

He chuckled "nothing you'd be interested in I'm sure."

"You'd be surprised"

There was a pause on his end. "Look I'm just calling to tell you that if you were planning anything, I mean anything you know that has to deal with my sister and your ex, well it's just going to half to be put on hold for the time being."

"That's all right" Kathryn waved away one of the sales people as they tried to freshen up her drink. "I didn't really have any plans. Not for the immediate future anyway."

"Well that's good and I don't think we need to worry about anything happening."

"Why's that?"

"Whatever you did last weekend apparently worked. Annette and Valmont have been avoiding each other like crazy all week. They've barely said two words to each other."

This wasn't exactly the music to her ears that Steven thought it would be. Kathryn flashed back on what she walked in on and flinched. She was guessing the only reason they were avoiding each other was guilt. Sebastian, because he was kissing another girl when he was clearly still in love with someone else and Annette for kissing her stepbrother. "That's great" she replied lamely.

"I thought you'd be a little more enthused than that."

"Take what you can get farm boy" she snapped.

"Okay, fine then I guess I'll talk to you later. Or maybe not."

"Wait!" she called out before he could hang up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Wow Kathryn Merteuil actually apologizing for something? You sure you're feeling well?"

"Probably not" she grumbled. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Packing, why?"

"I want to go to this new club opening before it becomes lame. Which should be in about a week."

"And you want me to come?" he asked suspiciously. "Is this part of some sort of plan to-

"No" she interrupted him. "It has nothing to do with them. I just thought you'd like to go out for a night of fun before leaving town but if you don't want to-"

"I want to!" Steven replied enthusiastically. "When and where?"

"Tonight around nine. That's not past your bed time is it?"

"Nine is fine"

"I'm going to send a car for you now to pick you up"

"_Now_? But it's only three o'clock"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "I'm aware of that fuck wit but there's no way in God's green earth I'm going anywhere with you if you have anything on from what you laughingly refer to as your closet. It's time for you to get some big boy clothes, okay?"

He laughed in spite of her insult. "Nothing's ever simple with you is it?"

"No, but that's part of my charm."

* * *

Sebastian was sick of hiding. It was bad enough he spent a better part of his day thinking up ways to avoid running into his ex, he couldn't handle doing the same thing with his stepsister. Ever since that kiss they shared on the boat they had been avoiding each other like crazy. Annette went out of her way not to have to talk or be near him in any capacity. The same went with him and he didn't know why. Actually, that was a lie. He knew exactly why.

He was determined however that they get past it and since it didn't look like she was going to make the first move then if fell on his shoulders. So he was staking out Annette's room where she had been holed up for most of the afternoon. Laying on the couch in the sitting room outside the hallway, he pretended to read "Justine, Philosophy in the Bedroom, and Other Writings" while he waited. However, he just kept reading the same page over and over again as he stared at her door, willing it to open.

At last she appeared looking frazzled and in a hurry. She didn't even seem to notice him when she hurried past. "Annette" he called out.

She jumped in surprise and turned around. "I didn't see you there Sebastian. What are you doing?"

"Reading…and waiting for you."

Glancing at the cover of his book she smirked "Marquis De Sade? A little light reading?"

He shrugged then tossed the book down. "We need to talk."

"Okay but can we do it another time? I have a doctor's appointment and I'm already late" she explained looking at her watch.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just a routine physical."

"Well okay then this will only take a minute." Sebastian took a deep breath before continuing on. "I think we both need to address what happened last week. On the boat. Between us."

Annette looked away and shifted uncomfortably. "I was hoping we could just forget about that."

"And what, spend the rest of our lives avoiding each other?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." When her step brother stared her down she sighed "okay maybe I have, but it's just…awkward."

"Yeah" he agreed. There was a long pause. "Look about the kiss. I mean…well,…maybe it was a little…"

"Awful?"

"Hey!" he protested "it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Oh come on Sebastian. It was pretty bad. I'm not challenging your skills or anything-

"You better not" he interrupted grouchily.

"But you have to admit that it was like kissing-

"My sister"

Annette nodded "well technically you were. There was just no spark between us. It's nobody's fault."

He understood this yet still he couldn't let it go. "Well look I had been drinking an awfully lot that day and with what happened earlier with Kathryn…" he trailed off as he got thinking. "Come to think of it this is likely all on account of her. I mean she's got my head all screwed up I can't think straight."

"I don't think that's it."

"Okay then let's try it again."

Annette's pretty blue eyes went large. "What! Sebastian no, I have to go."

She started to leave and he pulled her back. "Just once more and then I promise I'll leave it alone okay."

Rolling her eyes she sighed. "All right."

"Good." Sebastian then leaned forward and placed his hands awkwardly on her waist. They moved in to kiss each other and their noses bumped so they both moved their heads to the other side. Wanting to speed things along Valmont ducked down and kissed her, closing his eyes and trying to drown out how uncomfortable this all was. Their mouth's met and they kissed for exactly five seconds. Sebastian knew this because he was counting.

Pulling away from each other they looked into each other's face for answers before admitting in unison. "Nothing."

"God! This is unbelievable, I'm usually great at this."

"I'm sure you are"

Sebastian shook his head "don't patronize me."

"I'm not" she insisted as she laughed lightly. "Just face facts Sebastian. You and I are destined to just be stepsiblings. Nothing else."

He hated to admit she was right but he knew it was true. There truly was nothing between them and the irony that she was the only girl he genuinely liked outside of the wicked witch, made the bitter irony all the more painful. "Jesus, Kathryn would love this" he grumbled.

Annette shrugged "well there's no rule that says you have to tell her. Just let her think whatever she wants about what are relationship is or isn't."

Sebastian looked away from her and nodded. He never told her that Kathryn had actually witnessed their first kiss and he didn't want to tell her now. "Don't you have to go?"

Glancing at her watch she nodded "oh yeah, my appointment's in five minutes. Look, we're still friends right? I love you Sebastian."

"Yeah in a strictly brotherly way, right?"

Annette shrugged "well think of it this way, it could have been worse. Imagine if we had sex." She made a face as if to say, _yikes_!

Sebastian grimaced "I suppose you have point."

"I mean if you kiss like that I can just imagine how you'd be in bed. Talk about a bad first time."

He glared at her clearly not amused. "Okay, that's it fun time's over. Get the hell out of here."

Laughing she leaned in and kissed his cheek goodbye. "Laugh, Valmont. You use to have a sense of humor."

Giving her a sarcastic smile he pushed her towards the door. "Bye-bye sis."

Annette waved to him over her shoulder as she headed out the foyer. Rubbing his head Sebastian collapsed back on to the sofa. Perhaps he was losing his touch or maybe this thing with Kathryn really was starting to affect his sex drive. Either way he had to get back on the horse, so to speak. Mentally going through his rolodex he wondered who he should call tonight to help him get his mojo back.

Lost in his plans for that evening he almost didn't notice when Steven walked by him carrying an armful of shopping bags. That wasn't what caught his attention however. It was what he was wearing. His stepbrother was sporting a black Prada suit that looked as if it was tailored to fit him perfectly.

Bolting upright Sebastian called out "hold it loser. What are you wearing?"

"Clothes"

He grit his teeth at him. "Yeah I noticed that. Now go put them back in my closet where they belong before I kick your ass and the only thing you can fit into is a body cast."

Steven snickered confidently. "Please, I'd kill you before you could throw the first punch. And for the record I didn't steel your clothes, I just bought them." He waited a beat before revealing with a satisfied grin "Kathryn helped me pick them out."

Valmont's eyebrow's raised at this. "She what?"

"Yeah she insisted actually. We spent the afternoon together and tonight she's taking me to a club."

Containing the urge to jump up and strangle his stepbrother Sebastian demanded angrily "WHICH club?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Smirking back triumphantly he asked with phony concern "what's the matter Valmont? You're looking a little green."

"She's just using you" he sneered.

"Perhaps, but at least I still have a chance with her. Unlike someone else in this room."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed angrily in response. Before he could throw back an equally nasty reply, Steven turned with his packages and left him to stew. Rising to his feet angrily, he let out a frustrated yell of aggression as he stomped to his bedroom and slammed the door. Without even thinking of the consequences of what he was doing he picked up the phone and dialed Kathryn.

She picked up on the third ring. "Yes?"

"How was your shopping trip?" he growled into the receiver.

"Who is this?"

"You know damn well who it is!"

There was a pause. "Oh it's you. What do you want Sebastian?"

"An explanation at the moment. What are you doing playing dress up with my retard stepbrother?"

She sighed "we're going out tonight and I needed him to look presentable."

"You needed him to look like me."

"Newsflash asshole, not everything is about you."

"Since when?" he huffed. "What club are you going to anyway?"

Kathryn chuckled evilly "also none of your business. Tell me Valmont, is there an actual reason for this call or are you just trying to reinforce my notion that you are indeed jealous of your brother."

"I am not jealous!" he bellowed "and he is NOT my brother."

"Whatever. Look I have to go."

"Are you mad at me or something?" Sebastian was well aware of the patheticness of that statement but he couldn't help himself.

"No more that usual" she replied icily.

Slumping back on his bed he stared at the ceiling and cursed himself for what he was about to say. "Don't go out with him tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to, okay?"

"Tough shit I'm going"

Filled with anger yet again he jumped to his feet and yelled into the phone. "FINE! Go out with the social reject for all I care but don't come crawling to be when he can't satisfy you. That door is closed sweetheart!"

"Oh, go kiss your sister"

_Click_

Sebastian listened to the dial tone a second before hurling the phone across the room. It crashed against the heavy wood door and broke into two pieces. He didn't bother to try and fix it but rather he fell back into his bed and wondered if he had anything decent to wear that night. He was going clubbing.

* * *

Kathryn had almost forgotten what it felt like. That euphoric feeling that she hadn't experienced in years, it made her feel like she could breathe again. She could finally relax if only for a moment. She had forgotten all about _fun_.

Not that torturing the little blond bunny and her former boyfriend wasn't a hoot, but it was nice to forget about all the pain that came when she was around Sebastian. It was nice taking a break from the past even if it was only for a little while. Closing her eyes she ground her body up against the firm masculine form that was behind her. She sighed when his strong, rough hands slid around her waist and his hips pumped against hers. Steven was turning out not to be so bad after all.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that a smile on your face Merteuil?"

Even above the throbbing music of the club she could still hear him. Her eyes opened as she looked over her shoulder at him and turned around. Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and moved into him even closer. "Stranger things have happened Kentucky."

"That's Kansas" he yelled.

Her grin widened "I know."

They both laughed at their private joke. She nuzzled her nose against his chest, taking in the smell of cologne she had bought for him earlier in the day. The boy definitely cleaned up nice that was for sure. The dark Prada and Gucci suits she picked out looked almost better on him than they did Sebastian. Flashing back to her earlier phone call with him, her mood dampened if only for a moment. She couldn't believe the nerve of him to accuse her of wanting to dress Steven up to look like him. In case it had slipped Valmont's mind, she was the one who picked out his 'style' to begin with.

Kathryn knew he was just jealous. She could practically hear it pouring out of his voice on the phone. Part of her got a sick thrill from hearing him beg her not to go with Steven. It definitely validated her ego to know he still cared but it wasn't enough. She wanted him to love her again.

Just thinking about her former love made her hair stand on end. A weird feeling came over her in that moment, like she felt he was close by. Opening her eyes she pulled her head away from Steven's chest and looked around the crowded club. The dark warehouse style building was packed to the rafters with people. She searched all the faces looking but she didn't see him. Twirling around she looked upwards towards the second floor and sure enough she felt a familiar pair of eyes on her. Kathryn grinned slowly. "Sneaky little bastard."

"What was that?" Steven asked in her ear.

Kathryn stared at Sebastian and he stared back at her, clearly not amused by what she was doing. Turning back to her partner she realized Steven didn't notice him. "Nothing, I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm going to hit the men's room"

She nodded and then took off through the crowd to find Valmont. Pushing past the drunken club goers she got to the stairs, expecting him to come down to greet her. Only when she looked up she didn't see him anymore. There were too many people blocking the staircase so she couldn't get up. Searching the crowd yet again she didn't see him. She wondered if she had seen him at all.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Tuttle, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see the bleached blond standing before her.

Sipping his colored martini he replied "you told me to meet you here, remember?"

Actually she had completely forgotten all about that. Before she had invited Steven to come, she was going to the club only to meet up with Blaine so they could discuss details of their latest scheme.

Kathryn was about to ask for a progress report when she spotted Steven heading their way. "Hey, did you get that drink?" he asked.

Blaine looked over the newly improved Steven obviously impressed and then turned to Kathryn with an amused smile. "I've seen you've been busy."

"Shut up" she told him icily. Turning to Steven she smiled coquettishly and lied "actually I was having trouble getting the bartenders attention. Would you mind getting me a martini, very dry."

"Yeah sure." He gave one last curious gaze in Blaine's direction before leaving them for the bar.

Watching his ass as he left Tuttle let out a whistle. "My, my does he roll over as well?"

Kathryn grabbed him roughly by the ear and pulled him over to a vacant table. "Oww!" he whined as she let go. "Watch it Elvira, or I won't share with you all my news."

Leaning across the table she demanded "tell me."

Blaine rubbed his ear and sighed "well everything went as you said. The package was delivered. All the right calls were made. There's no turning back now. I imagine it's only a matter of a couple days before you know whether or not your evil little plot worked."

Sitting back in her seat she smiled in satisfaction. "Very good Blaine, it looks like you might just earn yourself that bonus after all."

He shook his head adamantly. "No thank you, I want no more to do with this. You and I have done some pretty deplorable things together but this has to take the cake. I mean forget about how incredibly immoral it is for the moment, do you know how many laws we've broken?"

"None of the important ones" she replied breezily.

"You're not even the slightest bit worried about what we're doing?"

"Not really. Don't you see, that's the beauty of it? It's so twisted and deranged no one will ever stop to question it."

Blaine's brow wrinkled in obvious disagreement. "I can think of one person who will: Valmont. Have you stopped to think of what he'd do if he found out you-

"He won't" she insisted. "So long as no little fairy opens their big, fat mouth."

"I'm just saying you think he hates you now wait until-

"Well this is certainly interesting. Blaine Tuttle and Kathryn Merteuil having drinks together. What's wrong with this picture?"

Both Kathryn and Blaine looked up startled when they heard Sebastian's familiar drawl approach them. Smiling a little too big Blaine greeted him "hey Sebastian, I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Cut the shit Tuttle. What are you two doing together? Last time I checked you hated each others guts."

"Oh that's not true" he insisted.

"Really?" Valmont asked with amusement. "Then how come in the eleventh grade you offered to give me half your trust fund if I broke up with Kathryn? And you" he turned to his former girlfriend. "Didn't you once tell the entire class that Blaine got herpes from licking a toilet bowl seat?"

"You evil little queer!"

"That's why Bruce Martin wouldn't go down on me. You two faced bitch!"

As the two of them glared heatedly at one another Sebastian demanded "once again, what are you two doing together? Why do I smell a plot of some kind?"

"Look Valmont, Kathryn and I have become reacquainted since she's moved back. We were just checking up."

Sebastian was obviously not convinced. "Sure you are. Now what's the real story?"

Rolling her eyes at him Kathryn got up from her seat. "Excuse me; my date is waiting for me."

Before he could demand that she answer him Kathryn walked past Sebastian and made a bee line for Steven who was standing at the end of the bar with drinks in hand. Valmont watched with more than a twinge of jealousy as she kissed him briefly on the mouth before leading him back to the dance floor. He seemed to forget Blaine was there as he watched his stepbrother rub up against his ex.

"She's just putting on a show Valmont" Tuttle offered trying to comfort him, something he wasn't terrible great at.

Sebastian knew this yet at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if it really was all theatrical. It was possible Steven was actually starting to get to her. It certainly looked that way. "She didn't even talk to me Blaine."

"Isn't that what you wanted? I mean, didn't you want her to leave you alone."

Valmont nodded glumly "yeah, that's what I wanted all right."

* * *

"Hurry back and don't tip them!"

Steven stuck his head back in the limo and asked "why not?"

"If you have to stand in line to claim your own goddamn coat, they should be the one's tipping you. Not the other way around."

He shook his head at her bitchiness but he smiled in spite of himself. Closing the door behind him, he headed back into the club to retrieve her things. Kathryn would have gone with him but her feet were killing her. Damn new Manolo's. She made Steven walk her back to the car and then told him to go wait in line for the coats.

He was definitely a pushover, but not all the time. During the course of their day together he would occasionally call her on her shit. Steven would let her push him around but only if he would get something out of it. Kathryn knew he liked her, he might even be falling for her and that concerned her a bit. He was a decent guy, she didn't want to play with him really but she wasn't likely to return the same feelings any time soon. Not while Sebastian was still in the picture anyway.

Fucking Sebastian. She had been having a perfectly lovely time then he had to show up and ruin her night. She couldn't think of anything else after that. She was consumed by the idea that he had come there for _her_. To purposely check up on Steven and her. If she didn't know it before she certainly knew now; Valmont was definitely jealous. Which she realized didn't mean shit unless he decided to forgive her.

Kathryn was in the middle of taking her shoes off when the limo door opened. "That was fast. What did-Sebastian! What the hell!"

She nearly jumped in surprise when she turned and saw that it was Valmont and not Steven who climbed into the limo beside her. Closing the door and locking it he told her "that line's out to the door. He's going to be busy for awhile. I see you already taught him to fetch. Does he roll over too?"

"Jealous much?"

"Quit it with that"

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I needed to ask you something."

Kathryn picked up the car phone. "That's why we have these."

"Why are you so mad at me? What the fuck have I done to you, that's making you even more hostile than normal?"

Looking away from him she replied "you know what you did."

Sebastian sighed "is this about Annette?" Grabbing her by the chin he forced her to look him in the eyes. "Is it?"

Kathryn yanked her face away. "What do you think? You're unreal you know that. You have the nerve to get all up in my face about Steven when you're the one making out with the country bumpkin!"

"You weren't meant to see that."

"Really?"

"Yes unlike you I have no intention of rubbing my lovers in your face."

She looked over at him startled. "So you _are_ sleeping with her?"

"No I'm not. Look, what happened with Annette didn't mean anything. I was drunk, okay?"

This didn't exactly appease her. "You were drunk? So does that mean you were drunk when you molested me in the kitchen?"

Valmont grinned slyly at her "no baby that was all me." His hand came out and caressed her bare thigh causing her to shiver. There was a long moment of silence between them as they eyed each other hungrily.

"Good" she breathed. "I'd hate to think you were off of your game because-

He cut her off abruptly with a kiss. Catching her off guard, Kathryn let out a surprised whimper as he aggressively attacked her. Her mouth opened and she felt his tongue crash against hers. His hands were in her hair, tugging the uptight bun lose, while she took him by the back of the neck pulling him even closer.

They fell back against the leather seat cushions and laughed as they tried to work with in the cramp quarters. As his hands roamed the curves of her body Sebastian told her in-between kisses, "I need to get you in a big bed sometime."

Kathryn chuckled lightly. "A big one, with soft pillows and-ah!" She called out when his hand pushed under her dress and his fingers slid against her wet folds. Sebastian kissed down her neck until his mouth found her cleavage. He licked at the edge of her areola and she groaned his name, desperate for more contact than the closed space allowed.

She had forgotten for a moment where they were and the fact that technically she was still of a date. The sound of a car horn beeping brought her back to reality. Pushing his face away from her chest she panted "Sebastian, we can't. He'll be back any minute."

Valmont picked his head up and looked at her annoyed. "So, what? I locked the door."

"What, do you expect him to wait out there until we finish?"

He considered this a moment. "Well I suppose we could invite him to watch. Maybe I can give the lad a few pointers on how to satisfy you."

"Like you would know" she teased.

His hand still buried under her dress, he touched her in the way he knew she enjoyed, causing her to yell out in near instant orgasm. "Oh god! I take it back."

"You like that?"

"Yes, oh yes" she sighed as she came down from her brief high.

Sebastian grinned as he leaned in and stole another kiss but this time she pushed him away. Her face clouded in seriousness she asked "so is this how it's going to go from now on?"

"What?"

"You get jealous, then come to me for sexual favors, I give in because I feel guilty and then you leave?"

Sighing he sat up right and rubbed his face. "What do you want from me Kathryn?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Valmont. You know what I want." Sitting up she caressed his face and said "the same thing as you do."

He stared at her long and hard as if contemplating something in his head. Finally he told her in a voice barely above a whisper "I love you. You know that. I always have. I probably always will." Straightening up Sebastian looked away from her and finished "but I can't forget the past. It's not something I can move on from. I'm sorry."

The tiny bit of hope that appeared on face when he told her he loved her vanished suddenly with those words. Pulling her hand away she asked weakly "never?"

"I can't" he repeated his voice breaking.

"Okay so don't forgive me but does that mean we can't be together?"

"Kathryn-

"You love me! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop saying that" she ordered frustrated. There was a long awkward bit of silence that fell between them. She watched him as he stared out the window, obviously desperate to get away from her. Finally she broke the tension. "I won't be your whore."

Sebastian looked back at her startled. "What?"

"I won't…you can't come to me like this anymore. I'm not going to be the ex-girlfriend who you screw around with occasionally. All or nothing Valmont. If you don't want me back then stop coming around me and stop interfering with my dates. This just hurts too much." Kathryn wiped at the tears that fell down her face. "So just leave. Please."

He watched her obviously hating to see her in pain but knowing he couldn't do anything about it. "I don't want to hurt you" he murmured touching her face gently.

She looked out the opposite window. "So leave."

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you. I'm sorry. Good bye."

Kathryn closed her eyes tightly as she heard him get out and close the door. Tears were falling down her eyes and she knew she had to stop them. She couldn't be crying like this when Steven came back. She wiped at her eyes furiously trying to suppress the emotions that desperately wanted to come through. When Steven eventually came back she tried not to look at him.

"Okay here we go" he said handing over her purse and coat. "And don't worry, I didn't tip."

She nodded distractedly "good."

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kathryn shook her head and pretended to look through her purse for something. "I'm fine. Let's go back to my place."

* * *

Steven was a really good kisser. Kathryn made a mental note to bring that up next time she was around his sister. Then it dawned on her that would likely not be happening anytime soon. She had meant what she said to Sebastian. She didn't want to be around him anymore if all he was going to do was use and reject her. He might have her heart but she still had her pride.

She was trying to forget all about the incident with Valmont in the limo, which is why she invited Steven back to her place. Currently they were entangled all over her three thousand dollar sheets, underneath her canopy bed. They were both still fully dressed but at the rate they were going they wouldn't be for long.

Steven's hand moved under the hem of her dress and slowly slid in-between her legs. Nipping at her neck she mewed in pleasure while grinding her lower half into his. "You're so soft" he whispered huskily.

Kathryn took him by the face and drew his mouth to hers. Kissing him aggressively as she could, she tried to drown out the images and sensation of Sebastian's touch. She pulled off his shirt roughly, causing him to loose a few buttons and Steven yanked off her panties. As his hand at last made full contact with her sex she couldn't take it anymore. The memories were too strong. "Stop it, Steven stop!"

She pushed him away and rolled over. Steven regarded her with confusion and disbelief. "Kathryn's what's wrong? Did I hurt you or something?"

"Not you" she sighed. "I just can't do this. Not tonight, okay?"

He nodded solemnly trying to hide the discomfort that was coming from his pants. He wasn't sure what brought on the sudden mood shift but he had a good idea. "Is this because of Sebastian? Are you thinking about him?"

"It's not that."

There was a pause then, "he doesn't deserve you Kathryn."

She rolled over onto her back and looked up at him. "Steven you don't know the whole story. You don't know what I did to him."

"You slept with his father."

Kathryn bolted up in surprise. "How did you know that?"

Steven smiled sheepishly "I'm not as dumb as you think. Look, it was wrong granted but he doesn't have the right to treat you like he does. I mean did you have a good reason for doing it?"

"I thought I did at the time" she replied quietly. "I thought it was the only solution."

"Have you ever told him what that reason was?"

She shook her head "no. I guess it never seemed the right time and I'm not sure it would make a difference anyway."

"You'll never know till find out." Kathryn looked up at him curiously and he sighed. "Look I like you. A lot. I think we both know that. But there's no point of anything happening with us unless you're done with him. If you really love him and being with Sebastian makes you happy, then tell him the truth. Stop playing games and just lay it all out. Because I'm telling you right now it's the only thing that will bring him back to you."

Kathryn lay back on the bed and curled up against her pillow. "And what if he still rejects me?"

"Then I'll be here" he whispered as he lay down beside her.

She smiled. For the first time in awhile she felt safe. Perhaps Steven was right. She had been running from the truth for so long, maybe it was time to let all her secrets out. Maybe Sebastian would come back to her and maybe he wouldn't but at least she'd have peace.

Kathryn closed her eyes and rested her head against the crook of his neck. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Steven caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Of course."

- to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

A/N: I honestly never thought I'd get this story updated again. This was a hard chapter to write because there's not that much happening plot wise. The next chapter however will contain many revelations including why Kathryn slept with Edward Valmont and perhaps a peek into her nefarious plan with Blaine. I can't make any promises on how fast I'll update this as I'm also working on CI: The Serial. Reviews are nice, they always help but I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks to all those who have encouraged me to take this story up again. Until then…

_Next Chapter 8: The Secrets She Kept_


	8. The Secrets She Kept

Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter 8: The Secrets She Kept**

* * *

_What's so great about the truth? Try lying for a change; it's the currency of the world _– Dan, Closer

_" . . . it is very painful for me to be forced to speak the truth. It is the first time in my life that I have ever been reduced to such a painful position, and I am really quite inexperienced in doing anything of the kind." __- _Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest

* * *

"What's the big mystery?"

Steven paused as he picked up a stack of t-shirt's to throw into his open suitcase. He fingered the well worn cotton material in his hand, purposely avoiding the curious gaze of the girl sitting poised on his bed. There seemed to be something on his mind. He looked up at her, his deep blue eyes meeting hers, looking as honest as ever. "I've told you, it's no big deal. Just some family business. I'll be back in a week, two tops. Can you hand me that sweater?"

Kathryn studied him a moment, obviously not buying a word of what he was saying. Reaching across the bed she picked up his faded Columbia sweatshirt and handed it to him. "So, why isn't Annette going with you?"

He sighed "Annette is helping my stepmother organize that charity ball-thing and she still has to register for classes. Plus" he shrugged casually "there's no reason for her to come, I can handle it just fine. What's with all the questions?"

Because she wasn't buying a word that came out of his mouth for starters. From the first moment she laid eyes on him, Kathryn could read Steven Hardgrove like a book. While she wasn't doubting that he might possess hidden depths that she didn't know about, the surface guy was cut and dry. There was very little mystery to the boy, which is why when he suddenly started being evasive and vague about his abrupt trip to Kansas her radar went up. Steven had a secret.

Kathryn would have assumed it would be quite easy to pry it from him but it was proving to be surprisingly difficult. Like getting blood from a stone actually. Part of the reason she had volunteered to come over that afternoon to help him pack was so she could question him further but she wasn't getting anywhere. Then again the more she thought about it, what deep dark secrets could the Hardgrove's have that would be of any interest to her?

Changing the subject she asked "why aren't you bringing any of the new clothes I picked out for you?"

"Because I'm saving them for the next time we go out."

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at his self assurance. "What makes you so positive there will be a next time?"

The corners of his mouth turned up in a boyish smile. He looked up at her then back down at his luggage. "Call me a hopeful optimist. Tell me do I have a chance, or am I just kidding myself?"

They both likely knew the answer to that question. Kathryn had enjoyed herself on their quasi-date and Steven had been quite comforting afterwards. He had let her fall asleep in his arms and didn't push her for anything further. He had been more than decent towards her and she knew it. However, it was impossible to ignore the pink elephant in the room otherwise known as her feelings for Sebastian. They both were aware that as long as Valmont was in the picture, Kathryn could and would not allow herself to feel for any other guy. It just wasn't going to happen.

Still she didn't dash his hopes completely. "I had fun the other night. For the first time in along time."

He nodded, his smile faltering somewhat. "So I take it you haven't spoken to Sebastian yet? I mean about…"

"The reason I betrayed him?" She finished for him. Kathryn shook her head and looked blankly out the window. "No I haven't. The opportunity hasn't exactly presented itself, seeing as I asked him to stay away from me. I will tell him though. Soon."

"All right then, look" Steven took her by the hands and pulled her up so she was kneeling at the end of the bed, facing him. Holding her hands, he stared intently at her, his face full of determination. "Do me a favor? Hold off telling him until I get back, until after Natasha's party?"

He was referring to his stepmothers annual Masquerade Ball. She had been throwing it every year since Kathryn was in grade school but obviously she hadn't attended it in years. Actually she had completely forgotten about it until he brought it up. Wondering what caused his sudden change of heart she asked, "why?"

"Because I want to take you to the Masquerade Ball. This might be the last opportunity that we have to…Look I know I'm not in your league. I'm not as experienced or as witty as Valmont. I don't possess his style and attitude but I like you Kathryn and I think I can make you happy. You still love him, I get it but I would like a chance with you."

Kathryn started to speak and he pressed his fingers to her mouth, silencing her. "Just say you'll go with me and not talk with Sebastian until I get back."

Pulling his hand away from her mouth she nodded. "Okay I'll go with you and I'll hold off on telling him the truth. It's not like it's a conversation I'm looking forward to having anyway."

That was an understatement. Ever since arriving back in New York Kathryn had been trying to avoid this particular conversation. So far it had been relatively easy seeing as Sebastian didn't seem that interested in hearing her reason's for going to bed with his father. But she now realized that Steven was right, the only way she would ever get Sebastian's forgiveness was by coming clean to him. He had to hear the truth.

The problem was though that she knew as soon as it was out there; nothing would be the same between them. He wouldn't treat her the same. Kathryn wanted to be with him but she didn't want him to see her any other way than the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. However, she feared it was impossible. She wondered if it would be worth it in the end.

"Kathryn? Hey, Kathryn, where did you go just now?" Steven had been calling her name but she didn't hear him as she was too wrapped up in thoughts of her ex-boyfriend. An activity that was proving to me more and more pathetic. "You all right? I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"No I'm fine, I want to go with you Hardgrove. After all the ball is one of the best parties of the season. I have no intention of missing it on account of your stepbrother."

He smiled in response to her sudden shift in attitude. "Great, then I'll promise I'll be back in time to take you. It will give me something to look forward to."

"Why wait?" With a seductive smile Kathryn wrapped her arms around him and drew his mouth down to hers. Steven eagerly returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him.

The pair were so wrapped up in one another they didn't notice the figure standing in the door way, until she cleared her throat. Kathryn opened her eyes and spied Annette standing a few feet away looking thoroughly disgusted by what she walked in on. Steven pulled away and looked back at his sister. Wiping his mouth sheepishly he asked "yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt but Dad and Natasha want to see us downstairs for a family meeting."

"Uh, okay."

Kathryn started to get off the bed to follow them out when Annette told her in her most phony condescending tone, "oh sorry Kathryn. Family only, you understand."

Giving her an equally fake smile back she replied "of course. I'll just finish packing you up." Stretching out on Steven's bed provocatively she licked her lips suggestively at Annette and added "And make myself comfortable."

Annette looked back at the brunette with a look of revulsion before marching away. Kathryn giggled at how easy it was to torture her. "I'll be right back" Steven called back to her as he followed his sister out of the room.

Picking up one of his t-shirt's, she idly folded it and tossed it carelessly into his suitcase. Glancing back at the halfway open door her breath caught when she looked up and saw Sebastian staring in on her from the hallway. He didn't smile, he just stared back at her with his typical aloof expression. They stared at each other hard for a few silent seconds before he headed down the stairs to join his family. She let out the breath she had been holding in and got to her feet.

Grabbing the rest of the clothes Steven planned to take from a nearby chair, Kathryn didn't bother to fold them before she threw them into the suitcase and closed it. She had no intention of folding clothes like a good girl when everyone else was down stairs at the secret family meeting. Smiling she counted to ten before sneaking out of the room.

Kathryn crept soundlessly to the edge of the staircase that overlooked the parlor. From there she had a perfect viewpoint of the proceedings below and at the same time couldn't be seen by anyone. She had a sneaking suspicion that this was a meeting she wanted to be privy to.

* * *

Sitting amongst the priceless works of art that the west wing parlor room housed, the Hardgrove-Valmont children sat impatiently before their parents. Not together of course. Steven stood leaning against the fireplace mantle, anxious to get this over with so he could get back to the beautiful girl in his bedroom. Annette sat primly across from her father hoping it wasn't bad news. Sebastian, the last to arrive, slumped down into the arm chair beside his mother. He eyed the parental units suspiciously. Jacob looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks and his mother looked nervous, almost scared. "All right, what is this?" he drawled. "Since when do we have 'family' meetings?"

This was the second time actually. The only other time the parents had gathered their kin together like this outside of Holiday dinners was when they announced their plan's to marry. It wasn't exactly one of Sebastian's happiest memories. He hoped they weren't planning on announcing they were having another kid or something. Then he would most definitely have to move out.

"Sebastian this is important" his mother told him firmly. Her eyes shot him a warning to behave himself for once. Sensing this might be more important than he originally assessed, he sat up straight in his chair and listened.

"Daddy what's going on?" Annette inquired placing a comforting hand on his. "You don't look so good. Are you sick?"

He smiled weekly "no pumpkin I'm okay, but what I have to tell you…it's going to be hard to hear. I need you to understand that your mother loved you very much, both of you. And she never wanted to hurt you…"

"Is this about mom?"

"Yes dear, I'm afraid it is" Natasha answered her.

"Is it bad?"

She looked to her father for answers but for once he didn't meet her eyes. Staring at his hands which were visibly shaking he began "there's something that's recently came to light. Something that your mother had been keeping from us. In her will she left two letters, one addressed to me and one for you Annette that were to be opened prior to your 21 birthday."

"How is that possible?" Steven spoke up for the first time. "We went over everything in Mom's will when she died."

"Apparently she gave theme to Barry, our lawyer, and instructed him not to make us aware of them until the right time."

Annette couldn't understand what was so bad about this. It was more like a gift really, to read something from her mother one last time. Maybe she had written her a final goodbye, perhaps giving her advice as she always did. "Well do you have them? Can I see my letter?"

"Yes, but first I must tell you what she revealed to me in mine." Jacob paused and took a deep breath. Natasha took his hand in hers and nodded encouragingly at him. "In her letter to me your mother confessed that during our marriage she had a brief…affair."

"What!" Steven bellowed

"No!" Annette insisted "no that wasn't her. Mom wasn't like that."

He shook his head "your mother was only human dear, and people make mistakes. It was a fling really, during a time in our relationship when we were having some problems. You see I was going away a lot during that time, getting the business on it feet, and I left her alone for weeks, sometimes months at a time. Something like that can be very stressful on a marriage or any relationship for that matter."

"Still, that's no excuse" Annette replied. She still couldn't wrap her head around what he was telling her. All her life she believed her mother to be the most upright and honest person she knew. "I don't remember you guys ever having problems or even fighting."

"It was before you were born sweetheart. Anyway it was with a business man who was in town visiting some family." Jacob sighed as he revealed "it was the Rutledge's."

The Rutledge's had been the Hardgrove's neighbors in Kansas City for all of Annette's life. "The Rutledge's?" She shared a look with her brother and asked "but wait, aren't they who you were visiting Natasha when you came to Kansas?"

"Yes dear, they were my in-laws" she replied quietly.

Annette looked to Sebastian and he seemed to realize what they were saying. Rubbing his forehead in disbelief he told her "my father." Turning to his parents he demanded "are you saying she had an affair with my father?"

"I'm afraid so" Jacob answered him solemnly. Natasha looked away from her son feeling too hurt and embarrassed to stare him in the eye.

"I can't believe that" Annette gasped. "Mom was smarter than that. I'm sorry Natasha, but there's no way she would get involved with a man like that. A man who was already married."

"He took advantage of her" Steven sneered. He stared at his stepbrother accusingly, daring him to say otherwise.

Sebastian however looked back at him and icily replied "for once you and I are in agreement Stevie. Well mother, if you needed any more proof that my father was an evil bastard here it is."

"Sebastian" she sighed "please not now."

As Annette was staring off in thought trying to make sense of all this, Jacob leaned forward and took her hand. "There's something else. Now this is going to be hard for you to understand at first but I need you to know I love you and no matter what you're my daughter."

"What aren't you telling me daddy?"

He sighed "according to your mother's letter. I am not your biological father." Jacob's voice broke as a tear came down his face. Choking on the words he revealed "Edward Valmont is."

Annette pulled away from him and shook her head in disbelief. Tears welled up in her eyes as she said "no. No, that's not true! You're my father! You, not that disgusting excuse for a man! Daddy please-

"I'm sorry Annette" he cried pulling her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry baby but it's true."

Sebastian, who usually considered himself completely unflappable stared at his mother in stunned horror. She just looked back at him hopelessly. "There no fucking way" he huffed as he got to his feet. "It's just too much of a coincidence. I mean your late wife just happens to give birth to your new wife's late husband's daughter? Please, someone is obviously fucking with us." He had a sickening suspicion who that someone was. This all just reeked of Kathryn.

Staring over at his angry stepson Jacob remarked with more than a little bitterness "you don't think I had the same thought? This is my daughter for Christ sakes! That's why I had a blood test run."

Annette pulled away from him and asked "what? When?"

"During your physical the other day. I had Dr. Mooney run a DNA test and the results were conclusive. Biologically Edward Valmont is your father. But this doesn't change anything honey, you are still MY little girl and I still love you."

She held her hand over her mouth as she choked on her sobs. "It can't be true, it can't" she wailed. Steven, who had been remaining oddly quiet during the whole revelation, came to his sister's side and tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. Instead she looked at Sebastian with anger burning in her eyes as if it was his fault. Shutting her eyes she shook her head and told no one in particular, "I need to be alone."

They all watched helplessly as Annette ran out of the room. Running a hand through his hair, there seemed to be something else on Steven's mind as he told them "I'll go after her. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

Sebastian had barely noticed as his stepbrother left. Instead he gapped at the floor, the full realization that Annette was his sister, by **blood**, was finally hitting him. As was the fact that for the past year he had been lusting after her and plotting to get her in his bed. _His own sister_.

Natasha, who had always been keenly aware that her son had an eye for Annette looked back at him worried, perhaps fearing that he indeed had already gotten her into bed. "Sebastian, darling are you okay?"

"Yeah" he replied dazed "I'm just going to find the nearest bathroom…and get rid of my lunch. Excuse me"

He dashed up the stairs, two at a time, leaving his mother to comfort his stepfather. Natasha had never been a particularly comforting woman but she could rise to the occasion when necessary. As Jacob cried she placed her arms lovingly around him and soothed him with sweet lies that everything would be fine.

Meanwhile, Steven hadn't gone after his sister like he said he would. Instead, as he left the parlor he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial. When a familiar voice answered he took a deep shaky breath. "Hey, it's me. I know you don't like me to call this number but we have a situation…"

* * *

He was about to be very ill. As Sebastian ran up to the second floor clutching his mouth, he was in such a mad dash to his bathroom that he hadn't even noticed his ex-girlfriend lingering in the doorway of his stepbrother's room. She called out to him but he was so distracted he didn't hear her.

Valmont just couldn't believe it. How the hell couldn't he have known he was lusting after his own sister? Shouldn't he have realized? Didn't they have more than a slight family resemblance? "Oh god" he groaned as he realized the answer to these questions. Sebastian ran into his bathroom and threw up.

Kathryn came rushing into his room in time to see him get sick. "Sebastian? Are you okay?"

Holding his head up he looked at his ex and wiped his mouth, grumbling "what do you think?"

She leaned against the doorframe, arms across her chest. "What the hell is going on and where did Steven go?"

Sebastian got to his feet and pushed past her. "He went to find Annette."

"What's wrong with her this time? Did she find out Santa Claus wasn't real?"

He whirled around to face her, clearly not in the mood for her snide remarks. "Shut your mouth, you can't imagine what she's going through right now."

Kathryn stepped closer to him, "then tell me dammit."

Taking a deep breath, obviously not wanting to go into it again he told her "Jacob found out something about Annette. It turns out her mother, Erica, had an affair. With my father…years ago, I guess." He paused before revealing "Annette's my sister. My _actual_, blood related, sister."

The beauty's eyes bulged in surprise at this revelation. "She's your…huh, I suppose it's a good thing you didn't take her virginity. We would have had a Greek tragedy on our hands." Kathryn's eyes twinkled in wicked delight as she giggled.

Sebastian however found the situation anything but humorous and he was sickened that she didn't feel the same. "You're disgusting, Annette's whole world is blowing up in her face and you think it's a big joke?"

Kathryn, refusing to pity poor Annette snarled back "it serves her right for lusting after her stepbrother in the first place. Besides you're not getting ill over the fact that Annette is now related to your dearly departed deranged Daddy. Your stomach is turning because of all those nasty thoughts you had about turning your baby sister into your latest sex toy. Tell me Valmont how far did you get with _sis_ anyway? Did you feel her up, cup her mound, finger her-

Before Kathryn could get out the rest of her taunt, Sebastian raced back into the bathroom and threw up again. Resting his head on the ceramic toilet bowl he yelled back to her "you're fucking evil Kathryn."

"You're just realizing this now?"

He sneered at her as he grabbed his toothbrush. Things were bad enough; he really didn't need her rubbing the depths of his own depravity in his face. Brushing his teeth furiously he stuck his head out the bathroom door and told her, "You know I thought you might have been behind this."

Resting back on his bed she snickered at the idea. "Me? What would be my reason?"

"Gee I don't know" he called back to her as he spit in the sink. "How about because you've had it in for Annette ever since you found out I liked her. Not to mention that supreme humiliation she dealt you. Plus as we've already established, you're evil."

Kathryn sighed, "All good points. However, as brilliant as I may be, even I'm not that good."

"Oh now don't sell yourself short. I'm sure your twisted little mind could come up with something this cruel and diabolical if you tried. However, Jacob had a DNA test done and the results are clear cut. Annette's my sister. Even you don't have enough power to rig that test." Stepping back into the bedroom Sebastian glared down at the floor. "I hope your enjoying all of this while your rotting in hell, dad!"

She reacted with mild amusement to his outburst but when he looked up at her, clearly distraught she did something that she rarely does, she softened. Kathryn gave him a small smile and patted her lap. "Sebastian come here."

For once he didn't argue with her. Slumping down on the bed he rested his head in her lap just like he did when they were kids. Gently caressing his hair she sighed, "you know everything's going to be okay, right? Your sister will get over this. You'll move on and hey look at the bright side, you have one more crazy relative to add to your dysfunctional family tree."

Sebastian smiled at her feeble attempts to make him feel better. "You really suck at this comforting thing"

"Just blame it on my years of experience or rather lack of."

There was a long moment of silence. Valmont spoke up, his voice little "Am I like him?"

"What?"

"My father, I'm just like him."

"Don't say that"

"It's true; I mean I haven't earned my reputation for nothing. I've done things Kathryn, horrible things. I've treated woman like dirt including you-

"I think we both can agree it wasn't without merit."

"It's not an excuse. I mean I tried to seduce my own sister. That's something good old Eddie would have been proud of."

Kathryn cupped his face and forced him to look up and meet her eyes. "Valmont stop it. You are nothing like your father. If you were you wouldn't care about what this was doing to Annette and when we were together, you never treated me with the same disrespect your father showed your mother. I'm not saying you're a noble human being or even half-way decent but you're **not** him. If you were I wouldn't love you as much as I do."

Sebastian reached for her and drew her mouth down to his. They kissed and he allowed himself to get lost in her familiar warmth. He could feel the anger draining out of him and his body relaxed. It didn't last long however. Kathryn pulled away from him and looked back at him questioningly. He sat up and wiped his mouth, forgetting for a moment about his promise to her that he would no longer turn to her sexually. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know-

She held her hand up, silencing him "it's fine, forget it."

Neither said anything for a long moment and when Sebastian looked up he noticed Kathryn staring off as if deep in thought. Her eyes met his and a look appeared on her serious face as if she just realized something important. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"The truth"

"About what?"

"Why I slept with your father, why I betrayed you."

He hadn't been expecting that. Since she came back into his life Kathryn had never given him a reason as to why she slept with his dirt bag father. Then again he never asked. The truth was he didn't want to know. "Kathryn, stop I don't-

"I've never told you why I did it but I have my reasons Sebastian and they're important. I wasn't ready to tell you before, I didn't want to tell you but now I realize I have to. You have to understand why I did it. I had-

"No, stop it I don't want to know" he interrupted her.

"But-

"Kathryn, nothing you say will change anything! Don't you get it? When I think of you and him, in that bed, it doesn't just make me ill, it makes me want to put my fist through a wall. Nothing you tell me, no great secret is going to make that go away. I don't want to be cruel to you but frankly I don't care. I can't imagine there's anything you could say that would make me forgive you. There's no rationale for what you did."

Turning away from him, Kathryn climbed off the bed. He watched her, waiting for her to explode and demand that he listen to her. Instead however, she simply said in a deflated tone, "it's never going to be like it was before is it? You're never going to love me like you use to."

Sebastian shook his head, "no. I can't."

"The sad part is I'm just realizing it. Blaine, Annette, you, everybody tried to tell me but I just thought if I came back and said I was sorry and be my same irresistible self that you fell in love with, you would get past what I did but you can't. Hell, no one could. I wanted to push you away and I did. For good. I was kidding myself to think that you could ever recover from that. All these stupid plots I've put into motion, all the hurtful, childish things I've done for you god it's…" she snickered humorlessly "pathetic."

Even though what she was saying was true he still didn't want to see her in pain. "Kathryn, you are many things but pathetic isn't one of them."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew…never mind. I have to go."

Kathryn headed for the door and Valmont jumped up to stop her. "Wait, I'll see you around sometime, right?"

Turning around she shook her head with a sad sort of smile and replied "no you won't. I'm leaving New York."

Sebastian flinched in surprise. "You're leaving? Look Kathryn if it's because…I don't want you to leave on account of me."

"Sebastian" she sighed "I came here _because_ of you. There's nothing here for me anymore except the possibility of running into you and pretending it's not killing me. Believe it or not I don't consider myself a masochist."

Valmont's head was spinning. What was with everybody today? His life wasn't fucked up enough, people needed to keep pilling on more shit? Sebastian didn't want her to leave, he just got use to having her back in his life after all. At the same time he knew she was right. They couldn't go on like this. "Well what about my idiot stepbrother?"

"Steven is sweet but…"

"You don't do sweet" he finished for her.

"There's no point in leading him on."

"Careful you almost sound sincere."

Kathryn smiled "I will miss you." Stepping closer to him she cupped his cheek and moved in for a kiss. She only meant it to be a peck but as she started to pull away Sebastian pulled her back to him and gave her a real kiss. She returned it passionately. As she broke away she had tears in her eyes. "I do love you, that wasn't a lie."

"I know" he whispered intimately "I love you too."

Valmont once again tried to kiss her but this time she didn't give in. Kathryn pulled out of his grasp and wiped her eyes. "Okay, I need to go. Good-bye Sebastian."

She turned then and quickly exited the room before he could ask her to stay. She didn't even let him say good-bye. Walking up to the door Sebastian rested his head against it, feeling as though he had just been sucker punched. It was just like the last time she left him abruptly only this time he knew why she was leaving and this time he wouldn't stand in her way.

* * *

"So how does this work exactly? Do I put the bills in her G-string or just set it on the stage politely?"

"It works the same way it does in a gay strip club Blaine."

A rather attractive blond, with large fake breasts and a butterfly tattoo was dancing in front of them on the stage. The club they were currently at called 'Julian's' was rather classy for a strip joint. It was full of business man and a few wealthy college students who could afford the expensive cover it cost just to come in. There was limited seating, with only a few people to each dancer.

Blaine reached over and took Sebastian's wallet which was sitting on the table in front of him. He removed a couple of bills, leaned forward and placed them between her bikini bottom and her hip. "Here you go sweetheart, nice job." When his friend just continued to stare blankly at the girl and sip his scotch mechanically Blaine sighed. "Valmont I don't mean to knock your choice of location, after all if was _you_ who invited _me_ out, but what exactly are we doing here? The novelty of a straight strip club is sort of lost on me and you…well you don't exactly look amp to party."

"We're celebrating" Valmont grumbled emotionlessly.

"Obviously. So who died?"

Sebastian guzzled down the rest of his drink and slammed it onto the table. "Kathryn's leaving again. So yay, I won! Oh and I kissed my sister!"

He had yelled the last part so loud that the stripper stumbled on her way to the pole and looked back at him in shock. Blaine smirked and shook his head. "It could have been worse. You can have-

"Slept with her" he finished for him. "Yeah I know. Funny enough, that doesn't make me feel any better about the situation."

"What about Kathryn, huh? Are you going to let her leave?"

Sebastian shrugged "is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"Sure, you're still in love with her."

"So what? It doesn't change the fact that I can't move on from what she did to me? Every time I look at her Blaine, I mean really look at her, I see her face that day I found her with my father. It's burned into my memory and I can't escape it. So it's good that she's leaving. We can both move on."

"Oh yeah, because you've been doing such a bang up job of moving on these past four years" he mocked. "Listen, did she even tell you why she did it in the first place?"

Sebastian downed his second drink. "No and I don't care what her god damn reasons were. I'm sick of hearing about her supposed reasons."

"You arrogant little fuck" Blaine spat with surprising venom.

Valmont regarded his friend with surprise at his sudden mood shift. Blaine wasn't typically an angry guy. "What's your problem?"

"What's yours? During all this time she's been back, have you even once asked her why? Don't you think it might be important?"

"No"

"Well it is"

Sebastian was about to signal the waitress over so he could order another drink but he stopped himself when he realized what Blaine was saying. "Wait a minute. Do _you_ know the reason she did it?"

Tuttle shrugged staring up at the stripper. "I might"

"Well are you planning on telling me?"

"I thought you didn't care?" He looked back at him and sighed "talk to Kathryn. This is too big for even I to divulge. It's her secret. And anyway I might be many things but I am not a rat."

"Since when?"

Blaine gave his friend a tight, irritated smile. "Look I might not be Kathryn's biggest fan and hell if you were anyone else I'd tell you to let the bitch rot. However, since you are one of my oldest friends I advise you to go speak to her before she leaves. Then at least you'll know the whole story."

Slumping back in his seat Sebastian considered this. For the longest time he wouldn't allow himself to consider the reasons Kathryn had done what she did. He couldn't picture himself getting over it and part of him didn't want to let it go. He had been telling himself that her reason was likely shallow and inconsequential. Likely she had gotten scared that they were getting too serious or she couldn't take the pressure from her parents anymore. Valmont wouldn't label these viable excuses for what she had done so he didn't want to know.

However, if Blaine of all people was telling him to talk to her, if even he believed she had her reasons, perhaps they were worth hearing after all. Getting to his feet suddenly he tossed down a few twenties on the table and told his friend "I have to go."

"Well when I said you should speak to the Wicked Witch I didn't mean right this minute."

"You're right, I need to talk to her. Now. This can't wait Blaine." Sebastian started to leave then turned back to Tuttle "thanks for this by the way. I owe you."

"I take cash." Valmont nodded and quickly left. Sighing Blaine turned his attention back to the stripper who had removed her underwear and was now showing him her goodies. The bleach blond's deep brown eyes twinkled in amusement as he confessed "sorry sweetheart, but I have no use for that."

* * *

Sebastian hoped he wasn't too late. Kathryn hadn't exactly given him a date and time when she was leaving so for all he knew she could be long gone by now. He had called her cell after he left the club but she must have had it turned off because he got her voice mail. Assuming she was still in New York he thought she might be with Steven but then he remembered that the hick was flying home to Kansas tonight for something or other. He decided to try her house and if she was out he would just wait.

It wasn't like he was going to ask her to stay. Far from it, he just wanted to say goodbye. A proper goodbye for closure purposes. If she still felt like telling him her supposed reasons for destroying him, well this time he wouldn't stop her.

Driving up to Kathryn's townhouse he saw her lights were off. Interestingly enough though, Kathryn was standing outside in front of her door. Parking across the street, he got out of the car and approached her curiously. "Kathryn, we need to talk."

She whirled around and stumbled a little bit as he came up behind her. "Sebastian. What are you doing her? Never mind, go away I don't wish to see you anymore."

Judging by her slightly slurred speech and the trouble she seemed to have keeping her balance he was guessing she was drunk. She also reeked of tequila. "Well someone's been having a good time this evening."

"Not really" she mumbled as she tried unsuccessfully to get her key in the lock. "And don't patronize me. I hate it when you do that."

"You're the only person I know who uses big words when there drunk."

"I am not drunk!" She hiccupped and fell back on her heel effectively bumping into the door. "Okay, maybe I am a little bit."

Sebastian smiled down at her somewhat charmed. It was always amusing to see someone who was usually so in control, like Kathryn, be taken over by alcohol. Some people could be obnoxious or insufferable but oddly enough Kathryn was usually charming. Taking the keys out of her hand he asked "which one's for the door?"

"I-I can't remember. It's probably the one that fits in the lock."

He smirked "you're probably right." There were about five keys on her keychain and he went through each one. "Don't you have a houseful of servants? Couldn't one of them let us in?"

"They could but I fired them all because I'm leaving." Leaning back against the door she gave him what she probably thought was a withering stare but really just made her look like an angry five year old. "I'm leaving you remember?"

"Yes I remember" he told her as he at last got the door open. "Here we go."

Kathryn sauntered in and twirled around, smiling. "Isn't my house pretty? Where is everybody?"

Closing the door behind them he reminded her "you fired them remember?"

"Oh right, that was a bitchy thing to do. Hey, do you want a drink?"

She started to head towards the bar in the living room but Sebastian pulled her back. "Oh I think you've had enough for one night, don't you."

"No" she whined as she tried to struggle out of his grip. "I know when I've had enough and I have yet to reach that par-tic-ular limit."

Kathryn pushed him away and then stumbled back against the opposite wall of the foyer. Her dark tresses fell into her face and she tried unsuccessfully to blow them away. "What are you doing here Sebastian?"

"I came to say good-bye to you. You didn't exactly give me a chance this afternoon."

"What else did you have to say to me?"

"Well I was hoping you'd tell me some things. Like the truth about what happened four years ago."

Grinning coyly she sauntered up to him and wagged her finger in his face. "But you can't handle the truth."

Pushing the hair from her forehead he nodded. "You might have a point there."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I should be going to bed now. I have a place to catch tomorrow morning and I-oww!" Kathryn had turned around quickly and ran into the banister at the foot of the steps. She fell back on her ass and Sebastian burst out laugh.

"Oh where, oh where is a video camera when you need one?" he asked as he came up beside her. Scooping her up in his arms he carried her up the steps.

"Hey" she protested "I can walk up the stairs on my own you know. I'm not an invalid."

"And as much as I would enjoy watching you attempt that, I think this is safer."

Kathryn's head rested on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm" she moaned "you smell nice."

"That might be the alcohol talking" he drawled.

He arrived at what he assumed was her bedroom and turned on the lights. "No" Kathryn whined burying her face in his chest. "Shut them off. Too bright. Light bad."

"Okay cave girl" he sighed as he reached over and flicked the switch. "There you go. Better?"

Sebastian sat her down in the middle of the four poster canopy bed. Kathryn however wasn't as sleepy as she claimed seeing as she sat back up and crawled over to him. Leaning back against his body she whispered, rather loudly, "how about one final good-bye fuck?"

"Oh, have you stumbled into the horny stage of your-

Kathryn cut him off when she grabbed him by the face and kissed him passionately, if not a little sloppily. With surprising strength she pulled him back into the bed beside her. Sebastian didn't protest much even though the voice inside his head was screaming that he shouldn't be doing this. For once the voice won out. "Okay this is not a good idea" he told her as he pulled himself free from her grasp.

Flopping back against the pillows she pouted "you don't want me anymore?"

"Not when you taste like a whisky bottle, no. Now sit up, I'll help you take off your dress and tuck you in."

"No, if you don't wanna screw me, go away."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up in a sitting position. Grabbing the end of her black dress he pulled it over her head and through her arms, leaving her in only her skimpy black underwear. Kathryn squeezed her breasts. "Are you sure you don't wanna fuck me?"

He purposely turned his back to her and replied as he grabbed her foot "yeah, I'm sure." She was wearing strappy stiletto heels and he helped her take them off. Kathryn fell back into the bed.

"Fine, ignore me. I'm use to it. It's just like el-emen-tary school. Just like today when I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't listen. Didn't want to hear the truth, well fine. What-ever. I don't have to tell you about what happened to me."

Sebastian was only half listening to her drunken ramble as he tried to get the tiny, delicate strap off her ankle. "Fine Kathryn, you don't have to tell me."

"I'm sick Sebastian."

Shaking his head he replied "well don't throw up on me. Wait a second and I'll get you a trash can."

"No silly" she laughed. "I'm not sick now, though I might be in a few minutes. I was sick then. I was a very, very sick girl. That's why I slept with your gross father. I wanted to push you away."

Dropping her foot Sebastian turned back to look at her not sure if she was just drunkenly rambling or if she was telling the truth. He feared the former. "Kathryn what are you talking about? What do you mean you were sick?"

"I was sick, they thought I was dying. Hell, I thought I was dying" she giggled like a little girl. "The cancer had spread and it got really bad so I had to push you away. I had to make you hate me so you wouldn't try to come find me when I went to the hospital. I didn't think you would love me the same way anymore so I thought it was better to not have you than have you pity me. Get it?"

Sebastian felt as if he had been hit by a bus. Barely wrapping his mind around the word he choked, "cancer? You have cancer?"

"No, I _had_ cancer. It went away after a year, all that treatment…then I got better, then I got worse. 'Cause you weren't there anymore. I missed you so I came back." Kathryn's smile fell "but you hated me and you still do."

Swallowing the lump in his throat he shook his head at her. "No, no I don't."

"That's good." She smiled sleepily up at him as her eyes started to flutter shut and she hugged her pillow. "I need to sleep now. Don't go okay? Stay…"

Sebastian caressed her face as Kathryn's eyes closed and sleep took hold of her. The enormity of what she just told him was starting to sink it. He wasn't going to be able to sleep at all that nigh.

"I'm not going anywhere"

to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

_Next Chapter 9: Fix You_


	9. The Sick Girl

Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter 9: The Sick Girl**

* * *

'_Now I've held back a wealth of shit_

_I think I'm gonna choke_

_I'm standing in the shadows_

_With the words stuck in my throat'_

_- _Garbage_, "Why Do You Love Me"_

* * *

As the morning sun shone in through the crack of the heavy draperies, Kathryn groggily turned over in her bed. This was most certainly a day to stay in bed if the history making hangover that hit her as she awoke was any indication. Her head was pounding and the room was most definitely spinning but there was a worse problem at hand. She wasn't alone in her bed.

The pervious night Kathryn had gone out with a couple of the idiot debutantes she had grown up with. Well now they were idiot college students but they still knew all the best parties and clubs. She had remembered drinking-a lot. Her memory was a little fuzzy after that and she didn't remember exactly how she got home. However, she thinks she would recall if she came home with somebody.

Rubbing the gunk from her eyes she slowly peeled her lids open and then cringed at the light. Seeing as she was feeling oddly chilly she had a feeling she wasn't wearing much. Glancing down at herself she saw her assumption was right as she was only wearing a flimsy bra and panties. Odds were then that she did more than ask the body lying beside her to just spend the night. With a heavy sigh Kathryn rolled over to see who her bedmate was. She let out a soft gasp of surprise when she saw Sebastian sleeping beside her.

Of all the people to wake up next to never in a million years did she think it would be him. Not with the current state of their relationship being what it was. She had gone out partying in order to forget about Valmont so how did she end up in bed with him? Peeking under the covers she saw that he still had his pants on but his shirt was off and there were no condom wrappers to be found. Kathryn didn't know if that was a good thing or a worse thing.

Trying to recall as much as she could with the fog that was currently taking up residence in her head, she vaguely remembered him being in her house. Was that last night or the time before? Yes, she had a definite memory of his carrying her up the stairs but that was it. Studying her ex she murmured out loud "what are you doing here?"

"You asked me to stay" he replied, his voice at normal level.

Kathryn jumped away from him momentarily startled. His eyes still closed, Valmont smiled having achieved the desired reaction he was looking for from her. "Don't tell me you don't remember our night together?"

Clutching her head as she rolled over onto her back she muttered "um, yeah. My head's just a little foggy. So we…"

Draping an arm across her Sebastian pulled her close and nuzzled her ear. "You were so amazing last night. I can't believe you let me…well," he chuckled lightly "no one's ever let me do that before."

Kathryn's face wrinkled in confusion and worry seeing as she was pretty sure she had let Valmont do just about everything humanly possible to her body at some point. Trying to figure out what he was referring to she asked vaguely "really? So you…"

"Oh yeah" he groaned. "I mean I have to admit I was a little shocked when you invited Mai Lie and her Great Dane to join us but-

"WHAT!" Kathryn yelled as she bolted up in the bed. She regretted this action instantly as her own voice caused her ears to ring and her head to throb even more.

Sebastian however just laughed as he looked up at her and revealed "I'm kidding Kathryn. Relax, we didn't have sex."

She closed her eyes and fell back into the bed in relief. "You're such a dick."

"Well it isn't like you didn't offer, actually you were pretty vocal about wanting it but being the gentleman I am I decided against taking advantage of your…state of mind."

Kathryn shook her head at what he was referring to. "If you're saying I threw myself at you there's no way."

"Oh you mean not counting this past month right?" She winced realizing he had a point. Sebastian laughed as he scooted closer to her and gently caressed her hair. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Aside from my whole body feeling as if a piano got dropped on it and waking up next to you I'm just peachy." Turning her head, her eyes met his and she was surprised to find him looking back at her with warmth. It was a look she hadn't recognized in him in forever. "Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

"You asked me to stay" he replied quietly. "Last night I came over to talk to you before you left and I found you at your doorway trying to navigate the key in the lock. I helped you inside, and took you upstairs to your bed and then…you asked me to stay the night."

"Why did you?"

"There was something I needed to ask you."

"What?"

Sebastian paused "When did you find out you were sick?"

Kathryn sat up slowly, her eyes never leaving his. Fear crept into her voice as she demanded "what?"

"When did you find out about the cancer?"

For a moment it felt as if her heart stopped. He couldn't know, could he? There was no way she was drunk enough to let that out. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Kathryn tried as best she could to stand up on her shaky legs. Her head was spinning and everything seemed so much louder and brighter. She couldn't make any sense of what was going on. Steadying herself on a nearby chair she told him evenly "Valmont I don't know what I said to you last night but obviously I wasn't in my right head. I don't know why I told you that but I was never sick."

"You're lying"

"No, I was drunk-

"Oh bullshit! We both know the only time you're capable of telling the truth is when you're wasted!"

Clutching her forehead she begged "can you please stop shouting?"

"I'm sorry" he apologized as he moved to the edge of the bed. "Look, I just want to hear the truth, all of it."

Kathryn let out a humorless chuckle, "since when? When I tried to talk to you yesterday you couldn't shut me up fast enough."

Looking away from her he admitted "I didn't want to hear any of your reasons. I didn't want to believe that you could have had a viable reason for doing what you did because if you did…then I've wasted the past four years. If I didn't see what was going on then I'm just as much to blame as you were for what happened between us. I couldn't deal with that and I'm sorry."

Slumping back against the desk defeated Kathryn sighed, "It's not your fault. I didn't want you to find out so I did everything in my power to make sure you didn't. I couldn't handle you finding out I had" she swallowed the word she detested so much "cancer."

"Dammit Kathryn, why? You honestly thought pushing me away would make me stop caring about you?"

"It did" she replied quietly.

Sebastian shook his head angrily. "I loved you and you had no right to keep this from me. Even when you came back, healthy, you should have told me! You should have told me on that first night. Instead you've been running around lying and manipulating me for weeks when all you had to do was tell me the truth. Jesus, Kathryn if I had known…" he trailed off when something occurred to him. A look of horror passed over his handsome face "oh my god, that night we fought and I nearly knocked you unconscious. I could have…oh baby I'm sorry."

Getting off the bed he came towards her and tried to pull her into an embrace but Kathryn pushed him away. "Knock it off! This is exactly why I didn't tell you" she hissed angrily. "I'm fine Sebastian. I'm healthy and strong and not some docile little girl you need to protect. I don't need you to coddle me." A wave of nausea suddenly hit her, interrupting her rant. Clamping her hand over her mouth she ran into the bathroom and threw up.

If all of her deep dark secrets coming out wasn't enough, now her dinner was as well. Not to mention she was now contradicting herself in a large way by getting sick right after proclaiming how healthy she was. Coming up from behind her Sebastian sighed wearily, "Yeah, look at you. Healthy as a horse."

"Go away" she mumbled as she rested her head on the porcelain seat.

"And miss all this fun" he mocked while kneeling down beside her. "Bite your tongue."

Kathryn would have tried to push him away but her strength at the moment was none existent and her mind was too heavy to come up with a nasty remark to make him leave. So when she got sick yet again she had no choice but to let him help her. While she bent over the seat vomiting, Sebastian grabbed her hair and pulled it out of her face.

Finishing, she wiped her mouth and slumped back against him. Valmont rubbed her back soothingly and asked "do you want me to go get you something to make you feel better? Like my mothers special hang over cure?"

Kathryn grimaced remembering "that stuff is nasty."

"But it works." Grabbing a hair tie off her vanity he pulled her hair into a messy bun and then got to his feet. "I'll go see what you have to work with in your kitchen. Yell for me if you vomit up anything particularly interesting."

Resting her face against the toilet bowl like it was a pillow she grumbled "you're disgusting."

"Said the girl cozying up the toilet seat." Kathryn listened as Sebastian's retreating footsteps stopped. She heard him step back into the room and could feel his eyes on her. "Oh and when I get back I want to finish our earlier conversation. We have a lot to talk about."

As he left Kathryn shut her eyes in pain. That was a conversation she would give anything to avoid but knew it was now inevitable. It had been coming for four years. "Can't wait" she muttered miserably.

* * *

Kathryn had next to nothing in her kitchen. Looking through the stainless steel cabinets Sebastian came to the conclusion that there weren't enough ingredients to make his mother's special hang-over cure. The servants appeared to have already packed up a majority of the kitchen. The only thing that remained was some bread, bottled water and coffee. Kathryn would have to settle for toast and some aspirin he found in the medicine cabinet.

As he busied himself around the kitchen Valmont could barely think of anything outside of what Kathryn told him the previous night. He had only slept for about an hour as he had spent a majority of the night watching his ex-girlfriend sleep while meticulously going over in his head the months that led up to her betrayal. There had to be signs, things he hadn't noticed about her that would have told him she was really ill. Indeed there were but they were all things he shrugged off at the time.

Kathryn had missed school but that wasn't that out of the ordinary. Thinking back he realized that for a couple of months she was out nearly once or twice a week. He remembered she had told him she was hung over or on her period. She had also gotten tired a lot and wasn't as up for her usual activities, such as riding. Valmont hated to go riding but Kathryn loved it and when the weather was nice she use to pester him to take her to his aunt's country home. She had stopped asking that spring before she left him.

Of course there was the biggest sign of them all; she had been pulling away for from him for weeks prior to him finding her with his father. In hindsight he had believed it was because she had gotten scared or even worse had been seeing someone else behind his back. Sebastian realized now with a heavy heart that she pulled away because she was sick and she was trying to hide if from him. She wasn't with another guy she was at doctor's appointments. He thought about how horrible it must have been to be her age and find out she had cancer and at the same time she had to deal with a needy, pushy boyfriend. No wonder she left him.

Still he couldn't help but be furious at her as well. He loved her she should have told him the truth instead of making everything so needlessly complicated. They could have both avoided so much unnecessary pain had she just trusted him enough to let him help her. Last night Valmont had realized that he could forgive what she did with his father but he wasn't sure he could forgive her not telling him the truth.

With a plate of toast, a bottle of water and some aspirin he headed upstairs to see the hang-over queen and get some answers. As he reached the staircase though, he saw Kathryn was already on her way done. Now dressed in a long silk robe, her hair was tied neatly into a ponytail and her face looked newly scrubbed but held a very somber expression. "Well look at this" he teased "I didn't expect you out of bed until at least Tuesday."

She smiled weakly at him as she took the water out of his hand and walked into the living room. Kathryn paced nervously for a second in front of the fireplace which was odd because she was never nervous. Never scared, never daunted, utterly unstoppable but now she looked petrified. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Letting the tray down he walked over to her and rubbed her arms comfortingly. "Hey, it's all right. We don't have to do this right now."

Pulling out of his reach she shook her head and ordered "stop it. I can't have you…just treat me like you did the day before. Nothing has changed."

Sebastian scoffed "everything has changed."

Walking away from him Kathryn stood on the other side of the couch in order to put some distance between them. "Look I'll tell you everything but you have to promise me that afterwards you'll leave."

"Why?"

"Because I have a plane to catch, remember? This is the only way I'm going to be able to get through this so just promise me okay?"

"Fine" he told her even though he had no intentions of keeping his promise. This was too big for him to just walk away from but if Kathryn needed him to believe he would then he would pretend for a little while. "Go on."

She nodded and then took a deep breath as if she had been holding it in for years. "Okay so do you remember that afternoon, a few days after my sixteenth birthday when we went swimming at your house? Remember I got that cramp in my leg?"

Thinking back he recalled "yeah I remember. You needed me to help you get out of the pool. You told me you hurt your knee ridding. I take it that was a lie?"

"Sort of" she replied. "You see I thought I had injured it ridding or something but it hurt for weeks and the swelling didn't go down so finally my mother took me to the doctors. It turned out I had a bone tumor, right around my knee. That's why it had been hurting for so long and swelling up. I found out I had the beginning stages of Osteosarcoma."

Not familiar with the name Sebastian asked "is that a type of cancer?"

"Yeah it's one of the more common forms of bone cancer. It affects mainly growing adolescents which explains why I got it so young" she explained quietly, still not meeting his gaze. "Anyway they thought with surgery they could remove the tumor before the cancer cells spread and I would be okay. I had the operation and I thought I was fine. I didn't think you would ever find out about it and things would be back to normal but then I started getting sick a lot. I was always tired, I had fevers constantly. The doctors said the cancer had spread and I needed to have chemotherapy. That's when I knew I had to end things with you."

"Why?" he demanded "why couldn't you just tell me you were sick? Did you honestly think I would leave you when I found out?"

"No I knew you wouldn't, that's why I had to **make** you leave" she revealed looking him dead in the eye. "God, Sebastian I was sixteen years old and I found out I likely wasn't going to live to see my next birthday. I was terrified, not just for myself but for you." Walking around the couch Kathryn took a seat in front of him. "My mother tried to convince me that if I told you about my illness, you would leave but I knew it was exactly the opposite. I knew you would stick by me through the whole thing."

"I would have" he replied adamantly.

"Which is exactly what I didn't want. You were a kid Sebastian, you deserved to have a full life, not wasting the rest of your teenage years standing around hospital rooms holding your sick girlfriend's hand. I wanted more for you then that."

"Oh screw you" he yelled suddenly angry "that wasn't your decision to make!"

"Well seeing as I was the one with _cancer_, I got to make the decisions and I decided I didn't want you there!" Scowling she continued on "the truth is Valmont, when I got sick I wasn't the same girl you fell in love with. That fun, sexy, confident girl you loved was no longer there. I was sick all the time. I couldn't get through the day without vomiting. I was taking so many fucking pills…and this was before I started the chemo. I didn't want you seeing me like that. The thought of you coddling me and treating me differently made my stomach turn. I wanted you to see me as you always saw me not some _sick_ girl."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to angrily pace. As he took in what she was saying he wasn't sure whether to scream at her or embrace her. He was so angry at not only her but himself for not seeing what was going on. "Jesus Christ Kathryn, for all the time in your life to play martyr…"

"That's not what I was doing" she insisted. "Don't you see I was trying to save what we had and allow you to have a life."

"So let me get this straight, instead of filling me in you would have rather made me believe you were a whore who slept with my father, than sick? If so that's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard."

Ignoring the remark she continued on calmly "I knew I had to have chemo and I knew that even if I broke up with you, you being the stubborn asshole you are, would still insist on hanging around so when my parents offered to take me to a clinic in England I agreed. Still, I knew if I just up and left you would likely follow me so I realized I had to make you hate me in the cruelest way possible. I did the one thing I could think of that you would never forgive and it worked. I made you hate me."

"Yeah" he agreed "by lying and manipulating me."

"Hey, it wasn't exactly a picnic for me. Do you think I enjoyed having your lecherous father inside of me? Or saying all those things to hurt you? It was killing me Sebastian but I knew I had to do it for you. I went to Edward, I seduced him and then I made sure you would walk in on it. I had to make you see that you were better off without me."

Leaning against the mantle Valmont spat bitterly "well congratulations your plan worked wonderfully sweetheart. I hated you and my life was still miserable. I guess nobody won."

"Trust me I still did the right thing"

He looked back at her aghast "how can you say that?"

"Because you weren't there!" Kathryn got to her feet suddenly and her voice full on venom she spat "you're so angry that I didn't include you well let me tell you what you missed out on. I'm sure you would have enjoyed it. Let's see there was the constant vomiting, mood swings oh and let's not forget all my fucking hair falling out. Excuse me if I didn't want you around when I was a goddamn train wreck twenty-four-seven. Not to mention my non-existent sex drive might have put a damper on all your fun."

Crossing his arms to his chest he demanded "do you honestly think I would care about sex when you were going through all of this?"

Kathryn laughed coldly "Sebastian the first time we had sex you waited all of a day before hoping into bed with another girl. You were an overly hormonal sixteen year old boy. Forgive me if I thought it might put you out a little."

"That's not fair" he huffed "our relationship wasn't just about sex. I loved you dammit and whatever you went through I deserved to be there. I could have handled it Kathryn."

She nodded "maybe you could have but I couldn't. I'm sorry but I couldn't deal with being sick and having you there to witness it. I made the decision not to tell you and I'm sorry if that fucked up your life but believe me when I say it screwed up mine a hell of a lot more." Pausing she ran a hand through her hair as the tiredness crept onto her face. "Now I've told you my whole sad little tale so I think it's time for you to leave. I have to finish packing and get ready to go."

As she turned away and headed to the stairs, Sebastian jumped over the couch and grabbed her arm. "Oh, no fucking way are we leaving things like that. You don't get to just walk out again."

Yanking her arm free she hissed "you promised you'd leave."

"Well guess what? I lied. You should be plenty comfortable with that concept."

Kathryn rolled her eyes in frustration. "Isn't this what you wanted, for us to both move on?"

"I thought you wanted us to be together?"

"I did" she agreed "until you made me realize that nothing I could say, no reason I could give you would make you forgive me. Are you telling me you've changed your mind?"

Sebastian didn't need to think about it. "Yes" he replied. "I can forgive you for what you did."

Kathryn's green eyes widened it what he first thought was happiness but quickly realized was anything but. "Unfucking believable. You don't forgive me, you just feel sorry for me! Well guess what, I don't want your pity. I don't want to be with you Valmont if you're just suddenly deciding to forgive me because I'm sick. My cancer has been in remission for two and a half years. I'm fine and I don't need your god damn compassion!"

"Fuck you. I love you idiot, that's why I want to be with you. I don't feel sorry for you! I'll admit that part of me will never forgive you for lying to me but I can get past you screwing my father because now I understand. You did it because in your own twisted way you thought you were protecting me. Well guess what, I'm a big boy now and I know what I want. I want you. I want my life to be with you Kathryn."

"It's too late" she replied softly. Without another word she turned and walked back up the stairs.

* * *

Kathryn scrubbed angrily at her skin as if trying to scrub away the events of the morning. Why, oh why did he have to come back? Why couldn't he just let her leave? He might have still hated her but at least she wouldn't have to look into his eyes at see pity staring back at her. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her or regret how he treated her. She just wanted things to be like they were.

However, she knew as soon as she told him things would change. Sebastian claimed that he understood now but really he just felt bad about being cruel to her. Well fuck him. As she stood under the hot water in her glass enclosed shower Kathryn scrubbed her body and tried to keep from crying. She figured if she just let herself be angry she wouldn't have to be sad. Talking about her past had just brought up too many horrible memories of things she wanted to forget. It was better to be angry at Sebastian then to feel sorry for herself.

"Fucking arrogant asshole" she muttered aloud "like I would even want to take him back."

"Talking to yourself again princess?" Sebastian's voice called out, startling her.

Kathryn looked through the foggy glass door and saw him leaning against the sink staring at her. Leering was more like it. "Get out" she shouted over the running water. "I mean it Sebastian, leave."

Instead of doing as she asked he began to take off his shirt and pants. "No I think I want to take a shower first" he replied casually with a predatory smirk.

Sebastian stripped down to nothing then pushed open the shower door. Eying her he licked his lips and rubbed his cock into hardness. A familiar look came over his face that Kathryn knew all too well. Knowing what was about to happen she tried to put an end to it. She pushed on his bare chest and yelled "get out! Get out!"

He responded by quickly shoving her back against the imported tile wall. Kathryn winced as her already throbbing head hit the wall but it didn't really hurt. It just pissed her off which was exactly what he wanted. She realized he was trying to show her that he didn't see her any differently. That nothing had changed between them. Before she could call him on what he was doing he kissed her roughly on the mouth as if trying to devour her. Valmont's strong hands moved up her body to her breasts, squeezing them as he leaned into her.

Kathryn knew what he was doing but she found herself too overcome to fight him off. Feeling his hands run over her naked, wet body made her skin feel more alive than it had in ages. As he pulled back from her mouth panting he told her "I want to fuck you Kathryn."

"I didn't give you my permission" she gasped when she felt his fingers move between her legs.

"Actually my dear, you did." Sebastian's hands gripped her hips and with one quick movement he picked her up and slammed her against the opposite wall, directly under the shower head. Instinctually she wrapped her legs around his waist and Sebastian took his hard-on and pushed into her. Kathryn whimpered as she felt him enter her effectively sheathing him in her warmth. "All or nothing, right?" he groaned reminding her of the ultimatum she gave him to either take her back or stop coming around her for sexual favors.

Kathryn didn't really have an opportunity to contemplate this as Sebastian immediately began thrusting into her. He moved quickly, almost violently as he continuously slammed into her. With one hand gripping her waist, his other hand delved between her legs manipulating her clit. Kathryn bit down on her lip to stop herself from calling out, trying to keep up some level of control. It was fruitless of course seeing as she had all but given herself over to him. She didn't care about being angry or sad all she wanted was to cum and he knew this.

Leaning forward into her, Sebastian rested his forehead against hers. He was panting and water was rolling off his handsome face, onto her. Looking down at her through heavy lips his face contorted in strained pleasure and she knew he was trying to hold off his orgasm until he could make her cum. Kathryn shut her eyes and dug her nails into is arms. Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist she concentrated on his hands and the feeling of him moving inside of her.

"Kathryn open your eyes" he ordered huskily.

She did as he asked and was met by his intense gaze. Déjà vu. "Why?"

The corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile. "Because I like looking at you" he breathed, bringing up memories of their first night together. Kathryn laughed surprised that he remembered saying that to her. Grabbing him by the back of the neck she pulled his mouth to hers. As they kissed she withered against him when she felt him push into her and hit just the right spot. Arching her back against the shower wall she let out a broken moan as her muscles tighten around him.

Sebastian gripped her hips, holding her still as he thrust into her one final time before going over the edge. He went rigid for a moment, enjoying the remaining seconds of his orgasm then knelt forward and kissed her gently. Kathryn shuddered and slowly untangled her legs from his waist. Her limbs felt shaky and her head was still pounding from her morning hang over but she felt better than she had in weeks. Leaning back against the wall she watched him as he stood under the shower head and cleaned himself off. With his back to her he told her matter-of-factly "I think you should know, I took the liberty of canceling your plane ticket."

Straightening up she demanded "you what?"

Glancing back over at her he smiled arrogantly and ran a hand casually down her chest. "You need to get ready baby or we're going to be late. We got a big day ahead of us. Don't want to fall behind."

Kathryn was at a complete loss as to what he was referring to. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Au contraire" he replied pleasantly as he opened the shower door. "Finish showering and get dressed. We have places to go."

She looked back at him in stunned silence as she watched him get out and towel off. As he started to leave she called to him "I'm not going anywhere. I still have a hang over!"

"Kathryn" he sighed resting against the door frame "get dressed and come out with me or stay home and feel sorry for yourself for being a little invalid. Which will it be?" He had trapped her once again and she knew it. Rolling her eyes she shut the shower door and finished her shower.

Sebastian smiled triumphantly back at her and called "that's what I thought. Meet me downstairs in thirty minutes and then we'll go."

- to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

A/N: First of all I want to apologize because this was originally suppose to be much longer but I cut the chapter in two because it ended up being too long. Chapter 10 will be posted soon, so now this story will likely have 19 chapters (probably). Anyway, regarding Kathryn's reason for betraying Sebastian, I'll admit it was a little clique the whole cancer bit. I went back and forth for awhile when I was planning the story between an illness or another much more convoluted reason. In the end this was simpler and I'm happy that most of you agreed with it. Now like I said in a pervious AN this story is almost like two stories in one. The second part will begin in chapter 11 and it should be an interesting twist. It will take the story in a different direction and it will involve all the characters not just Kathryn and Sebastian. Okay, that's all thanks for listening to my ramblings. Coming soon…

_Next Chapter 10 Fix You_


	10. What a Difference a Day Makes

Dangerous Liaisons

_Recap: I know it's been awhile since I last updated this so here's a recap: AU the events of CI never happened, instead…__Kathryn & Sebastian have known each other since they were children. They were rivals, enemies, and each other's first and eventually they fell in love, to the shock and dismay of nearly everyone. One day Sebastian came home to find an unapologetic Kathryn in bed with his father. After ripping out his heart, she left town for 4 years. During that time Sebastian immersed himself in seducing woman-with the exception of the one he wanted most, his pious stepsister Annette. His life was thrown into a tailspin when Kathryn showed up wanting him back. She orchestrated a series of manipulations & head games that all blew up in her face until she enlisted Annette's smitten brother Steven to make Sebastian jealous. It worked but it didn't stop Sebastian & Annette from sharing a kiss. They were dismayed to find they had little chemistry until they discovered the shocking secret why- Annette was actually his half sister. While Steven left on a mysterious trip to Kansas, Sebastian at last found out why Kathryn slept with his father-she was pushing him away because she had cancer. Sebastian was distraught by this news but Kathryn made it clear she didn't want him back out of pity. After a round of shower sex Sebastian took Kathryn on a mysterious mission…_

**Chapter 10: What a Difference a Day Makes**

* * *

_"I cannot let you burn me up, nor can I resist you. No mere human can stand in a fire and not be consumed"_

- A.S. Byatt

* * *

If one was looking for a final resting stop that could offer serene beauty and peaceful tranquility, you really could do no better than the William K. Stanford memorial cemetery. Located two hours outside the city in Saratoga Springs New York, it was the burial ground for many of the wealthy and entitled who either didn't have a family mausoleum to be stored in or wished not to be buried in one of Manhattan's overcrowded and ill repaired cemeteries. With its lush grounds, eye-catching landscaping, and graceful headstone's it resembled a park more than a centuries old grave yard.

It was particularly lovely that early afternoon, with the sun beaming proudly through the large majestic birch trees. The only sound outside of the chirping birds was the approaching footsteps of the cemeteries sole visitors that day, two city kids whose designer footwear was crushing softly against the newly mowed grass.

Kathryn swore quietly as the heel of her Jimmy Choo sank down into the soft grass, still slightly damp for the previous day's rain shower. Yanking her foot back up with an aggravated huff, she looked ahead to see Sebastian still striding purposely forward, not stopping to let her catch up. She shook her head in annoyance before hurriedly following after him. For the fifth time since she got into the car with him that morning Kathryn demanded, "What the hell are we doing Valmont?"

"Looking for someone"

"In the cemetery?"

"Yup"

"Is this 'someone' alive?"

"I sure as hell hope not," he grumbled over his shoulder before suddenly stopping and changing course. Glancing back at her he instructed, "Haul ass sweetheart, I don't want to be here all day."

As she struggled to keep up with his long strides, Kathryn cursed herself for coming along on this little outing. She should have demanded he tell her where they were going before agreeing to come along. It was bad enough she had to endure a long car ride, but she also had to contend with Sebastian barely saying two words to her. When she asked repeatedly where they were heading he would just turn the volume on the radio up and ignore her. Usually she prided herself on being able to read her ex pretty well but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what was going on with him today. _What game was he playing?_

"Dammit!" She yelled as she glanced down at her shoes only to find her heel caked with mud. Having reached her patience quota with him she bellowed, "Valmont, I want to know what's so damn important that we had to come all the way out to the sticks so I could ruin my fifteen hundred dollar shoes? Answer me or else I'm going back to the car! Sebastian!" Kathryn looked up and realized she was talking to herself, as he was no longer walking ahead of her. Twirling around she called out "Sebastian! Sebastian!"

A twinge of panic ran up her spine when she realized she was standing in the middle of a cemetery alone. "Sebastian?" she called out once more trying to keep the fear from creeping into her voice.

"Over here," he called out at last.

Kathryn followed the sound of his voice down a row of matching headstones and around the corner of one of the many stone lined mausoleums. With his back to her he stood stoically in front of a large, imposing looking granite headstone. Coming up behind him she grumbled, "I know manners are generally lost on you Valmont, but it still is considered bad form to ditch someone in a cemetery."

Sebastian didn't reply, in fact he didn't even seem to know she was there. Instead he stood rooted on the spot, starring daggers at the marble plated memorial in front of him. The look on his face was one of pure hatred, Kathryn had only seen once before and the memory caused her to shiver. She was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed just who's gravestone they were standing in front of.

**Edward Richard Valmont**

1951 - 2003

**Beloved Husband and Father**

_What is Left When Honor is Lost_

As she read the name over her stomach began to turn and she wondered why he had brought her here of all places. She could think of a few reasons and none of them were pleasant. Edward had died a few years after she had left the country, under what she remembered reading in the paper was odd circumstances. For reasons of her own of course, she hadn't shed any tears over it. Sebastian's father was a miserable asshole who in Kathryn's estimation hadn't died soon enough. She had never been to his grave and never had any intentions of doing so. Just the thought of him made her skin crawl and brought up so many memories better left forgotten.

She was about to ask why they were here when Sebastian, who had his fists clenched at his sides, exploded. "What is left when honor is lost? Honor! I cannot believe anyone would have the nerve to put that word anywhere near that son of a bitch's name. Do you know what my father was doing when he got killed?" She shook her head no even though she had a pretty good idea. "He was off cheating on my mother," he roared as he began to pace in front of the tombstone, "he told her he was going to San Francisco on business but instead he went to St. Tropez with whatever fuck bunny he was seeing that week. I thank god everyday for that person who finally put my father where he belongs...rotting in hell."

From what Kathryn could recall, Edward had caught someone rummaging around his hotel suite in San Tropez, likely looking for money or drugs. He came home early, found the thief and was subsequently shot and killed. Whoever it was, was never caught. Studying her ex boyfriend, she noticed he hadn't taken his eyes of the gravestone since they got there. It was as if he was seeing it for the first time. Something occurred to her then. "You've never been here before have you?"

He shook his head, "no. I never got out of the car during the funeral. I couldn't take it, all those people mourning this monster whose sole accomplishment to the world was leaving it."

"Sebastian, why did you bring me here?"

Acknowledging her finally, his eyes darkening and a smug grin replacing his scowl. "I thought it was about time for you two to have a reunion...of _sorts_."

So he had brought her here for the reasons she first suspected. Valmont wasn't trying to work on his unresolved daddy issues; he just wanted to watch her squirm. This was just another form of payback for what she did to him all those years ago. Well she had paid enough, Kathryn wasn't about to stand around and suffer from anymore of his self righteous bullshit. "Screw you," she hissed under her breath, "I'm leaving."

She started walking away but Sebastian grabbed her arm effectively halting her. Pulling her towards him, he told her huskily, "I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't trying to insult you." Kathryn stared him down, the intensity of her green orbs burning into his stormy blue ones, demanding the truth. He relented after a moment and gave her a small genuine smile as he circled around and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "Okay, maybe I did a little bit, but you use to be able to take it. What happened to that thick skin of yours?"

"Take a long look Valmont, there's nothing thick about me."

Moving his hands down her slender frame, he whispered against her neck, "point taken."

In spite of herself, she relaxed back into his arms but her eyes remained on the headstone in front of them. "Tell me the truth; you didn't just bring me here so you could rage at your father's ghost, what are we doing here really?"

"Closure"

"On what?"

"The past," he explained as he broke away from her, "I thought this was a good a place as any to put it to bed."

Kathryn had been anticipating this, the _talk_. Ever since she revealed to him the entire sordid story behind her betrayal with his father she knew this moment would eventually come. Sebastian, feeling the full guilt of what happened to her and realizing how badly he had treated her since, would cause his fragile conscious, a rare creature but one that did in fact exist, to succumb to what he wanted all along which was to forgive her. This as irony would have it, was not what Kathryn wanted. Sure she loved him and wanted to go back to what they once had, but she didn't want it out of pity or misplaced guilt. She wanted him to forgive her because he truly loved and understood her, the _real _her, not some newly sainted sickly girl that he had likely already subconsciously molded her into.

With a tired sigh she asked, "Here? You want to do this now?" When he nodded in the affirmative she leaned back on her heels and crossed her arms to her chest in a defensive stance. "Fine, then let's make this quick, believe it or not I do have more important things to do that stand around a cemetery with my ex talking about his dead daddy."

Sebastian raised an elegant eyebrow at her harsh tone, "You sound as if you already know what I'm about to say."

"I have a pretty good idea," she replied confidently.

"Oh I doubt it," he sighed taking off his sunglasses and cleaning them with a handkerchief from his pocket.

In a mocking, saccharine sweet tone she guessed, "You're going to tell me that now that you know my whole sad tale you forgive me for all the wrongs I've committed, you've seen the error of your ways in doubting me and now realize you really **are** in love with me. You're sorry for the horrible way you've treated me these past months and you want to spend the rest of my life making it up to me blah, blah, blah. You love me, you think I love you so can we please, please go back to the way things were? Is that about it? Oh wait...and my dad's a giant tool. That about sum it up?" Sebastian glared back at her hard, clearly not amused by her little ramble. Kathryn was far from amused herself. "Can I go back to the car now?"

"Look Princess this is going to take me a moment so you're going to have to do me a favor and shut your fucking trap until I get it out, okay?"

Still refusing to believe he had nothing of interest to say to her beyond what she just hypothesized, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever."

Sliding his glasses back on, Sebastian stood in front of her and gave her an intense once over as if he was mentally trying to imprint her in his mind. Kathryn refused to wither under his stare however, smirking back confident that she knew what was coming. "Kathryn you are...a manipulative, evil, little bitch. You're cold, you're cruel, and you're petty. Not to mention you're a control freak with some serious food issues and I'm sure, if you let him, some shrink could make a small fortune off of you."

Her pretty little pink mouth fell open as she absorbed his words, unable to believe what she was hearing. In a tone filled with impending danger she demanded, "Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me," he replied evenly. "You lie, you cheat and you destroy anything that gets in your way no matter how precious or valuable it is. And as truly sorry as I am that you got sick and had to go through all that crap, it still doesn't change the fact that on most days you're a shitty human being."

"Gee, it's nice to know what you think of me," she replied trying to keep the hurt for her voice.

"Be quiet," Sebastian ordered, his intense gaze never leaving her. "You are all these things I described and more, yet, no matter how much I've tried to ignore it and push it away I do love you Kathryn. Not in spite of all these things I've just said but because of them. I love all those things because they make you who you are, a strong, incredibly complicated and frustrating woman."

Still hung up on all the horrible names he just called her, she retorted, "You know I can think of a few pretty choice adjectives to describe you too Valmont."

"Oh I'm sure you could," he replied as he began to casually pace before her. His voice now taking on a more conversational tone he told her, "Now all these traits I've just described would cause any other half way sane individual to turn and run for their life and yet," he let out a laugh, "It just draws me to you more. Moth to a flame and all that. I suppose any freshman psych major could deduce that it's because I see parts of myself in you. Would you agree?"

"That you're a narcissistic bastard? Sure."

"Now about forgiving and forgetting..."

"Here is comes"

"It's never going to happen."

Kathryn's eyes widened as she felt as if all the wind was just knocked out of her. This was not suppose to be how this all went down; he was _suppose _to forgive her. She told the truth and he was suppose to forgive her. That's how it went. She realized then that the mocking little diatribe she had recited to him, contained not just what she thought he's say but also what she _hoped _he'd say. A part, albeit small, wanted him to get all mushy and declare his undying love for her or at the very least, after everything that had happened forgive her finally.

Noticing the way she seemed to visibly deflate in front of him Sebastian's heart went out to her but he didn't succumb. He couldn't do that to either of them. He had to be strong and lie to her if he had to. "Come on Kathryn, you screwed my father and ripped out my heart, that's not something one can easily forgive. You made your choice and we both have to live with it but the important thing is I'm over it. I understand your reasons and I'm ready to move on, put it in the past and leave the fucker there. I'm well aware of who you are, you're a pain in the ass and you've hurt me more than I ever thought was possible. The fucked up thing is I know you're likely to do it again and I **still** want to be with you."

She looked back at him utterly flabbergasted. Kathryn was...confused. One minute he was declaring his love for her the next hissing painful truths. Wringing her hands in exasperation she exploded, "If I'm such a miserable human being then why do you want to me with me?"

That cocky knowing grin resurfaced on his face as he replied, "Because I love you baby. You are as much a part of me as my left arm. Even when you were gone those four years, I saw you everywhere. You were in everything I did. Every book I read every journal entry I wrote and every girl I fucked was you. And the fact that you thought any girl I've been with, including Annette, could have any hope of replacing you in my life is fucking laughable. Being with you even when I wanted to strangle you, even when I hated you so much I couldn't see straight, was the only time I've ever felt alive. You know that, of course you know that or you would have never come back to New York in the first place." Kathryn stared back at him in surprise a weight seemingly lifting from her shoulders.

Moving closer to her he added, "And I'm not going to beg you to stay because we both know begging really isn't my style, but I will tell you that if you go back you'll never find anyone who understands and appreciates all of you, good and the bad. Cause' I do you know, I love everything about you that hurts."

Biting her lip she averted her gaze from his intense stare and admitted, "Okay, that was a slightly more impressive speech than I imagined." Actually, in all honesty she was more than impressed, for Sebastian had managed to articulate exactly what she wanted to hear. Kathryn was well aware he loved her, even when he claimed otherwise she knew that much still held true. Although it was nice, she didn't need to hear it. What she did need however, was to know that he loved her for herself; he didn't need her to pretend to be better than she was or be someone she wasn't.

Upon hearing such a declaration of love and acceptance, any other girl would have giddily ran into her lovers arms and proclaimed her undying devotion but Kathryn wasn't any other girl. She didn't do _giddy_. Even though inside her tiny heart was bursting with pleasure and anticipation for what this all meant, she wouldn't allow herself to show it. Instead she stood poised in front of him and in her typical ice queen drawl inquired, "So what happens next?"

Sebastian's eyes bore into hers as explained, "I'm going to ask you to stay...with me." A slow smirk spread across his pouty lips and he added, "And if you're as smart as you think yourself to be you'll accept because really, you're not going to do any better than me."

"Really, you think so?" Her green eyes twinkled in wicked delight as she coyly strut past him, "Because there was this guy in London who-"

She was quickly cut off when he grabbed her and drew her into his arms for an intense embrace. Sebastian kissed her as only he could with such intensity and ferocity he could have knocked her over if she let him. Kathryn's arm swiftly circled around his waist pulling him even closer, while her free hand moved to his face guiding his mouth against hers as she eagerly returned his kiss. While Kathryn teased his full lips with her tongue, she was overcome by the exquisite pleasure that came with the sudden exploding tension between them. The walls that she had surrounded herself with since telling him the truth suddenly began to tumble and with them any resolve she might have been hanging on to regarding him was shattered.

Breaking the kiss, but still clutching him closely she panted, "Sebastian, I do, you know-"

"I know," he cut her off not needing to hear the words he knew all along. Instead he resumed kissing her; keeping his firm grip on her he backed her up against his father's gravestone. She let out a soft mew of pleasure or possibly surprise from the cold stone rubbing against her back. That sound only caused Sebastian to grow that much more excited.

"Sebastian," she murmured through kisses using a teasing tone, "part of you speech, some of it was bullshit wasn't it? You do forgive me, don't you?"

With an impassive shrug her replied, "Hmm, maybe a little bit."

Kathryn grinned, that infamous triumphant smile as he resumed kissing her neck. She had suspected his claim of not being able to forgive was a lie, after all Valmont did tend to have more pride than common sense. He wasn't going to completely hand his balls over to her. She could accept a maybe.

Felling the tent that was forming in his pants, rub against her bare leg she chuckled huskily, "we've done some pretty kinky shit before but screwing in a cemetery in broad daylight might be pushing it."

"Oh, I don't know about that," he responded cheerfully as he raised up her petite body, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist while he pushed her back against the granite monument. "I think there's some poetic justice in the two of us decimating my father's final resting spot with out...co-mingling."

Her pert nose quirked up in disgust, "You're seriously twisted."

"You love it"

She ran her delicate fingers across his lips and replied with more sincerity that than he thought her capable of, "Yes I do." Laughing she untangled herself from his waist and got back on her feet. "So where to now? I take it our little impromptu road trip is over with?"

"Hmm...not yet. Actually I have another idea, it's not as kinky as cemetery screwing but it's definitely..._scandalous_. However," he paused for dramatic effect, "I'm not quite sure you'll be up for it."

The somewhat snarky nature of his tone caused her to raise an eyebrow. "That sounds like a challenge."

A mysterious smile tugged at Sebastian's lips as he leaned his body into hers and replied, "That's one way of putting it."

He moved his mouth to her ear, and even though they were the only two souls for miles around he whispered this piece of delicate information into her ear, adamant that she be the only one to hear. What he said caused Kathryn's green eyes to widen in surprise and a smile, one could only call genuine, spread across the face. As she processed what Sebastian was saying to her, the voice in her head couldn't help but laugh at the utter irony of the situation. _Kathryn Merteuil was going to get everything she always wanted and all she had to do was tell the truth._

* * *

Steven was most definitely not in Kansas anymore.

Actually, as evidenced by the palm trees, sunlight, and billboard advertising a gentleman's club three blocks away, all visible from his hotel room window, he had never come close. Point of fact, he had never gone to begin with.

It had been out of necessity, he had told everyone he was going to. He told Kathryn it was on family business, Annette he told he was going to interview for a potential job for when he graduated this winter, and his father he told the biggest lie of all. He had fed him a story about his childhood friend Anthony getting into trouble with his gambling habit and needing to borrow some money. Jacob Hardgrove had of course been sympathetic and gave Steven the authorization to take the money from his trust fund he wasn't suppose to have until he was 25. He had taken the money and got on a plane to San Diego.

Walking across the elegant suite he sighed warily at the brown leather suitcase resting on the desk before opening it up. Five hundred thousand dollars in crisp, new bills stared up at him. What would be a tempting, irresistible sight to anyone else was just a means to an end for him, for this money represented freedom. Freedom from his past. Freedom from _her_.

Yes, he indeed had a friend named Anthony, who in fact had a gambling problem but Anthony had moved to Quebec years ago and Steven hadn't talked to him since then. No, he couldn't tell his father what the money was really for or who he was going to see. To say his father wouldn't understand would be an incredible understatement.

Steven shut the briefcase with a loud, resounding thud that shuttered throughout the large room. Without thinking he walked over to the mini bar and pulled out a couple of overpriced mini vodka bottles. With shaky hands he emptied them into a plastic cup and then took a large gulp. He wasn't a drinker, far from it, but he was desperate for anything to take the edge off. He hated lying to his family, to Kathryn, but it couldn't be avoided. He needed to defuse this possibly explosive situation before it destroyed them all. Before _she _destroyed them.

Thinking of her, knowing any minute she would be knocking on his door, he took another sip. The alcohol burning his throat however did nothing to resolve his tension. A few months ago he would have been chomping at the bit to see her again. Those beautiful blue eyes, that familiar smile, and that ease and comfort she was always able to instill in him, he use to crave it but then something shifted. Someone else stepped into his life, someone just as beautiful, just as exciting, just as tempting. Kathryn Merteuil was all that and more, so much more. Most of all though she represented the idea of normalcy, even if it was just a possibility. Yes, that's what he wanted more than anything. To feel normal...with a girl who was anything but.

Reaching across the desk, he dipped his hand into his carry-on bag and pulled out the framed picture he had taken from home. It was a black and white photo of Kathryn that he had found in his stepbrother's desk one day while searching for his missing copy of The Fountainhead. It must have been taken four years prior when the pair were still together, because she looked younger but still achingly beautiful. She was at the beach, laying out in the sand it a white sun dress, her long dark hair whipping behind her and a carefree smile on her face. Her eyes were practically dancing. During the short time he had known her Steven had never seen Kathryn look like that, so unabashedly happy and light. It made him yearn for her all the more.

He stood up, never taking his eyes from the photograph, and reclined back on the bed. God, he would sell his soul to the devil himself for a chance with that girl. He knew she still had unresolved feelings for Sebastian, and they weren't likely to disappear anytime soon but his stepbrother had made it more than clear he didn't want her back, a fact that Steven found completely mind boggling. Then again he couldn't understand half the things Valmont did.

He just needed a chance, and Kathryn had promised to give him one. They were going to his stepmother's ball together and he was anticipating that would be it, the night she finally gave in to him. No, he wasn't just after sex, though of course he wasn't about to turn down the possibility if it arouse. After all he had ruined many sets of his stepmothers expensive sheets, waking up from wet dreams with just the thought of getting inside Kathryn's tight, petite little body...but that wasn't his ultimate goal. What Steven really wanted was for Kathryn to look at him, even if it was just for a moment, the same way she looked at Sebastian. Desire, respect, and love, all those things fused into one potent look.

_Love_, most of all he wanted Kathryn to love him and his desire for her had grown to a point where he would do anything to get it. He would even say good-bye to the one person in this world who truly knew and understood him.

Steven's intense thoughts were interrupted by a repetitious tapping on his hotel door. Taking a deep breath he rose up from the bed and hesitantly walked to the door. He knew who it was before it even opened, he could just feel her. Letting his hand linger on the brass knob a moment he thought about what he was about to do and reminded himself to stay strong. If he wanted a chance with Kathryn he would have to let go of his past first.

Opening the door, there she stood looking even more beautiful then he remembered. Even though she was considerably older then him, age hadn't tainted her beauty in the slightest. Her eyes were still that amazing shade of fierce blue, her long blond hair hung around her face like some sort of wondrous hallo and her tall, lithe body was as elegant and tempting as ever. Her features lit up when she saw him, "Oh Steven, it's been so long!"

Smiling warmly he greeted her, "Hello Felicia."

Stepping forward into the room she pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered huskily in his ear, "I missed you honey."

"I know," he sighed as he broke away and closed the door, the voice in his head screaming at him to put as much distance as possible between them. "I'm glad you could come, there are some things we need to discuss."

She let out an easy chuckle, "Well of course I came. It's been months since we last saw each other." Running her hand through her curly, wild, tresses she looked out the window and told him wistfully, "You know if you moved out here, we could see each other all the time. Just you and me, like old times."

"I can't," he told her firmly, "You know that."

"Yes, your family I know. How are they?"

Steven shook his head, "Not good, Dad's distraught and Annette...her whole life just imploded. I'm really worried about her."

"She'll deal, your sister is a strong girl," she told him not sounding too terribly concerned.

"Look Felicia, I didn't really come here for a visit. I came here to tell you that I think it's time you left the country and go back to Europe at least for a little while. You need to keep a low profile or people are going to start getting suspicious, start asking questions..."

Staring back at him incredulously, her bright eyes went wide in alert, "You expect me to just up and leave? I have a life here you know and I can't just-"

"You don't really have a choice!" Steven barked at her angrily. When she recoiled back from him, he instantly regretted his tone, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be harsh but I'm just trying to look out for you. You have to leave or else-"

Holding up her hand she cut him off, "I know, okay I get it. Where am I suppose to go? With what money?"

Smiling he walked past her towards the suitcase sitting on the desk. He opened it up and the contents caused her eyes to go as big as sand dollars. "It's five hundred thousand dollars. I'll get you more if you need it, but for right now I need you to take this money and get out of town. Tonight."

Staring at the money she bit her lower lip as if contemplating something, then met his gaze. Her hand came out and brushed against his coyly. "I'll go tonight under one condition, you come with me."

Pulling away he shook his head adamantly, "No, I can't. I can't just up and leave my family, for one thing they'd get suspicious. Not to mention I have school starting up again in a couple months and..." he trailed off thinking for a moment about Kathryn. "I have other responsibilities that I just can't abandon."

"Other responsibilities?" Felicia stared at him questioningly for a long moment before he gaze shifted to the photo still resting on the bed. Walking over she picked it up and studied it. Running a delicate finger over Kathryn's picture a kaleidoscope of emotions swept across her face. "I take it one of these responsibilities is her? She's very pretty."

"Yeah," he admitted looking away from her, "her name's Kathryn Merteuil. She's amazing, I like her a lot."

Her eyes met his again. "I can see that." Her pretty mouth set in a deep frown, she dropped the picture frame to the floor, with even with the plush carpet underneath, the glass cracked. Ignoring the mess she made Felicia charged up to him, the hurt radiating out of every pour, "So that's the real reason isn't it? You just want me gone so you can be with her, this Kathryn person."

"It's not like that"

"Oh, yes it is, I can see it in your face. You don't love me anymore, you love her! After everything we've been through to be together, you're going to up and leave me for her!" She punched her fist against his chest, demanding answers he couldn't give her. Her anger soon gave way to tears and she crumbled into his arms asking her, "Why?"

Wrapping his arms around her Steven did his best to sooth her, "Shh, I'm sorry. Don't cry, please don't cry. Of course I love you, I always have. That will never change."

"Promise?" she whimpered, her face buried against his chest.

"Yeah I promise"

Pulling her head up, her mouth lingered below his, tempting and titillating him with the forbidden. Before he could think to put a stop to it, Felicia drew his mouth to hers in an irresistible kiss that for a moment made him completely forget all about the girl waiting for him in New York. Pushing him back towards the bed, their legs hit the matress and they eventually toppled back, clinging to one another needily. Breaking the kiss for a moment she asked, "This girl, have you slept with her yet?"

Steven swallowed thickly and admitted, "No."

Felicia smiled obviously pleased with this answer and pushed him flat on his back. She quickly straddled him, as if she feared he might soon come to his senses and resist her but they both knew he wouldn't. He never could, not even for a girl like Kathryn Merteuil. "I'm glad to hear that baby," she purred as she unbuttoned her top. "Because I was your first, and I fully intend to be your last."

He didn't argue with her, he simply pulled her back down for another kiss all the while telling himself that this would be the final time. After today he would say goodbye to her forever then he would move on to his future: the beautiful, desirable, untouchable Kathryn would be his if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

It was three hours later on the other side of the country, when Sebastian came barreling into his favorite guest bedroom at his Aunt Helen's estate with the woman he loved in his arms and a bottle of Cristal in his hand. Kathryn let out a short yelp on surprise, which quickly gave way to laughter when he used in foot to kick open the heavy old door and carried her inside. Her arms wrapped around his neck she teased, "You drop me, it's your balls Valmont."

"I rather like the sound of that." He took her over to the large antique sleigh bed and tossed her down with little delicacy and drawled, "There you go your majesty."

Kathryn took the bottle from his hands and ordered, "Strip."

Raising an eyebrow in faint amusement he asked, "We've only begun this new phase in our relationship, what? Five hours ago, and you're already giving me orders? Perhaps you're confusing me with my half wit step brother, and if that's the case you can consider this new union of ours null and void."

She let out a throaty, seductive laugh, "Watch your tone darling, you're starting to sound like a jealous boyfriend. Now I have had an extremely long and tiring day and I have come up to this room with you to get thoroughly ravaged, thoroughly satisfied and thoroughly _fucked_."

Tossing his jacket off, Sebastian mouthed the word, "Ooh."

"Now get naked pretty boy," she order as she leaned back on her elbows, licked her lips at him and uncorked the bottle.

He did as he was told, a playful smile on his face while he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes never leaving the beautiful creature on the bed. It was all a little too surreal that this was happening; that he was back here with her again and it felt as if nothing had changed between them. It was hard to comprehend that just yesterday he thought it was very probable he would never see her again, that their relationship was over for good. It was amazing the difference a day makes. Not to mention a few hard truths.

"You know," he sighed as he removed his crisp white shirt and tossed it to the ground carelessly, "we're bound to get bored with each other eventually, the sex is only good for so long."

Taking a sip off the bottle she seemed to ponder this. "Hmm…you have a point. Perhaps I should start lining up other lovers now."

"I plan to"

Kathryn raised her stiletto heeled foot and pressed it into his chest warningly, a scowl on her face. Sebastian laughed as he kissed her ankle then began removing the delicate shoe from her foot. "Now who sounds jealous?"

Shaking her head she looked around the beautiful ornate room, filled with dark browns and reds with a touch of gold accents and sighed contentedly. "I do love this room. Tell me, will auntie be put out we're borrowing her house?"

"Auntie is out of the country for the next few months so we have the place to ourselves." Reaching under her white wrap around Chanel dress, he pulled off her lace la Perla panties and threw them over his shoulder. Sebastian bent forward, pushed her dress up to her waist and moved her legs apart. "Feel free to scream all you want."

"Feel free to make me."

They shared matching grins before he gripped her ass and drew her pelvis towards his mouth. Kathryn let out a soft whimper of pleasure as his delicious mouth and clever tongue set about granting her wish. Arching her back, she stretched her hands over her head and dropped the nearly full bottle of champagne on to the floor, not giving a damn that it was likely causing a huge mess.

Valmont teased and tormented her, bringing her so close to that edge she was dying to go over before pulling her back. As he pulled away she groaned and gave him the same pout she use to give her mother when she denied her a toy. Sebastian simply smiled while he undid the tie on her dress unwrapping it like he would a present. He groaned when her pale, flushed skin came into view.

"Ooh, just like Christmas." Moving on to his side he whispered into her ear, "Roll over."

Kathryn gave him a quizzical look before doing as he requested. She laid on her stomach and started to get up on all fours when he told her, "no lay down." She rested her head on the pillow and felt as he shifted so he was hovering above her, his weight resting on his elbows. Feeling his strong hand caress her ass and squeeze her hip a shiver ran through her. "Arch your back," Sebastian instructed.

He was more than a little amazed when she complied with his request and the feeling of being in control only served to make him harder. Teasing her now exposed nether lips with his cock, he delighted in her frustrated whimpers and her useless attempts to draw him into her. Sebastian continued on with his teasing but only for a moment, as he was fearful he wouldn't last much longer, until he at last pushed himself inside her. Groaning he shut his eyes tightly and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the velvety tightness of Kathryn's cunt before he began to move inside her.

While using one hand to hold his weight, his other kept a tight grip on her waist so he could control their pace. He could tell by the way she was gripping the plush pillow under her head and the gasps of pleasure the angle of their position was giving her, that Kathryn was enjoying this as much as him but wanted it faster. Sebastian refused. They would go at his pace and in the end it would be very much worth it.

Leaning forward he kissed and sucked her neck, a million memories floating to the surface as he tasted her skin. Kathryn reached her hand back and tugged on his hair while guiding his mouth to that section of her neck that she loved him to touch. As her head turned their eyes met and it was like a sudden shot of electricity, Sebastian could actually feel his cock twitch within her. Their mouths soon met in a series of kisses that alternated between tender and demanding.

He moved his hand from her waist and slid in under her body, squeezing her supple breasts before moving lower towards where they were joined. When she felt his fingers on that most sensitive area she gasped into his mouth and shuddered.

"Do you like that?" he whispered, still moving his hips maddeningly slow.

"Ah…mmm…god yes," Kathryn panted her voice now taking on that husky, raw quality that it always did when she was verging on an orgasm. "Sebastian, oh, please…"

"You're so cute when you beg"

Yanking his hair painfully hard she hissed in his ear, "you fucking bastard."

Knowing she was close he removed his hand out from under her and put it in her own, his wet fingers squishing against hers as he squeezed her hand. Sebastian's thrusts came quicker as he felt his own cum fast approaching. Kathryn moved her hips quickly against him, desperate to reach her peak. She bit down on his lip, nearly drawing blood and let out a very un-lady like squeal as an intense orgasm rocked her petite body.

Gripping her hand tightly he let out his own undignified and very un-Valmont like cry of pleasure before tumbling over that ledge right along with her. One, two thrusts and he was done for, his body went rigid and shuddered, all the while he tried his damndest not to crush the woman under him. With his face still buried in her neck he let out one low final whimper of pleasure when he heard her softly whisper to him, "Sebastian, I love you."

Rolling onto his back, he sighed contently and told her, "Perhaps I was wrong."

Kathryn lifted her head up and inquired, "About what?"

"The sex, I'm pretty sure this could never get boring." Laughing, she got up and straddled him causing Sebastian to groan in protest. "Oh baby, you're going to have to give me a moment before we begin round two."

"That's alright, I wanted to take this moment to straighten out a few things with out the possibility of you getting distracted."

His eyes swept over her body and he smirked, "Kathryn you're sitting on me naked. You could be telling me the meaning of life and I'll still be distracted."

Rolling her eyes she reached over the side of the bed and picked up his white dress shirt. She put it on, buttoned a couple buttons and asked, "Better?"

"Not really, but go ahead."

"Okay I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to set a few ground rules regarding this relationship."

Shutting his eyes, he squeezed the bridge of his nose where his eyeglasses usually rested trying to figure out where she was going with this. "Ground rules? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Rules Valmont," she explained like she would to a five year old, "Are a set of guidelines one uses to-"

"Yes, I know what rules are thank you very much," he snapped irritated. "I've just never seen the use for them, especially in a relationship. I thought we were on the same page with that."

Kathryn sighed, suddenly serious. "I just don't want what happened last time to happen to us again."

"Well baring an incurable disease and or you taking up necrophilia, I don't think it will be a problem." When she just responded by staring at him stonily he relented, "Okay fine, let's here these rules."

She nodded and began, "First thing, I don't want you coddling me or treating me as anything less than I am. I know what you said earlier, but I also know you Sebastian and I know there is a part of you, a small one, as evidenced by your creepy interest in your whiny sister, that is just itching to play hero. Well, I don't need you or anyone else to take care of me."

"Are you done?"

"I'm serious Valmont, if I see you even for a moment looking at me with that 'poor-pitiful-you' look I will walk out on your ass so fast and hurt you so bad it will make what I did to you last time look like a day at the beach, got it?"

"Oh how I've missed these little pillow talk sessions of ours," he deadpanned as he began unbuttoning her shirt.

Slapping his hand away she continued on, "Secondly I need my space and sometimes I might do things that you don't always agree with and when I do, I don't want you jumping down my throat about it. I'm a-

Interrupting her, Sebastian narrowed his eyes knowingly at her and demanded, "Oh Christ, what have you done this time?"

"It was a hypothetical!"

"Why don't I but that?" Shaking his head he made a mental note to investigate what the little bitch was up to when they got back to the city. "Okay, are you finished? Because as it so happens I thought up a few demands of my own."

Kathryn looked a little uneasy about that. "Such as?"

"For starters don't try to manipulate a manipulator sweetheart, especially one who has a keen bullshit detector when it comes to you. If you're up to something or have done something, which I'm thinking is pretty damn likely, I will find out about it so it's probably best just to come clean now."

With her expression unreadable as ever, she shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "I have nothing to hide."

"Right," he replied obviously not convinced, "which leads to my other rule. Under no circumstances are you to sleep, fuck or blow ANY of my relatives…including those by marriage."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, apparently knowing that this topic would eventually come up. "I'll deal with Steven when he comes back from Kansas, alright?"

Reaching over Sebastian picked up the receiver of the antique bedside phone and handed it to her. "What's wrong with right now?"

She considered it then hung the phone up. "I'm not doing it over the phone Valmont. It can wait till the weekend." When he slumped back against the headboard and scowled angrily at her she smiled coyly back. "You know your step brother really isn't that bad. He was very good to me."

"That's touching," he spat coldly. "Now get rid of him before I do it for you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she moved closer to him. "Alright fine, but I hope you appreciate what I'm giving up for you." A particular cruel smile spread across her lips as she added, "that boy could eat pussy like you wouldn't believe."

Sebastian's eyes went hard and his body stiffened underneath her. In one quick motion he tossed her backwards and she tumbled off the bed, smacking loudly against the hard floor. He waited a beat before peering down at her. "Did that hurt?" he asked more curious than concerned.

"Yes," she muttered weakly before quickly popping back up, lunging at him and pulling him back down on top of her. With her mouth to his ear Kathryn whispered tauntingly, "Do it again."

* * *

The sun had given way to storm clouds and heavy rain the following morning, when Annette's beige Volvo pulled up to the heavy iron gates that surrounded the Rosemond estate. Leaning out the window she hit the intercom button and was greeted by a burly English accent, "Hello, can I help you?"

"It's Annette Hardgrove, I'm here to see my ste-my brother Sebastian."

The large, ominous gate doors slowly opened and the man instructed her to come through. As she pulled her car up the long drive she thought about the change she was going to have to make regarding how she associated herself with Sebastian. He was no longer her step brother, he was her brother, just as much as Steven was. The thought was far from comforting for a few reasons.

The fact that Edward Valmont was her actual father was a piece of news that still had yet to completely register. Actually, if she was being honest it was something she didn't want to accept. The man, who had so carelessly betrayed and damaged his own son, was nothing more than a monster to her and the idea that she has his blood running through her veins made her skin crawl.

Annette had decided that DNA or not, that man was NOT her father and he never would be. Edward might be her biological father but there was no way in hell she would ever think of him as anything other than the degenerate scumbag he was. Jacob Hardgrove was her real father, he was the man who raised her and loved her all her life. Nothing in this world could ever cause her to turn her back on him.

Of course, it had taken her awhile to come to this conclusion. After hearing the news she was so distraught she couldn't stand being around any members of her family. Annette ended up wandering the city for hours trying to comprehend how this could be true and how her mother, who she had always seen as the most loving and forthright woman when she was alive, could keep such a secret from her. It made her wonder if she ever really knew her mother at all.

Her wandering had eventually taken her to the doorstep of a friend where she stayed for a couple of days, desperate to clear her mind. Eventually, knowing she couldn't hide out forever she left and went back home to find her father waiting. He embraced her, told her he loved her and would support any decision she wanted to make, Annette assured him she had no intentions of changing anything and that blood or no blood, Edward was _nothing_ to her.

After they had a long talk something else occurred to her, namely Sebastian. When she asked about him her father told her he had called the previous night and told Natasha that he was staying at his Aunt Helen's country estate and probably wouldn't return until school started up again. Annette knew that the real reason Sebastian was in hiding was because he was likely freaking out over the fact that he had been lusting over his half sister for over a year. She vaguely recalled how horrified he had been upon hearing the news. As unflappable as he was about some things, even Sebastian couldn't be blasé about this.

Thinking back to the kiss they shared she was filled with both horror and relief. Obviously it was disturbing that she had made out with her own brother but she thanked god things had never gone further. Annette supposed she had Kathryn to thank for that, as terrifying as that notion was. If she hadn't been around, playing her mind games and doing everything in her power to insure that they stayed away from each other something horrible very well might have happened between them. As Annette climbed out of the car she shivered at the rain and the thought of being intimate with her brother.

Thinking about Sebastian up here all by himself, likely driving himself crazy with thoughts of their near incestuous coupling, troubled her greatly. She considered calling him and assuring him that nothing had to be weird between them, he could come home. However, this seemed the sort of conversation that needed to be done in person so she borrowed her father's car and took the long drive down to Long Island to see him herself.

As she entered the stately mansion she was greeted by one of Helen's downstairs servants who informed her the older woman was on her yearly pilgrimage to Italy and wouldn't be back until December. The fact that Sebastian truly was all by himself in this beautiful but lonely house, made her that much more worried. Her brother had a tendency to be overly dramatic at times, such as locking himself in his room for two weeks when Kathryn came back to town so she worried what he might have done to himself now.

When the maid told her Mr. Valmont was staying in his room Annette headed up to the second floor to find him. Having been to the house several times she knew the layout fairly well and knew he always stayed in the same room. As she approached the door she hesitated a moment, fearful what she might find. Visions of

Sebastian passed out drunk, amid a torrid mess of dinner trays, book, and god knows what else clouded her head. When she opened the door what greeted her was much worse.

Sebastian was sleeping soundly and completely naked in bed, with an equally naked brunette wrapped up beside him. Their pale white limbs were tangled around each other making them appear like some ancient Greek statue that she once studied in an art history class. Annette was about to back out when she realized just who that girl was her. Slumping back against the door frame, she let out a louder sigh then she meant to. Sebastian's head popped up and he looked back at her startled and sleepy. "Annette?"

"I-I'm sorry" she muttered before turning away and shutting the door.

* * *

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Sebastian, who had quickly hopped out of bed following his sister's sudden departure, regarded a now fully awake and annoyed Kathryn. Covered by only a white sheet, her dark hair was considerably mussed, and she was scowling in a most unappealing way and yet she was still achingly beautiful to him. However, his libido was going to have to be put on hold for the time being until he dealt with Annette.

Searching around the room, which was now strewn with discarded clothes, food trays, a couple of Kathryn's 'toys' and a tipped over bottle of champagne, he looked for his pants. "I don't know," he sighed distractedly, "but I have to go find out. I haven't talked to her since my stepfather dropped that bomb on her."

The petite brunette sighed; clearly she didn't give a damn about any of Annette's problems. "She'll be fine. She just has to learn to deal and get over it."

"Oh really," he huffed, "and how would you feel if you found out Edward Valmont was your father?"

"Well obviously very concerned considering I would have fucked my father and my brother," she snickered. "Now come on, she has your mother and your stepfather to look out for her. Come back to bed.

"Your concern is overwhelming Kathryn," he spat back sarcastically. At last locating his pants, Sebastian pulled them on and explained to her, "Look, I'm really concerned about her. Finding out something like this could really fuck a person up, especially someone like Annette."

Sitting up Kathryn huffed, "Oh please, someone like Annette? Little miss sweetness and light probably cried about it for an hour then shook it off and went on right doing whatever boring losers like her do. As we all know the sun shines out of her ass, she there's no problem that can't be overcome from hug or a plate of cookies," she mocked in a high pitched tone. It quickly changed over to her typical annoyed drawl as she added, "She's as peppy as a girl scout strung out on speed. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if cartoon birds helped her get dressed this morning."

Sebastian tried to hide the smile that tugged at his lips upon hearing Kathryn's little assumption. "You're horrible"

She didn't smile back at him however, her face held a serious expression as she asked, "What are you going to tell her about us?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "it's nobody's business."

"Something tells me they won't see it that way."

He had a feeling she was right but he didn't want to talk about it now. Bending down he kissed her forehead and assured her, "I'll be right back."

Kathryn grabbed him by the arm before he could leave. "Wait, do me a favor. Don't tell her about me being sick. The last thing I need is her of all people feeling sorry for me."

Sebastian nodded, "No problem, I won't say a word."

He kissed her hand then quickly left the room to hunt down Annette. Luckily he didn't have to go far as she was sitting behind the desk in the study across the all, staring out at the rain. Standing hesitantly in the door way he called to her, "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked up at him and offered a weak smile, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I should have knocked. I just wanted to see you…seems sort of silly now. I wanted to know how you were handling everything." Annette got up from the desk and walked around to greet him. She was going to hug him but stopped realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt and they weren't quite _that_ comfortable with each other yet. Sighing she smiled awkwardly, "So how are you?"

"I'm fine I'm more worried about you right now. Where did you go?"

"My friend Samantha's, I'm sorry I just took off without saying anything but I just had to get out of there. I needed to clear my head I guess."

Sebastian nodded in understanding, "I don't blame you. Look, Annette I'm really sorry about-

"Wait, why are you apologizing? Sebastian you did nothing wrong, you didn't know anything about this…," she eyed him warily a moment before asking, "Right?"

He let out a humorless chuckle, "Trust me had I know I wouldn't have devoted a better part of last year trying to get you into bed. In fact I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize for any disgusting or sleazy remark I might have said to you during the past year."

Annette laughed for the first time in three days. "It's okay Sebastian, you were just being…_you_. And anyway we should probably be grateful nothing ever happened between us. I guess there was a reason that kiss felt like kissing my-

"Oh, hey, can you do me a favor and never, EVER, mention that again," he cut her off trying desperately to push away the memories her words evoked. "Can we pretend it never happened?"

She nodded in agreement, "Deal, I'll never bring up the fact that you made out with your sister again." When Sebastian winced she laughed and he relaxed, glad that she didn't seem as freaked out as he thought she would be. Perhaps Kathryn was right after all.

"So, tell me the truth," she asked. "How freaked out were you?"

Leaning against the desk, he picked up a sterling silver letter opener and twirled it in his hands. "Well after the initial vomiting was over and I raged at my father for an hour or so, I was okay. I mean I could think of worse people to find out I'm related to. Steven for example."

Ignoring his last comment, Annette studied her brother with a worried expression. "I don't think you're handling it to well."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? Do you just want to ignore the pink elephant laying in your bed across the hall?"

Sebastian smirked, "I don't think Kathryn would take too kindly to you calling her an elephant."

"I don't really give a damn what Kathryn feels. I do however care about you." With a tired sigh she exclaimed, "Sebastian she's exploiting what happened to get you to come back to her. I mean come on this is KATHRYN; the only person she cares about is herself. You told me that remember? She's manipulating you."

"No she's not," he told her intently. "What happened to you had nothing to do with this."

Annette shook her head disbelieving and spat sarcastically, "Sure it didn't. Just tell me you're sleeping with her and that's where it ends."

"I love her"

"Sebastian-

Walking over to her he placed his hands on her arms and forced her to look him in the eye. "Annette I know what I'm doing. Look, I found some things out a couple days ago about why Kathryn did what she did. Needless to say we talked, and we fought-

"And you had sex"

"That too," he admitted with his typical lascivious grin. "I can forgive her what she did and I want to start over with her. This is the first time, in a long time, that I have been happy Annette. I feel as if a hundred pound weight had **finally** been lifted. I don't expect you to be happy for me but please, please don't shit on my parade."

In spite of herself she smiled at his turn of phrase. "The expression is 'rain' on my parade and…" She was about to argue her point further when she saw it. She had been so wrapped up in her own problems she hadn't noticed the sudden brightness in his eyes and the fact that he hadn't stopped smiling since he walked into the room. "Oh God, you really do look happy. Alright, then far be it for me to ruin things for you. If you want to be with Kathryn I won't stand it your way. Just promise me you'll take things slow with her and won't rush into anything."

He studied her a moment and then exclaimed out of seemingly nowhere, "I love you. I mean, you know, in a strictly brotherly non incest kind of way."

"I know, I love you too," she laughed leaning in to embrace. Any awkwardness had seemed to finally disappear. As she broke away she sighed, "I'm exhausted, I'm going to take a nap then head home, leave you and the dragon lady to get back to whatever it was that you were doing."

"Thank you"

Annette headed down the hall to find another guest bedroom and Sebastian went back to bed with 'the dragon lady' pleased that things with his sister were now settled and they could perhaps go back to some sort of normality. As he reentered his bedroom he found Kathryn wearing his dress shirt yet again and chatting animatedly on the phone. "Yes, its fine…Steven I'm okay really…"

Sebastian stopped as he got half way to the bed and glared at her. "Steven?" he demanded loudly.

"Shh," Kathryn hushed him sternly before going back to her phone call, using that phony tone of hers.

Rolling his eyes, Valmont slowly crawled into bed beside her and situated himself so he was resting on her legs. As Kathryn chirped away on the phone to his stepbrother, he pushed her shirt aside exposing her bare breasts. Tweaking her nipple between his index finger and thumb he watched with perverse interest as Kathryn's face flushed in pleasure and she tried to ignore him.

Sebastian however would not be ignored. Leaving her breast he moved his hand down between her legs and ran his fingers down her slit. "Ooh baby you're wet," he teased not bothering to lower her voice.

Kathryn swatted his hand away and mouthed, "Shut up." Returning to her phone call she said, "Okay, well I'll see you then. Have a nice trip, bye Steven." Her smile fell away as she hung up the phone then finally turned her attention to him. Smacking his arm she teased, "You're like a goddamn five year old."

"Did you do it?" he demanded.

"Do what?"

"Knit a sweater," he hissed sarcastically. "What the hell do you think I mean?"

Rolling her eyes she sighed, "No I didn't tell him we're back together."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I told you, I don't want to do it over the phone. It's going to have to wait until he gets back which according to him won't be for at least a week. We were suppose to go to your mother's Black and White ball but it doesn't look like he can make it."

"Good," Valmont replied his festive mood returning. "Then we can go together."

Kathryn shook her head, "No that's not going to work. If we go together it will get back to him before the end of the night and I don't want him finding out like that."

Sebastian sat up, suddenly agitated and exclaimed angrily, "Why not? Since when do you give a shit about this guy? Don't tell me you're growing a conscious Kathryn. I would be seriously put out and disappointed in you."

She sighed, "It's not that, it's just…trust me okay? I have to do it in person; I have to be gentle about it. I'm just asking for this one thing Valmont, please? Look, we'll go separately to the party and then we sneak away later and have a little of our own fun."

"Oh goody," he deadpanned, "It'll be just like high school." Kathryn ignored his sarcasm and stared him down, determined to get her way. Finally he relented. "Okay, fine but I swear to god Kathryn you better tell him the minute he steps back in New York or I will and I promise I will be anything but _gentle_."

That blinding, beautiful smile of hers that he loved so much spread across her face as she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Breaking away she breathed, "Thank you and I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"You damn well better," he sighed running a hand through her chestnut hair.

Jumping up from the bed she tossed off his shirt and threw it at him. "Alright, I'm going to take a nice long bath. Care to join me? I'll let you scrub all my hard to reach areas."

"Like you need to ask," he sighed. "I'll be in, in a minute I just have to call Blaine about something."

Kathryn crinkled her nose, "You rather chit chat with Tuttle then watch me take a bath? Should I be concerned?"

Sebastian reached out and smacked her on the ass, "Go, this will only take a second."

"Okay," she relented tossing him one last seductive grin before disappearing into the bathroom.

After waiting a moment to make sure she was indeed running the water and likely couldn't hear him he reached for the bedside phone. Instead of dialing Blaine's number like he told her however he hit 69. It was all well and good that Kathryn was concerned about Steven's feelings; it was even slightly reassuring to know that she could care about someone other than herself. Valmont, on the other hand had no such concerns and no matter what he promised, he wasn't about to roll over to protect his loser stepbrother's feelings.

For the past couple months he had to contend with Steven's smug smile and not so subtle hints about his relationship with Kathryn. The fucker seemed to thoroughly enjoy rubbing Sebastian's nose in the fact that he was spending all his time with the only girl he ever gave a damn about. It drove him crazy and now that he was in a position to return the favor he was going to be damned if he let it pass him by. Payback was definitely in order.

After copying the number down that 69 produced he dialed and on the second ring a polite male voice answered, "Good morning, Grand Hyatt San Diego, how may I help you?"

Sebastian was about to answer when he realized what the guy just said. _San Diego?_ What the fuck, wasn't his step-loser suppose to be in Kansas?

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, sorry about that. I don't suppose you have a guest staying there by the name of Steven Hardgrove do you?"

"One moment sir…yes, we do have a Steven Hardgrove staying here. Would you like us to patch you through to his room?"

For a moment he was tempted to say yes, if only so he could then bust Steven on lying to everyone. However, he had a greater mission at hand. "No, that's alright, I'd just like to leave a message if I can."

"Of course sir."

"Thank you, um," he paused a moment before dictating his letter, "Steven, I've changed my mind. After our phone call this morning I've made a decision that I think you will be pleased about. It's imperative that you come home in time for the ball. I have something very important and special to share with you. Love," Sebastian paused savoring the word, "Kathryn. Got that?"

"Yes sir, I'll make sure Mr. Hardgrove gets it right away."

"Thank you"

As he reached over and hung up the phone, Valmont allowed himself a smug satisfied smile. Steven would no doubt salivate when he got that note and he knew he would rush home just as Kathryn 'asked'. She had after all trained him well. Sebastian was well aware that when she found out about his little trick she would be beyond pissed but he really wasn't fazed any. After all the shit she had pulled on him over the past couple months, surely Kathryn couldn't begrudge him a little fun of his own.

Sebastian languidly got up from the bed and strolled over to the bathroom, eager to join his love in a nice hot bath. Pushing open the door he called out, "Alright you little tart, move that beautiful ass over. I'm coming in."

- to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

A/N: Behold my astonishment when I came to this site to see if anything was updated and couldn't even find my own stories. I thought they had been removed for a moment! I was insanely pleased to find the plethora of new CI fics and writers as I've always enjoyed reading stories more than writing them. I'm so happy to find that others have picked up the CI writing mantle while I was gone.

Sorry about my lack of updates (or, okay complete abandonment if you will) but my schedule this semester has prevented me from getting my head back into the CI world. Now that I have some free time, I want to work on this story, possibly finish it but seeing as it's only half way finished it might take awhile (though, hopefully not another year)

Anyway, concerning this chapter, it feels overwritten to me and too long but it's necessary for what's to come. The next chapter will have more plot developments and will essentially start the second part of this story which is considerably different then the previous ten chapters. It involves more characters, but should still make all the K/S shippers happy. I don't think I've ever done something like it before so hopefully it will be interesting. Until then…

_Next Chapter 11: R.S.V.P_


	11. RSVP

Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter 11: R.S.V.P.**

* * *

"_The atmosphere is very MacBeth-ish... what has, or is about to, happen?"_

Lloyd Richards, 'All About Eve'

* * *

_You see her, you can't touch her_

_You want her, you can't have her _

_You want to, but she won't let you _

_-----_

_She's not so special so look what you've done, boy_

_She's not so special so look what you've done _

_-----_

_It's with your sins that you have killed me_

_Thinking of your sins I die_

_Thinking how you'd let them touch you_

_How you'd never realise_

_That I'm ripped and hang forsaken_

_Knowing never will I rise_

_Again_

- Franz Ferdinand, 'Auf Achse'

* * *

The party was perfect. Not that this came to a surprise to anyone as Natasha Hardgrove's parties were always a success, she wouldn't stand for anything less. The annual Black and White Masquerade Ball was thrown every year under the guise of raking in money for Cystic Fibrosis but in actuality it was just an excuse for all of the wealthiest in New York society to get as drunk and debauched as they wanted, to gossip and bad mouth whomever they pleased, all the while feeling secure in the fact that their identities were strategically hidden. The rich often hid themselves behind a mask of some sort, only during this occasion it was a literal one.

The Metropolitan Opera House was the setting for this year's party and as such not much needed to be done in the way of decorations given the pure beauty of the architecture to begin with. As the guests descended the long staircase towards the elaborately large foyer where the ball was being held, they were greeted by the majestic sight of hundreds of people decked out in the most beautiful and expensive fabrics, gracefully gliding across the dace floor.

"Oh, Sebastian your mother has truly outdone herself," Annette Hardgrove exclaimed as she clutched her dates arm and followed his lead down the stairs. "This is so beautiful, it looks like a painting."

As was typical of Valmont he didn't see the same beautiful picture his sister did. The setting just appeared to him like any other party. Having attended more than his fair share of these events, and even a couple in this particular opera house, the opulence surrounding him went unnoticed. Casting his typical bored eye around the room, he mustered with little enthusiasm, "Yes it's very lovely.

Halting in her tracks Annette looked at her brother and sighed, "Okay not even you are so jaded and cynical that you can't see how impressive this all is."

Humoring her he replied in a deadpan tone, "It's amazing I've never seen anything like it…except for the first ten times I was here. Now can we get going please?" Grabbing her hand Sebastian started marching back down the stairs.

Sighing, Annette allowed herself to be guided into the party in a rather rushed fashion, all the while wondering how she'd allowed herself to be talked into being Sebastian's date for the evening. She knew largely it was on account of not wanting to come alone but also not wanting to bring a date as her mind, still reeling from the reveal of her true paternity, was not on dating and romance at the moment. Sebastian, who once seemed like such a dangerous prospect to spend an evening with, was now ironically enough her safest option. Why he was going with her and not Kathryn however, had yet to be fully explained.

"Sebastian," she sighed as she pulled her hand free from his grasp, "Slow down. What's the hurry?"

Looking around the room distractedly he replied, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can leave."

She shook her head at him, "And you wonder why I never wanted to attend one of these things with you before."

Turning his attention back to his sister he offered her a genuine apologetic smile. "You look really lovely tonight."

He wasn't just handing her an empty compliment either as she really did look beautiful, dressed in a black strapless antique Chanel ball gown that had belonged to her great grandmother. Annette's blond locks were tucked back into a classic but simple chiffon and her only accessories were the diamond tennis bracelet her father gave her for her last birthday and the white mask she wore over her face. Beaming at his compliment she replied, "Thank you. Not that you need any more air to inflate that ego of yours but you don't look half bad yourself. Tell me again, why aren't you wearing a mask?"

"It lost the battle with my dignity," he responded darkly.

"Oh, you're no fun"

His lips curling in a lascivious smirk Valmont replied, "There's a couple of girls around here that would say other wise."

Rolling her eyes at him playfully she began to circle the party with her brother following behind. "Speaking of which you never did tell me why you asked me here and not, well…are you calling her your girlfriend?"

"Not exactly," he replied vaguely. "Kathryn thought it best that we not attend together, seeing as she has yet to officially dump your mentally deficient brother. She's waiting until he gets home in order to cushion the blow."

Annette's radar went up upon hearing this news. Stopping she took Sebastian by the arm, effectively halting him. "Wait a minute, _cushion the blow?_ You're telling me she's trying to spare my brothers feelings?"

"That's what she says"

"And you buy that?"

"No, not really," he replied breezily clearly not too concerned about it. "I imagine there's something she's not telling me, but it's pointless to push her for answers now."

She narrowed her clear blue eyes angrily at him, "It doesn't bother you because it concerns my brother."

Sebastian grinned, "That too."

She tried to keep herself from loosing her temper with him because it wouldn't do to make a scene, especially around this crowd. Instead she took a step closer to him and demanded in a deeply withering voice, "You better tell me what the hell she's up to Sebastian or so help me god I will cause the biggest scene and trust me your dignity with definitely loose that battle."

He wasn't terribly concerned about her threat, as evidenced by the slight smirk that appeared on his lips, he was however impressed at his sister sudden back bone. "Annette," he addressed her in that calm, smooth tone of his, "I didn't say Kathryn was up to something. I said there's something she's not _telling_ me."

"Is there a difference?"

"With Kathryn, always. Now quit getting your panties in a bunch. You're at a party, relax. Here," he grabbed a glass of champagne off of passing waiters tray, "drink this. Just calm down. I'm sure the fuck wit will be fine."

"But what about Steven?" She asked dryly while sipping her champagne.

Sebastian's eyes widened in amusement at her snarky retort. "Did my little sister just say something bitchy? Careful, you know who you're starting to sound like."

Glancing past him she noticed someone, who even under a beautiful and elaborate mask, she recognized instantly. "Speaking of which, there's your non-girlfriend."

He spun around, his eyes frantically searching the crowd until they landed on her. Dressed in a white satin Ralph Lauren halter dress, that contained a long and appetizing plunging neckline, Kathryn was as sexy and elegant as Annette was classically beautiful. She wore matching long white gloves and a diamond encrusted black mask that disguised part of her face but couldn't hide the deep green irises that shone so brightly back at him.

Upon setting eyes on her his heart rate sped up and his mouth threatened to break into a stupidly happy grin but he tried to keep his excitement from showing through. He loved that beautiful creature desperately but he wasn't about to let it show on his handsome face, especially in front of Annette. Instead he allowed himself to send one small smile in her direction. Her gaze, locked onto his sent him the same knowing grin. Valmont, who was so busy eye fucking Kathryn he didn't seem to realize his sister was talking to him.

"Sebastian? Sebastian?"

"What?" he grumbled irritated she was interrupting his mental fantasies.

"I asked who Kathryn's date is."

It took him a second to comprehend what she was saying. Looking back at the petite brunette he realized for the first time that she hadn't come alone. Standing beside her was an unrecognizable dark haired guy in a black mask. Upon seeing them together, Sebastian's fists and his usually impassive blue eyes grew dark with passionate anger. Answering his sister question he responded coldly, "I don't know but perhaps I'll ask…after I kill them both."

* * *

Standing across the room, completely oblivious to the 180 her non-boyfriend's mood had suddenly taken, Kathryn smiled at him for one last lingering second before turning back to her date who was just returning from checking their coats. For a fleeting moment the masked man's identity was lost on her as his appearance had changed considerably since the last time she saw him. Strolling up to her with a comfortable swag he drawled, "So princess what first? Are we dancing or making the usual rounds first?"

Turning back around she noticed Sebastian was not where she left him, or anywhere else for that matter and his 'date' for that evening was busy chatting up a senator. With a sigh she took her own date's arm and ordered, "Let's dance."

"Fine," he replied while letting her pull him out on the dance floor. "But just so you know, I plan on ditching you later to go make out with a hot guy in the coat room."

Kathryn smirked, "Me too."

He gathered her in his arms and the pair danced comfortably with one another as the orchestra set up in front played 'La Vie en Rose'. Running her hand through her dates dark locks she commented with a teasing smile, "I have to say Tuttle, dark hair definitely soot's you. What made you finally decide to ditch the peroxide bottle?"

"Well I thought it was time for a change, you know go back to my roots and all," he replied nonchalantly. Kathryn raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced by this argument. Rolling his eyes Blaine admitted, "okay, that…and it was starting to fall out. The other day I was getting the bouncer from 'Odyssey' off and the son of a bitch is tugging on my hair and…some of it came out in his hand." His dancing partner erupted in laughter upon hearing this, irritating him all the more. "Oh that's real nice. Very compassionate of you to laugh at my humiliation. Keep it up and I'll toss you on that bony, bulimic ass of yours."

Kathryn halted her laughing but didn't bother to hide the smirk from her face. "I'm terribly sorry for you Blaine, but look at the bright side, your new look is guaranteed to attract a better list of prospects. Hell, if it wasn't for Valmont even I might consider seducing you back to the dark side."

He narrowed his chocolate brown eyes at her warningly. "Hey that was only a time thing. Everyone experiments when they are young. Outside of our middle school indiscretion I have no plans on crossing that hollow threshold with you again. Ever. No offense gorgeous but you're just not my type."

"If you're holding out for Valmont…"

"Please," he huffed indignantly, "the boy may be pretty and have lips that just scream cocksucker, but he's far too high matenience for me. He's all yours."

A knowing confident smile spread across her mouth as she remarked, "Yes, yes he is."

Blaine shook his head as he took in that smug look on her face. "God just look at you. You're like the cat that ate the goddamn canary. I take it you're quite pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

Kathryn shrugged and asked unapologetically, "Is there any reason I shouldn't be? I finally got exactly what I wanted and all I had to do was tell Sebastian the truth."

"Yeah, just think all your Machiavellian scheming was all for naught. All the crazy shit you've pulled since you hauled your pretty little self across the Atlantic, could have been avoided if you would have just bit the bullet earlier and confessed. Including what we did."

Her eyes which had been lively with merriment ever since Blaine picked her up that evening, suddenly went as cold as ice as they narrowed in on his and her body stiffened in his arms. Kathryn's voice dropped to a threatening whisper as she warned, "Blaine, we didn't do anything, got it?"

Staring into her eyes he felt a sudden chill run up his spin causing him look away. "Yes, I got it. Never happened."

"Good, and if you ever bring this subject up again, especially with Sebastian," her hand that was resting on the back of his neck suddenly squeezed his flesh cruelly as Kathryn leaned in and whispered in his ear menacingly, "I'll make you one sorry little faggot."

Pulling his head free he stared back at the petite beauty with a mixture of fear and realization as it suddenly dawned on him why he had never been as close to her as he was to Sebastian. With Valmont he could relax, because even if the boy could be a heartless son of a bitch, he didn't have to watch his back 24/7. He didn't have to worry that the wrong snarky retort or gesture would be misconstrued as a declaration of war and therefore would require some sort of defensive move. There was very little that could send his friend off on any sort of tirade that could even hope to match the ones procured by the ice princess who was currently in his arms. With Kathryn, one had to be on their toes at all times or else risk sudden death at the hands of a woman who's only true loyalty seemed to be to her own pride and ego. If Blaine had almost forgotten this fact, it was currently staring back at him through the penetrating ice cold stare of Merteuil.

They eyed each other, still dancing stiffly in each other's arms even though the song had reached its end, a considerably amount of tension between them. Tuttle at last grew so uncomfortable he broke it with a laugh that he had hoped sounded more nonchalant than scared shitless. "No worries princess, I won't say a word."

"Oh, I know you won't," she replied evenly.

Before Blaine could find an excuse to escape the chilly clutches of his date, someone else did it for him. A pair of strong hands clamped down on his shoulder and roughly pushed him to the side. The gesture wasn't terribly dramatic but it was noticeable enough that several other partygoers turned back to see what the commotion was.

Kathryn upon seeing Blaine stumble over to the side and nearly crash into a male guest looked up to find Sebastian now in front of her looking throughouly pissed. She scowled back at him, equally put out. Valmont opened his mouth, to undoubtedly curse her out for bringing a date, when the girl-like shriek Tuttle let out a half a second ago seemed to register. Doing a double take at the dark haired masked man he demanded, "Tuttle!"

Straightening himself out, Blaine flipped his mask up and grumbled back annoyed, "yeah."

Sebastian stared at him a second, his handsome eyes narrowing as he studied his oldest friend. "What the hell happened to your hair?"

The guests, who had stopped to watch what they hoped was a fight unravel, realized nothing of the sort was going to happen so they turned their attention back to their mindless conversation. Blaine, fed up with the drama that seemed to follow Kathryn and Sebastian wherever they went, put his mask back on and told him, "Kathryn will fill you in. There's a gentleman with a nice ass and a clever tongue waiting for me in the coat room, so if you'll excuse me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he departed and turned back to find Kathryn with her arms crossed to her chest looking seriously annoyed. "What?" he asked defensively.

Stepping closer to him she whispered, "I thought we agreed that we'd stay away from each other tonight…at least in public."

"You came here with a date!"

"Yeah, Blaine. I wasn't going to come alone."

"Yes, heaven forbid Kathryn Merteuil not be the center of someone's universe for a night." She cast him a withering glance and started to head off the dance floor when he pulled her back to him and whispered in her ear, "I didn't come here to fight with you. Will you dance with me?"

"That depends, are you done acting like an ass?"

Sebastian nodded, "For the time being anyway."

Smirking, Kathryn wrapped her arms around his waist and allowed him to hold her close as they moved with the music. For once the tiny beauty was able to ignore the rest of the world and focus her attention completely on her partner, even if it was for just a short while. Resting her chin on his shoulder she tauntingly told him, "You know Valmont jealousy is a sign of weakness."

"So is gloating," he grumbled back before moving his hand from her waist to her ass which he pinched. Kathryn let out a tiny shriek of surprise then moved her hand down to his groin, to retaliate but he quickly swatted her away. "Oh, no you don't," he laughed.

She joined in his laughter which gave way to a sigh of content as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. "We shouldn't be doing this," she sighed. "People can see."

"So let them," Sebastian whispered back his voice taking on a husky quality. "They're all just staring at you because of how beautiful you look in that dress. Of course I'm just thinking about how beautiful you look out of it. Speaking of which, didn't you make a certain promise to me about this evening? I think it's time I collect…"

"Now?" Kathryn pulled away from his shoulder and met his hungry stare, recalling how she agreed to sneak off with him for some of their own fun once the party grew dull. "We only just got here moron, pace yourself. Besides, what about _your_ date?"

Glancing past her he looked over and saw Annette dancing with her father, looking as those she was having a good time. "Annette will be fine on her own." He added, "Not that you care."

With mock sympathy she retorted, "Of course I care. I care deeply about the pathetic and needy. I mean without them, who would we take advantage of?"

"Kathryn be nice," he chided, "We might need her on our side in a few days when our little secret comes out. She'll make a good allie."

"In case it's escaped you Sebastian, Snow White hates my fucking guts."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?"

"The guy who bad mouthed me to her," she answered sourly. "And besides if you don't have to be nice to Steven, I don't have to be nice to that goody-goody bitch."

Eager to move the conversation away from his sister he asked, "Speaking of which, have you talked with Forrest Gump lately?"

Kathryn shook her head, "No, not since the other day on the phone."

"Good"

"Why is that good? I thought you were eager for me to get rid of him?"

Sebastian knew he had to tread carefully given he couldn't let her in on his own little revenge plot against his step brother which he knew Kathryn wouldn't approve of, for reasons that he didn't quite understand yet. "I am but I was thinking you were probably right. Best to give him the brush off in person, it will be much more amusing…for me at least. Besides," he leaned down and murmured in her ear, "I'm starting to learn secret relationships can be fun."

He moved in to kiss her but she pulled away. "It's not a secret if you kiss me in a room filled with people. However if we were alone I'd probably let you kiss me wherever you wanted."

This of course piqued his interest considerably. "Really?" Moving his hand discreetly down her body towards a more intimate place he asked, "Even here?"

"Especially there, but I can't imagine there's any place around here where we could-

"Au contraire," Sebastian cut in. "I know just the place."

* * *

The place Valmont had been referring to was located on the third floor of the Opera house which was technically closed to the party guests. However, the pair had always seen themselves as being above everyone else so of course they didn't see said rules applying to them and even if they took such things into account their current state of arousal was taking precedent over common sense at the moment. How else to explain Kathryn on her knees, with Sebastian's hard-on in her mouth, all in plain sight?

Then again that wasn't completely true as they were currently hidden among the shadows in an alcove that, when the opera house was operational, was used to serve drinks. It would however, be plainly obvious to anyone who happened to walk by what the were doing as the petite brunette was currently on her knees in front of the reformed playboy, her head bobbing quickly in time with Valmont's masculine grunts.

With his eyes closed and his hips thrusting ever so gently against her face, Sebastian got lost in the sensations of her mouth but not so lost he couldn't think. That was what he wanted though, to not think and to avoid this sinking feeling that was currently invading his head. He couldn't explain it really, but it was like an apprehension that something was coming, something foreboding that would disrupt everything.

This feeling of anxiousness was the result of all the secrets that were lingering between them. There was his prank he pulled on Steven, which was bound to come out at any moment. Then there was Kathryn's evasiveness. Sebastian knew she was hiding something from him, likely several something's that could end up being inconsequential or quite possibly something huge. Then of course there was there own little secret…

Thinking about this and wondering what she could be hiding from him, Sebastian's grip on her head tightened and he unconsciously began pulling at her hair. Kathryn of course would have none of this and quickly pulled him out of her mouth and smacked his hand away. "Dammit Valmont, if you fuck up my hair I _will_ bite you. Then you can pretty much kiss any plans for future fatherhood goodbye, I promise you that."

Staring down at the kneeling girl before him who was currently scowling like a little kid, it occurred to him how stupid it was to waste time brooding over something that would likely amount to nothing. He couldn't control Kathryn any more than he could control the weather so it was foolish to even try to predict what would happen next. Wasn't the joy in the unknown? Everything would be fine.

"Baby, come here," he laughed pulling Kathryn to her feet and then pressing her back against the wall.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, sounding uncharacteristically concerned. "You've been acting strange tonight."

Sebastian shook his head, "No everything's fine. I'm just…" _Scared shitless I'm going to loose you again_. "I think I'm just tired. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep this week, a beautiful brunette has been distracting me every night."

"Oh, poor you," she cooed with false sympathy. "You could always ask her to leave."

"I'm considering it, but I do kind of love her"

"What a chump"

He took her by the arms and pressed her back against the wall as he moved in and kissed her. Kathryn let out a surprised moan but soon melted into the kiss, forgetting all about her irritation with him. Releasing her wrist, Valmont moved his hand to the front of her dress and slipped it inside where he gently squeezed her braless breast, eliciting a whimper from her. "Hmm, I think I'm getting a second wind," he murmured to her as he kissed her neck.

Sebastian shut his eyes and got lost in the silky softness of her skin as he felt her tiny hand back on his dick, stroking him teasingly. "I'll say," she whispered before letting out a throaty laugh. Her movements went slowly, tantalizingly slowly until it suddenly occurred to him she wasn't moving at all. "Steven," she muttered.

Pulling away from her neck he laughed, "Okay that was funny the first time but now it's just…" Sebastian trailed off when he noticed the wide eyed look on her face, like a deer caught in the headlights, as she gazed at something over his shoulder.

Whipping his head around, he found a figure standing in the darkness, a little taller than himself with broad shoulders and sandy blond hair. It was of course Steven who was gawking at them in utter disbelief. With his hand snaked down the front of Kathryn's dress and hers clutching his cock, Sebastian's evil little plot could only have worked better if he had found them five minutes earlier when she was sucking him off. But this would do.

Not bothering to remove his hand from her chest Sebastian grinned back at his stepbrother maliciously and called out, "Hey bro, how was your trip?"

Steven didn't even seem to register he was there as he was currently fixing his hurt gaze on Kathryn who could only stare back at him in surprise, for once in her young life at a loss for words. Pulling her own mask off she said, "Steven." Before she could say anything further he took off down the stairs either incredibly angry or incredibly hurt or likely both. Pushing Sebastian away she started to follow after him and called out, "Wait!"

Tucking himself back inside his pants, Valmont told her, "Let him go Kathryn."

Wheeling around she yelled, "I can't just let him go!"

"Why not? I'm sure the last person he feels like talking to at the moment is you. Just let him go cry about it and then talk to him tomorrow. You can't do anything about it tonight."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him, "You don't really seem all that concerned about this. In fact, you look down right happy."

"Try elated," he responded not even flinching under her withering stare. "Now that the loser knows, we can quit this sneaking around shit and just tell everybody the truth. The question is sweetheart, why aren't you more pleased about this?"

"I told you," she sighed as she walked over to the banister and peered down at the party below, "I didn't want to hurt him. Your brother has been good to me and he doesn't deserve to be hurt like this."

Sebastian came up behind her and trailed a finger across her neck, teasingly. "How very compassionate and kind of you Kathryn. How full of shit you are."

She jerked her head away from him and scowled over her shoulder at him, "What are you implying?"

"You care about my stepbrother's feelings? Spare me, I'm not buying it. You don't do compassionate and kind so spill. What aren't you telling me?"

Looking as though she was going to proclaim her innocence further she opened her mouth then stopped and rolled her eyes. "He knows," was all she said.

"Knows what?"

"That I screwed your father"

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up upon hearing this news. "You told him?"

"No," she spat icily, "He already knew, don't ask me how 'cause I have no fucking idea. Shit!"

He was a little relieved when he realized Kathryn's feelings for this guy weren't as deep as he originally thought, and her anxiety about telling people their secret had nothing to do with any lingering concerns about Steven but rather, comfortingly enough, saving her own ass. Watching her as she paced anxiously he could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "So, he knows. What do you think he's going to do with the information?"

"He could tell someone! Like your mother."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "He's not going to tell anyone. The repugnant little whiner will be too busy crying over you tonight to bother plotting any sort of lame form of revenge. Even, and this is incredibly doubtful, he does try to orchestrate some sort of payback I'll snuff him out before he gets a chance and make it known that threatening you is not an option."

Kathryn stopped her pacing and seemed to consider this. "Okay, maybe you're right. I mean its Steven for Christ sakes; he couldn't come up with a malicious thought if I drew him a map. Trust me I've tried."

"Then again," he came up beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders, "He has been spending an awful lot of time with you. Something might have inadvertently rubbed off."

"You're not helping," she chided. "I just don't understand what he's doing here. He told me he wasn't coming back until next week, why would he show up like that and not even tell me?"

This would be an ample time for Valmont to come clean with her. Tell her his little part is all of this. However, now that her true motivations for wanting to keep their relationship a secret from Steven were revealed he was guessing she would find his joke anything but hilarious. In fact if she discovered he potentially put her reputation, something that to her came second only to him, on the line

on the account of tending to his own pride Kathryn would likely cut his balls off. So instead he did what Valmont men did best, he lied. "I don't know," he shrugged, "Maybe he thought he would surprise you."

"Mission accomplished," Kathryn grumbled as she took his hand and headed to the stairs. "Let's go back to the party and make sure your stepbrother has left."

"So much for a nice night out"

As they reached the landing of the second floor she turned and took him by the lapels. Pulling his mouth close to hers Kathryn teased, "Tell you what, if your brother has in fact left, I'll take you back to the limo and let you do things to me."

She flicked her tongue tantalizingly over his lips for emphasis and he laughed pulling her closer to him. Sebastian was about to kiss her when Kathryn turned her head when a female voice called out. "What the hell's going on?"

Annoyed to be interrupted yet again he turned his attention to across the opera house where he was met with a rather peculiar sight. Standing at least fifty feet away on the other side of the second floor that overlooked the party, was Steven and Annette. What was odd was they were fighting, and apparently it was quite bitterly. They were too far away to hear what they were saying but they were talking in loud, angry whispers and occasionally Annette would raise her voice, shaking her head furiously as he tried to silence her.

"Okay that's odd," Valmont admitted. "In all the time I've known them I've never seen them so much as raise their voice to one another."

"Evidentially you don't know them as well as you thought. Your sister looks like she's going to tear him apart."

"Steven doesn't look too pleased himself."

Sebastian walked over to the balcony rail and leaned over hoping to hear something but he couldn't make anything out except the words, 'no' and strangely enough, 'letters'. Before he could even consider walking over to investigate further Annette suddenly stormed off and Steven let her, as he headed off in the opposite direction down the stairs. "Well it appears something's rotten in the house of Hardgrove," Kathryn drawled

"Let's go back to the party."

* * *

The masquerade was still in full swing, with the opera house now filled to capacity with party goers reveling in their own sense of debauchery. In the middle of in all Kathryn and Sebastian stood, eying the crowd suspiciously waiting for Steven to jump out at any moment and verbally assault them but it never happened. "He's not here," Sebastian lamented. "I told you, he probably went home."

"Yeah, after chewing out your sister. What the hell was that about anyway?"

He shrugged, "Damned if I know."

"You don't think-

"It was about you?" He finished for her, "No I doubt it. Believe it or not Kathryn there are things in this world, important things, that don't center around you."

Turning her nose up she sniped, "How trite."

Taking her hand he drawled, "I think if it's possible this party has gotten even more boring. The danger has passed lets go home, get into bed and fuck like bunnies."

Smiling in agreement she allowed him to lead her to the door but before they could get anywhere close to gone, Natasha suddenly appeared in front of them. "There you are darling," she cooed to her son, "I've been looking for you all night. Where's your mask?"

"Must have left it at home or a trash can on 72 and Park. It was a lovely party mother," Sebastian told her as he tried to get past.

"Wait a second," she pressed a perfectly manicured French tip into his chest, "Are you leaving already? You're going to miss my fireworks."

With a condescending smile he mocked, "Don't worry mother I had a pony ride and the nice man with the red nose and colorful hair made me a balloon animal, so I'm good."

Suddenly his step father appeared at his mother's side. "Hello Sebastian, how are you doing this evening? Where's your mask?"

Rolling his eyes he forced a smile and said with phony cheeriness, "And on that note, I'm out of here."

He walked past them and started to leave when Natasha realized just who it was he was taking along with him. Kathryn, who had been doing her best to not be recognized when Sebastian talked with his mother, froze when she called out, "Kathryn?"

Merteuil and Valmont shared a look and he mouthed, "Make a run for it."

"Too late," she replied through a fake smile before turning around. "Hello Mrs…," _What was she suppose to call her now?_ "Hardgrove, congratulations, the party was wonderful."

"Thank you dear," she replied as her eyes grazed over the petite younger woman and eventually honed in on her delicate hand which her son was still clutching. Her blue eyes widened, "Oh my word, are you two seeing each other again?"

The pair exchanged looks and Sebastian knew he could lie, make up an excuse that he was just giving Kathryn a lift home but as there was no point in lying anymore he replied, "Yes mother, we are."

Natasha beamed and clasped her hands together excitedly. Unlike Kathryn's parents, who hated the very idea of their only child dating someone with Valmont's reputation, Sebastian's mother loved the thought of her son settling down with such an upstanding young lady who not only came from money but had the right manners and appropriate background. It was also the only time she had seen her son look genuinely happy and not brooding and sullen. "Well how do you like that? What wonderful news!" Turning to her husband she explained excitedly to her husband, "Kathryn was Sebastian's first love. Oh, they were so adorable together."

The pair both cringed inwardly at the term 'adorable' being used anywhere near their name. Jacob smiled, and tried his best to hide his confusion because he could have sworn Kathryn was currently dating his son, but he didn't bring this up. Instead he smiled and slid an arm around his wife. "That's wonderful, we should all be so lucky to get a second chance with our first love."

Sebastian scowled at the patronizing comment and for a moment was tempted to tell his stepfather that Kathryn was his first fuck too so he's doubly lucky, but he knew Kathryn would kill him so he simply nodded and turned back to his mother. "I'm glad you're pleased mother because there's more. Kathryn and I-

Before he could finish his sentence Steven suddenly appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and addressed his father. "Dad have you seen Annette?"

His father shook his head, "No, is something wrong?"

"Not really, I just needed to talk to her"

Natasha took her stepson's arm and pulled him in front of the new couple like some sort of present. "Steven your brother has just told us the most wonderful news," she explained completely oblivious to what was really going on with the threesome, "Sebastian and Kathryn are back together."

Glaring coldly at the couple he replied, "Yes I know, I got an eyeful of them earlier."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I wanted to find you guys and apologize. It was terribly rude of me to walk in on you like that but in all fairness I didn't realize the third floor was being used to give hand-jobs."

An awkward silence befell the small group as Kathryn glared menacingly at her former friend and Natasha blushed. Steven's nasty comment was tantamount to a declaration of war in Sebastian's opinion. With a cruel smile he stood behind Kathryn and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "Like I was saying before being interrupted mother, there's something else I haven't told you."

Natasha, who was a little confused about what exactly was going on between her children asked hesitantly, "What is it dear." Sebastian took Kathryn's hand and held it up, effectively showing off the well-sized glittering stone. His mother gasped and took Kathryn's hand, "Oh my god, you're engaged!"

"No," he replied his eyes now firmly locked on Steven's as he held up his own hand and revealed, "We're already married."

Once again a silence fell among the small group while the party, unbeknownst to the drama going on, raged behind them. Steven was no longer staring at his stepbrother but rather, glaring most angrily at Kathryn who looked unapologetically back at him. While Jacob shifted uncomfortably, clearly not knowing what to make of this seeing as the most outrageous thing his own children had done was stay out past midnight. Natasha broke the silence by exclaiming, "When did this happen!"

Knowing he was going to have to do some quick damage control now that their little secret was out, Valmont fingering his own gold wedding band explained calmly, "Last week, at Aunt Helen's estate. It was just the two of us, so don't worry it wasn't like we didn't include you. We didn't include anyone; we wanted it to be just us. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier mother but we were waiting for the right time."

Natasha nodded, "I see. Well, I'm very happy you two are serious but, oh Sebastian, you're just so young and marriage is a big step."

Kathryn, realizing she was going to have to step up and play the darling daughter-in-law, broke away from Sebastian and offered an apologetic smile to Natasha. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, but Mrs. Hardgrove I love your son very much. I've loved him since I was ten years old, and even when we were apart all those years in never stopped. We worked so hard to be together and gone through so much already that I can't imagine there's anything we can't face together. When he asked me to marry him I said yes because I knew I could trust him with my heart just as he can trust me with his. I know this is a lot to handle right now but if you'd let me it would mean the world to me to be part of your family."

Not surprisingly Natasha was practically in tears by the end of Kathryn little speech. As her eyes watered over she pulled her into a hug and exclaimed, "Oh, of course you can! You sweet girl, welcome to the family!"

As she clutched onto her, Kathryn looked over her mother-in-laws shoulder and smiled conspiratorially back at her husband, clearly pleased her mushy, insipid speech had done the trick. Sebastian grinned back at his clever wife, amused that even though some of what she said was clearly bullshit, that a small part of it was true. Not that either would admit it.

Jacob, who had also gotten all weepy over Kathryn's words, was also welcoming his new daughter into the family with a hug. Steven remained quiet during the whole thing but looked a little ill by the display. Sebastian, zeroing in for the kill, remarked in amusement, "Well I guess that makes Kathryn your sister now Steven."

His stepbrother's jaw tightened at his words and he looked like he was about to let loose with some bitter diatribe when Natasha cut in. "Now about this wedding…"

"Don't worry mother," Sebastian sighed already knowing what was coming next, "We'll have another one. You can make it as big and as extravagantly stupid as you like." The pair had already talked it over and realized that in order for his mother to be okay with this they were going to have to get married again. Sebastian was fine with this seeing as they were already married, so it would essentially just be a big party, with cake and useless presents.

"Well alright then, I would like to announce it," she revealed.

"Now?" the newlyweds replied in unison.

"Of course, what better than the Black & White ball? Everyone's here darling and it would be such a nice touch for the evening."

Sebastian searched his brain for the words to stop his mother but they failed him. If she announced this, everyone would insist on congratulating them, his mother would want to bring Kathryn and her big rock around for all her society friends to ogle and it would be hours before they got out of there. Judging by the phony smile that appeared on his new bride's face, she wasn't too happy about it either but it couldn't be avoided. "Fine mother," he relented with a dismissive wave of his hand, "But I'm not making any speeches."

"Don't worry darling, I'll handle everything." She placed a kiss on her son's cheek and then headed towards the stage where the orchestra was set up, with her husband and Steven following in toe.

Sighing, Valmont wrapped his arms back around Kathryn who relaxed instantly against him. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Outside of your idiot brother describing our sex life in front of your parents," she voiced bitterly. "I swear I was going to throttle him."

"Yeah, but he learned his lesson. Did you see the look on his face when I showed him your ring? Fucking priceless," he chuckled darkly in her ear.

Kathryn smirked, "It was a little juvenile for you to tell him like that."

"But it was fun. I told you everything would be fine, you have nothing to worry about," Valmont whispered soothingly in her ear.

Slowly the anxiety Kathryn had been feeling since Steven caught them started to drain from her body as she melted into Sebastian's arms. "I suppose you're right."

Now on stage, microphone in hand, Natasha addressed the crowd. "Good evening everyone, I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight and supporting the important cause of Cystic Fibrosis. Thanks to your generous donations we have raised nearly two million tonight alone." As the room responded with polite, enthusiastic applause the beautiful older woman smiled as she continued, "And on a personal note I would like to take this opportunity to announce, some very exciting news concerning my family, the marriage of my son, Sebastian Valmont to Kathryn Merteuil."

The room seemed to let out a collective gasp that soon gave way to joyous applause and eager gossip as all eyes seemed to turn their way. All the young women, and some of the not so young, stared scrutinizing daggers at Kathryn as they clapped politely but inside wondered, just as they had in high school, what was so damn special about her that she got the golden boy. Even though they didn't voice it, they all knew the answer. The same reason she won student body president when she was only a sophomore, the same reason all the ladies who lunched tried to get her to head their fundraising efforts, the same reason Valmont tended to only look at her when she entered the room. She was _special_.

As Natasha continued on her speech and gossip was spreading that Kathryn was probably pregnant, Sebastian leaned in and whispered, "Do you think if I pulled the fire alarm it would get us out of here sooner?"

"There's a blowjob in it if you do," she teased.

The pair were so caught up in their banter they hadn't noticed that when Natasha had finished speaking, Steven had taken the microphone from her. By the time they did it was too late. "Hello everyone, I'm Sebastian's stepbrother and I would like to make a toast to the happy couple."

Straightening up, her green eyes went wide in alarm as Kathryn demanded, "What is he doing?"

"I don't know," Valmont replied that feeling of dread he had earlier in the evening suddenly returning.

Holding his glass of champagne up Steven toasted, "To Kathryn and Sebastian, may they have a happy and fulfilling life together and get everything they deserve. No two people _deserve_ each other more than they do. I would also like to take this opportunity to voice to my brother just how much I admire him. We don't always get along bro but I have to admit you're a better man than I am. I mean if MY girlfriend had _fucked_ MY father and rubbed MY nose in it and then slunk off to Europe like some sort of coward I don't think I could ever forgive the tramp. But apparently you are a much bigger person than me because there is no way I would take her back, let alone marry her. Congratulations!"

The room had fallen to a dead silence as everyone was now staring at the pair in shock. Kathryn, who was torn between getting sick and charging after Steven to rip him limb from limb, stood rooted on the spot. Even Sebastian seemed stunned by what just went down and for the first time in his young life he realized what it felt like to be truly humiliated. It got even worse however, when he looked to the stage to see his mother staring back at him hurt and confused.

The crowd soon erupted in chatter, gossiping eagerly and viciously about the pair and the girl who, as some of the more catty women had hypothesized, was really a slut. Looking away from his mother he turned his attention back on his wife who looked dazed. "Are you alright?"

Kathryn, whose gaze, was fixated on Steven as he made the exit, hissed, "Not by a long shot."

Without another word she took off after the blond hair boy and Sebastian followed after her, knowing the bloodshed was very likely. They dashed up the steps, while half the room watched clearly curious and out the front door where a line of limo's waited to take the drunken guests home. Outside it was lightly raining so Steven was forced to stand under entranceway while the valet found his driver. Kathryn came barreling out of the opera house and charged at him screaming, "You backstabbing motherfucker!"

A few guests, who were outside having a smoke, turned in surprise at the filthy words coming out of the normally reserved debutante's mouth. Steven looked back at her, for once appearing far from intimidated and snarled, "That's amusing coming from you. Tell me Kathryn, did you wait a whole hour after I left town before hoping in bed with Sebastian or did you hold out and wait a day?"

"Technically it was about ten hours," Sebastian deadpanned. "But we didn't have sex for about twenty four."

Ignoring the question she demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what that little speech of yours cost me! Thanks to you, the complete Upper East Side thinks I'm a whore!"

He shrugged, "Well it's the truth isn't it?"

Kathryn's eyes blazed with fury as her hand shot out and she smacked him hard across the face, yelling, "You pathetic asshole! How dare you act like some wronged boyfriend!"

"Wasn't I? You promised me Kathryn, you promised you wouldn't even consider telling him the truth until I got back. You promise to give me a chance. I loved you!"

"You loved me!" She exclaimed with a cruel snicker, "You barely know me! HE loves me, HE knows me, HE is the guy I love and you knew that! Christ almighty Steven you knew you never stood a chance with me and you have the goddamn nerve to stand there and act like I wronged you in some way?"

"Because you did!" He bellowed ignoring the valet who was trying to get his attention. "You led me on and you used me. Then you sent that note to my hotel-

"What note!"

Sebastian quickly jumped in before anymore could be said. "So because Kathryn doesn't return your creepy and insane sentiments, you had to fucking humiliate her?"

For the first time that evening Steven smiled, it wasn't the typically boyish one he wore but rather a cold, cruel, sinister one that looked completely foreign on his handsome face. "Yes.I.Did. and guess what I enjoyed it. You should be pleased Kathryn, after all your careful guidance and helpful instructions I finally became what you wanted most: someone as ruthless and calculating as Valmont."

"You son of a bitch," she hissed bitterly.

Steven nodded, "Now the whole upper crust and all those people you see as beneath you know who you really are. They know you for the manipulative, lying, little slut you are and as for your marriage," he chuckled, "I wouldn't count of that lasting long. Something tells me Natasha will rescind her blessing now that she knows her daughter-in-law is a malicious whore who fucked her husband."

Once again Kathryn lost her temper and was about to go for his neck when Sebastian grabbed her and held her back. Struggling in her husbands grasp she yelled out, "You are so fucking dead!"

"I'm terrified"

Pushing Sebastian away she stormed up to him, now calm, and informed him in a sinister tone, "You should be because you're done for John boy. You might have acquired a set of brass balls while you were away but let me assure you, mine are bigger. From here on out I am devoting all my energies and all my MANY resources to destroying you. I'm going to show you what a true bitch Kathryn Merteuil is."

Steven flinched and his confidence noticeably seemed to waver but he refused to cower before her. "Do your worst."

Before Kathryn could say anything more, Sebastian ordered, "Get the fuck out of here Steven before I let her kill you."

Sneering at his stepbrother he turned back to the Valet and followed him to the awaiting limo. Kathryn said nothing at first; she just stared stonily at the departing limo while keeping her back to Valmont. Finally in a voice of pure ice she demanded, "What note?"

"What?"

Turning on her heel, murder still clearly in her eyes she repeated, "What note was he talking about Sebastian? I never sent him anything, so that leaves you."

Desperate not to have her wrath turned on himself he played innocent. "You think I had something to do with it?"

"Who else?"

"How the hell should I know? He was probably making it up. As we've learned tonight my stepbrother isn't playing with a full deck."

"You're lying." When he refused to budge she moved closer to him and threatened, "Tell me the truth or so help me god I will take off this ring and the next time you'll see me will be at our annulment."

"You know you can't threaten me with that every time you're pissed," he chided playfully.

"Sebastian!"

"Alright," he finally relented, "I sent him the note. After you last talked with him I called the hotel, which by the way wasn't in Kansas it was in San Diego-

"Not caring, get back to how you betrayed me."

"I did not betray you!" He exclaimed, "It was a joke. I just left him a message, from you, saying you wanted him to take you to the Masquerade and…that you had a big surprise for him."

"And?"

"And, I might have mentioned the word love somewhere," he admitted.

"Oh my god," Kathryn exclaimed as she clutched her head and turned away from him, "This cannot be happening to me."

Sebastian, not sure how to proceed or to dig himself out of his very large hole, offered, "It's not so bad."

Whipping back around in full anger mode she bellowed, "Not that bad! Everyone in that room thinks I'm a whore, including your mother! Do you really think Natasha Valmont Hardgrove is going to let her beloved son stay married to the girl who screwed her husband! God dammit Sebastian, do you have any idea what your little _joke_ has done!"

He shrugged, "It will blow over."

"It will not blow over," Kathryn argued. "My reputation is completely destroyed thanks to you!"

Feeling slightly wounded he protested, "Jesus, I'm not the one who made that toast."

"No, but you're the reason he made it! Steven would have been hurt if he found out about us but now he thinks I was trying to rub it in his face. He humiliated me because he thought I was trying to humiliate him by inviting him to the party and showing up with you. Don't you see what you've done?"

Yes, it was slowly starting to dawn on him that he was largely responsible. Shutting his eyes he tried to apologize. "Kathryn I'm sorry, I didn't-

She didn't seem to hear him as she asked, "Was this some sort of payback for what I did with your father? Some left over resentment you just had to get out of your system?"

"No! How could you even think that?"

"How could I not?"

Shaking her head at him she headed out in the rain and walked to a limo and started to get in, not caring if it was hers or not. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Alone."

"Hey," Sebastian yelled, "You just can't run away every time you're pissed. We're married remember? I now have a legal right to follow you."

"Fine," she spat, "But just so you know I have a headache tonight and I have a feeling it's going to last for a very long time." With that parting shot she got into the car, slammed the door and before Sebastian could get in as well the limo peeled away from the curb.

Standing in the rain as he watched her drive off he yelled, "Fuck!"

* * *

The rain had upgraded to a full force storm by the time Steven arrived home. The wind roared, the thunder crackled and the lightning lit up the sky, filling the air with a wonderful sort of menace that at the moment was in perfect synchronicity with his mood.

Stomping through the door of his parents elegant townhouse, which, because everyone was expected to be out for most of the evening, was absent of a doorman that evening, he was met with darkness. The maids having retired to their own quarters for the night hadn't bothered to leave any lights on so he was forced to find his way in the dark which was fine by him. Steven didn't bother to turn anything on, instead he strode purposefully up to the second floor to his stepbrother's room and threw the door open. It was of course as dark and empty as every other room.

Without stopping he went to Sebastian's desk and to the last drawer on the right and opened it. Tossing out a few books he came to the supposedly hollow bottom that had a lock on it. Having no key he used a letter opened to jimmy it open and let out a sigh of relief when he found them. The drawer was filled with dozens, possibly hundreds of photographs of the ice princess. Valmont didn't think anyone knew about this drawer but he did. It was in this hidden drawer he had found the picture of Kathryn he had swiped.

Pulling the photo's out by the handful he fell back into the leather arm chair and gazed at the beautiful face. That face that he dreamed of and worshipped and jacked off to. Looking through those photos now she seemed to be mocking him, taunting him with her beauty that he would never possess. She was Sebastian's and Sebastian's only, conveniently locked up in a drawer never to be touched or talked of. Only to be admired.

Steven could feel a tear run down his face as he thought about them, in that dark corner, touching and laughing and kissing. So very, very intimate. In that one moment he saw everything he always wanted being snatched away. He realized then that everything he thought had happened between them had been a fantasy. He was nothing more than a pawn to her, in her sick little mind games with Valmont. Kathryn had lured him back to the city with the promise of finally, _finally_, giving herself to him but it was all a joke. She now belonged fully to his loathsome stepbrother, the glittering diamond on her finger sealing the deal.

He had made that speech and told them all her deep, dark secret and he wasn't sorry. When she screamed, swore and threatened him he didn't care. All Steven kept thinking was _how could I have loved you? How could I have thought you were special? This stupid, foolish girl who was giving herself to a man who would use her and toss her out when he got bored just like he did with all his other expensive toys. Couldn't she see he loved, that he would die for her if she asked?_

Taking the letter opener that he was still gripping in his hands, he stabbed it through Kathryn's picture, right in her face. He wiped at his own face bitterly as he thought of what he gave up for her. He had left Felicia in San Diego and hadn't even said goodbye. Because of _her_.

Storming out of the bedroom he headed back downstairs and went straight for the bar. He stopped momentarily when he thought he heard someone. "Hello?" he called out, "Annette?"

He was met with nothing so he assumed it was one of the maids. As he poured himself a scotch and settled on the couch he thought back to his little sister and the argument they had earlier. He didn't know what he was going to say to her again when he saw her, how he would explain the unexplainable…

Suddenly, Steven began to feel odd. His head felt heavy and his skin seemed to go cold. Staring at his drink he wondered if it was just the alcohol but no, he had only a couple of sips. He wasn't a drinker but he could hold his own. This was something else.

Getting to his feet he immediately felt dizzy and crashed back onto the couch. Clutching the cushion he realized his vision was starting to blur. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Somewhere in the back on his head it occurred to him that he wasn't drunk but rather _drugged_.

Steven struggled to pull himself up to a sitting position when he heard the sound of shoes against the marble floor. He pulled his heavy head up and saw a figure standing in the shadows. "Who's there?" he called out, his swollen tongue making it hard to pronounce anything correctly. When he was met with no answer he tried again. "Who's…who…you." Staring into a very familiar face he demanded, "God it's you. What are you doing-

Before he could get his question out the mysterious individual in the shadows pulled out a gun and fired five shots into his chest. Steven's last thought as he took his final breath was simply one word, _why?_

to be continued (Please Review)

* * *

A/N: There's a little mayhem and murder for you, Happy Halloween!

I had so much trouble with this chapter I've given up on worrying if it's good or not. I had no problem breaking the chapter down I just had trouble making it flow to the point that I just wanted to stop writing, but I stuck it out (skipped a few classes) and got it done.

Here's the thing, I don't really write deep prose or tight character analysis (if your looking for that go read Breaking the Broken or Alea Iacta Est) I tend to concentrate on plot so when sdakerrigan mentioned the slowness of the last chapter I had to step it up, sorry if I didn't succeed.

Now as I said in an earlier AN, this story is divided in two parts the resurrection of the K/S relationship and the second part, which as you see here is the murder mystery. When I set about writing this fic I wanted to do three things: tell a story where K/S had a previous relationship, have Annette and Sebastian be siblings of some sort and do a murder mystery so as we'll see if I can pull the rest of it off.

Now perhaps in the next chapter I'll respond to individual reviews but right now I've got to go hand out some candy. So be nice, tell me what you think, what I need to work on and until then…

_Next Chapter 12: My Baby Shot Me Down_


	12. My Baby Shot Me Down

Dangerous Liaisons

_Recap: AU the events of CI never happened, instead…Kathryn & Sebastian have known each other since they were children. They were rivals, enemies, and each other's first and eventually they fell in love, to the shock and dismay of nearly everyone. One day Sebastian came home to find an unapologetic Kathryn in bed with his father. After ripping out his heart, she left town for 4 years. During that time Sebastian immersed himself in seducing woman-with the exception of the one he wanted most, his pious stepsister Annette. His life was thrown into a tailspin when Kathryn showed up wanting him back. She orchestrated a series of manipulations & head games that all blew up in her face until she enlisted Annette's smitten brother Steven to make Sebastian jealous. It worked but it didn't stop Sebastian & Annette from sharing a kiss. They were dismayed to find they had little chemistry until they discovered the shocking secret why- Annette was actually his half sister. Sebastian at last found out why Kathryn slept with his father-she was pushing him away because she had cancer. Sebastian was distraught by this news but Kathryn made it clear she didn't want him back out of pity. After a round of shower sex Sebastian took Kathryn to his father's gravestone where he decided to lay the past to rest. While the pair __finally__ reunited, Steven took a mysterious trip where he met up with a woman from his past named Felicia. Sebastian, wanting to put his step brother in his place, tricked him into coming home early where he discovered not only had Kathryn gotten back together with Sebastian but they married. Furious and heartbroken, Steven revealed to the entire society set that Kathryn once slept with Sebastian's father. A vengeful Kathryn threatened him before turning her wrath on her husband for putting this all into motion. A distraught Steven arrived home only to be met by someone hiding in the shadows…with a gun…_

**Chapter 12: My Baby Shot Me Down**

* * *

"_Every murderer is probably somebody's old friend. You cannot mix up sentiment and reason."_

- Agatha Christie, The Mysterious Affair of Styles

* * *

It was going to be a shit day, he just knew it.

Sebastian's head felt as if it was being weighed down by a ton of bricks and his eyes didn't seem to want to open. It must have taken him ten minutes just to turn his head and when he did he was met by a burst of light, as if someone was shinning a flashlight directly at his face. He let out a miserable groan and tried to shield his face. _Oh fuck, what had he done last night?_

He was fuzzy on the particulars, but he was sure it involved massive amounts of alcohol and something even less…wholesome. Reaching out he felt around for his alarm clock only to be met with cold steel. Sebastian grimaced as he slowly opened his eyes and realized he wasn't at his mother's, nor his aunts or at Kathryn's where he had been staying since they reunited. No, judging from the ultra modern furniture and the homoerotic art littering the wall he was definitely at Tuttles.

"Oh Christ," he muttered, shifting his body on the very uncomfortable couch he had apparently passed out on. Rubbing his eyes he tried to recall the events of the previous night but came up short. _How the hell did he end up at Blaine's? _He was at the ball…with Kathryn…and then Steven…and then, oh yes, the fight. Yes, he remembered now how angry she had been when she discovered his little prank. _Can't you take a joke sweetheart?_ Not when it costs her, her reputation apparently.

"Fuck"

After that all Sebastian remembered was getting in his car and leaving…for who knows where. He must have went to Blaine's to hide out from princess Kathryn's wrath. Likely he had over indulged and passed out. The only problem was Sebastian never did that. Not since high school anyway. He could hold his substances with the best of them. Even if he did pass out he never BLACKED out. Right now however he couldn't recall a god damn thing and that was a little frightening.

Ever so slowly he was able to pull himself up halfway and fished around in his pants (which luckily he was still wearing) to find his cell phone. Sebastian dialed his wife's number only to be met with her voice mail. _Wonderful she was probably still avoiding his calls_. He left her a message anyway.

"Morning princess. Look I know you're probably still pissed. I'm sorry about last night but it will blow over, it always does." Searching is jacket he tried to find his smokes as he pleaded, "Just call me back, okay? I passed out at Tuttle's last night and I'm pretty sure I ingested half his stash. I feel like shit, if that makes you feel any better. As soon as I get cleaned up I'm coming over there. We can hatch out what to do about Steven. We'll make the fucker pay." Smiling faintly as he took a deep drag Sebastian added, "Just like old times. I'll see you soon baby."

He hung up the phone just as Blaine entered, already dressed, carrying a bottle of water and some pills. "Well it looks like sleeping beauty if finally awake."

Sebastian groaned, "I feel like shit. What the hell happened last night?"

Blaine bent forward to place the pills and water in front of him. He stopped and looked up at his friend, an odd, expression spread across his face. He slowly straightened up. "You don't remember?"

Valmont pinched the bridge of his nose as if willing his hang over away. "No, no the last thing I remember is having a fight with Kathryn outside the party." Sizing up his friend he took in his fidgeting hands and the way he was biting the corner of his lip. Tuttle was nervous. He was never nervous. His voice laced with suspicion Sebastian asked, "How exactly did I end up here last night?"

Blaine shrugged, obviously striving for nonchantness but not quite making it. "You showed up here, whining about your latest tiff with the misses, which congratulations by the way. I can't believe you actually married the little-

"Blaine" He attempted to cut him off and steer the conversation back to the previous night's events but his friend kept jabbering on.

"I mean I know you've always been infatuated with her but marriage? It's so bourgeois Valmont. I hope you signed a pre-nup."

Rolling his eyes upward he sighed, "Yeah thanks Blaine. I'll be sure to pass on your well wishes to Kathryn. Now about last night, what the fuck did I take? My head feels like a piano fell on it."

"I'm not sure, I left you alone in my room while I went to show Timothy the wonders of my seven jet Jacuzzi tub. When I returned you were passed out on the floor. We practically had to drag you to the couch."

"Who's Timothy?"

"Fuck if I know." He waved his hand in the air indifferently. "He was one of the waiters at the party. I think his name was Timothy…or Tommy…or Roger…"

"Uh huh," Sebastian sighed as he popped a few aspirin in his mouth. "Is that everything?"

The uneasy look appeared over his friend's face again and he avoided his eyes. "Not exactly."

"What aren't you telling me"

Blaine opened his mouth as if to say something then stopped. Instead he rushed towards the bookshelf, grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. He put on the local news where a pretty anchor was talking earnestly into the camera while police and reporters swirled behind her. It took Sebastian a moment to realize the building she was standing behind was his mother's house. His heart in his throat he got to his feet, ignoring his history making hangover as he approached the television.

"The body of twenty one year old college student, Steven Hardgrove was found here, at 79th and 5th street, where the young man lived with his father, financer Jacob Hardgrove and his step mother Natasha, who was once married to real estate mogul Edward Valmont. It was after a charity gala Mrs. Hardgrove hosted last night, and our own Viviane Thomas covered, that the police believe Mr. Hardgrove came home where he was brutally shot to death. The police are not releasing any more information or if there are indeed any suspects at this time. The family is expected to make an announcement later this afternoon. We'll have more for you on this story as it develops. This is Amanda Farinacci for NY1 news."

As the fellow anchors offered their sympathy to the family and then rattled on about a traffic accident in mid-town, Sebastian's brain tried to process everything but it was too much. This somehow didn't seem real. How could Steven be dead? He knew he should call his mother, find out how Annette was doing but all he could think about was his wife.

Valmont went back to the couch to search for his phone. "Where's my fucking phone? I have to find Kathryn and tell her what's going on."

Blaine sighed, "She already knows." Sebastian whipped his head around at this news. "The police took her in for questioning early this morning."

Yes, it was most definitely going to be a shit day.

* * *

Click. Click. Click.

Staring pointedly at the tubby, middle-aged woman in front of her, dressed in some hideous polyester blend, Kathryn tapped her manicured nails against the metal counter in irritation. The woman gave her a polite smile as she fumbled with the papers in front of her. Kathryn was dangerously on the edge of completely losing her shit on the woman but she knew she couldn't. It wouldn't do for a murder suspect to get caught beating the police secretary with her Birkin bag.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long dear," she addressed her with a slight smile. "It will only be a minute."

"Of course, no problem."

She produced her best phony debutante smile as her fingers dug into her palm in an attempt to calm herself down. It wasn't just that she hated to be kept waiting, though of course she did, it was her current surroundings that were putting her off. A New York police station has to be one of the unmentioned levels of Dante's inferno. Seriously. Between the foul stench of urine and the greasy, drug addict hand cuffed to the chair who had been leering at her for twenty minutes this was a special sort of hell Kathryn never imagined.

Fucking Steven.

Yes, she was well aware it was in bad taste to speak ill of the dead but really this was all his fault. As if her reputation wasn't tarnished enough last night, just wait until it became public knowledge that Kathryn Merteuil was a suspect in a murder. Her _brother in-law's _murder. Who she was once _involved _with. Yeah she was fucked.

She was also fairly certain the police didn't buy her flimsy alibi but she wouldn't worry about that now. No, now she was just concerned about signing her statement and getting the hell out of there. If only the incompetent in front of her moved a little faster.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when she heard the faint buzzing of her phone vibrating in her purse. Pulling it out she wasn't surprised to see it was Sebastian. Again. He had been calling her all morning, leaving messages but she ignored them all. She couldn't deal with him right now, not after last night.

"Ms? Ms?" Kathryn dropped her phone to find the foolish woman had at last found her statement. "There you go honey, just sign down at the bottom."

Taking the pen, she signed quickly and made sure when she handed over the pen she pushed it against the woman's coffee cup. The hot liquid went right into the woman's lap causing her to jump up with a surprised squeal. Kathryn slid on her sunglasses and offered up another phony smile. "Oops, sorry about that."

She turned on her heel, fully intending to leave and never come back when she ran smack into Sebastian. "If it isn't my fugitive wife." His voice was teasing but his expression was anything but. Pulling her into an embrace he whispered to her, "Are you alright?"

There was a part of her, a small part, that wanted to go soft and just let herself collapse in his arms but that wasn't who she was. She wasn't going to cry and she wasn't going to act like some pitiful little wife. Even for Sebastian. Instead she pulled away from him and straightened her pencil length skirt. "I'm fine," she replied coolly. "I just need to get the hell out of here."

He nodded, "Okay I'll take you home."

"No, I'll take myself"

She could tell he was thrown by her moodiness but she couldn't let herself think about that now. "Kathryn, what's going on? What happened last night?"

She pulled her sunglasses off and rested them on her head. "You don't remember?"

"No, I woke up at Blaine's this morning. The last thing I remember was fighting with you outside the party." He shook his head as if trying to jog his memory. "I heard about Steven from the news. Blaine told me the cops brought you in. Why are the police questioning you?"

"The fucking doorman at the party ratted me out. It doesn't look so good when you threaten someone's life less than an hour before they die."

"You were understandably angry. After what he did to you anyone would have threatened him," Sebastian argued. "Don't they get that?"

"They don't care," she snapped. "All they care about is pinning this on someone. The bigger profile the better. They're going to do everything they can to tie me to this."

"Fuck," he sighed. "Well we'll get you the best lawyer we-"

She held up her hand cutting his off. "It's already taken care of. I have Diane working on it. Right now I just want to go home and forget this whole thing. Alone."

Placing her sunglasses back on her face Kathryn headed for the door but he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her close. "What the hell's going on with you? This isn't like you got beat out for student body president Kathryn! They want to put you away for murder!"

Yanking her arm away angrily she spat, "Don't you think I know that!?"

"Then why are you acting so cavalier? And why are you pushing me away? You can't still be pissed about last night."

Her eyebrows rose dangerously. "Is there any reason I shouldn't? It's **your **fault Steven showed up when he did, **your **fault he had the opportunity to humiliate me and it's **your **fault I'm in this mess Sebastian!" Kathryn realized she was speaking above her usual delicate whisper and a few people around them had taken notice. Composing herself she addressed him quietly, "This isn't the time or place for this conversation."

"Fine, we'll go home." Sebastian started for the door but she stopped him.

"No, I want to be alone." When he looked ready to object she asked softly, "Please Sebastian just give me this."

It was he this time that went cold. Straightening up he replied crisply, "Fine, do what you want." He waited until she was at the door before adding, "But I can't help but feel you're not telling me everything."

She flinched. Fuck, she had nearly forgotten who she was dealing with. "What is it you think I'm hiding?"

Valmont crossed his arms to his chest. "You tell me"

It hung in the air between then like a thick cloud of smoke. The thing neither one of them dare voice but they were both thinking: Did she do it? Kathryn eyed her husband, daring him to ask her but she knew he wouldn't. He wanted her to volunteer it. He'd be waiting for a long time.

Tossing her hair behind her shoulders she simply replied, "Goodbye Sebastian."

Before he could say anything more she left the station only to be greeted by a horde of reporters all pushing cameras and microphone's into her face. Kathryn ignored them all as she made a bee line for her awaiting car. The whole time she tried to erase the image of Sebastian's suspicious face from her memory.

Yes, it really was wrong to think ill of the dead but all the same Kathryn hoped Steven was rotting in hell.

* * *

"Annette, please come out." Tapping his fingers against the heavy wood door Sebastian rolled his eyes at how pathetic he must look. He had been standing outside his sisters bedroom with a tray of food pleading for her to come out or at least unlock the door so he could come in for the past half hour with no luck. "Sweetheart, come on. You need to eat something."

Christ, now he sounded like his mother. He dropped the plate of food to the floor, causing it to crash crudely to the ground, thinking that might make her curious enough to peak her head out. No dice.

Under any other circumstances Valmont would have let the girl be. Annette was strong and she could take care of herself. However, he knew she would have trouble handling this. She worshipped her older brother and he could only imagine the kind of pain she was going through right now. Sebastian wasn't usually one for apathy but right all he wanted was to comfort his half sister.

She had yet to emerge from her room since arriving at the Hargrove country house. Seeing as their prior home was now a crime scene the family had to find a new place to stay. Located in east Hampton, the Hardgroves use to spend their summer's there before Jacob married Natasha. It was located on a nice, spacious piece of land. Far from the prying eyes of the press. Sebastian had arrived earlier that day to find that Annette hadn't left her room or spoken to anyone.

Sebastian leaned back against the wall opposite her room and signed in defeat. "You know you don't have to come out here and talk to me." His voice was at a normal level, he wasn't even sure she could hear him if she wanted to. Still he kept yammering on, more for his own benefit. "It's fine, I'm use to it. I can't even get my own wife to talk to me. Kathryn is-"

He was cut off when the door was suddenly thrown open and Annette came charging out of the room. Still dressed in her pajamas, with her blond tresses askew, and her face red and puffy from crying she was a hot mess but that wasn't what concerned her half brother. It was the rather, furious, unhinged look in her eye as she came barreling towards him.

"Don't you DARE mention that witch's name to me! After what she did to Steven-"

"Kathryn didn't do anything"

"The hell she didn't! She destroyed my brother and then when he had the nerve to stand up for himself she killed him!" Her petite hands locked into fists she pushed at his chest angrily. "Kathryn killed him! She killed him Sebastian!"

Valmont grabbed at his sister's hands. "Annette, Annette, calm down." He stilled her movements but kept his grip on her wrists. He bent so they were at eye level and talked to slowly and calmly like you would a small child. "Kathryn didn't murder Steven Annette. It wasn't her."

"If you believe that you're even more deluded than I thought." She yanked herself out of his grip.

He straightened his shoulders and stared her down. "My wife is many things but she's not a killer."

"Then why are the police talking with her? She has no alibi!" Sebastian was curious where she got this information, it was certainly the first he ever heard of it. Annette must have seen him flinch but she continued on, "Kathryn killed your own brother Sebastian."

"He was NOT my brother!" he yelled at her.

Annette recoiled away from him. She was quite for a moment then spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "Maybe you didn't see him that way but he was my brother. My big brother Steven. He watched out for me and looked after me. When our mom died, I felt like he was the only person I had left in the world and now…"

She collapsed into tears and Sebastian immediately pulled her into his arms, regretting his earlier outburst. "Shh, it's alright. You're going to be fine." He gently caressed her hair. "For what it's worth you still have me."

His sister pulled away, her face still streaked with tears. "Do I still have you?"

"Of course"

"Sebastian is you stay married to her, if you stay with Kathryn then we're done. I mean it. You're no longer my brother if you choose her over me"

Valmont stared back at her rather incredulously. Not sure if he was fully grasping what she was saying. "You expect me to choose between you and my wife?"

Annette wiped at her damp face and narrowed her eyes in steely determination. "Yes I do. You brought her into our lives Sebastian and I can forgive you for that but if you stay with her…"

"This isn't fucking high school!" He bellowed at her. "Kathryn is my wife! Look you're angry and upset. You want someone to blame for this, I get it but Kathryn had nothing to do with what happened to Steven. Destroying our relationship isn't going to bring him back. Don't make me choose."

"You just did," she huffed before turning and disappearing back into the bedroom. Sebastian didn't follow her.

He's not a moron. He expected her to be distraught, angry even. But her irrational anger towards Kathryn was unexpected, seeing as she had little to no proof of her involvement. Still, that lack of an alibi thing was interesting. Where the fuck HAD Kathryn been last night?

Sebastian collapsed on one of the Hardgrove's ugly arm chairs and rubbed his temples. His earlier hangover still hadn't disappeared. If it was possible it was starting to get worse. He could not believe the turn of events this day had taken so far.

His gaze drifted around the boring living room and landed on a picture of Annette and Steven. They had the same one back at his mother's townhouse. Sebastian was staring at the picture intently when out of nowhere he had a flash of, well he wasn't sure what it was. A memory or hallucination possibly: _He saw that picture, sitting on the piano in the dark. He must have been laying on the antique lounger because that's the angle he was at. He could hear someone talking, a woman but he couldn't make out the voice. And then…_

"Sebastian? Sebastian are you listening to me?"

The sound of his mother's voice jostled him from his daydream like state. Sebastian looked up to find Natasha staring down at him with concern. As always she was beautiful and well put together but he could see the weariness around her blue eyes of someone who hadn't slept all night.

He offered an apologetic smile and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, I guess I was starting to doze off. How are you mother?"

"I'm…numb. Yes I believe that's the word for it." She walked over to a nearby desk and began straightening things unnecessarily. "I don't think I've let anything sink in yet. Jacob is practically catatonic and Annette…oh that poor dear. Did you get her to eat anything?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not exactly, she's not talking to me anymore." When his mother looked up at him in alarm he explained, "She blames me. Well, no, she blames Kathryn and blames me for bringing Kathryn into our lives."

Natasha pursed her lips, "I see."

He studied his mother curiously. Natasha Valmont Hardgrove was a lady who had been raised to never speak in a voice too far above a whisper and to never speak ill of anyone, and as such she wasn't the type to make wild, dramatic, accusations. Even if she truly believed Kathryn had killed her step-son she wouldn't say a word about it and she wouldn't berate him for standing by her even if she disagreed. . Sebastian had always admired these qualities in her, more so even now. Still he was curious.

"Do you think she killed him mother?"

She seemed to measure her words carefully. "I'm not a detective dear."

Sebastian wasn't letting her off that easily. "But?"

"Well," she sighed, "if the events of last night are any indication, I would say she most definitely had reason to attack him."

Valmont cringed inwardly. He had nearly forgotten about his step-brothers announcement at the gala the night before. "Yes, about that-

"The question darling isn't whether I believe Kathryn is guilty. I am not the one married to her."

"She didn't do it, Kathryn couldn't kill any one." This was not an entirely accurate statement but he wasn't about to tell his mother than. Sebastian could very well see his wife killing someone in a moment of passion, if she was in enough rage or felt threatened. But to pull a gun on someone, that just wasn't her style. "Besides" he added thinking back to their afternoons shooting skeet at his aunts house, "She's a suck shot."

Natasha narrowed her eyes wearily at her son. "This is not the time to be cute Sebastian. Someone is dead."

"I'm well aware," he replied drolly.

"Well what does she have to say about it?"

Sebastian looked away. "I don't know, she won't talk to me." When Natasha's elegant eyebrows rose at her son's revelation he explained, "I saw her this morning at the police station and she asked me to give her space. She's acting odd."

"And that doesn't raise your suspicions?"

"Not in the least." Another white lie. He genuinely didn't think she had anything to do with Steven's murder but he did feel she was hiding something from him.

Natasha took a seat on the couch beside him. She reached out and gently soothed his hair. "You know darling, this isn't the first time she had kept things from you."

"About father, I'm so sorry you had to find out about that and in such a public forum. It happened four years ago and believe me there were mitigating circumstances."

"Kathryn had cancer."

She said it so bluntly he wasn't sure he heard her right at first. "What did you say?"

She placed a hand on his knee in hopes of calming him. "Sebastian"

"No." He brushed her hand off and demanded, "When did you know?"

"Four years ago."

Sebastian bolted upright and began to pace. _Jesus fucking christ like he needed one more thing to deal with today._ Trying to keep calm he asked, "You've know all this time?"

"Yes." If Natasha was thrown by her son's reaction she didn't show it. She simply sat poised on the couch following him with her attentive eyes. "When Kathryn left you were so despondent. I didn't know what to do so I went to Tiffany and demanded to know what was going on. I didn't…well I didn't really give her much choice."

He stopped pacing and looked back at her in surprise. "You blackmailed her mother?"

"Don't be so surprised. You are my son after all." She rose to her feet and slowly approached him. "She told me Kathryn was sick, they weren't sure if she was going to make it. I knew then why she left you. She wanted to spare you any pain and so did I."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He tried to not sound so much like a petulant child but he couldn't help it.

"I was trying to protect you. Sebastian you should understand that. Isn't that why you didn't tell me about what happened between your father and Kathryn, hmm?"

A part of Sebastian hated her for being so tricky. She knew just what cards to play to win her argument. "Yes, I suppose it is. You didn't know about what happened with father?"

"I knew something had happened between you two. I mean you had never gotten along before but after Kathryn left you seemed to down right hate him."

"I did," he replied bluntly.

Natasha held up her hands. "Alright, that's enough talk of the past. Now what are you going to do about that wife of yours?"

"She wants time alone"

"And what do you want?"

"I need to find out what's going on."

His mother leaned forward and kissed his cheek before heading towards the door. Over her shoulder she called out, "Then I think you know what you have to do."

* * *

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Kathryn hollered as she pushed past the mass of reporters camped outside her townhouse. To hell with her good manners and proper etiquette. She had had enough of this shit for one day, thank you very much.

Having spent a better part of the afternoon with her lawyer trying to hammer out some sort of game plan, all she wanted to do now was crawl into the bathtub with a big bottle of scotch and drink away the day's events. That is, if she could ever get to her front door.

"Move now," she hissed at a particularly rodent looking young man, "Unless you want my Jimmy Choo to be permanently wedged up your ass."

He scattered away with his camera long enough for her to get her front door open and escape inside. Taking a deep breath Kathryn leaned her head against the door, happy for the quiet. It wouldn't last long.

She came into her living room to find her husband sprawled out on her chaise lounge, feet propped up against her twenty thousand dollar coffee table with a cigarette in one hand and a tumbler in the other. "You gotta be shitting me," she grumbled under her breath. "Sebastian I am not in the mood."

He carelessly blew a smoke ring into the air and snickered, "Funny, I thought you were always in the mood."

"Charming. Now leave, we had an arrangement."

"No, you laid down some bullshit demands and just assumed I'd fall in line." Puffing away on his smoke he gave her a dark look. "When have I ever fallen in line princess? Besides we're married now remember."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and strolled over to the wet bar. "Fine, whatever." Over her shoulder she tossed him an evil smile. "You can stay in the guest room or better yet the couch."

"I think I'll pass" She heard him approach her from behind. Kathryn ignored him in favor of pouring her scotch. Sebastian came up beside her and dropped his cigarette into her glass. Before she could turn around and scream at him he snaked his arm around her and moved his hand quickly down her abdomen towards her sex. "You know what my favorite thing about marriage is? What's yours is mine."

She let out a gasp of surprise. "That doesn't belong to you."

"That ring on your finger says otherwise," he breathed in her ear as his hand sneaked under her black dress.

Doing her best to ignore his insistent ministrations she huffed, "You're unbelievable Valmont. Your poor step-brother died no more than twelve hours ago and all you can think about is servicing your dick?"

Sebastian let out a throaty laugh as he kissed her neck. His unoccupied hand reached around and pinched her tit. "Save the sanctimonious shit for someone who buys it. I know you too well Kathryn. I know just what you want right now and it isn't alone time. What you want is a good…hard…fuck." He punctuated his words by groping her crudely underneath her dress. "Now loose the bullshit mourning clothes. They don't become you."

Kathryn attempted to elbow him away but it just caused him to laugh. "Fuck you!"

"Oh, I plan on it." Without warning he pulled his hand out from under her skirt and spun her around forcefully. His mouth met hers in an almost animalistic kiss. Kathryn found herself easily returning it. She bit his lip and pulled at the short curls of his hair. He was right, she did want to fuck. Sometimes she just hated him so much for knowing her so well.

Kathryn jumped up and scissored her legs around his waist. Sebastian's hands tangled in her silky hair as he carried her towards the nearest flat surface. She pulled away from his mouth and murmured, "Just once. Then you leave."

"We'll see," he replied in a way that told her he would do anything but.

Sebastian tossed his wife down on the sofa in a not so gentle manor. She laid out before him letting her legs spread lewdly and her dress bunch up around her waist. Kneeling before her he took off his tie then placed his hands on her hips and removed her delicate lace panties. Kathryn let him do all the work as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He rubbed it and looked her over appreciatively, licking his lips. "Are you wet for me baby?"

Kathryn simply grinned in response. In the back of her mind she knew what he was doing, trying to relieve the tension between them the only way he knew how. In their relationship this was how he got her to open up. Sometimes she loved him so much for knowing her so well.

Pushing her leg up, he placed it over his shoulder in a somewhat painful position but Kathryn didn't complain. She didn't really have time as Sebastian entered her immediately. No foreplay or soft kisses, he just started hammering into her right away. She arched her back and let out a startled moan. Her hands reached behind her head looking for something to clutch but her nails would just have to settle for digging into the expensive fabric.

The only sound was the squeak of the couch as it rubbed against the hard wood floor and Sebastian's voice whispering obscenities into her ear. Kathryn let herself get lost in the relentless fucking and was rather surprised when her orgasm approached so suddenly. Sebastian didn't let up. He fucked her through her cum, no regard for her sore pussy, and didn't let up until he emptied himself inside her. He came with a roar before collapsing on top of her.

They laid like that for awhile before Sebastian pulled himself up, zipped his pants and slumped down on the floor, his back to the couch. Kathryn reached out and curled his hair around her finger wondering if she should say something. Watching her husband calmly light a cigarette she remarked softly, "You never asked me."

"Asked you what?"

"If I did it or not"

Sebastian turned and looked at her like she was delusional. "Why would I?"

Smoothing her dress down, which had been bunched up around her hips, she looked away from him. "You have that much faith in me?"

"I know you didn't do it Kathryn," she replied simply.

"How do you-

Sebastian took her by the face and forced her to look at him. "I know you, okay? You may be capable of doing a lot of bad shit but not this. You and me, two halves remember? You couldn't do it anymore than I could."

Kathryn flinched, unintentionally, but he didn't seem to notice. She leaned forward and kissed his temple before whispering in his ear, "I do love you. No matter what."

"Enough to tell me where you were last night?"

The question knocked the wind out of her just slightly but this time she didn't let it show on her face. "What do you mean?"

He turned, not fully facing her. "Annette told me you have no alibi for last night, or at least not one you're giving up. I know you weren't with Steven so where were you?"

A million lies crossed her mind in that moment. She could think up at least ten of them that he would believe but then she thought back to the last few months and all the lying she did to him and how it got her absolutely nowhere. Kathryn knew she had to tell him the truth.

She slowly sat up. "Alright I'll tell you but…you're not going to like it."

Before she could say another word there was a loud pounding on her door followed by three uniformed policeman rushing inside. Behind them detective Monroe, who interviewed her earlier approached her with a grim expression.

Sebastian jumped to his feet. "What the fuck is this?"

Kathryn knew exactly what this was. Straightening her clothes she placed a hand on her husband's arm to keep him from losing it. She addressed the detective steely eyed, "Well?"

Detective Monroe removed the silver cuffs from his belt and approached her. "Ms. Merteuil you're under arrest for the murder of Steven Hardgrove."

- to be continued (Please Review)


End file.
